The Quidditch Chronicles
by prinadean
Summary: So I'm starting my seventh year at Hogwarts. I have to say it's been fun.I’m Head Boy this year. Captain of the quidditch team again. Not to mention my title as the reigning sex god of Hogwarts.
1. Only Thing I've Ever wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Quidditch Chronicles I**

_This is my final year at Hogwarts. I have to say it's been fun. I'm Head Boy this year. Captain of the quidditch team again. Not to mention my title as the reigning sex god of Hogwarts. Yeah, that's pretty much my plan this year: Go to class and pretend to study, play quidditch, and have lots of sex. And eat of course. Hogwarts has awesome food, it's almost better than my grandmum's. Anyway I there's only one thing I want to do when I graduate. I may be head boy but I haven't studied real hard and there's nothing I like doing besides playing quidditch. I've wanted to play professionally since I was three years old and I went to my father's first World Cup. If I don't make it though…Well at least I have one hell of a trust fund._

"Oh yes, yes! Don't stop!" The beautiful busty brunette lying on his bed moaned as Caliber continued to thrust into her, the pleasure becoming insurmountable. He flipped them over so that she was on top, riding every inch of him.

"Say my name" she moaned.

Oh yes, Cal thought to himself. Oh Merlin, wait- her name, what's so fucking sexy about a name anyway. It starts with a B or wait maybe it's a P, fuck it, it could be a G or a D all girls names sound the same anyways.

"Say it" she purred again, grinding her hips into Cal.

You know what, she's getting pretty tight, maybe if I just finish her off now she'll forget all about this whole name thing, though I'm pretty sure it's Tara, Cal thought to himself. In one swift, skillful move she was on her back again and not a minute later, she was clenching and convulsing around Cal and soon he too came within her.

"That was, that was great" she breathed out, her ample chest still heaving as they lay completely nude in the cool white sheets, "So when will I see you again Cal" she murmured kissing Caliber's finely toned chest.

"Oh, your always welcome here Tara" he said smiling

"Tara, my name's Serena!" she squealed suddenly, eyes filling with tears she jumped out his bed and gathered her clothes together before running out of the bedroom the door slamming behind her.

Cal considered calling after her, but noted that he was in fact quite comfortable in his bed and didn't much feel like putting in the effort. Tara, he now realized was last week. A glance at the clock on the nightstand told him that dinner wouldn't be served for another ten minutes, so he still had time to take a quick shower. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and grabbed a change of clothes, before heading into the bathroom of the Heads dormitory.

Caliber Sirius Potter was absolutely gorgeous. Tall at 6' 2", with hazel eyes and messy black hair he was a dead ringer for James Potter, minus the glasses; he had been told nearly all his life. His tan sinewy shoulders were dusted with freckles as well as the bridge of his nose. This of course came from his mother Ginny Potter nee Weasley. The oldest of six, Caliber was Hogwarts' Golden Boy not to mention the ultimate playboy, as was his middle namesake. He was Gryffindor's star quidditch player, hoping to go pro like his father. He wasn't super brainy but that was more because he didn't really care about his grades. Not to mention, there wasn't a girl in the school that didn't want him.

Well, actually there was one. And five minutes later as Cal walked down the stairs and into the Head's common room, she stood there looking furious. Head girl, Sophie Harlow, the ice queen of Hogwarts. She wasn't bad looking or anything; small and skinny with shiny brown hair and big sky blue eyes. But what she lacked in an intimidating façade she more than made up for in demeanor. A Ravenclaw, she was all business all the time. She was probably the most intense person Cal had ever met. Never once had he ever seen her just completely comfortable and free.

"How ya doin' Harlow? What's with the face? Did you score a nine out of ten on the transfiguration assignment or something?" Cal asked lightly

"Transfiguration homework, oh that's good Potter. Now tell me that fifth year that ran out of here crying, half-naked, I haven't seen here around. New bedding partner?" She said accusatorily arms crossed over her chest.

"New, old and everything in between" Cal smirked

"When did you pick her up?"

"Spotted her at lunch yesterday, had her in my bed by two this afternoon, not my personal record, but not bad. Anyway, I'm starved and already late for dinner and who knows who's expecting me. ", he said with a wink.

Sophie glared at him, as he walked out.

"Where you been, man?" said Fabian Weasley, Cal's best friend and cousin by his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"I had something to do before dinner that's all" Cal said sitting down between Fabian and his fellow best friend Colin McCain.

"Something or someone?" said his other close friend Jonah Pearlsteen giving him a knowing look while helping himself to some of Cal's pumpkin juice.

"You know I was going to drink that. It was a fifth year, um Serena Hamilton or something. Doesn't matter, she won't be back" Cal said pouring himself another glass of juice.

"What, didn't end well?" asked Colin biting into a roll

"Uh you know how sometimes I get girls mixed up when they have the same color hair two weeks in a row" Cal said his cheeks flaring red. One of the few other characteristics he had acquired from his mother's side.

"You fucking idiot. You called her Tara, didn't you?" Fabian accused with a little smirk on his face

"Yeah, wait, what how do you remember her name and I don't?"

"Oh that Lexi Englehart in our Potions class is her best friend and let's just say Lexi and I are a little more than friendly. But hey you know that girl Lacy O' Doyle you hooked up with after the Slytherin game last year. You think you could introduce me to that busty redhead she's always hanging around with?"

"Hey, you guys, Colin's girl is coming this way" said Jonah looking up.

Immediately the four boys stopped talking as a pretty green-eyed brunette sat on Colin's lap.

"Ooh it's quiet suddenly. What, you three don't want me to hear the details on your latest sexcapades" teased Brigette Baccarat, Colin's girlfriend of six months. Colin just kissed her.

The group all loved Brigette. She was easygoing and even though she didn't approve of the way Fabian, Caliber and Jonah used girls she was not constantly chastising them either. Colin had been the same way before he and Brigette got together. From Brigette's perspective, it was as much the girls' fault as it was the boys'. It wasn't as if their reputation for being players was a secret. No, all the girls knew what they were getting into. Or rather, what was getting into them.

Cal considered Brigette to be a good friend and one of the only girls he ever thought of as strictly a friend. Sure she was hot, but she belonged to one of his best friends. Colin had just been lucky with her.

"Potter, there you are, come with me we need to talk" commanded the strict voice of Headmistress McGonagall.

Cal didn't need to be told twice he dropped a forkful of roast beef that was halfway to his mouth and stood up.

"Oh and Miss Baccarat, Mr. McCain, you know as well as I that anything of a pornographic nature is not permitted at Hogwarts. Separate yourselves." And with that the headmistress walked away briskly already halfway to the door before Cal even realized she was gone.

Once in her office Caliber saw a friend of his father's Oliver Wood and he seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hey Oliver what are you doing here?" Cal asked relieved that this is what McGonagall was talking about. Instead of perhaps the party he had thrown in the head dormitories on Friday. It had been one of the wilder ones on record as Cal's sixteen-year old brother Maxim had managed to smuggle in several crates of firewhiskey.

"Well, Potter he is here to discuss your future. Sit. Wood, I'll leave you to it then" she commanded as she walked out the door.

Both Oliver and Caliber settled themselves into the formidable headmistress' office each taking a seat into two oversized burgundy armchairs. Cal had always loved when Oliver came over to visit. Cal had grown up on the quidditch pitch, and his immediate manic love for the game bonded him with Oliver. Plus, he was in some way a part of the family as he had married his Aunt Fleur's much younger sister Gabrielle. They even had a son Holden who was the same age as Cal's three year old sister Tierney. Oliver was Cal's mentor, his idol. His father he figured was too much of a legend to ever live up to.

"It's been almost 25 years since I graduated and McGonagall still scares the hell out of me", Oliver said smiling

"I know what you mean. I've been in here once a week since I was a first year."

"From what Christabel has told me it hasn't apparently scared you enough to stop getting into trouble though, has it?" he said referencing his fifth year prefect daughter who was also a chaser on the Gryffindor team.

"What kind of Potter would I be if it did?"

"You've got a point there. Now anyway, I love ya kid but I didn't come here just to discuss your detention record. As you know after my retirement from professional quidditch three years ago I became the head coach of the England National Team as well as President of the Professional Quidditch Confederation of England. Now this isn't usually part of my job but- what, why are you laughing?"

"I'm s- sorry, but this is hilarious, did you practice this?" Cal gasped out shaking with laughter

"Um, excuse me kid, but I'm trying to be professional." Oliver said looking at Cal pointedly. Then after a beat adding, "Was it alright though, I have to make this speech a few more times while Colby Thatcher the recruitment officer is on maternity leave, or you know his wife is or something like that.

"Oliver I'm sorry but cut the shit there's no way I can take you seriously after your karaoke bit at the League Cup after party last year. On the quidditch field sure, but business-wise I don't think so."

"You better learn to listen to me out on the field because I can easily see you being a key player on the international level in a couple of years. And that is something I'm not going to tell every recruit." Oliver said seriously

"Wait, what your recruiting me!" Cal exclaimed, eyes wide, he sat perched on the edge of his seat in excitement.

"Yes, several of the quidditch clubs would like to make offers. The Chudley Cannons obviously, now that your father is retiring at the end of the season would love to have another Potter. But Puddlemere United is making a really strong push offering one of the biggest rookie salaries on record, if not the biggest."

"How big?"

"30 million galleons for three years, plus a signing bonus, but that's nothing compared to what you'll be making in endorsement deals. Firebolt, Nimbus, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Broom Juice sports drinks, even Gulliver's Body Wash wants to pay you to shower with their soap post game or at least pretend you do for millions of dollars."

"Oh Wow!" Cal let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and sunk back into the velvet armchair.

Caliber was no stranger to money. He had grown up in a lavish mansion with a personal house-elf at his every beck and call. Not to mention the several other residences of his family's around the world. Every childhood fantasy he had ever had had pretty much been fulfilled. No gift or expense was too much.

But to play professional quidditch meant more to Caliber than any other dream he could have possibly had. After seventeen years of being Harry Potter's oldest son who happened to be a very good quidditch player; Cal would become a wealthy star quidditch player who maybe happened to be Harry Potter's son.

"Now I hate to have to bring you down to earth again so suddenly, but it's quite a bit more complex than it might seem to go pro. There are agents to discuss, contracts to negotiate, and I hate to the pressure on you, but because you are so talented, at this Saturday's match several recruiters from clubs all over the country and even in international leagues will be there to watch a few different players but mainly you."

Cal's face noticeably paled at this new bit of information. "But this Saturday is the first match of the year. Not to mention we only just had tryouts for the new members. We lost five starters last year. The team is still so new, talented sure but really young."

"Well, you're the captain, right? It's the perfect opportunity to see what your leadership and team skills are like then, isn't it?" Oliver said standing and checking his watch. "Now I have a meeting with your Uncle Ron regarding the World Cup. I wouldn't worry too much I've seen you play and even on an off day you're a hell of a lot better than anybody out there"

"Tell Uncle Ron I said hi then" Cal said also standing and shaking Oliver's hand. His Uncle Ron was the Ministry Head of Magical Games and Sports and the World Cup was coming back to England for Harry Potter's farewell game.

"Will do, see ya kid"

Love it? Hate it? I am not even entirely sure how I feel about it yet. I know that it is different from Confessions of a Potter Princess but there will still be plenty of romance, drama and partying. It is a lot harder to write from a male perspective which is why I wrote in third person, so I'm still trying to see how this story will progress. Please Review any feedback at all is helpful.


	2. The 30 million galleon man

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Quidditch Chronicles II**

_So it's been a week since Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in the one quidditch match that really and truly counts all season. Yup, it looks like the Quidditch Cup is for the fifth year running Gryffindor's once again. You might say that that's a little portentous considering it was the first match of the season, but whatever I've got twenty-five different quidditch clubs in four countries vying for me. What house team is going to beat the 30 million galleon man?_

"Is it just me, or does it seem that Caliber Potter has become even more unbearable since he turned pro?" asked Head Girl Sophie Harlow over breakfast to her best friends Dailey Segerstrom and Quinn Markham. At that moment a large package carried by no less than a dozen owls swooped onto the Gryffindor table in front of none other than Cal. Everyone watched as he ripped off the brown paper to reveal an enormous box of Honeyduke's chocolate as well as a brand new set of quidditch gear; top of the line gloves, broom-care set, and a Puddlemere United track suit as a few incentives to sign with the team.

"Well I know you hate him and everything, but you've got to admit it is pretty cool", Dailey commented trying to hide her interest in the latest gift from one of the teams.

"Oh yeah it's so cool that he can just skive off the rest of the year, when the everyone else will be dying to pass our NEWTs, just because he can throw a ball around and fly on a broom all at the same time" replied Sophie rolling her eyes, "I just don't understand why we glorify his ability to become an overpaid jock. I mean it's not as if the fallout would be so bad. God forbid he might have to spend his post-Hogwarts life with only the, I don't know, fifty million he got for just turning seventeen."

"Fifty million! Are you serious?" asked Quinn choking on his toast.

"Yeah he turned seventeen in late August and his Mum and Dad came to pick him up the first week of school to show him his finished vault at Gringotts. I heard them talking and once each of the Potter children come of age they get their own vault and their own fifty million galleons" explained Sophie.

"Man, I can't imagine making that kind of money in a lifetime" said Quinn wistfully.

"Most people can't. He probably doesn't appreciate how much money that really is. To him a salary is just extra spending money"

Just then another large package was placed in front of Cal. Inside was a model-sized quidditch pitch at none other than the Roman Coliseum. Amidst the other gifts of Italian candies and game tickets was a sweatshirt with a bright red Roman Emperors logo emblazoned on the front. It was already embroidered with Potter on the back.

"Every quidditch team in the world may want him, but not as badly as every Hogwarts girl" commented Dailey as a gaggle of over-primped, oversexed girls in astoundingly altered school uniforms practically clawed their way onto Caliber's waiting lap.

"It's just he has all this money and all this power that he was simply born with and what does he do with it, he decides to become a quidditch player and womanizer. Tell me how does that help anyone other than himself?"

"Well how many of us are really going to get out there and change the world anyway?" asked Quinn looking enviously at Caliber.

"I'm studying my fucking ass off to get a scholarship for finishing school so that I can become a Healer to save people and you're a top arithmancy student set out to make all sorts of scientific advances to better everyone's lives. He has the power and the platform to change the world and he's doing nothing."

"Well why don't you stop whining to us about it then and talk to him, since you, you know, live with him? asked Dailey smiling

"I can't be in the same room long enough without his oversized head smothering me," exasperated Sophie and with a flip of her mahogany hair she gathered up her books headed for class.

"I don't care what Sophie says, he can play quidditch all day everyday if it gives me that body to look at" sighed Dailey as Cal stood up to take off his grey school sweater, his white oxford shirt riding up to reveal perfect abs.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, who graduated last year. But, anyway how long do you think until Sophie and Cal hook up?" the pretty blonde asked her hazel eyes flashing with amusement

"What! You heard her, she hates the guy"

"No, no that is what you call sexual tension. Have you noticed that we can't seem to get through a conversation without her mentioning Cal? If she really didn't like him, she would more or less pretend he didn't exist"

"Nothing is going to happen. Not if I get there first" blurted out Quinn

"Wait, what?-"

"Nothing I just think that Sophie's smart enough not to get herself-"

"No that's not what you said. You said and I repeat: not if I get there first. Tell me Quinn; where is there?"

"Nowhere, there is nowhere" insisted Quinn

"You like her", Dailey said excitedly

Quinn shook his head no.

"You love her"

Quinn nodded yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harlow, sorry I'm late" Cal said walking into the fifth floor lounge that was used for prefects meetings

"Potter, you're Head Boy, you can't just be late, now sit down, we have things to do" Sophie said regarding him disdainfully and then flipping through a notebook.

Cal raised his eyebrows and made a face before sitting on a long blue velvet coach next to sixth year Hufflepuff prefect Anna Hanson.

"Now regarding the Halloween Feast in a month; it has been tradition for the past fifteen years that a masquerade also be held after the feast with the ticket sales going to the school fund. Do we-", Sophie stopped mid-sentence as poorly muffled giggling interrupted. One glance to the source told Sophie it was Anna and Cal. Of course.

"Sorry, Harlow, please continue" said Cal grinning charmingly, slipping one arm around Anna's shoulders

"As I was saying, do we want to have the masquerade again- Anna do you need some air?" asked Sophie exasperated as the blonde erupted into yet another fit of giggles.

"Sure, but only if Caliber comes with me" said Anna standing up and grabbing Cal's hand headed for the lounge's adjoining balcony.

"I would love to accompany you-"said Cal standing up as well

"I'm sorry Anna, but Cal has his Head Boy duties to tend to, I really do think it is possible for you to compose yourself, by yourself" interrupted Sophie

"Oh I'm afraid she's right darling" said Cal. He pulled Anna close for just a second and whispered something into her ear that made her turn bright red before sitting on the couch again.

"Now, Sophie I don't know about you, but I think we should hurry up and get this meeting over with because I have a lot to do tonight." Cal said standing up again. Sophie just glared furiously at him.

"So those in favor of the masquerade say aye" he announced

"Aye" everyone chorused

"Ok then" he continued quickly, "fourth and fifth year prefects, in charge of decorations and advertising the dance. Sixth and seventh year prefects are in charge of finding a band and refreshments. Next meeting Sophie and I expect to have at least three top band choices and a sample of the decorations and a sample flyer. Next meeting to be held on the first Sunday of October, same time. Anything you want to add Soph," she just gave him a look, "No, alright then meeting adjourned."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you always do that!" yelled Sophie hitting Cal on the arm once they were back in the Heads common room

"Ow! Do what!" he exclaimed at the sudden outburst

"You know what!" she shouted

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking!"

"You show up late, spend the entire meeting flirting, undermining my authority and embarrassing me in front of the rest of the prefects. And then, you make it all worse by making it look like I was the one wasting everyone's precious time!"

"We get the same things done right!" he shouted making his way up the stairs to his room.

"Oh so it doesn't matter if we were all naked in the snow in Russia as long as we get the same things done!" she yelled back following him up the stairs

"What! Where the fuck did you come up with that!" he bellowed opening his bedroom door, "But you know what, it's a good idea and it might be a hell of a lot less boring than the meetings you conduct! So yeah next time let's all be naked in the snow in Russia!"

"Ooh kinky" cooed a female voice from Cal's bed. Sophie looked over to see none other than Anna Hanson sitting on the bed in nothing but her lace bra and short grey school kilt.

"Oh God" said a frustrated Sophie seeing Anna. She ran a hand through her long dark waves. Then looked up at Cal, opened her mouth to say something, then thinking better of it walked out slamming the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in their shared bathroom Sophie walked in to brush her teeth while Caliber stood at the sink shaving. The fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist didn't of course have anything do with the involuntary increase in her heart rate.

They were both silent as Sophie went to her sink and began brushing her teeth.

"I'm sorry about last night" said Cal rinsing his face with water.

Sophie spit out the toothpaste in her mouth, "No you're not. If you were you'd stop doing it."

"I can't guarantee it won't happen again especially since that fifth year Gryffindor prefect is pretty hot, what's her name Jenna Lowe, but I'll try" he said with a smile

"No you won't. I mean you might for like the next couple of meetings, but then things will go back to the way they were last night" Sophie said plainly

"Ok so I'm not going to lie that probably is going to happen, but um I am trying to apologize here" he said as she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm totally going to regret asking this, but what is it that you enjoy about talking women into bed so much? Have you ever thought about getting one girlfriend and having sex with her over and over again?"

"Actually yes I have, but I enjoy seeing what girl responds to what pick-up attempts. You see, each girl is different. Some are easier than others, like Anna for instance, though don't be too impressed I've been working on her for at least two days. But each girl needs a different reason to have sex with me and that's the fun part of the pick-up attempt. Though I think that's the main difference between men and women: Women need a reason to have sex. Men just need a place"

"I'm surprised at how well thought out that was. It's actually even logical. I can't believe there's a method to such licentious behavior"

"A pick-up artist is still an artist"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is sooo boring" said Dailey her long blonde hair splayed over her desk as Advanced Ancient Runes carried on later that day, "Why did I take this class again?"

"Because Quinn and I did" said Sophie "Now shut up or I'm not going to let you copy my notes later"

"Whatever, at least tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Is Michael coming?" whispered Quinn from Sophie's other side regarding Dailey's boyfriend.

"Yup, speaking of which are you going with anyone special Quinn?" asked Dailey coyly gesturing to Sophie behind her back

"Would you like me to trade places with you so you can discuss your social calendar?" snapped Sophie

"No and I'm sure Quinn would like that even less"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sophie confused

"Well Quinn, care to explain" persisted Dailey

"Actually there is something I need to talk to you about-"

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Sorry Professor Binns I need Sophie Harlow" said Caliber Potter walking into the class and handing a note to the ghost, "I have special permission from the Headmistress"

"Alright then, Miss Harlow gather your things" droned out the professor.

Sophie grabbed her books and parchment and placed them into her bag. And Quinn Markham found himself once again looking enviously at Caliber Potter as he offered to carry her things.

"What's going on?" asked Sophie, "What does McGonagall want us to do?"

"Oh yeah um you'll see" said Caliber taking off and heading down to the entrance hall. Sophie had no choice but to simply follow him. When Sophie realized they were heading for the doors she stopped walking.

"Potter, I'm not leaving this castle until you tell me what the hell is going on" demanded Sophie.

"Okay chill out, we're going in to Hogsmeade. The Crucibles are playing a show there tonight and I think we can get them to play at the Halloween masquerade"

"The Crucibles, are you serious? They're the biggest band in the wizarding world!"

"Exactly, what could be better right? But, I sent a letter to their manager and he said they always want to meet the chairs of an event before playing at it."

"How do you know they'll even play some Hogwarts dance?"

"They played at one of my mum's fundraisers last year. Don't worry, they'll do it if we go meet them, but we've got to go meet them now!"

"And McGonagall approves of this outing"

"Well, about that…" Cal looked at his feet, "Okay, so she doesn't actually know"

"So we're sneaking out without permission and cutting class. That's good. How'd you get that note then? Did you forge it?"

"Actually no, Jonah Pearlsteen did. He's quite handy with a quill…"

"Oh my god"

"Look do you want The Crucibles to play at the dance or not"

"I do, but…why can't you go by yourself?"

"Too suspicious and I like the company, now let's go" Cal urged

Then without warning Sophie slapped Cal across the face, "Fuck You!" She took a deep breath "Okay now we can go"

And she briskly pushed open the heavy door and dashed down the front steps her long shiny chocolate hair flowing out behind her. Cal smiled at her retreating figure and couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked.

Sophie actually found herself having a not-so-horrible time as she and Cal walked down into Hogsmeade. He was funny when he spoke but stayed relatively quiet. She almost wished he was talking more. When they passed Honeyduke's he told her of how when he was nine and his brother Maxim eight they had a contest to see who could eat Honeyduke's largest chocolate bar fastest and how they couldn't eat anything for the next three days because they got so terribly sick. When they walked by the Three Broomsticks he shared a story of how at the party for the Chudley Cannons who won the League Cup last year his Dad and Uncles did a Weird Sisters impression after drinking too much mulled mead.

"So where are we meeting them?" asked Sophie starting to get nervous at the idea of meeting a group of rock stars.

"At the Sovereign hotel where they're staying for a while" said Cal

"And you say you've met them before?"

"Yeah once last summer when they performed at my mum's Rockin' the Wards fundraiser. The Crucibles and Red English both performed at this huge party to raise money for St. Mungo's"

"That's so cool. You know I'm always reading about your mum in the society pages raising money for memory loss research and the homeless and the poor. And she does it all so glamorously. That's just incredible."

"Thanks, you know there are a lot of junior league parties. They are parties for just the younger set and you buy a ticket or your dinner or something and it all goes to charity. My sister Charlotte is only a second year, but she can't wait until she can get herself on some of the junior league committees. You should do some of those."

"I don't have anything to donate. It's just my mum and me, my dad left when I was real young, and we're barely affording tuition and whatnot."

He smiled kindly at her "Well, I'm sure she's more than proud of you", his hazel eyes locked on her bright blue ones, he stopped walking and she not really paying attention walked right into him.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked shivering though she wasn't sure if it was from the cool fall wind or Cal.

"We're here" he said and pushed open the door of a tall distinguished brick building. Sophie looked at the grand hotel, at the gold gilded ceilings and priceless antique Persian carpets in awe.

Caliber just walked straight through into the hotel's little café and Sophie quickly followed. And there sitting at a table drinking coffee were none other than the four devilishly handsome guys that made up The Crucibles sitting with what Sophie rightly presumed to be their manager in his crisp navy suit.

"Hello, you must be Marc Jennings, I'm Caliber Potter, I owled you, and this is Sophie Harlow my fellow co-chair" Cal said extending his hand to the suited man. Sophie was immediately impressed by Cal's natural charisma.

"Right of course, well meet the band then: Will, Fletcher, Vance and Ashton" They each nodded in recognition

"We know who you all are of course. I don't know if you remember or not but you played at my mother's charity ball Rockin' the Wards."

"Of course we do. It was last summer. See Marc I knew that when you mentioned his name we had met him before" said Will Perry the lead singer.

"Wait you're Harry and Ginny Potter's kid, the one who just turned pro in quidditch?" asked drummer Vance Bartley

Cal blushed, "Yeah I'm signed as a free agent but I haven't decided on a team yet"

"I'm the biggest Oxford Owls fan and we seriously need a new chaser. If they haven't made you an offer yet, well I'll make it for them right now" added bassist Ashton Banks

"They have actually but I'm not sure what I'm going to do quite yet. Right now I'm enjoying the perks I have to say" Cal said smiling broadly. Sophie felt herself swoon a little.

She found it amazing too that these rock stars and he could converse so naturally. She could barely breathe without feeling self-conscious around them. Then again, rock stars, supermodels, and important government officials were probably regular dinner guests in the Potter household.

"Hey Marc, book us for the Hogwarts dance, then we could say we knew Cal when" said Fletcher

"Really you guys will do it?" asked Cal excitedly

"Yeah, as long as you and your girlfriend here stay for lunch" said Fletcher

"Oh she's not-" "I'm not-" Cal and Sophie each started at once.

"Well, whatever your co-chair, Head Girl, hot little friend, let's all eat" said Vance signaling the waiter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later Sophie and Cal snuck back into Hogwarts Castle soaking wet as it had rained on their way back, but fortunately blending into the crowd as everyone headed to dinner. They ran back up to the Heads dorm to change before joining the rest of the school at dinner.

As Sophie walked down the stairs in a new, dry uniform she saw Cal just leaving through the tapestry entrance. "Hey Cal", she called, "thanks for today. I mean we probably broke like a million school rules, but it was fun. If you ever drag me into something like that again I'll kill you. But, nevertheless thanks" Sophie said even smiling shyly.

"Wait hold on, did you just smile? Did I Caliber Sirius Potter just make Sophie I-don't-know-your-middle-name Harlow smile? Somebody please alert the press. God I can't believe your not beating me to death right now or at least yelling at me till I go deaf. Especially since I made you miss all of your afternoon classes."

"I'm happy right now. I'll yell at you tomorrow" said Sophie

"To think I thought I would escape it" Cal sighed dramatically flopping onto an armchair near the door

Sophie cuffed him on the back of the head, before walking out and heading down to dinner.

"And we're back to the abuse" said Cal laughing slightly.


	3. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Quidditch Chronicles III**

_So tonight is the16th Annual Halloween Masquerade. I'm really excited. After two weeks of very nearly being poisoned with an inch of my life by love potions I decided to take Luella Biltmore. She's one of Brigette's best friends and she's a cool girl. We've known each other for years. Her family owns a publishing house; they do magazines mostly, like Bewitched and Hearsay. We grew up together as she also attended my Aunt Hermione's primary school: Magical Minors Academy. Plus her family always attends the different charity functions and ministry events we do. I actually worked really hard on this. Sophie did too; we worked together. She's been a bit nicer to me, not nice, but nicer. I don't get it she's relatively nice to everyone else, especially the younger students. The point is after a months worth of careful planning this whole thing has come to together without a hitch. And Sophie, well there's just something about that girl…_

The Great Hall had been completely transformed for the masquerade. The room had a luminescent quality of a palace for ghosts. Currently a band of ambitious seventh year Hufflepuffs were onstage. They finished their last song and Caliber and Sophie went on stage.

"Hey is everyone having a good time!" shouted Cal into the magic-mic onstage. The students cheered loudly whooping with joy and a little bit of drunkenness.

"Alright, alright, now Head Girl miss Sophie Harlow and I have been working really hard on this dance for each and every one of you" continued Cal.

"We'd also like to thank all the prefects who helped make this masquerade into our best yet. We've raised 20, 000 galleons for the Hogwarts scholarship fund. So everyone give yourselves a hand!" shouted Sophie and once again everyone burst into rambunctious applause.

"Now we really appreciate all the student bands who performed tonight", began Cal about to unleash the best part of the night, "but I'm afraid the stage will now be taken over by one of the greatest bands in rock n' roll history, yes everyone living legends: THE CRUCIBLES!"

At that point the hall might have just exploded into cheers as the band launched into their latest single "Ghost Girls". Cal and Sophie ran backstage behind the curtain.

"So was it worth it?" giggled Sophie behind her elaborate purple and gold mask. It glinted and gleamed in the darkness. Nothing however, Cal noticed could take away from those sparkling blue eyes. Ocean eyes.

"Was what worth it?" he asked from behind his own green and gold mask.

"Sneaking out of Hogwarts; forging McGonagall's signature. I mean you got two months worth of detention"

"Well you didn't get in trouble did you? Besides it is to be served at my convenience. It really is nice having my Uncle Remus as Deputy Headmaster."

"I hate to keep you behind this curtain any longer. Who knows how many girls are already lining up to dance with you?"

"I'll be doing more than dancing tonight. But, promise me one dance?" asked Cal leaning towards Sophie.

"I don't dance" she whispered before slipping away.

"We'll see" whispered Cal to the darkness where Sophie had been just seconds before

Sophie took a seat at the table she, Quinn, Dailey and Dailey's date a fellow Ravenclaw named Thomas McMann were congregated. Sophie, Quinn and Dailey had planned to go as a group, but when Dailey was asked by Thomas, Quinn and Sophie opted to go together anyway.

"Are you guys having fun?" she asked

"Yeah, you and Cal did a really great job. I mean seriously The Crucibles! How did you guys get them to play?" asked Thomas

"Caliber had the connection. They played at one of his Mum's fundraisers, so he's the one that really made it happen" Sophie said smiling brightly

"That Caliber Potter sure can do it all, can't he?" remarked Quinn barely masking his bitterness.

"What's your problem? He's not all bad you know. I mean yes he still is an inconsiderate arrogant asshole, but after spending so much time with him planning this thing, I really do believe he's less of an asshole than I originally thought" said Sophie

"Not to mention he's got the body of a god", smirked Dailey, "Come on Sophie fess' up. Haven't you ever sneaked a peak while he's showering?"

"We're not all as horny as you are Dailey" said Quinn

"You're just jealous because Sophie's been spending more time with him than with you lately. And you can't stand it because you're in lo-"

Thomas sensing trouble quickly interrupted "Hey Dailey, let's dance, I like to dance and you like to dance, so why aren't we dancing, let's dance"

"You know what, you're right Thomas, let's go" Dailey said and in a second they were twirling around the dance floor.

In the center of the dance floor were Colin McCain, Brigette Baccarat, Caliber and his date, a stunning blonde girl named Luella Biltmore. Sophie didn't know Luella very well, but Brigette was fun-loving, nice, and smart; if spoiled. And Sophie could see how Luella would be an ideal date for Caliber if she was anything like Brigette. Brigette and Luella along with their friend Tabitha were the three most popular girls in Hogwarts and self- conscious Sophie secretly admired their audacity and natural charm.

With an innate sexiness, and complete lack of any awkwardness, they boldly laughed out loud and danced with arms thrown in air, hair whipping wildly around their beautiful heads, but most glamorously so.

They, Sophie thought at that moment, were what 'it' girls were made of. They were the kind of girls rock songs were written about. And every mall-rat bimbo wannabe that desperately followed Caliber wherever he went just couldn't compare to the three girls who exuded a sense of coolness in whatever they did.

Not far off, Jonah Pearlsteen who was canoodling with none other than the beautiful redhead by the name of Tabitha Nimbus, racing broom heiress, and Fabian Weasley sat on top of a table as a group of girls hanging on their every word laughed in all the right places as they related stories of their wild summer endeavors.

Caliber, Jonah, Fabian, Colin, Tabitha, Luella, Brigette; what was it about these people, Sophie wondered, that made them so highly revered. Was it their money? Their powerful parents? Their fashion sense? How did such carefree, beautiful people all become friends? Despite seven years together, there was still this exclusive veil draped over them and their world. A world where everything was simply more fabulous.

"Cal this is awesome I really thought this dance was going to be lame" said Luella as she, Cal, Colin and Brigette took a dancing reprieve and headed toward an empty table. A couple of minutes later Jonah, Tabitha and Fabian joined the four. Luella was sitting on Cal's lap and he gently placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Callie, baby, it's a little early for that don't you think?" she said using the nickname she had given him long ago.

"Leave him alone Luella, he hasn't gotten any in at least a week" said Brigette from where she was currently entangled in Colin's arms.

"Oh, are you serious? You haven't been celibate so long since fourth year" said Luella.

"I've been busy, how do you think this dance happened, and anyway don't let it get around" said Cal continuing to kiss Luella.

"Hey Fabian where's your date, um that Regina Caliri?" asked Colin

Jonah and Tabitha started laughing. Fabian shot them a look, "I did her, in the curtains of the stage and when we were finished she asked me to wait by the stage so she could put her clothes back on and redo her makeup or something. You know how some girls get self-conscious after sex. Anyway, McGonagall went back there and saw Regina half-naked and thought she was waiting for one of The Crucibles as like some floozy groupie."

"What did you do!" asked an alarmed Luella.

"Well, nothing what could I do!" he said shrugging, "I feel bad".

"You're one sick fuck Fabian", said Caliber, "You're my best friend and cousin and I love you, but you're one sick fuck"

"Man, don't even talk. Remember when we went to the Baccarat's Monte Carlo estate over the summer; remember those sisters. No, wait, remember their mother" said Jonah.

"She was a total MILF and you know it" laughed Cal.

"You guys are all sick. I mean seriously, why do we put up with you four?" said Tabitha rolling her eyes.

"Because Tabitha, you can't help but love us" said Jonah slipping a hand slowly up Tabitha's dress.

She swatted his hand away, "Darling stop it, I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

Resigned Jonah said "Okay, but what about Caroline Naughton then?" after surveying the dance floor quickly.

"I sit behind her in transfiguration, she has a boyfriend" said Brigette.

"Well, for future reference than, brunette?" asked Jonah to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I'd definitely say brunette. Cal?" said Fabian.

"Brunette" Cal said simply.

"You guys are all blind, she's blonde", said Brigette.

"Um Bee they're not talking about up here", said Colin tapping his head. She just shot him a thoroughly disgusted look.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to dance again. Fabian, take me for a spin", Luella said sliding off Cal's lap, "Callie I'll meet up with you later" and she and Fabian sauntered away.

At that moment Cal looked left to see a slim girl in a strapless purple cocktail dress with a familiar purple and gold mask sitting at a table with a guy Cal only knew by sight. They weren't talking much and Cal figured he could show Sophie a better time than that other guy.

"It looks like I need to go find a new dance partner, excuse me" said Cal standing up and walking towards Sophie's table.

Sophie had so far spent most of the night at the table with Quinn. They talked a little, but she mostly just watched as everyone enjoyed the evening. She truly was glad that the dance was such a success.

"Sophie, there's been something I've been meaning to tell to you for a really long time and I think now would be the perfect moment" said Quinn suddenly.

"Well, go on then" Sophie replied, looking at him intently.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, um well we've been friends for a really long time now and over the years you've become more than that. You're my best friend and I really wish that we could be, you could be my girl-

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. But I believe Miss Harlow that you promised me a dance" said a voice.

Quinn and Sophie both turned to see Caliber standing there flashing his most charming smile.

"Actually-" Quinn started, but was interrupted by Sophie.

"I told you, Potter I don't dance"

"Fine" Cal said extending a hand "I'll dance and you can just stand there and make fun of me if you want to"

"Promise" challenged Sophie. Cal just smiled in response, grabbed Sophie's hand, and led her onto the dance floor.

In the throngs of people Cal stood there moving with the beat, while Sophie just looked on.

"So what would you like me to do?" he said, "I can, I can waltz, foxtrot, quickstep"

"Oh really, I had no idea classical ballroom dance was a passion of yours" Sophie said sarcastically.

"It's not, but my mum made us all go to dancing school as it is, she says, an essential part of every young man's education. Something about me not ending up like my father at his first ball" Cal explained, "My sister Charlotte is a dancer though, ballet mostly."

"You know I met her the other day in the library. Tall and skinny with long red hair and big green eyes?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah that's her."

"She may only be a second year, but she's absolutely beautiful"

"I know and she only gets prettier. Already boys in every year are starting after her. I'm going to have to lock her away until she's sixty and her looks finally start to go."

"Oh, to protect her from boys like you and your friends", accused Sophie.

"Well, yes, from boys like me", he admitted cheeks a little pink.

He continued dancing throughout the song and Sophie noticed he was surprisingly graceful, and as usual attracting tons of female attention at his antics. Sophie just stood with hands on hips and watched as he danced around her. She was mortified as a spotlight was turned on them, but he seemed completely unembarrassed.

The Crucibles lead guitarist Fletcher Barnes launched into a killer guitar riff and Cal knowing he had the eyes of nearly everyone in the room jumped onstage and rocked an air guitar next to him. Once the solo was over he joined Will Perry, the lead singer, at the magic-mic and lip-synched into his hand for the last verse of the song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my man, the man, Caliber Potter!" yelled Will into the magic-mic, throwing an arm over Cal's shoulders like they were old buddies. Everyone cheered loudly and you just knew that nobody other than Cal could do such a thing without looking like a completely desperate fool.

As the students settled down, Cal jumped off the stage and The Crucibles started into one of their few ballads. The candlelight dimmed and an ethereal, dreamy mood overcame the dance floor.

Caliber didn't pay attention to the girls that threw themselves at him in an effort to gain some of his glow. Instead he walked right up to where Sophie was still standing and leaned closer to the petite brunette, "Do you think I could coax you into a slow dance?" he whispered.

"I think I owe you that, you crazy bastard" she whispered back stepping closer to him and placing her arms around his neck, his arms firmly around her tiny waist. Caliber Potter, she thought to herself, was certainly full of surprises.

The two didn't say anything else as they danced. The silence however wasn't uncomfortable. They rocked slowly to the music, Cal looking at Sophie and Sophie doing her best to look anywhere other than Cal. All too soon, the song ended.

"Well Miss Harlow, thank you for the dance", Cal said bowing his head, giving her left hand a small squeeze with his right hand. "You look beautiful by the way" and with one last flash of that charming smile and a light kiss on the hand, he left her standing in the middle of the dark dance floor.

Cal walked over to where Tabitha and Luella were hanging out on the edge of the dance floor after dancing with some random guys who were only too pleased that Tabitha and Luella even acknowledged their existence.

"Colin and Brigette leave already then?" he asked slipping his arms around Luella's waist from behind. He kissed her along her delicate collarbone and she giggled.

"Yeah Fabian disappeared into a broom closet with Catherine Thomas and Jonah left with some fourth year" said Tabitha, "I think I'm going to take off too".

"With who?" Luella asked.

"James Swinton, he's been eyeing me all night, I'm not going to sleep with him, just fool around until I get bored" she said, "I'll see you two later"

"Come on Lu, let's go up" murmured Caliber against Luella's soft straight blonde hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal slipped off a strap of Luella's slinky red flapper style dress and kissed her shoulder and décolletage as they stood outside of the tapestry entrance to the Heads dormitory.

"God Callie, can't you at least wait until we're inside" Luella moaned softly.

"Thistledom" Cal said and the tapestry opened into the common room.

Cal pushed Luella onto the nearest couch and kissed her forcefully on her full red lips. She quickly undid the buttons on his deep green dress robes and he kicked off his shoes and socks while slipping off the rest of her dress. She tore off his crisp white shirt revealing the chest and abs that were the objects of many admirers.

"Wait Callie; let's go to your room" Luella whimpered as Cal reached for the clasp of her bra.

"Do we have to?" he moaned.

Luella slid out from under him and in only black lingerie and black stilettos started up the stairs that led to Cal's room.

"Do you want it or not?", the famed Hogwarts heartbreaker teased looking over her shoulder at Cal. You would of course have to be deaf, blind, and dumb to refuse a girl like Luella; she was irresistible.

He followed her into the dark bedroom and they fell fervently into bed, something not altogether unusual for the two of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luella stretched her long arms over her head and yawned languidly. Cal's strong arm was clutched around her slim waist and she gently pushed it off yawning again as she stepped out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. It wasn't a big deal when she and Cal slept together; she would have done the same if she was in the mood with Fabian or Jonah.

It's not that she was a slut or anything it's just that's the way things were with them. They weren't friends with benefits, she hated that term, but she figured boredom and sex more or less went hand in hand. Fabian, Jonah and Cal, along with Colin, were some of the best looking, most sought after guys in the school. Wealthy, popular, charming, none of these things really mattered to Luella as she was their equal in all these areas. Luella didn't see them as particularly special; they were her friends, who she also sometimes slept with.

She turned on the taps of the bath tub and it quickly filled with fragrant purple bubbles. She stepped in and pulled the opaque brocade curtain that hung around the large round tub closed. About five minutes later Luella heard someone else enter the bathroom and turn on one of the sink faucets.

Sophie seeing the steam from the bathtub rising thought it was unusual that Caliber was up so early on a Sunday. It was only ten o'clock and he usually didn't even wake till noon. Sleeping till noon didn't sound like a bad idea to Sophie though as she was still dead tired from the night before.

After dancing with Cal, she, Quinn, Thomas and Dailey had gone back to the common room. Quinn had gone straight to bed, he didn't seem to be in a very good mood, though she wasn't sure why. Everyone else had stayed up talking, laughing and playing muggle card games they had learned from Thomas whose mother was a muggle. When she returned to the Heads dorm at nearly three in the morning she walked straight to her room in a tired daze not at all noticing the clothes discarded around the room.

Sophie washed her face and was about to brush her teeth when Cal walked in wearing only a pair of plaid boxers.

"Cal?" she yelped jumping in surprise.

"Yes? Are you feeling alright? Hungover, maybe, because the punch was spiked" he said looking at her peculiarly.

"Um, I'm sorry, but if you're here then who's in the bath?" Sophie asked.

Luella hearing the conversation giggled and pulled back the curtain around the bath. There she sat stretched out comfortably in the bath, her long blonde hair sparsely covering her breasts.

"Hi" she said laughing, "Its Sophie yes? I'm Luella. You're in my Arithmancy and Transfiguration classes, right? I don't think we've ever really properly met. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Sophie just raised her eyebrows shocked that here was the Luella Biltmore sitting in the bathtub completely nude and making introductions. Cal didn't however seem the least bit fazed.

"Callie, baby, can you grab me a towel? Oh and my knickers I left them in your room" Luella asked as if asking what the weather was like.

Sophie was horrified at the thought of asking a guy to go and fetch her knickers, but when Cal returned with a large white fluffy bath towel and a little black lace thong and matching black lace bra, she realized her under garments weren't even as remotely delicate and beautiful. Sophie looked away and continued to brush her teeth as Cal held up the towel and Luella gracefully stepped into it. He wrapped the towel around her and handed her the skimpy underwear for her to pull on.

"It was truly nice meeting you, now we can hang out in class and stuff. I guess I'll see you later then, hopefully with some more clothes on" Luella said walking back into Cal's room in nothing but her knickers.

"So now you've met Luella" said Cal bemused at the slightly scandalized expression on Sophie's face.

Sophie silently went back to brushing her teeth not sure what exactly to say. Cal walked to the back of the bathroom and Sophie heard him turn on the shower. She brushed her dark hair until it fell into silky mahogany waves around her narrow shoulders. Sophie went back to her room and changed into a simple red cardigan and jeans, then walked back to the bathroom to apply a little makeup. By that time Cal was out of the shower and busy brushing his teeth.

Curiosity got the best of Sophie and she tried to discreetly check out Cal standing there half-naked over his sink. This however turned out to be a mistake as she couldn't keep her eyes from lingering on Cal's chiseled abs.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" said Cal feeling Sophie's eyes on him.

Sophie's cheeks flamed with embarrassment at being caught.

"Sorry" Sophie mumbled immediately looking away and slicking on a little pink lip gloss.

"It's alright I'm used to the stares. You have to be with this body", smirked Cal. He walked back into his room before Sophie had a chance to say something about his completely egocentric remark.

"Un-fucking-believable" cursed Sophie, though it was a toss up as to whether she was commenting on Cal's body or his arrogance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luella sat on Cal's bed dressed in his white cashmere sweater drying her long flaxen locks with a towel. She walked over to his closet and found a brown leather belt. Now cinched at the waist, his sweater turned into a chic little dress. Voila, a masterpiece of a morning-after outfit. She rummaged through his bedside table drawer and found a pack of cigarettes. Helping herself to one, she lit it and lounged on Cal's bed smoking.

Cal walked in with a cute satisfied smile on his face and kissed Luella lightly on the forehead. He then walked over to his closet and changed into his favorite pair of jeans.

"Don't wear that shirt" Luella said from the bed as he pulled out a white polo shirt, "Wear your black one."

"Alright you're the expert" he said and sloppily pulled on a black polo instead.

"Callie, come here and let me fix your collar" said Luella placing her cigarette on an ashtray and kneeling on his bed. He walked over to her and she straightened his shirt out smoothing out wrinkles and placing his collar.

"Better, mum" said Cal flashing that famous grin.

"Fuck you" she retorted.

"That's your job" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"You like her, don't you?" Luella said taking her cigarette up again.

"Who?" Cal asked lighting himself a cigarette.

"Sophie, dumbass"

"I do?"

"If you don't yet, you will"

"What are you a Seer"

"Please Brigette, Tabitha and I all think so"

"Well then it must be true"

"Oh come on, she seems like a nice girl, she's pretty, and she's like super smart. I don't really know her, but I wish I did. She'd be good for you after all those insipid, vacant-eyed bimbos you usually date."

"If you like her so much why don't you date her?"

"I prefer blondes"

"I'm not blonde and you fucked me"

"I mean for more than just the casual fuck. Besides, she wouldn't do you. I bet if you asked her right now, she wouldn't even have dinner with you"

"So that's probably true, but who cares I'm not interested"

"Yes you are. I saw you two dancing last night while I was busy fending off the gropes of some horny Hufflepuff loser. Face it there's something about that girl that you can't help but find intriguing"

"Fine" Cal said confirming Luella's suspicions. She gave him a pressing look. "Her eyes, he elaborated, "I could stare into those eyes all day, everyday and never see anything more beautiful" Cal confessed sincerely his cheeks going red. Luella knew him too well for him to even try denying it.

"I knew you liked her. You'll be a goner by Christmas" Luella smiled putting out her cigarette and hopping off the bed. "I'll see you later then. Tabitha, Brigette and I have a shopping date and we need to sneak out while everyone's at lunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I know there wasn't a whole lot of action in this chapter, but I'm still sort of establishing the characters and their backgrounds. I thought Cal and Sophie having a magical moment at the ball was too cliché. This chapter was more about the actual characters and their personalities.


	4. Care to Wager?

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

**The Quidditch Chronicles IV**

_Here's the thing: I never wanted to be popular it just sort of happened. All my life these things have just sort of happened. Being Harry Potter's eldest was hard at first. When I got to Hogwarts everyone wanted to know if I was going to be the new Golden Boy. I too made the quidditch team my first year, but that is where a lot of the comparisons more or less ended. _

_The next year as my brother Maxim arrived at Hogwarts the pressure lessened. It was easier for him to separate himself from the Potter image despite the fact that he looked exactly like my father. But he didn't want to play quidditch and was always more interested in parties and pranks than anything else. The following year Jude came along and even though he joined the quidditch team as seeker last year, his dark reddish-brown hair and guitar-playing rocker persona is what really made him stand out. By the time Charlotte got here it was like okay another Potter, another Gryffindor, another unduly popular, beautiful kid. _

_Naturally having the Potter name came with fame and fortune. And with fame and fortune came girls. And with girls came sex. Like I said, it all just sort of happened. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Monday, Cal, Fabian, Jonah and Colin were sitting in study hall. This particular class period only contained eleven people including Sophie and her three friends. The four were playing a game, throwing little balls of parchment into the empty desks around the room. Professor Rudolph, the chaperone for the period, was lazily flipping through her Witch Weekly and didn't seem to notice or care about what was happening in the room

"Okay I say I can get it into that desk by the first window on the left" said Fabian aiming carefully before throwing. It landed squarely in the desk pocket.

"Oh yeah" he proudly declared "that was the farthest successful throw yet"

"My turn", said Cal looking around the room for a good target.

"Aha" he proclaimed "That desk up at the front by the door, next to Harlow and the blonde girl"

"You're never going to make it, not from this angle" smirked Colin.

"Watch me" challenged Cal

"Watch me, watch you fail" retorted Colin

Cal carefully twisted in his chair trying to get a full view of the desk pocket, raised his arm with the parchment ball and making sure Professor Rudolph wasn't looking, swiftly threw the ball hard at the desk. Where it missed entirely and proceeded to hit Sophie Harlow hard in the back.

"Ow! What the?" Sophie turned in the direction of where it had come from.

"Oh fuck" cursed Cal.

"Thank Merlin you're better with the quaffle ay mate" said Jonah as he and the other three tried to keep from laughing.

Sophie was glaring furiously at Cal and Cal raised his hand apologetically, but the gesture was discredited by his cheeky smile. She did look kind of cute he noticed as her eyes darkened to navy blue and her cheeks flushed when she was angry. Sophie turned around and started again on her essay.

"Shall I try again then?" asked Cal.

"Go ahead. You're the one that has to put up with Harlow later" laughed Fabian.

"I'll make it this time" said Caliber confidently.

He crumpled up some more parchment into a ball and threw it again in the direction of the empty desk. This time it sharply bounced off Sophie's shoulder and into the desk.

"Yes!" proclaimed Cal throwing his arms into the air in victory.

"That's it" Sophie mumbled.

Sophie got out of her seat and marched straight towards him and his friends.

"Are you having fun, Potter?" she whispered angrily trying to avoid attracting Professor Rudolph's attention.

"Fun may not be the right word for it, but I'm enjoying myself more than if I were writing some stupid essay" Cal said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk. Fabian, Jonah and Colin looked on silently in amusement.

"Well I'm glad then, that I could provide some entertainment" she snapped back.

"If you really want to entertain me", he said bluntly "you can start by taking off your shirt nice and slow"

"You filthy, smug, sexist bastard, to think I was starting to believe you were an okay guy but if you think I'm going to just strip for you like one of your little sluts-" she stopped when she noticed Cal was shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm an asshole, but I couldn't help myself" Cal said, "Please keep your clothes on"

"Miss Harlow, Mister Potter is there a problem?" asked Professor Rudolph finally noticing that something other than studying was going on in the classroom.

"No Professor, Sophie is just explaining Guatemalan garlic roots and their healing powers to me" Cal smoothly lied "I have to say she is being most helpful"

"Alright then, just keep it down"

"Of course, sorry Professor it was my fault" he flashed his signature smile, the one that made teachers give him house points when he deserved detention, and Professor Rudolph went back to reading how to do a perfect at-home manicure.

"You know Potter, I have to finish and perfect this essay. It is an essay for an application for scholarships for finishing school next year. Approximately 500 students every year from around the globe apply for St. Mungo's Collegiate Student scholarship and guess what only two people get it. So unlike you some of us are still working for our future. Unlike you, some of us weren't handed everything on a silver platter from birth. Some of us weren't given every advantage and opportunity in the world, like you. So excuse me if I have better things to do than provide a strip show for you and your little friends" Sophie hissed angrily, turning on her heel and heading back to her seat absolutely livid.

Jonah, Colin and Fabian sat stunned at Sophie's outburst. Who knew the little Head Girl had such a temper?

"It was just a joke" said Caliber a bewildered look on his handsome face.

The four boys were quiet for a while before Cal spoke again, "That was pretty hot though". The other three couldn't help but agree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That arrogant, spoiled, masochistic prat" snarled Sophie as she, Quinn and Dailey sat down to lunch together.

"Oh dear lord, here we go again" sighed Dailey helping herself to a turkey sandwich, "it was just a joke you know. He would have said it to anybody."

"It doesn't make what he said okay" insisted Sophie.

"Dammit Sophie I'm tired of talking about Caliber fucking Potter. We talked about him all day yesterday because you were shocked after Luella Biltmore spent the night in his room, we talked about him Saturday at the ball when you thought he wasn't such a bad guy and had to hear you go on about him all last month as you were planning the damn ball, now you wont shut up about what a git he is. I don't know what you really think of him Soph, all I know is that he seems to be all you think about, but I have to say I don't give a fuck" said Quinn slamming down his pumpkin juice and stalking away.

Sophie completely taken aback looked at Dailey and shrugged "What was all that about?"

"I can't tell you, but um I think someone's a little jealous" said Dailey, though it was clear to Sophie she knew more than she was letting on.

"But anyway speaking of Caliber he's headed this way" Dailey said gesturing to where Cal was sure enough walking towards the two girls.

He stood in front of Sophie who just looked at him expectantly. Dailey moved down the table and began talking to Thomas and a few of his friends.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Cal "Not here though, in the entrance hall." She got up and followed him into the nearly empty hall.

"Look Sophie, I really am sorry about earlier. I told Luella what I told you and she explained why you might not have understood that it was just a joke" Cal said sincerely.

"Well I'm glad to see your girlfriend surprisingly has some sense" said Sophie vehemently.

"Luella isn't my girlfriend and she most certainly isn't dumb" said Cal defensively.

"Oh I see, she's just another one of your little whores. Well, I was just confused because they usually don't stay till morning"

"First of all Luella isn't a whore. In fact, she's one of my best friends. And what gives you the right to judge? What gives you the right to make assumptions about my life?"

"I'm not making assumptions Caliber. We share a dormitory. I see your dating habits, I see the desperate girls that go in and out of your bedroom each believing they're more special than the last. How can you expect me to think Luella Biltmore is any different?"

"Because Sophie, you don't know anything about me or my friends. And don't pretend you do. I doubt you ever talked to her before yesterday. Just so you know, Luella happens to be very smart, honest and nice. And she's only ever said the same about you. So if you have a problem with me fine, but don't you dare insult her or any of my other friends", and with that Cal stormed away.

"This is just not my day", mumbled Sophie bitterly.

So many times in her early childhood things had happened over which Sophie had no control. Her father had left her and her mother for his secretary. The wealthy healer left next to nothing in the divorce settlement to the two. Her Muggle mother Lucy had to work as a waitress for fifteen hours a day.

Her parents had met while Sophie's father Jacob, nineteen at the time, attended a party next door to Lucy's childhood home. Nine months later at seventeen, Lucy became a mother. They got married and life seemed okay. He was successful and had been her first love as well as her livelihood. But then abandoned, she was financially empty and emotionally shattered.

Sophie watched helpless as her mother struggled to bring up Sophie, give her an education, and teach her about a world of which she knew nothing. Sophie watched as the comfortable world in which she had lived, the suburban three bedroom home, became a two room apartment in a questionable part of town.

The apartment was not big enough to hide her mother's broken heart and lonely cries to sleep. And yet Sophie, only four years old could do nothing to take away her mother's pain. It encouraged Sophie to never rely on a man. It was, she figured, always the same: useless and disappointing

So maybe she didn't know anything about Cal's world. But how complicated could it be when someone so shallow lived in it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Caliber traipsed into the Heads dormitory tired but happy after a grueling quidditch practice. He loved playing so much that to him the four hours of sweaty, tiring practices felt like mere minutes. Of course, he scheduled and ran the practices, but he worked still harder than anybody else on the team.

Sophie sat in a big, comfy armchair by the fire studying Astronomy charts. She hadn't spoken to Cal for the rest of the day and after thinking over what he said, she realized not for the first time that she didn't know anything about him. His world was a million miles from her own. For once, however it didn't make her resentful. He did not choose the life he had been born into. He did not choose immense wealth and luxuries, just like she did not choose scholarships and secondhand clothing. He was doing something with his life however meaningless or self-possessed she thought it was.

Caliber headed for the bathroom with an intention of taking a hot soothing bath rather than misting himself with the rather deficient showers in the quidditch locker rooms. Sophie knew it was her chance to fix what had happened this afternoon.

"Caliber" she called as he walked upstairs. He stopped and looked at her an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, what I said was completely uncalled for" she apologized.

His face softened, "It's forgotten, don't worry about it. After all, I don't really know you either."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, stay back a moment, I need to speak with you quickly" squeaked Professor Flitwick as Advanced Charms let out for a mid-morning break. It was a couple days after Cal and Sophie's fight and things we're back to normal with them. In other words, they annoyed each other to no end.

"Um, okay what's up professor?" asked Cal adjusting his book bag signaling for Colin, Brigette and Tabitha who were also in the class to wait outside.

"There is no easy way to say this and I hate to say it because you are truly a nice kid. I've adjusted your scores many a time just because I happen to think you are a talented student. This time however, your last essay completely missed the point of what a dream charm is and how it is used. Maybe if you had written more than the mere eight inches you have here and actually used the words dream and charm, I could have given this a passing grade. If this continues you will fail the course and therefore not be able to graduate"

"Well, professor writing isn't really my strong point. I mean I always do alright on the practical parts of my exams and during class."

"Yes, not what you're capable of, but your performance is adequate. Perhaps maybe if you got a tutor to help with your homework you would do better."

"Professor, really between quidditch practices and Head Boy duties I don't have time to meet with a tutor."

"Potter, I am sorry to say this matter is not negotiable. How about Miss Harlow as your tutor? She is excellent in Charms and since she's Head Girl you two will have easy access to each others schedules. I'm sure she will be all too willing to help you."

"Yeah right" Cal muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me, I didn't quite hear that"

"Nothing Professor, I'll ask her later"

Cal walked out of the classroom and joined Brigette, Tabitha and Colin.

"What was all that about?" asked Colin as the four headed down to the lake to meet up with Luella, Jonah and Fabian.

"Professor freaking Flitwick said I'm failing and suggested I get a tutor" said Cal exasperated. He knew he was doing poorly in class, but not that bad.

"Who's your tutor going to be?" asked Tabitha.

"Sophie Harlow. I told Flitwick I'd talk to her later today "

"Oh and I'm sure you're so disappointed" said Brigette sarcastically exchanging a look with Tabitha.

"I saw that and Luella told me all about your little theory. Trust me it's never going to happen. She is the most neurotic, anal-retentive neat freak I have ever met" said Cal.

"Well I think she's really pretty and if she wore clothes that fit her instead of all that worn out two sizes to big stuff she'd be even more gorgeous" said Tabitha matter-of-factly.

"Wait" said Colin confused, "I missed something. What theory is this?"

"That Cal will be in love with Sophie Harlow by Christmas" explained Brigette.

Colin laughed. "Bee, this is Cal we're talking about. Besides Sophie doesn't like him and she probably irons her socks-"

"-Thanks, you see, at least Colin is on my side" interrupted Caliber.

"-I'd say you two don't fall in love till Easter" continued Colin.

"Care to wager on that?" asked Tabitha.

"This is ridiculous" said Cal.

"Sure fifty galleons say Cal falls in love by Easter" said Colin.

"I say Christmas. Brig, you in?" asked Tabitha.

"Put my money on Christmas too" said Brigette.

"I can't believe you guys are betting on my love life!" exclaimed Cal.

The four sat down at their usual spot by the lake where Luella and Jonah were hanging out.

"Where's Fabian?" asked Tabitha taking her golden brown hair out of its messy bun and shaking her hair out.

Jonah gestured behind him where Fabian was closely talking with a pretty Slytherin girl. The six of them languidly lounged on the grass, the most fabulous, most beautiful clique at Hogwarts. A group of sixth year girls giggling and pointing at them came and sat nearby eyeing Jonah, Cal and Colin none too subtly. A few of them hiked up their skirts a little more and unbuttoned their shirts a bit sticking out their chests so that the boys would notice them.

"Will somebody please tell them to get a grip on themselves they look totally foolish and desperate" said Luella rolling her eyes at the girls antics.

"What you see as foolish and desperate I see as eager and willing" said Cal flashing the girls a smile.

"See this is why Sophie is perfect for you. She doesn't fall all over you just because you blink in her direction" explained Brigette.

A younger thin pretty redhead with startling green eyes came over to Caliber and his friends. She was accompanied by a short blonde girl.

"Hey Princess, Delilah how are you two?" said Caliber to his little sister Charlotte and her best friend Delilah Longbottom.

"Fine, Mum sent me a letter this morning. She told me to tell you to floo her later" Charlotte said.

"Did she say why?"

"Um, she got a letter from one your teachers or something" said Charlotte shrugging, "Anyway we have to go, Colton is sick and Dee and I told her we would go get him some soup" she said referring to their other best friend Colton Lupin.

"Alright see ya later Princess. I better go call on mum then, I'll see you guys later too" Caliber said standing up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter Manor" called Caliber from where he was kneeling in the Heads dorm fireplace.

"Caliber Potter sir, is that you?" asked an excited Dobby their head house-elf from where he was dusting in the vast formal living room.

"Hey Dobs, is my mum around?" Cal asked.

"She most certainly is" Ginny Potter said walking into the living room. Unfortunately for Caliber, Ginny did not look happy.

"Mum, hi" he said nervously recognizing that famous glare.

"Don't hi me, Caliber Sirius Potter!" she yelled.

Cal flinched, he knew he was in for it now.

"I got a letter from Remus this morning. Apparently as part of his job, he sends out letters to parents when their child is failing a subject. Failing! Caliber really you're getting a Dreadful in Charms. Now your father has always been very lenient with you children but as your father is currently in Egypt for a quidditch game, well I have you all to myself", she said furious.

"You listen to me Caliber Sirius Potter, if you don't get that grade up you will not graduate. If you don't graduate, I don't care how much money you make you will not play quidditch and that decision is FINAL!" she yelled angrily.

"But mum you can't do that I'm an adult that's not even possible" said Cal indignantly

"Do you really think that I can't find a way to make that possible?" Ginny said vehemently, "I suggest you get yourself a damn tutor and get the grade up and do it now."

"Yes, mum" said Cal dejectedly.

"Good I have some shopping to do with your Aunt Hermione. Darling I don't like doing this. Take care of the others and I'll see you at Christmas" she said.

"Bye mum"

Caliber got up and dusted off his knees and threw himself onto the big couch in the Heads common room. He knew better than to think his mother was bluffing. He had to get that grade up. Just then none other than Sophie walked into the common room arms laden with books as she returned from the library.

"Sophie Harlow, what a surprise?" he said.

"Potter, I live here" she mumbled under the weight of the books. Cal took the stack of heavy volumes out of her thin little arms and placed them on the coffee table.

"Too true and yet I feel as though we barely know one another. So come sit. I'll get us a drink and we'll talk" he said thinking now would be just as good a time as any to approach her about tutoring.

"What do you want?" she said reading through his bullshit.

"Okay so here's the deal. I'm failing Advanced Charms. If I fail, I don't graduate. If I don't graduate I don't get to play quidditch. If I don't play quidditch my life will be more or less completely meaningless" he explained.

"I don't see how any of that is my problem" she said sitting down flipping through a book on rare magical fungus.

"Tutor me, please" he said sitting next to her. "I can make it worth your while" he added.

"I'm listening" she said looking at him a little impatiently.

"Defense against the Dark Arts it's your worst class. You hate it and I happen to be rather gifted in that area. A completely inherited talent I take no credit for whatsoever. But the point is it's the one subject I beat you in. And I mean you can study and read about it all you want. But let's face it; if you're kidnapped by vampires, a history of the spell that combats them is useless" he said wryly.

"I'm not planning to be kidnapped by vampires I just need to pass my Defense NEWT with an Outstanding to get that scholarship" Sophie said.

"So you'll do it then?" he asked earnestly.

"Sure. But you have to listen to me and focus, if this is going to work. We'll need one hour every week to go over essays for Charms. And you'll help me until I get it right for each month's Defense practical with Lupin."

"Absolutely. Whatever you need" said Cal gratefully.


	5. What Really Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

**The Quidditch Chronicles V**

_I'm used to rumors and people being judgmental. I'm used to lies and gossip. Growing in the public eye you have to be. My parents could only shelter us so much. How really do you prevent photographers from waiting outside your primary school as a little kid? Being a Potter is like being royalty. During summer vacations tabloids have a millions pictures and stories about me and my brothers every week now that we're older. _

_Things with Sophie are kind of funny now. Ever since the masquerade she's gotten a lot of attention after our dance and she's not exactly comfortable with it. I think we've sort of become friends in a way. sort of, maybe... I don't know, but suddenly the idea that I might fall in love with her doesn't seem so ludicrous._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so the floating charm is different from the levitation charm in that it actually lightens the weight of the object on which it is performed" said Sophie. Today was the third tutoring session for Cal and Sophie. They were sitting in the Heads common room, Cal sprawled on the long couch and Sophie sitting on the floor pouring over the books spread out on the coffee table.

"Well, what did I write?" asked Cal yawning.

"You wrote…the difference is that levitation starts with an L and floatation starts with an F" said Sophie wearily.

"A valid differentiation", Cal said lighting himself a cigarette

"Did you even do the reading?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, yesterday I was going to do it with Colin, Brigette and Tabitha. I went to the Gryffindor common room and I brought my book. And I looked at it, and I even opened it. I saw the words on the pages, but I just couldn't do it" Cal said earnestly, his face strained with sincerity.

Sophie laughed softly to herself, "Caliber Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

"Come on, you know you secretly love that it takes us twice as long to do the homework because I don't know what the hell we're talking about" Cal said waving his cigarette around.

"Oh yes you know that there is absolutely nothing I would like better than to spend two and half hours every week teaching your insolent ass and then practically writing your essay for you" said Sophie sarcastically.

"My insolent ass is actually the one with quill in hand putting the letters on the page; it's more like your dictating than writing"

"How can you smoke and be a professional athlete?" asked Sophie clearing the air with her hands.

"Smoking is good for conditioning; it makes me used to breathing harder".

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I just made it up right now".

"You're good at making up theories aren't you? Like for instance, last week on the essay regarding the gilt charm. You said that it made the object feel 'guilty' for not being gold, thus when cast the object becomes gold plated" Sophie contemptuously said.

"I thought it was a rather clever play on words and I don't use the word thus" Cal said mockingly.

"Lies and bullshit, that's all I ever hear from you. Who falls for that? Or actually that's a stupid question because apparently the entire female population is a) morally bankrupt and b) completely gullible and dim-witted."

"Ah, now that is where you're wrong. I never lie to the girls, ever." Cal leaned close to Sophie his face just inches above her own his voice getting softer as he spoke.

"I say you're beautiful, you have a nice laugh, you have such soft hair, I can't help but want to kiss you right here right now. That last one works almost every time. And I mean it all too. Every girl is beautiful in some way. Some of course more than others. Make me the bad guy all you want, but every girl wants to here these things. Every girl wants to feel special even if it is for only one night", whispered Cal so close he could feel the heat of Sophie's skin on his.

"So you think then that you're doing girls a favor? You don't make feel girls feel special, you make them feel used", said Sophie her brilliant aquamarine eyes staring fixedly into Cal's hazel ones.

"How do you know? Have you ever been special?" Cal said his eyes never leaving hers.

"No, but I've seen used and I won't let myself become a victim. The lasting emotional pain cannot be worth the physical pleasure of that one night. Not even from you", said Sophie.

Cal reached down and gently swiped away a lock of glossy brown hair from her face. She resolutely turned away from him as she felt herself falling into those womanizing gold-green eyes. She cleared her throat lightly and flipped through A Charmed Life: The Most Common Everyday Charms.

"Um, so it says here that the floatation charm became popular in the 1600's while the levitation charm became more commonplace in the 1300's however today the levitation charm is still more popular because it is easier to cast." Sophie said trying to focus the conversation back on schoolwork. If she kept busy, if she kept focus on things boring and businesslike she could avoid thinking about Cal. She could avoid feeling.

Caliber settled back into the couch looking at her head bent over the thick text. He felt disappointed in a way. He didn't like the distance between them now. It was like every time he got her to be real, to be emotional, and to be relaxed, she got so closed up again so quickly. All she cared about were rules and schoolwork. Why couldn't she for one second stop being so uptight?

"Now it's always important to write a brief summary on the history of the spell. It is essential to the understanding of the theory of the spell" Sophie continued to ramble on.

Cal took a long drag on his cigarette before asking "Do you really care about this stuff?"

"Of course, I-" began Sophie

"Don't bullshit me. I'm not going to ruin your goody two-shoes reputation. I'm not going to run and tell Flitwick you couldn't give a fuck about this crap."

"Ok fine I don't. I prefer Transfiguration and I actually think Ancient Runes is fascinating. But my favorite is actually Potions. I want to be a Healer and I just find it remarkable that just these few ingredients when mixed just so can save a person's life. When I become a Healer that's what I want to focus on. Potions and medicinal development", Sophie said her bright eyes lighting up.

Cal smiled at her. This was the Sophie he loved. The Sophie who couldn't stop talking because she was so passionate about something, the Sophie whose emotions showed through every word she spoke. Her eyes were the most captivating part.

With each feeling they were different. Those big beautiful eyes held an entire spectrum of blues. A deep navy when she was angry. A bright turquoise when she was happy or excited like now. An intense sapphire when she was concentrating hard on a test in class, writing so fast Cal was surprised the paper didn't catch fire. His favorite though was when she was outdoors. The slightest bit of sun and her eyes became a crisp, clear ocean blue; the blue of the Mediterranean waters bordering the flawless white sands at his family's beach home in St. Tropez.

"Cal, you're father is retiring this year right?" she asked taking him out of his reverie.

"Yeah"

"Well, I mean he can't be that old. He still looks fairly young on all those magazine covers."

"He's thirty-seven."

"What is he going to do? What are you going to do? I mean you obviously can't play quidditch forever. I don't know much about the game, but I know it's extremely physically demanding."

"He's already got a job lined up as assistant coach of the England national team, but other than that he's mostly just going to work with my mum on her charity projects and things like that. They've actually been developing a plan for a new hospital in West Africa somewhere."

"And what about you? Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I love quidditch too much to ever leave the game. I actually want to start an after school program for children to keep them focused and off the streets. Quidditch changed my life. It's the only thing I've ever really liked doing, it's the only thing I've ever wanted to do. I just think more children should have the opportunity to play. I mean brooms and equipment are expensive. There are so many young kids out there that could develop a passion for something, it could teach them to have goals and to work hard."

Sophie gave him a queer look. She had a feeling that he hadn't told a lot of people about this part of his future plans. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious to things as she thought he was. Maybe he did care about more than getting girls into bed and tossing a ball through a hoop.

"I know what you think of me you know. I know you think I'm some dumb rich kid who isn't doing anything important with my life. Despite the fact that you're the most intelligent witch in the school your opinion of me isn't any smarter than a lot of others" Cal said taking a long drag on his cigarette and blowing smoke obnoxiously above her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sophie

"It means you fall into the second, less popular category: you more or less hate me for what I have and how I act without even knowing me. Most of these people tend to be envious of the fact that I have money, looks, talent, and popularity", said Cal bluntly.

"I think you missed modesty. And I-" interrupted Sophie sarcastically.

"-I didn't ask for these things. But if you would shut up and let me talk I could finish telling you that I know you're not jealous of me; that you're above that", continued Cal.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Because, and I'm not exactly sure why, but because your opinion matters to me. What you think of me matters. I don't want you to think I'm some dumb rich kid anymore. I'm used to the press making up stories about me. They love to pick on me since I'm the first Potter kid of age. I'm sure you've seen those tabloid rags. I'm sure it hasn't helped your opinion of me. But I don't want you to think of me like that. Not anymore" confessed Caliber truthfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn Markham ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and sighed heavily. He sat in the library with Dailey Segerstrom and was busying himself with his Herbology essay in an attempt to distract himself from thinking about Sophie Harlow.

They had been best friends since first year. He had noticed how beautiful she was the minute he saw her when he bumped into her on the train. By Christmas of that same year he was head over heels in love with her. And now nearly seven years had past and he hadn't told Sophie how he felt.

Quinn and Dailey had agreed to meet Sophie in the library after she and Cal took care of some Head duties. Sophie spent a lot of time with Cal these days. The pairs' extra tutoring sessions had them spending a good three to fours hours more alone together each week. Quinn didn't necessarily think Sophie enjoyed her time with Cal, but to Quinn's displeasure she didn't seem to hate it either.

The problem was that if Sophie did become friends, or god forbid more than friends with Cal, Quinn could never compete. Caliber had everything. Quinn had five sickles in his pocket and an ink smudge on his nose.

Caliber Potter didn't deserve Sophie. And yet, he was the kind of guy that always got what he wanted.

"I heard that some Muggle princess is pregnant with Caliber's child, he isn't really going to special professional quidditch training sessions once a week he's going to visit her"

"I heard he runs some sort of underground escort service in Hogsmeade, but with like models instead of prostitutes"

"I heard that there's this family of like thirteen sisters that are obsessed with him. Even the mother is in love with him and they wait outside the Hogwarts gates"

"You know how that model Monique and that quidditch player Ridley Smith got a divorce? Well, I heard it was because of Cal. Apparently he and Monique had this really scandalous affair last Christmas in St. Barth's but it was kept super secret because Cal was under age at the time"

These were the rumors currently flying around the library. In between the shelves of spellbooks teenage girls gossiped about the one and only Caliber Potter. Quinn just didn't seem to be able to get away from him.

"Hey guys, sorry, that took longer than I thought", whispered Sophie taking a seat next to Quinn and throwing her bulging book bag on the floor.

"Why what exactly were you and Cal doing?" asked Dailey suggestively. Sophie just rolled her eyes and took out parchment and a quill.

"Organizing the next Hogsmeade trip. It was real hot and heavy", said Sophie sarcastically.

"When is it, the Hogsmeade trip, I mean?" Quinn asked

"First Saturday in December, it's the last before the Christmas holidays"

Quinn took a deep breath and decided now was as good a time as ever.

"Sophie, I know that the trip is still two weeks away, but I was wondering if-

"Dammit!" exclaimed Dailey from Quinn's other side, "I broke another nail. Sophie next Hogsmeade trip we are so getting our nails done. My treat" she added knowing Sophie didn't have extra money to spend on her vanity.

Dailey had grown up comfortably. She came from an upper middle class family in a suburb about 30 miles outside London. Her father worked at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Co-operation as an office manager so he didn't travel like the executives and he didn't make millions, but they lived well. Her mother was a teacher at a magical public primary school that was nice, though not nearly as esteemed as Magical Minors Academy where the majority of the students were wealthy and/or extremely intelligent with a scholarship. Still, Dailey's family owned a beach house along the Cornish coast and Dailey dressed fashionably though her wardrobe was not as extensive or as expensive as say Brigette Baccarat's.

"Alright that'll be fun. I know it's only November, but I am so stressed out already. I didn't know it was possible to have so much homework after only a Monday", said Sophie flipping through her assignment notebook and scrunching up her nose at the long list of assignments. Quinn thought her expression was adorable, but he wouldn't dare say it aloud.

"Cal, I didn't know you were even aware Hogwarts had a library. You do know what a library is, right?" Sophie said as Caliber Potter walked into the library. She was surprised as he sat down at their table.

"Yeah a great place to hook up, anyway you left your jumper in Lupin's office. I thought I'd bring it by and you know see what the library has to offer on this fine Wednesday evening", said Cal smoothly pulling Sophie's gray school sweater out of his book bag and handing it Sophie. Dailey looked at the two in amusement.

"You mean books" Sophie said giving a Cal a disbelieving look.

"No darling, girls, particularly Colette Russo" Cal said eyeing a pretty fifth year girl sitting at a nearby table flirtatiously. She smiled back and her friends giggled.

"Your incorrigible" Sophie said coyly scrunching up her nose again .

Cal laughed, "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Besides you secretly love it."

Now Quinn really wished he had told her she was adorable. He was thinking it, he could have said that.

Dailey giggled at their flirting, wondering how Sophie was going to respond to this.

Cal then noticed the pretty blonde girl sitting next to Sophie. He knew she was in some of his classes, but had no idea who she was. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. She reminded Cal of the handmade porcelain dolls from Paris his sisters played with. He could see her in frilly dresses and shiny buckled shoes with white lace tights lying on a bed of pink silk. At this point, though it was necessary to control his imagination.

"Hi" he said smiling his perfect white smile.

"Hi" she said back still giggling.

"What's your name?" he said leaning towards her a bit.

"Dailey Segerstrom" she replied, "I'm Sophie's best friend"

"Oh really, well, that's interesting to know. I bet you have got all kinds of dirt on her then?" Cal said charmingly

Dailey flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "You better believe it. But I know things about you too."

"Oh is that so. Is Sophie revealing our secrets?"

"You two have secrets!" Dailey said her eyes lighting up, "Now _that_ is interesting, but I meant that I know you wear your black silk boxers more than any of your other pairs. That Sophie did tell me."

Sophie groaned in embarrassment and looked at Dailey incredulously. Quinn was trying to pretend he didn't hear that, but Cal just smiled.

"Well, I never thought she noticed. I couldn't tell you what her favorite pair is though. She never let's me see her in her knickers" said Cal to Dailey.

"Pink cotton bikini, but don't let it get around Potter" said Sophie brazenly looking at Cal.

Dailey looked at her shocked. Sophie Harlow had been her best friend since first year. She never said those kinds of things. Then again, Dailey knew that Sophie had changed since boarding with Cal, and ever since the whole masquerade thing she had had mixed feelings about Caliber Potter.

Quinn couldn't believe that had just come out of Sophie's mouth. She didn't say those things. Dailey said them all the time. Dailey was the wild one, the flirtatious bold one. Sophie pretended she didn't know what knickers were in public.

Cal laughed out loud ignoring the piercing glare he received from Madam Pince.

"Don't worry Harlow, your secret is safe with me. I've got quidditch practice so I guess I'll see you later", Cal said standing up. He walked around the table and took Dailey's hand kissing it.

"Dailey Segerstrom, you have made my day. My week, even" he said letting go of her hand. He then walked behind Sophie and leaned close to her, his warm breath on her skin ironically sending chills down her spine.

"Pink is very sexy by the way" he whispered so that no one else could hear. A hot blush rose up into Sophie's cheeks, the same pink as those very knickers.

And as expected, as soon as Cal left the library excited whispers flew around the room as everyone wondered what exactly Caliber Potter had whispered into Sophie Harlow's ear. Things had been suspect after their dance at the masquerade nearly a month earlier and now he was flirting with her and her best friend in public.

"He is so into you!" whispered Dailey excitedly to Sophie. She didn't say anything, but just looked down at her arithmancy equations. She still couldn't believe she had said what she did to Cal. She didn't regret it exactly. It had been fun and daring and bold. Nothing like her, but how would she be able to face him later?

"Oh Merlin", said Quinn, "He would flirt with anybody, anytime, anywhere"

"Jealous much" said Dailey

Quinn shot Dailey a glare. He knew he shouldn't have told her he was in love with Sophie. Ever since Dailey had come so close to revcealing his secret a number of times.

"How do you know if he likes her, huh? He was flirting with you too. I just don't trust him."

"Well, you know what I don't think Sophie needs your protection. Besides it's not like she's going to jump into bed with him."

"Will you two please stop?" exclaimed Sophie. They had been arguing more and more lately and every time Sophie asked Dailey what was wrong with them, she said that Sophie would find out eventually.

"Now, I don't like Cal. He doesn't like me. We're not going to go out. We live with each other, we work with each other, we tutor each other, we annoy each other and that's about it. It was harmless flirting and that's all."

Quinn felt satisfied with the response and tried to convince himself that it was true. Dailey smiled as she was sure that if Sophie didn't like him, then she was at the very least attracted to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you should ask Sophie to Hogsmeade", said Tabitha as she, Cal, Luella, Brigette, Jonah, Fabian and Colin sat around smoking on the old stone balcony adjacent to Cal's bedroom.

"I think we should stop talking about it", said Cal

"I think you like her" said Luella

"I think it doesn't it matter" replied Cal

"I think you just admitted it", said Fabian

"I think she likes you too" said Brigette

"I think you're crazy" said Cal

"I think there's no way she'd go for you" said Jonah

"I think you underestimate me" said Cal

"I think you'd be lucky to have her" said Colin

"I think I want to smoke my fucking cigarette" said Cal


	6. The Two Things That Matter

**i do not own harry potter**

****

****

**The Quidditch Chronicles VI**

_There are pretty much two things on my mind right now: quidditch and Sophie. As you may have noticed, that's slightly different from the last time. The Sex part is gone. Shocking as it is, Luella was right; the lure of the insipid bimbos I usually sleep with is gone. Nobody is worth the time anymore. I don't need anything but Sophie. Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just said that. I think I'm losing it…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mr. Potter, what made you decide to sign with Puddlemere United?" asked a photographer from The Daily Prophet asked. Cameras flashed and everyone had their quills pressed to their note pads ready to write down every word.

"Well, Oliver Wood is a good family friend and somebody's career I really admire. He's been a good mentor to me throughout this transition into a professional career. I thought it was a fitting personal career choice because I love the Puddlemere United team and I've always been a fan of the club."

The press conference for Caliber Potter's induction onto Puddlemere United was being held at the Sovereign hotel. The Godric Gryffindor Room was currently filled to maximum capacity as reporters from newspapers both local and international, magazines and wizarding wireless new shows waited for the turn to ask Caliber Potter just one question. The Hogsmeade weekend had been the perfect opportunity to announce his Cal's decision.

Cameras flashed constantly capturing Cal's handsome face from every imaginable angle while reporters fought for the chance to ask him the next question. Cameron Barry, Caliber's sports agent, who also counted Harry Potter and once Oliver Wood as clients, directed the conference, while Cal smiled and charmed his audience.

"Why didn't you choose the Chudley Cannons, like your father? With his retirement this year, the team could still keep a Potter" said a journalist from Quidditch Quarterly.

"Yeah, I guess they wouldn't have to bother with a new uniform then" Cal said and the crowd of photographers laughed. "No actually, it's because the Cannons are my father's team, that's my father's legacy. I want to form my own reputation in the Quidditch world and not be identified by his past accomplishments."

"Coach Haxton, why did you pursue Potter so adamantly?" asked a reporter from Sports Unlimited a daily radio show on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"His talent of course is undeniable. His work ethic and passion for the game do not have a price tag. It's recruitment that will go down in history and I believe he can bring a new spirit to the club and give Puddlemere exactly what they need to reclaim the league title. For the past few years we've had incredible defense. But our offense is a bit older and with a fresher player out on the field, combined with the intelligence of the veteran players, we will have both strategy and athleticism that will definitely make us the team to beat. "

"I'm sorry everybody, but this is the last question" said Cameron, "Pictures will however be available after for a half hour only. Cal I'll let you choose this one"

The crowd of reporters raised their hands and called out Cal's name, in an effort to be selected.

"Um, alright, Aunt Luna" said Cal pointing to the dreamy blonde who was a good friend of his parents. She was editor-in-chief of The Quibbler and also eccentric beyond belief. He knew whatever question she had was going to be at the very least amusing.

"What do you think of letting vampires being allowed to play in the professional league?" she asked a pensive expression on her face. She was adorned in blue silk robes with silver stars and accessorized with a large exotic purple and orange flower in her hair.

"As long as someone's willing to provide blood on the sidelines, instead of water than hey, why not?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie and Dailey sat in the comfortable baby-soft leather chairs of Blush the luxury spa adjacent to the Sovereign hotel in Hogsmeade. Normally, people like Dailey and Sophie would never be able to get an appointment at a place as exclusive as Blush. But, Dailey had worked there over the summer as a receptionist and so she got four appointments a year at a 35 discount.

Blush was known for their celebrity and debutante clientele. Among their regular customers were Brigette, Luella, and Tabitha.

"Hi Vera, I know we don't have an appointment, but can you fit us in?" asked Tabitha greeting the receptionist like an old friend.

"Well if it isn't the three most fabulous girls in the world!" declared Blush's owner, the most immaculately groomed, and over-the-top Brennan Darnay.

"Brennan!" the girls cooed each greeting the flamboyant spa owner like an old friend with two kisses on each cheek.

"Oh darlings what can we do for you girls today. We just got this incredible new facial mask. One treatment and it will purify all your cares away"

"Oooh that sounds amazing, is the Atrium open?" asked Luella

"For you girls always, you know it's the best room we have, it'll take like thirty minutes to prepare, so sit and have a complimentary pedicure", said Brennan gesturing to the nail salon portion where there were already the shadows of two customers receiving manicures and pedicures.

The three girls took the front portion of the nail room a screen blocked the other two customers in the back of the nail room from view.

"What time did we say we were meeting the boys at?" asked Luella selecting a deep red from the polish display for her toenails.

"Um at two at that café next door, but they know that really means we won't be there till three so whatever" said Brigette.

"Merlin I can't believe there's still two weeks till Christmas. I can't wait for vacation" said Tabitha

"I know St. Barths is going to rock this year. I mean I love skiing in St. Moritz just as much as anybody, but I'm desperate for a little warm weather and a tan" said Luella pinching her thin but pale arm.

"I'm so excited for the Diamond Nights party at Guanahani" Brigette said, talking about the chicest benefit party of the winter season at the hottest resort on the island.

"But then when we get back there's that stupid Ministry of Magic Winter Ball" groaned Tabitha

"I know, every year it's the same people, the same boring speakers, the same horny old politicians that drink way too much" exasperated Luella

"You know what would be fun, if we have our own after-party in on the rooftop of the Crown Royale. I mean the ballroom is always so crowded and after all the awards nobody will notice if we sneak away" said Brigette

"Do the McCain's still have their suite? We can crash there afterward" Tabitha said

"Yeah, Colin and I made good use of it over the summer" said Brigette suggestively.

"You guys are so going to get married and have five kids and they'll all be named after your best friends" gushed Luella excitedly

Brigette laughed, "And you will have your own section in the gossip pages as everyone tries to keep up with your soap-opera like love life"

"My love life isn't the interesting one. It's Cal's don't you think?" said Luella

"Oh god, he's falling so hard for Sophie Harlow its ridiculous and don't you think they'd be beyond cute together. She's just adorable. I wonder what she's doing for the holidays. I'm so mad he didn't ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend"

"I know it was like the perfect opportunity, but I mean that last-minute press-conference of his ruined it"

"It'll work out, he likes her and she likes him too, even if she doesn't know it yet"

"Darlings! The Atrium is ready for you!" sang out Brennan and the girls walked careful not to ruin their manicures into the all glass spa room, with a jungle- like landscaping on three sides and even a waterfall surrounding it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dailey and Sophie had heard the entire conversation. Sophie had turned bright red while Dailey just laughed knowing that every word was true.

"I'm not even going to bother saying I told you so" said Dailey

Sophie had a very odd mixture of confusion and surprise on her face.

"The question is: what are you going to do about it?" Dailey said, "But first things first either you like him or you don't"

Sophie smiled mysteriously to herself and settled back into the luxurious armchair staying silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was the spa?" asked Quinn later as Dailey and Sophie met up with him outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Wonderful, thanks again Dailey" said Sophie pulling her scarf tighter around herself against the snowy early December air.

"Don't even, you deserved it. Anyway, I told Michael I would meet up with him in half an hour at that little Italian restaurant by the post office, I'll see you two back at school" Dailey said.

They said their goodbyes and Dailey left leaving Sophie and Quinn in the cold, snowy, crowded street.

"Do you want to go in then?" asked Quinn a little awkwardly. Now was it, the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we splurge a little. Maybe we can go to that café at the Sovereign", said Sophie, knowing that was where Cal and his friends were going to be.

"Um sure, I've never been there, are we dressed alright?" Quinn said looking down at his jeans and sweater combo.

"Yeah, don't worry it's totally casual" said Sophie.

"Have you ever been there before? What if we can't afford anything?"

"We'll just have a drink then. Coffee or something. But yeah, I've been there once." Sophie said urgently leaving out that the one time she had been there was with Cal.

And she led the way, down Hogsmeade's busy main street to the grand brick and ivy hotel.

They walked into the opulent hotel and Sophie felt just a bit self-conscious but shook the feeling off. She and Quinn sat at a little intricately carved and polished table.

In the corner of the restaurant by the big Christmas tree and the arched window with a beautiful picturesque view of the village were Cal and his beautiful friends laughing and joking in a large suede banquette.

Sophie glanced at their table, but they didn't notice her and Quinn on the other side of the restaurant sitting at a table closer to the kitchen and in obviously a lower status table. Not that either Sophie or Quinn realized that tables had social standings.

They each ordered coffees and talked about nothing and everything. Quinn loved having some alone time with Sophie, but he noticed that he didn't really have Sophie's full attention. She kept glancing at something on the other side of the restaurant, though it was behind him so he couldn't tell what.

He turned around finally and saw who else but Caliber Potter and his friends sitting at a table and eating and laughing like they owned the place. Then again Jonah's father, a real estate developer, actually did own the luxury hotel.

But he couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere he went, Caliber Potter was in the way. Sophie couldn't even focus because he was there.

He sighed heavily and realized this was why Sophie was so adamant about coming here. She must have known Cal was going to be here.

"Sophie"

"What?" she asked turning back to Quinn.

He grabbed her hand and dropping a handful of money on the table without bothering to count it pulled her up with him and swiftly walked out into the lobby of the hotel and then out onto the street.

Quinn dropped Sophie's hand and took a step closer to her. She looked at him quizzically. He slowly reached out and touched her long brown hair and leaned in closer, and closer. Finally, with his heart beating fast and his breathing ragged he placed his lips on hers.

With the snow falling down around them and the tenderness of his lips on hers, the taste of sweetened coffee and the warmth of each other's bodies it should have been a perfect first kiss. It should have been…

And Cal had seen the whole thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I know that probably this chapter wasn't expected to go there. I couldn't help it though I was writing and it just sort of came out. I apologize for grammatical errors because english is not my first language and my grammar is always the worst part of my writing. Reviews and crticism appreciated, thank you for reading.


	7. A Bigger Mess

I don't own Harry Potter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Quidditch Chronicles VII**

_Heartbreak. I've never had my heart break or anger develop at seeing someone I love with another. I've never felt the betrayal of it. I've never been jealous, because usually I have what everyone else wants. This wanting, that I have now. I'm not too fond of it actually. As soon as I saw that blond kid kiss Sophie, I was out of there. I got out of that restaurant and I nearly pulled my hair out, but then settled for smoking a cigarette. I threw my lighter against the wall and it smashed into a hundred little plastic pieces. I wouldn't talk to me right now. I'm feeling a bit hostile at the moment._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sophie pulled away first and Quinn just looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. He stared at her and she stared back. Sophie's face was blank, her eyes looked only confused.

Quinn didn't like this reaction. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Now was the point when she grabbed him and kissed him passionately declaring that she too had been secretly pining away for him. But now she wasn't saying anything. Why won't she say something? He was breathing heavily waiting.

She reached up and placed her cold fingers to her lips as if unsure that had really happened. And then she did the one thing, he just couldn't handle right now. She turned away and looked through the slightly frosted window at the table where Cal and his friends were seated, except Cal was no longer there.

She turned back and looked at Quinn this time, though he noticed not confusion but sympathy in her eyes, "Quinn I-"

He couldn't listen to this, whatever was going to come out of her mouth right now. Quinn held up his hand to silence her and then he turned and walked away, defeated.

She watched him go. He wasn't walking fast. She could catch him. Sophie just watched him go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Week Later**

"I knew you'd be out here" Luella said, "You always are before a game"

Cal smiled at Luella and she sat down shivering in her thin silk nightgown. She had a knee length mink lined black coat over, but still.

"You liked her more than you thought" said Luella.

They sat against the tree closest to the lake on the cold, wet, snowy ground. Their breathes were visible mingling with the smoke of their cigarettes and Cal's arm lay slung around Luella's thin shoulders as they lay together in the cool dawn weather. The sun was barely rising and they were the only people outdoors.

Cal continued to play with Luella's long blonde hair, running his fingers through the soft flaxen strands.

"I tried…she didn't want me" Cal said dejectedly.

"You're being ridiculous. You didn't try. I mean so maybe your little flirting attempts didn't work right away because she wasn't on her back in a second. Try again. You want her, don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then get over it and do something. I hate to feed your ego, but you're Caliber Potter. You could have someone if you wanted them"

"It's not that easy. She's not that easy. She needs more than words."

"Will you stop being so fucking stupid and realize that's my whole point. Cal, Sophie doesn't want flowers and flattery. She wants to know that you like her, that she can trust you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's barely spoken to me in a week", said Sophie. "I don't know what I did"

She and Dailey were hanging out on Dailey's bed Saturday morning debating whether or not to go to the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff quidditch game.

"Isn't that awkward since you two live together"

"That's what I'm saying. Every time I walk into the room, he walks out"

"You don't think he-, I mean you don't think he saw-"

"Saw what, the Quinn thing. No, now that's awkward. That's the epitome of awkward."

"You're going to get mad at me when I tell you this, but…"

"But what?"

"I knew Quinn liked you. Actually he's in love with you."

"Dailey you knew! I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me. What kind of friend are you?"

"Like you would have believed me" Dailey said calmly still flipping through the latest issue of Witch Weekly, "Quinn, I mean he's a good guy, but he can't give you what Cal can. Don't you get it? Cal likes you! He likes you! And you're still in denial about it. Every girl here would love to go out with him and he wants to go out with the one who doesn't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Party in the Heads dorm! Tell Everyone!" yelled Cal as the Gryffindor house spilled onto the Quiddtich field after a victory over Hufflepuff.

"Hey Fairgrove!" Cal yelled to the Hufflepuff captain, Martin Fairgrove over the crowd, "Your house is invited too, tell the other houses!"

It was barely ten minutes later when more than half of Hogwarts was partying in the Heads dormitory. The booze was flowing and people were dancing on the tables and making out on the stairs. The room was heaving with half-wasted half-dressed students raucously partying the night away.

Cal currently had an arm around a couple of sixth year Ravenclaw girls choosing to distract himself from the only thing he had thought about for the last week: Sophie kissing that blond guy who he still didn't know the name of.

This was the scene that Sophie and Dailey walked into who after deciding not to go to the game had spent the day lounging around the empty seventh years Ravenclaw girls dorm.

"I'm guessing Gryffindor won then" remarked Dailey looking around the crowded room.

"Dailey! Sophie!" called Thomas McMann from the other end of the room.

The girls joined Thomas, but noticed too late that he was hanging out with Quinn. Thomas oblivious to what had happened didn't notice the awkwardness between the other three.

"Hi" mumbled Quinn looking at the floor.

"Hey did you two go to the game?" asked Dailey directing the question toward Thomas.

"Yeah it was awesome! Caliber Potter scored fifty points for Gryffindor in the first five minutes alone" Thomas exclaimed.

"Seriously, that's amazing" said Dailey looking at Sophie pointedly.

Quinn and Sophie hadn't talked since the whole kiss thing at Hogsmeade a week earlier, but she did miss his company.

"So, is the party fun?" asked Sophie in an effort to start up a conversation with him.

"Yeah, it's too bad you weren't here earlier. Walton Barney was swinging on the chandelier in only his boxers and his shirt tied around him like a cape and flew out the open window. I guess he was knocked out for awhile because he came back with pink ribbons I his hair. He said a bunch of first year girls found him and he woke up with purple lipstick on. He's all cleaned up now though."

Sophie and Dailey laughed loudly.

Cal and the girls he was with were sitting on the long couch in the middle of the room both of the girls kissing drunkenly kissing Cal.

It was then out the corner of his eye he spotted Sophie and her friend Dailey laughing and having a good time with a couple of guys including the one she had kissed. He took a swig of firewhiskey from the half-empty bottle on the nearby table.

"What do you two say we head upstairs to my room?" Cal said to the two girls he was with. They looked at each other and giggled before nodding.

The three tried stumbled up the stairs but were too drunk to notice that it wasn't Cal's room they had ended up in, but Sophie's.

"Look, Quinn, can I talk to you privately?" asked Sophie wanting to repair their friendship.

"Sure" he said, knowing that he owed her that, and followed her up to her room.

The two walked up the stairs and opened the door to Sophie's room. Inside, Sophie couldn't believe what she as seeing.

There was Cal on her bed, in only his boxers, and with him were two sixth year girls, one of them a prefect, also in nothing but their underwear drunkenly making out on the bed.

"It's my room buddy find a closet or something" said Cal not really wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

"Actually Potter it's my room!" yelled Sophie angrily. She couldn't believe him.

Cal looked up immediately in surprise at the sound of Sophie's voice.

"Harlow I-" Cal started. He stopped when he spotted who exactly she had come upstairs with. Anger and jealousy immediately boiled up inside of him. So that's what she had come up here for.

"We'll leave so you two can have the room all to yourselves then" said Cal wrapping an warm around each of the girl's waist and standing up.

"Don't bother Potter, I don't care whether your in the room or not" Sophie said. And with that she impulsively turned toward Quinn and kissed him hard on the mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three days later**

"So you might as well give Colin your money now" said Cal to Tabitha and Brigette as they sat in Charms class.

At the front of their class Sophie, Quinn, and Dailey sat at the front of the class. Quinn had his hand on Sophie's hand looking at her lovingly. Sophie was talking animatedly to Dailey next to her not looking at Quinn. But, Cal didn't notice Sophie's awkward behavior, only that she was holding hands with Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tabitha impassively examining her long honey-colored locks for split ends.

"You said we would fall in love by Christmas, but she won't even acknowledge my existence and Christmas break starts in a week and a half. Not mention, she seems to be dating that blond guy."

"Christmas isn't for another two and a half weeks though. And they certainly aren't going to last that long" said Tabitha looking over at Sophie and Quinn and frowning slightly.

"I've made such a mess of things. She's never going to forgive me."

Quinn interlocked his fingers with Sophie's and squeezed her hand lightly. She reflexively resisted the gesture then forced herself to relax her hand.

Sophie couldn't believe what she had done. Kissing Quinn, she hadn't meant to, but it happened before she could stop herself. And then Cal stormed out with his latest whores and Sophie was left to explain herself. And then before she knew it, she said that even if she didn't love Quinn, she wanted to give it a try. Naïve and desperate, Quinn didn't realize that she had just used him to get back at Cal. That she was merely using him now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you told Quinn you liked him" Dailey said that night as she and Sophie hung out in Sophie's bedroom doing homework.

"I do like him"

"That's bullshit and you know it. You like Cal, stop trying to deny the obvious. Not only that, but this isn't fair to Quinn."

"I thought I liked Cal. I'm over it now"

"No you're not. When Quinn kisses you what do you feel?"

"What do you mean what do I feel? Nothing, what am I supposed to feel."

"Because you and I both know that all Cal needs to do is look at you for your heart to start beating faster"

"That's not fair. Quinn is good to me and I can't just reject him because I don't want to jump his bones."

"God why is it so hard for you to like Cal. Why can't you just live with the fact that you're attracted to him so strongly?"

"Because attraction without substance only leads to heartbreak. I thought he liked me too, but obviously not since he feels no remorse whatsoever about hopping into bed with whomever"

"Okay, your right that was wrong. But what do you like about Quinn, then?"

Sophie was silent for awhile thinking about this long and hard, "He's nice".

"Nice" Dailey said disdainfully, "A puppy is nice, my grandma is nice, your second grade teacher who gives out gold stars is nice. Sophie your seventeen! You don't need nice. You should want fun and adventure and romance and passion. Not nice!"

"Fine okay, excuse me if I don't want to spend my nights crying over a boy. Quinn will never make me cry."

"He also doesn't make you laugh, or scream, or want, or lust. You can't force yourself to feel these things. You'll be bored to death and you'll resent Quinn and then everything will be a bigger mess than it already is. What are you so afraid of?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so they haven't made up yet I know. But the characters are struggling with these feelings for the first time. It'll all work out, Sophie and Cal. Thank you all very much for reading and for the wonderful reviews.


	8. Say No

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

**The Quidditch Chronicles VIII**

_I am falling in love with Sophie Harlow. There I said it. Now what? You may ask. Well the truth is I haven't gotten that far yet. I can't push her for it though. If there's one thing I've learned about Sophie it's that this has to be her decision. She isn't going to fall into my arms, ultimately she has to come to me. I know she likes me, it seems arrogant to say that, but I do. It's whether or not she's willing to take a chance on me. That's the part that's driving me crazy. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sophie resisted as Quinn tried to pull her closer wrapping his arm around her narrow waist. She didn't mean to, but it was like she couldn't help it. They were walking down to Herbology together and once again with him Sophie found herself overwhelmingly uncomfortable and unknowing how to get out of the situation.

Her body clenched as his hand came around her waist. She felt her stomach tighten and she automatically pulled away. His hand didn't belong there. They didn't fit together. It wasn't natural.

Quinn frowned slightly, but let it go. They had been "together" for a week now, but she wouldn't even let him hold her hand. Sometimes, she was affectionate with him, a kiss on the cheek, or a hand on the arm, but if he tried to touch her, she always pulled away.

Horrible, Sophie thought to herself, that's what I am. It's not like she wasn't aware of what she was doing. Cal, wasn't in her Herbology class, she didn't need to be close to Quinn. When Cal was around, that's when it was okay to kiss Quinn, to hold his hand to sit on his lap and flirt and smile. Quinn of course had no idea, he was grateful for whatever she was going to give him because he was so in love with her. Sophie found the only way that she could kiss Quinn was if it was making Cal jealous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal wanted Sophie and if anybody could get her it was him. What he didn't know is that he really had her already.

When Cal walked by, they made eye contact and a strange feeling seemed to pass between them. When she and Quinn weren't together, which was rare, she avoided Quinn entirely.

It was such a strangely sunny day though that she couldn't bear to be inside. Sophie suggested she and Quinn go out and do homework by the lake. But now Sophie was getting frustrated. She was trying to study.

Cal was watching her from the stone bench where he sat across the lake. Next to him his friends Jonah and Tallulah were talking and kissing playfully setting the rumor mills whirling as to whether they were on or off again. But Cal just stared at Sophie fixedly and Sophie couldn't handle it.

"Ok so how about human transfiguration could you help me with that?" Quinn asked flipping through his class notes.

Sophie didn't answer she was too busy avoiding Cal's intent gaze.

"Soph can you help me?" asked Quinn again oblivious.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked turning away and scooting closer to Quinn on the chenille blanket and placing her hand on Quinn's arm aware that Cal was watching. Quinn smiled and kissed her hand gently.

"I asked if-" Quinn started.

"Look at him just staring at us. It's just so rude."

"Sophie what are you talking about?" asked Quinn. But one look across the lake told him everything he needed to know. There was Cal sitting flashing a cocky little grin when his eyes met Quinn's. He really hated that guy. Quinn immediately went into overprotective boyfriend mode and placed an arm tightly around Sophie's shoulders. Sophie looked back at Cal before leaning in and kissing Quinn lightly on the mouth.

Now Quinn kissed Sophie more passionately than before, but she didn't really react her attention seemed to be focused on something else. She pulled away and glanced at Cal again. Sure enough, he was still watching her completely unabashedly. Quinn was frustrated that once again she wouldn't let him kiss her.

"Sophie come on, why do you always do that?" he whined. Once again however she was somewhere else. And once again somewhere else led to Cal.

Quinn clenched his jaw and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He couldn't take this anymore.

"What do you want from me Sophie?" he asked bitterly, "Or maybe the better question is: what can I do to make you want me?"

Sophie startled by this snapped her attention back towards Quinn.

"Quinn what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about, Sophie? I thought you were my girlfriend"

"I am your girlfriend"

"Really? Because you seem to be awfully interested in someone else."

"You're being ridiculous"

"Am I? Or am I being used? I guess it's my fault though. I was stupid enough to believe that you would forget about Cal and love me. I wanted to believe this wasn't going to happen; that telling you how I feel would be enough. Or maybe I didn't make it clear enough so here it is: Sophie I love you. I love you! Now stop screwing around with me and tell me how the fuck it is you really feel. I love you! Do you love me?"

"I- " Sophie looked again at Cal, he was still watching them with that same knowing expression.

That was answer enough for Quinn though. He felt his heart breaking and it was more physically painful than he thought it would be.

"If anything" he began dejectedly, "I tried" and then Quinn turned and slumped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day **

Sophie honestly thought she would be upset. That she would feel a loss or regret or something. She felt worse because truthfully, she felt relieved.

Dailey wanted to know the exact details of the conversation. She wanted to know the words, the facial expressions, the feelings. It was after all Sophie's first break up even though you could hardly call what she and Quinn had a relationship. The funny thing however was that as soon as she told Dailey that it was over, the first thing Dailey asked before any other question was: Are you going to go out with Cal?

It was a little horrifying that Sophie had been so transparent in her interest towards Cal. She had hoped for subtly, but apparently that wasn't one of her finer points.

But that didn't matter now. She knew she liked Cal. There was no other way to explain her feelings. There was no other reason that her pulse quickened and her breath caught in her throat around him. It was simply a classic case of attraction.

Dailey was right. What had she been afraid of? She had learned from Quinn that she had to try. Even if Cal rejected her or broke her heart in the end, she had to try.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later**

Whereas most of the other seventh years were starting to study for NEWTs, Caliber Potter was busy memorizing the playbook for Puddlemere United. He sat on the edge of an armchair hunched over with the book splayed on the coffee table. He was under a lot of pressure to be a superstar from his first day out, but he currently was having trouble focusing on the complicated plays in front of him.

He kept thinking about Sophie and how he was going to get her back, now that she and that other guy were over.

Sophie walked into their shared common room brow furrowed as she read a letter from her mother. She and her mum were very close; best friends and close confidantes. She didn't look up as she sat down on the long velvet couch opposite Cal.

"Hey" said Cal casually knowing that now she was sitting across from him, he would never be able to concentrate. Besides, now was a good a time as ever to start proving that he was the guy for Sophie.

Sophie surprised that he was actually speaking to her looked up. He smiled at her for the first time in days and Sophie felt her heart speed up in anxious excitement.

"Hi" she said smiling a little reticently. She glanced down at the letter again in her hands and once again that troubled look came upon her delicate porcelain features.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" Cal said pointing to the letter clenched tightly in Sophie's hands.

"My mum, I guess she's found a better paying job as a nanny and they want her to begin working as soon as possible" Sophie explained.

"But…"

"But she'll have to work while the family heads to St. Moritz for Christmas as well. I don't know where that is, but she won't be home"

"Switzerland, my family has a chateau there. But wait, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I already signed up to leave for break, but it probably wouldn't be a problem if I decided to stay. It's just I was so looking forward to seeing my mum again" Sophie sighed disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Do you have any other family you can stay with?" Cal asked sincerely.

"My mum's an only child and my dad has a sister, but we're not exactly on the best of terms with my dad and his family. I haven't seen him since I was eleven" said Sophie still troubled.

Cal didn't quite know how to respond to this. He couldn't exactly relate. Cal didn't talk to his father's family, but his mum's family was quite large enough for five families. Still, he felt bad for Sophie. The holidays were coming up and she didn't know what she was going to do. She looked for the first time vulnerable. Cal hated this look on her; he never wanted her to feel this way.

"Come with me!" Cal said suddenly. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

"Your not serious are you?" said Sophie raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure I am. My family is going to St. Barth's for the week and then we're back in England for Christmas at my grandparents' house"

Sophie found it all so tempting, but knew that the idea was ridiculous.

"No, I couldn't. I'll spend the holidays with Dailey. They're going to America for Christmas, but before that I can stay with her."

"What are you going to do for Christmas then?"

"I can stay in my flat for the week; it's not a big deal."

. He couldn't imagine a Christmas alone in a little empty apartment, "Yes it is. You can't possibly be thinking about spending Christmas alone. Sophie, Christmas is supposed to be loud and crazy and full of family. If your mum is gone, then you can't spend Christmas alone. Nobody should have to spend Christmas alone"

Cal got up and sat next to Sophie on the couch and grabbed her hand in his own making a pleading gesture. "Please, come to my house for Christmas. It'll be fun, you'll like it. Half of Gryffindor will be there too since I'm like related to so many of them. And if you decide you want to leave in the middle of Christmas dinner, fine no one will be offended. And then you can stay with me till we come back after New Year's"

"That's an entire week", Sophie said looking up at incredulously.

"So, if you really hate it you can leave whenever, but it's no big deal. We have people over all the time"

"I-" Sophie shook her head slightly starting to refuse and a strand of shiny brown hair fell in her face.

"I'm not letting you say no" Cal interrupted pushing back the strand of hair. The slightest bit of contact sent chills down Sophie's and truth be told there was no way she could say no now.

"Come on Sophie, you know you want to" Cal teased close enough to count the goosebumps on her smooth milky skin. It was such a turn on to know they were because of him.

"I guess you leave me no choice then" she said teasing him leaning in so that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

"Now I'm going to ask you the question", she murmured just as temptingly, "but here's the thing. I'm not letting you say no"

"Ask away Miss Harlow" he said his golden-green eyes locked on her blue eyes deepened to a pure sapphire with desire.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered her lips forming the words slowly, alluringly.

"You never have to ask"

And with that she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his and then slowly more firmly, passionately and every tale you here about what a first kiss should be like, every firework exploding and spine tingly cliché sensation that's talked about in every romance novel was felt in that moment. It was over too soon it seemed, but it wouldn't keep Sophie from remembering everything about that moment forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this update is about a week late. But there was a family emergency that required me to take a red eye last Friday night back to Paris. I'm really sorry because usually I'm very timely with my updates and post when I say I will, but life gets in the way sometimes. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not as good as usual, but like I said there was a bit of family tragedy and I just wanted to post something.


	9. On Holiday

**The Quidditch Chronicles IX**

_I'm starting to wonder what I did to be so lucky. A kiss with Sophie is ten times better than sex with a hundred girls. Everyone it seems is all freaked out by this year. Everyone's worried that if this year isn't perfect the rest of their life is going to be some great disappointment. Adulthood and all that. But if this is the way my life is going to be, well than that's perfectly fine with me. _

_The only thing that worries me is that I'll mess something up with her. I'm just so afraid that I can't be what she wants because she's perfect and I'm a spoiled rich kid. I want to make it work; it's just that my past is kind of working against me. She's the only person who has ever had me worried like this. But it's not a bad worry; she just makes me want to be a better person, to be better for her. But also, because she believes that all that I want do with the after school kids program and everything, she believes I can do it. For now, I'm just happy. I guess it's true that some people really do have all the luck._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Cal stop" Sophie whispered giggling as Cal reached under his own desk hooking his feet in the legs of her chair and pulled her chair closer to him.

"You've been working on that stupid essay for ages" Cal whispered back in a whiny voice.

"I'm almost done just give me five more minutes" said Sophie laughing at the pouty look on Cal's face.

She, Cal, Dailey, Fabian, Jonah and Colin were study hall only this time they weren't busy arguing with each other. Sophie and Dailey sat in the row of desks in front of the boys. Sophie knew there would be no way she could get her homework done if Cal was sitting right next to her. That had become obvious over the past couple of days. All of Cal's friends had been surprised that Sophie had made the first move. Dailey had too couldn't believe it. She was proud of Sophie and knew that Cal made her happy. Sophie couldn't say what had possessed her to just go for it, just kiss him, but she was glad she did.

The bell rang to signal morning break and Cal and Sophie escaped to the Heads common room.

"You know we only have one more day together," Cal said taking Sophie's hands and kissing each of her palms sweetly.

"We're going to be apart for a whole week. You know a couple of months ago I would have thought that would be a blessing" said Sophie

"And now?"

"Now I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to stand it" Sophie said dramatically pulling Cal down onto the sofa with her.

Cal laughed and kissed her soft red lips, "You know I am going to miss you though, I mean I've talked to you, seen you, been around you a million times a day since September"

"We'll write everyday, but don't send your letters to me, that way when I come to stay with you for the second week of break we can read to each other about all the times you've thought of me and I've thought of you"

"Okay I promise to write everyday"

Sophie smiled brilliantly and her sapphire eyes sparkled. Cal's only wish was to make her that happy everyday.

"You're beautiful"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what I should get Cal for Christmas", said Sophie over breakfast at Dailey's home the morning after having arrived.

"Well, something quidditch related is the obvious choice, but I'm assuming you want something more personal"

"Yeah, I mean that doesn't mean it shouldn't have to do with Quidditch, but I don't want to get him some broom kit or something boring like a book. He wouldn't read it even if it were on quidditch."

"Well you don't want to do something over the top though either. I mean you guys have been together for less than a week"

"What are you getting Michael?"

"Red English tickets at Leicester Square. We've been together for almost two years now. It gets to point where you really stop putting in the effort for every little present"

"But Michael's easy anyway compared to Cal. What do you get the guy who quite literally has everything?"

"Will you please stop worrying about it? He's so in love with you, he won't care if you give him an old sock of yours as long as it's from you"

Sophie absentmindedly picked at the toast and fruit on her plate, "Do you really think he loves me?

Dailey rolled her eyes and dropped her spoon letting it clatter against her cereal bowl, "Of course I do; he just hasn't said it yet. Why are you being so insecure?"

"I'm not insecure"

Dailey looked at Sophie in that all knowing way only a best friend can, "Yes, you are and it's okay. It's okay not to be sure of things all the time, that's how most people are. In fact, that's one of the good things about Cal. He gets you to put down your defenses every once in a while," noticing Sophie's defensive expression, Dailey added, "and don't argue with me, you know I'm right"

"I hate him for it though. He makes me so vulnerable sometimes and I just don't know what to do with myself and he's so cocky and sure of everything."

"So he's seeing the real you, isn't that what a relationship is about?", then as if she was reading Sophie's mind, "you think the real you isn't good enough, don't you? Let me tell you something Soph, you are not lucky to have him, he is lucky to have you. Guys like Cal with all his millions and his looks and his social status; you really think he doesn't know he can get any girl he wants? But no, he wants the best, that's why he wants you"

"He invited me to the Dumbledore's Hearts of Gold Winter Gala. DHG is his Mum's charity organization"

"Ooh that will be fun. Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I'm kind of nervous and anxious over the whole thing as well"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be able to read about it a month or so later in Bewitched magazine. Not to mention, I am not going to know a single person, there except for in the biblical sense. Being Cal's girlfriend is being a part of a world of which I know nothing. Cal has money, Cal's friends have money, his parents' friends have money, his classmates from primary school have money and the rest of his family has money, which means they all have in common the one thing I don't and in case you haven't guessed it, it's money."

"Are you telling me you're not going to be able to hold your own among the wizarding snobbery? Don't be ridiculous, you are Sophie fucking Harlow alright and you're lying when you say you don't know anyone. Just hang out with Cal and his friends. Besides Cal is too polite and too well versed in all the propriety and mannerisms not to make pleasant conversation", said Dailey mockingly pushing her shoulders back and sticking her nose up into the air, her eyebrows arched condescendingly.

Sophie laughed as Dailey struggled to hold the pose before collapsing in a fit of giggles as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal was currently on the sandy beaches of St. Barthelemy or St. Barths as it is more commonly known deep in the French West Indies. He was enjoying a light refreshing dinner of fresh fish with his family. In his mind, already he was forming the sentences of the letter he was going to write to Sophie later that night. The world renowned resort where he was staying with his family in a private villa on the beach held so many memories for him and his five younger brothers and sisters.

It also held memories of the many girls that he had passed the time with under the shade of the palm trees, and in the dark corners of the massive luxury hotel. Yet it was one of the few places where he and his family could avoid all the paparazzi, though of course a few pictures of the Potters on vacation were always leaked to the press.

Cal knew what this vacation would entail, he and his friends would party in the smoky clubs by night and he would sail around the bay and windsurf or play football by day. He'd hang out with his parents probably three or four times throughout the week; though with six kids including a four year old and a two year old his parents were also in favor of alone time.

"Caliber watch your elbow, you're going to spill your drink all over Dane" chastised his mum, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Cameron asked if I wanted to do an interview with Island Living magazine tomorrow afternoon", said Cal. His agent was always receiving offers for interviews and photo shoots with Cal.

"No, absolutely not", said Ginny while gesturing for Tierney, Cal's youngest sister at two, to close her legs in her Lilly Pulitzer sundress.

"Mum it wouldn't take that long, maybe a couple hours at the most"

"You're not even halfway through your seventh year. We did not take a transatlantic vacation for you to work, and the same goes for you", she said glaring at her husband Harry.

"Cal, why did you have to get me into trouble?" Harry teased. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Anyway tell us more about this girl coming to stay with us next week"

"Um", Cal didn't really know where to start, "her name is Sophie Harlow"

"Harlow, as in Samuel Harlow the Healer" interrupted Harry

"I don't know. Her parents are separated; she hasn't seen or talked to her dad in years. But, yeah he's a Healer. Why, who is he?"

"Well, I was pregnant with Jude at the time so you were about three years old; there was this huge scandal at St. Mungo's. Samuel Harlow was a fantastic young healer, I mean really just exceptional, but it seemed even the people who came in for just a regular checkup with Harlow had something wrong with them. He always found that he had to run tests or do more work or something like that. Naturally, after a while, people became suspicious.

The scandal was actually Gabrielle Delacour Wood's claim to fame. It was only her third professional case actually. Anyway were dozens of accounts, but it was reported by this one man, who had been healthy all his life and without a history of family illness, but was diagnosed with some rare form of dragon pox. Turns out his spots were an increase in freckles after a holiday in Los Angeles. But he went through all sorts of testing, even took some sort of fancy potion to remove the freckles on his shoulders, but then he really did get sick from all the unnecessary medicine. He filed a malpractice lawsuit with Gabrielle and soon others did as well. He's living in Canada now, banned from ever practicing medicine here. He's no longer allowed to work with patients either, strictly medical research. Gabrielle worked on recompense for the victims."

"It could be him, he left Sophie and her mum for his assistant or secretary or something like that when she was four years old. I wonder why she never mentioned it"

"She might not know the truth", explained Harry, "the hospital tried to keep it as quiet as they possibly could. Gabrielle was able to get huge settlements for each of the seven or eight victims in exchange to being sworn to secrecy. Many of the details of the scandal were never released to the public."

"But never mind all that, what is she like?"

"Yeah you must know an awful lot about her Cal, I never see you without her these days" said Charlotte

"Now that you mention it, Charlotte, I reckon I remember seeing them kissing in the lounge for the prefects meetings last Thursday night" said Jude a fifth year prefect.

"What! What were you doing there?"

"I left my herbology book there; the scene was a little disturbing though so I went back and got it in the morning"

"Darling you didn't tell us she was your girlfriend. Please say she is your girlfriend Cal, you know how I feel about you running around with those random girls" said Ginny

"She is my girlfriend. She's amazing. She's so beautiful and she's really smart, she's the one that's been tutoring me in Charms as well."

"Oh is that you kids call it now, tutoring" teased Harry. Maxim, Jude and Charlotte giggled.

Cal ignored the comment, "You'll love her, I promise"

"I know I do", he added quietly to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Cal,_

_Dailey and I went into Hogsmeade today. I bought your Christmas present. You are an exceptionally difficult person to shop for; we practically spent the entire day on you. Therefore, I'm expecting something amazing. It's funny how when you finally do read this letter, it will be Christmas Eve and hopefully you will have bought my present by then. We went into Honeydukes and I remembered your story about eating the giant chocolate bar. Dailey and I bought one and made enough fudge for a small army. I can't believe you could eat one in its entirety by yourself. _

_I miss you already,_

_Sophie_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Sophie,_

_I wish you were here with me in St. Barths. It is always so beautiful. The water more then anything here, reminds me of you. It's so blue, like your eyes, it's not at all like the murky gray waters of the Thames. Someday we'll come here together and sail in the Anse du Grand Fond. We're actually staying at Guanahani on the Plage de Grand Cul du Sac, but Fond is the most beautiful place on the island I think. We'll shop in the little boutiques and dance at night to the Caribbean music in the outdoor plazas. My mum's excited to meet you, though by the time you actually read this, I guess she will have. I love the island, but I can't wait to see you._

_You're my ocean eyes,_

_Cal _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know this is really late, and I apologize for that. Life has been really busy. This isn't a great chapter, but I've got things planned for the next few chapters already. Thanks to all the readers who've stuck with me despite the lateness. Please read and review.


	10. Introductions

**The Quidditch Chronicles X**

_I can't wait for everyone to meet Sophie. I know mum and dad are going to love her. My friends have really welcomed Sophie and Dailey and I'm glad everyone gets along. Of course it's hard not to like Sophie and Dailey is really funny. Luella, Tabitha and Brigette promised that they would help Sophie with the crazy holiday social calendar. Shopping and introductions and all that. It's worse for a girl because they can be really judgmental, but Luella, Tabitha and Brigette rule the social scene so I'm no too worried. Once introductions are made though, things are easier._

* * *

Cal and his friends sat in the white silk covered VIP section of Club Shark complete with, you guessed it, a shark tank for a dance floor. The smoky, pounding club was the most exclusive nightclub on the island.

Tabitha took a cigarette from Fabian's monogrammed silver cigarette holder that was lying on the arm of the long couch. Cal pulled a little black plastic lighter out of the pocket of his blue linen shorts and lit it for her before helping himself to a cigarette.

He hadn't realized how much this part of his life would change now that he had a girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. _

The word still seemed a little foreign to him. A million beautiful and willing girls crowded the dance floor, but not a single one elicited an ounce of desire in Cal anymore. It was all too easy to go after one of them and he just didn't care anymore.

Still, it was different. How do you be a boyfriend without a girlfriend? When it came right down to it, Cal had about as much relationship experience as Sophie. He was so afraid he was going to screw something up. He figured he was safer behind the gauzy shade surrounding the little VIP lounge.

"So are you and Jonah like done for now, then?" Cal asked Tabitha.

Tabitha just rolled her eyes, "Who knows? I mean you know how we are: we hook up, we cheat on each other, we fight, and we hook up. You'd think I would know by now that we just don't work, but he's Jonah" Tallulah shrugged nonchalantly.

It was typical behavior of the two. This time it was Jonah who Tabitha had caught kissing some random girl in the elevator back at the hotel the day before. Inevitably, they would get back together and then she'd cheat on him before the last four days of vacation were up. As long as they were "on" and didn't actually fuck anybody else, all was forgivable.

Tabitha stamped out her cigarette, "Let's dance then, I don't really want to witness Colin and Brigette shagging" she said nodding to an adjacent white silk chaise where Colin and Brigette were very close to providing a full peep show, " Besides I'm so over this whole sitting thing"

Caliber followed Tabitha onto the dance floor and they shimmied their way through the throngs of people into to the center of the dance floor. He wasn't sure if this was allowed, but Tabitha was a friend only and always had been. As beautiful as she was, with her glossy honey colored locks, deep green eyes and full bee stung lips, he had a girlfriend and that mattered more to him than anything. Besides he knew what it was like with Tabitha, they had hooked up before, but the only reason they were dancing now was because they had just been talking to each other. He was basically interchangeable with Fabian or some other random guy.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later when Jonah came to repair things with Tabitha. Cal fought off the advances of several model-gorgeous girls before stepping out of the club into the sweet Caribbean air. He walked away from the little village till he was alone on the beach. Cal stuck his hands in the deep pockets of his shorts and tilted his head back to look at the full pale moon in a sea of brilliant stars, he wondered if Sophie was awake yet back in England; eating her breakfast, laughing with Dailey, maybe, just maybe thinking about him.

* * *

Truth be told, Sophie was hardly ever not thinking about Cal. She missed everything about him the kisses, the jokes, the charm…the arrogance. She laughed quietly to herself and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. 

Dailey walked into the kitchen and noticed Sophie's wide smile. Her hand went to her face to feel if there was anything wrong.

"What? Oh Cal syndrome" Dailey said grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter "Give it three to six months, that whole new boyfriend bliss will wear out"

"You were the one who pushed me to go for it with him"

"Well, yeah but you two are like freakishly cute and in love"

"Three days and nine hours till he's back in England"

"Yeah and I'm going to New York. Aren't you even a little bit sad about that?" Dailey teased.

"No, because then I get to stay with the Potters" As soon as the sentence let Sophie's mouth, she visibly paled.

"Oh no, I'm staying with the Potters. The Potters, as in HARRY Potter"

"I thought you weren't impressed by that"

"No, I'm not impressed by the fact that people worship the ground Cal walks, just because Harry Potter is his father. But the guy who saved the universe, I would say that it is a little intimidating."

"Well I guess when you look at it that way; yeah it is kind of scary"

"Dailey! You're not helping"

"Don't worry I'm sure he's super nice and welcoming and everything."

"I just thought of something else though. I mean, I'm living with Cal for a week. As in we're going to be in a house, with bedrooms, with beds" said Sophie perturbed.

"Sophie I know it's totally cliché but if he loves you and respects you, then Cal won't push you for anything and he probably knows you have little or no sexual experience."

Sophie shook her head and a little blush rose in her pale cheeks, "It's not like that though. He's it. Like I know that, I know he's the one. I mean I don't think now is the right time and I know he'll wait for me. But all we've done is kiss and even then it hasn't been really physical and with that whole aspect of us, I don't know what to do."

"Well trust me, if anything like that does come up you'll be fine. It's more natural than you think" Dailey leaned conspiratorially, "And well if something happens, when you get back, I want all the details. All of them."

* * *

Caliber fastened the last button on his Johnston & Murphy herringbone coat before stepping out of the black town car, his chauffer holding the door open. The weather here in London was easily eighty degrees cooler than the tropical climate of St. Barths and Cal tightened his deep green cashmere scarf around his neck. 

He knocked on the door of the unassuming Winchester home.

"Hi, come on in, Sophie's just putting some last minute things away, you know toothbrush that sort of thing" said Dailey opening the door into a comfortable living room.

Cal took off his coat and hung it on the rack before following Dailey upstairs and down a cream carpeted hallway.

"Hi!" said Sophie excitedly a wide smile on her pretty face. "I'm so glad you're here, sorry I'm not ready just give me five minutes" she said throwing her little arms around Cal's neck, quite a fete considering Cal was at least a foot taller.

Cal's face lit up upon seeing her and he hugged her back tightly before kissing her lightly on those little pink lips.

"I missed you" he said before kissing her again.

"Where's the rest of your luggage? I'll bring it downstairs so Jonathan can put it in the car."

"It's in Dailey's car. Who's Jonathan?"

"Our driver he's waiting in the car."

"Oh, well okay I'll be right back then." Sophie said dashing back into the bathroom, Dailey right behind her.

"He has a driver" said Sophie to Dailey once away from Cal.

"Soph, his parents are billionaires, he probably doesn't have to put his underwear on by himself" laughed Dailey.

"Merlin, did you see how tan he was from the Caribbean, he's looks even more gorgeous than usual" said Sophie her blue eyes twinkling.

"Sophie, are you ready to go?" called Cal from downstairs.

The two girls went downstairs to meet with Cal by the front door. Cal and Sophie hugged Dailey goodbye before closing the door and walking down the driveway to the car.

"Good morning, you must be Miss Harlow, I'm Jonathan the Potter family driver" said the thin gray-haired man shaking Sophie's hand.

"Please just call me Sophie" she said unsure of how to act.

He nodded, "Caliber are you two ready to leave then?"

"Yeah, thanks Jonathan" Cal said as the chauffer opened the door and Sophie and Cal slid into the toasty leather interior.

* * *

"Mum, Dad we're here!" yelled Cal into the enormous entrance hall of Potter Manor about three hours later in Godric's Hollow. Lluvy one of the Potter's house-elves took his and Sophie's coats. 

Sophie was in awe of the vast room with its high ceilings reaching to the third floor of the mansion. The black and white marble floored room with its dark mahogany wall panels and grand sweeping polished and intricately carved staircase was at least three times the size of her flat.

"Hello darling" said the perfectly elegant Ginny Potter amazingly chic in dark jeans tucked into black leather boots and a black cashmere sweater, her long red hair swept into a chignon. She hugged her eldest son tightly and he kissed her on the cheek. Sophie smiled at the little display of affection.

"You must be Sophie, it's a pleasure to meet you" Ginny said giving a light welcoming hug to the beautiful, petite and surprisingly modest girl that Cal had brought home.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter"

"Hey Cal" said Harry walking into the entrance hall holding Cal's youngest brother under his arm who had what appeared to be a pair of Quidditch patterned boxers over his head, and his arms grasping his father's leg tightly.

"Hey Dad, this is Sophie. Sophie this father" Cal said.

Sophie was silent for a moment, completely star struck. But at the same time, he looked completely normal in jeans and a white polo.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter", she said finally.

"The famous Sophie, we've heard a lot about you" said Harry good-naturedly. "This" he said pointing to the four year old, "is Dane, Cal's brother. Dane say hi to Sophie"

Dane lifted up the waistband of the boxers to reveal a pair of green and gold eyes exactly like Caliber's. "Hi" Dane said waving before pulling the waistband back down over his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" asked Cal as the five of them walked into an ornate sitting room. The ceilings were high and reached up to the second story, the walls were covered in the same paneling as the entrance hall and the floor was a deep, thick crimson carpet, and a wall was lined with long high arched windows looking out over the snow frosted main gardens and a fire was roaring grandly.

"Well, your cousins Jamie and Jeffrey are over, those are my brothers Fred and George's boys" Ginny added for Sophie's benefit, "and they and Maxim and Jude are in the garden house doing who knows what. Delilah is over and she and Charlotte are up in Charlotte's room. And Tierney's taking a nap."

"I hate to be a bother, but my luggage is still in the car" said Sophie a little timidly.

"Don't worry about it, Jonathan took it upstairs and one of the house-elves probably already has it unpacked" said Harry.

"Oh speaking of which, we put you in the bedroom two doors down from Charlotte's. Caliber can show you where it is later" said Ginny serving everyone a cup of tea from a silver platter brought in by the same house-elf who took their coats. Sophie wondered how many of them the Potters employed.

Just then there was a loud bang followed by the sound of footsteps running down a hallway that Sophie assumed led to a door out onto the stone loggia which in turn led down to the gardens. Four boys were then running down the slick marble floors of the gallery going past the sitting room.

"Hold it!" yelled out Ginny her voice already scolding.

The four boys slid to a halt and turned looking sheepishly at everyone. Their clothes were soaked and hair standing on end with dirt on their faces.

"What were you doing?" she asked accusingly. Maxim, Jude, Jamie and Jeffrey looked at each other all hoping they wouldn't have to explain.

"You know what never mind. I really don't want to know", said Ginny, "wash up, and don't touch anything till you do"

The boys turned to leave. "Wait, where are your manners? Say hello to our guest"

"Hi Sophie, I'm Maxim, I don't know if you remember or not but you gave me detention the first week of school", said the sixth-year who looked almost exactly like Caliber and Harry.

"Nice to see you again", said Jude who already knew Sophie because he was a prefect. Sophie liked Jude, he was definitely the quieter one, he would rather have Cal or Max be in the spotlight. Of course he wasn't immune to mischief, but with his long dark reddish-brown hair that lay just so skimming those light green eyes, he attracted attention anyway.

"Yes, you as well" Sophie said smiling. But she almost burst out laughing when she realized who Jamie and Jeffrey were. Jamie and Jeffrey both fifth years were always in trouble, playing pranks and causing mayhem, they were definitely a source of grief for the Hogwarts staff. They each bore a slightly horrified expression on their freckled faces when they saw Sophie holding hands with Cal.

"Hi" Jamie said waving coyly; Jeffrey also gave a little wave. Their cheeks were flaming in embarrassment.

Cal looked at Sophie and they both burst out laughing while the four boys walked away.

"You guys didn't tell us Cal was dating the Head Girl" whispered Jeffrey none to quietly as the four boys shuffled out of the room.

Not more than a minute later high-pitched screaming came from upstairs somewhere. Sophie jumped but no one else seemed the least bit fazed.

"Ow! Stop, okay I'm sorry!" yelled Maxim running down the stairs, a younger red-headed girl Sophie recognized as Cal's sister Charlotte running after him with her wand held out.

"Things around here are a little chaotic, but you'll get used to it" shrugged Harry still holding Dane who was entertaining himself by making weird faces in the silver platter the boxers now pushed back on his forehead.

* * *

I know that these chapters aren't coming as fast you would like them, but ballet is really my priority over everything else. I have to say though; I've been absolutely amazed at the response I've received to this story. It's really incredible and I'm so grateful. I'll be sending each of you a thank-you email, but I figured you would want a new chapter more. Luckily I've already got two pages of chapter eleven finished so that will be up much faster, hopefully by the end of the week. Thank you all for your support, I'm trying to write faster. 


	11. Society Girls and Lover Boys

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. As promised, the new chapter is up in a week. I hope you like it and I will respond to your reviews as soon as possible. My ballet schedule is that I'm living at the ballet school four days a week and I am home and going to a regular school twice a week with Sundays off. But I will send personal thank you notes.

Disclaimer : I do not own harry potter

**

* * *

**

**The Quidditch Chronicles XI**

_If you've ever loved someone, you know it's not always an easy thing. I mean especially at the beginning. You're still unsure of each other. Of course you can't get enough of each other. But, there are so many self-doubts involved. I just don't know if I can be everything for Sophie. I'm so afraid of screwing things up especially because she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to tell her. I really want to tell her, but I mean what if she rejects me, I don't know what I'd do. She always seems so confident, so sure of what to do. She has a plan for everything and isn't unsure of her feelings. God loves turned me into such a fucking girl. _

"Most girls don't even bother getting a new dress for the ministry thing. We usually just trade or borrow from a friend" said Tabitha Nimbus as she, Luella Biltmore, Brigette Baccarat and Sophie Harlow walked into McCain & Marlborough the large upscale department store in Wizarding London that had the best in both wizarding and muggle designer wear.

"In fact, I have a red Alexander McQueen gown that will look absolutely gorgeous on you with your pale skin", said Brigette, unintentionally making Sophie feel a little bit self-conscious as to the fact that she hadn't just been on holiday in St. Barths.

"But never mind that, we came to find something for the DHG ball which I absolutely cannot wait for" Luella said.

Sophie just looked around the huge brightly lit store that looked more like a house with its plush seating areas, and more than a few roaring fireplaces.

Sophie followed as the girls clicked across the floor in their heels and into a large mirrored magically powered elevator with velvet covered benches.

"Where are we going?" asked Sophie, wishing that Dailey was there so she would feel a little more comfortable. If she were Dailey, she would be whole-heartedly enjoying the experience looking, touching, and trying on everything. Instead, Sophie was just overwhelmed considering she usually dressed in whatever fit at the neighborhood second-hand shop.

"The eighth floor", said Tabitha, "it's reserved for only trunk shows and sample sales; that's were we're going a holiday trunk show.

Just as Sophie was about to ask what a trunk show was, the elevator doors opened onto an enormous white carpeted room teeming with racks of silk, chiffon, and taffeta.

"Names please" asked a glamazon type looking down at a clipboard. When she looked up she laughed "Oh never mind it's you three. And I see you brought a friend, well anyway, we've got Clarissa waiting for you" the woman said.

Luella, Brigette, Tabitha walked towards whoever Clarissa was and Sophie just followed.

They went over to a corner of the room that had an elevated platform with a three-paneled mirror in front. A tall, thin blonde woman dressed in a suit smiled at the girls before greeting Luella, Brigette and Tabitha with a kiss on each cheek.

"And who is this?" Clarissa asked.

"Sophie Harlow", she said extending a hand towards Clarissa, "It's nice to meet you"

"You as well" Clarissa said, "I'm one of McCain & Marlborough's personal shoppers. Now, you've got a great figure. You're short, but at least not fat, I can't work with fat. We'll get you out of those rags and into a gown in no time."

Clarissa snapped her fingers and one of the girls that was in fact dressed like a chic little waitress, brought a tea platter and mint water.

She walked over to a rack with tons of colorful and expensive dresses, "So I've got some Oscars, some Christians, some Jean Pauls some Chloes and some Alexanders" she said. "Take your pick. And if course if there is anything else your interested in, just let me know and I'll go fetch it for you"

"Sophie picks first since she's a trunk show virgin" said Brigette.

"Oh no really one of you can go first"

"Nonsense, it'll be fun"

"Okay well then I like this one," she said fingering a light blue chiffon goddess gown by Chloe.

"Well" began Clarissa, "the color is great, but this shape is all wrong for you. How about this one?" she asked holding up a much slinkier and slightly darker blue Oscar de la Renta.

"It's beautiful" Sophie said.

"We know, so try it on" Luella urged.

"Um, where do I change?" she asked

"Right here" said Tabitha also eager to see the dress on Sophie. After all, if there was one thing Tabitha, Luella and Brigette loved it was finding the perfect dress.

Sophie looked around the room and it was then she noticed that the room was in fact cluttered with thin glamorous topless girls, in nothing but their thongs, slipping into the beautiful couture gowns. Rather than embarrass herself further, she tentatively pulled off her scarf and jumper followed by her winter thermal. She paused before pulling off her jeans scared that she was being scrutinized by the other three girls. It was then that she looked up and noticed that the other girls were already in their underwear flipping through the dresses.

Finally, she pulled off her jeans and in nothing but standard, plain white cotton knickers and white bra, she pulled down the zipper and stepped into the elegant silk.

"Sophie, I know it's embarrassing the first time, but you have to take off your bra" explained Luella, "Hold the dress to your chest and I'll undo the clasp so no one will see anything".

Sophie obeyed and Luella zipped up the dress. Once completely on, it felt like a dream skimming the contours of Sophie's body perfectly.

"Oh that is gorgeous, I knew it would be" exclaimed Clarissa, "Stand up on the pedestal darling and we'll fit the dress to perfection"

Gathering the hem of the long dress, se carefully stood on the raised platform in front of the three pane mirror. Clarissa immediately began tucking and pulling on the hem since Sophie wasn't exactly model height and pulled at the waist tightening it around her slender figure.

"And now we work on the your chest"

"My chest!"

"Yes, darling, we're going to give you one. Now, don't move or I'll stick you with a pin", Clarissa said before shortening the straps of the gown and lowering the v neck of the dress giving the illusion of curves.

"That is so hot on you!" exclaimed Brigette.

"Cal isn't going to know what hit him" said Tabitha

"Oh so you're Cal's girlfriend. There was a rumor going around that somebody got him to commit" Clarissa said looking through boxes upon boxes of exquisite stilettos. Sophie just blushed.

"Speaking of which, how are the boys doing? I saw Colin's mum just the other day when she was meeting Mr.McCain for lunch. She tells me you and Colin are looking for a flat close by after graduation" said Clarissa.

"W just want a city place for now while Colin gets settled in at McCain Enterprises, but then after next summer, we'll look for something more permanent."

"Wait Colin's last name is McCain? As in McCain & Marlborough?"

"Yes, but they own Madam Malkin's, the M. Stars retail chain and Jane Diamonds" said Brigette talking about some very popular lower end clothing stores and the famous jeweler named after Colin's great-grandmother.

"Okay you look gorgeous darling I'll unzip you and then you can change back. But be careful! All those pins need to stay in place. Luella you're up next", said Clarissa.

Sophie did her best to change back into her clothes somewhat modestly facing the wall as she put on her bra.

She turned back around to see Luella on the pedestal in a gorgeous red gown that hugged her every curve. Sophie could only dream about having a figure like that. While Sophie had a slightly smaller waist, Luella had the full breasts and just the slightest curve in her hips to be any man's desire. Combined with a perfectly flat stomach and her supermodel height Sophie looked down at herself and felt instantly inadequate.

Sophie knew that Luella, Brigette and Tabitha were trying to be nice, and they were. Sophie genuinely liked the three girls. She knew they were trying to make Sophie's first experiences into high society as easy and fun as possible. She enjoyed laughing, gossiping, shopping and just hanging out with the girls as Cal only had the two sisters none of whom were close in age to Sophie.

Sophie wondered if Cal had any qualms about being her boyfriend. He didn't seem like it. He seemed so cocky and confident all the time. Doubt didn't seem like a word that ever crossed Cal's mind.

**

* * *

**

**Later**

Cal opened the door for Sophie as they arrived at Rappacini's, a little inconspicuous Italian restaurant in Godric's Hollow.

"Caliber Sirius Potter it's about time I see you!" cheerfully admonished a little, old, plump woman who came up to Cal and kissed each of his cheeks twice. Cal reached down and gave the woman a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Rappacini, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sophie"

"Sophie it's a pleasure to meet you, and can't tell you how long I've been waiting for Cal to bring home some nice girl. Well come on, come on let's get you two seated" she said hugging Sophie and then leading them over to a little booth by the snow frosted front window.

"So how was your shopping trip earlier?"

"It was pretty fun actually. I mean I've never been to a trunk show before and the clothes were so beautiful"

"Can I see your dress later?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise" Sophie said.

"Fine then, be that way" Cal teased.

"When is this ball again?"

"The Ministry Winter ball is in two days and then my mum's DHG ball is two days after Christmas. So, you know, everybody has a day for hangover recovery."

Sophie looked out the window watching the snow fall gently on the charming small town of Godric's Hollow. She was silent for a long while and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Absentmindedly, she traced patterns with her thumb over Cal's hand.

"What color is the butterfly?" Cal asked

"What?" Sophie asked confused.

"My mum says that when we start day-dreaming or if something's wrong. Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No, no. It's just"

"Just…"

"Oh merlin, it seems so ridiculous, but I don't know if I can do it"

"Do what, Soph?"

"Do this ball thing and the ministry ball and this society stuff. I just don't know if I can be what you need"

"Oh, Sophie" Cal sighed "you already are. I don't know what you think you aren't, but holding your hand, looking into your eyes, kissing your lips, hearing your voice, even when you're yelling at me, that means more to me than anything"

* * *

**Next Morning**

"More tea" said Tierney, Cal's two year old sister as she and Sophie sat at the child-sized wooden table with hand-painted flowers in the playroom that would fulfill every child's fantasy.

"I would love more tea" Sophie said as Tierney pretended to pour into the little rose patterned porcelain cup. Tierney was all dressed up in a fluffy purple dress with a tiara and all sorts of costume jewelry.

"How about your bear would he like some more?"

"This is not just a bear, this is Sedgwick"

"Sedgwick? Well, that's quite a name for bear." Sophie said she herself adorned in a pink tiara and multiple colorful necklaces over a blue t-shirt and jean skirt.

"Sedgwick is quite a bear. Last week he went on safari with Annabel" Tierney said pointing to the imported French doll who was wearing her own little lace and silk dress. "And he rescued a lion and fed hippos"

"Well that sounds like quite the adventure"

"What does?" asked a voice from the door. Sophie and Tierney both looked up to see Cal leaning against the doorjamb.

"Cal!" Tierney squealed jumping up and down. She loved spending time with her oldest brother as he wasn't around a lot.

"Hey sweetheart" he said picking the little redheaded girl up and tossing her into the air. She shrieked with laughter.

"I'm not sweetheart" she said "I'm Princess Tierney"

"Well then as your older brother that makes me Prince Caliber" he said as he followed her to the little table. Tierney ran off to the dress up trunk and he sat next to Sophie and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"How was practice?" Sophie asked

"It's a lot harder than Gryffindor practice, but I love it. Lucky for you I showered before I came in here, because I was drenched with sweat"

"Okay, Cal, wear this" Tierney said handing Cal a crown, "We're having royal tea time. You're not Prince. You're King and Sophie is Queen"

"You hear that Soph, you're my queen" Cal said smiling at Sophie who blushed before kissing Cal on the cheek.

**That afternoon**

Knock. Knock

"Come in" said Sophie who was lying on the bed doing a Herbology assignment.

Ginny opened the door of the guest bedroom suite.

"Oh hello Mrs. Potter"

"Hi, Sophie. I just wanted to know what you're going to be wearing tomorrow night for the Ministry ball"

"Oh, a red dress I'm borrowing from Brigette, but I'm picking it up tomorrow at her house when we go get ready because it needed to be hemmed just a little"

"Okay, well then she'll have it pressed for tomorrow then. Are you excited?" Ginny asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am, but I admit I'm a little nervous too. I don't really know what to expect" Sophie confessed.

"I know. It's nerve-wracking the first time. I've been there, I've been in your position before. You see, I dated Cal's father in school. But then, we broke up and he went to go save the world. We loved each other, I was battling there too. But after Harry defeated Voldemort, he had no idea what his purpose in life was; he only knew that life here was just too overwhelming. So he left and took a year off traveling and I stayed here and lived in my parents' house in the country. When he came back, he was thrust into the spotlight again. The tabloids wanted to know everything about him. He seemed so much more mature and took it all in stride. He sat for interviews and photo shoots, he became a Quidditch superstar and I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for him, that he wouldn't want little old me anymore. After all, he was this wealthy, charismatic, handsome young man, and I grew up dirt poor, the only thing I had was a little charity I called Dumbledore's Hearts of Gold and at the time it was six of my friends and me that would work in the free clinics at St. Mungo's or gather food that the restaurants would throw away and feed those left homeless by the war. And that was fine I liked what I was doing. I was happy. Harry and I saw each other a lot and we were friends, then Harry donated twenty million galleons to DHG as a Christmas present to me, and he started publicizing DHG in his interviews and showing up at DHG events.

We stared dating again and I was intimidated at first. On our first date we were ambushed by the paparazzi and we would go to these big glamorous balls for some muggle king's birthday and I didn't know if I could handle it. And as much as I wanted this whole new high society to like me, as much as I wanted to fit in, I wanted Harry's love more. And I had that; I could face the gossip, and staring as long as I had Harry. Besides they were just people with lots of money and fancy clothes and most of them, granted not everyone, but most are very nice people. The reason I'm telling you all this, is that I see so much of myself in you. Cal spoiled, that's his father's fault, though I'm proud to say he is a good kid and he doesn't care if you dress in secondhand clothes. And after a while, I just started to go with it and enjoy it all. I know Cal loves you and you love Cal too I presume, so don't be disheartened" Ginny finished and Sophie really did feel comforted by her words.

She never would have guessed that Ginny had grown up poor. Sophie was tired of feeling insecure about Cal's life. After all, she was now the biggest part of it. She loved Cal and he loved her, they hadn't said it, but it truly was all that mattered.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Dad" Cal said, "I mean I don't know why she feels so awkward. I didn't know. I mean she and her friend Dailey have been hanging out with us a lot and we all get along really well"

Harry almost laughed at Cal's ernest expression, but tried to be the sensitive father as they ate lunch after a meeting with their agent Cameron Barry.

"Caliber, that's not something you can control. I mean your mum and I have been through so much together; even an issue similar to yours. You know the story. Do you love Sophie?"

"I, yes. Yes, I love Sophie" Cal said for the first time aloud.

"Have you told her?"

"No"

"Are you sure though, that you love her? That you love her with your whole heart, your whole mind, your whole being?"

The question now seemed simple to Cal.

"Yes", he answered

"Tell her, she'll feel better when you say it. Then you'll be fine. Our love is what kept your mum and I together. It's all you two are going to need" Harry promised.

* * *

**That Night**

In the main bedroom wing, there were four bedroom suites occupied by the oldest Potter children, and four guest bedroom suites all lined up four on each side of a long wide Persian carpeted hallway. The bedroom wing had a wrap around veranda with eight sets of French doors opening up onto it. The veranda had a large stone staircase opening out onto the main loggia. Cal walked out of his room onto the veranda in black cashmere pajama pants and a Puddlemere United sweatshirt. It was freezing outside, but he didn't care. He just ran around to the other side and knocked on the door of Sophie's room.

She didn't wake right away, but he didn't want to go in and scare her, so he knocked again louder this time. This time she woke and went to the door.

"Cal, what are you doing?" she laughed as it was one in the morning.

He place a little kiss on her forehead "Come on, I have a surprise put on a coat over your sleepwear" he urged stepping into her warm bedroom.

"Okay, but where are we going" Sophie said going to the armoire and taking out her black winter peacoat to put over her long-sleeved thermal and short sleep shorts.

"If I tell you then it's not a surprise anymore" Cal said grabbing her hand.

Sophie followed as they hurried down the veranda stairs and ran through the frosted main gardens until they reached the garden house. Inside the house, there was already a fire going. It was a charming two story tudor style house with a large tower like structure in the back. Cal led the way into a little square shaped room that had a couple of chairs as well as an extremely narrow black gothic spiral staircase .

"I'll go up first", Cal said, "that's where your real surprise is"

After a few minutes Cal called down for Sophie to come up as well. She walked up the seemingly never ending staircase.

At the top stood Cal and one of the most romantic sites Sophie had ever seen. There were several silk floor pillows and cashmere throws. The room glowed with soft moonlight coming in from the glass ceiling.

"Tonight, there's a meteor shower that happens every 75 years. It's set to start in just a couple of minutes" said Cal checking his platinum movado watch.

"This is a magic ceiling" he explained as he flicked his wand at it just so and the glass disappeared.

Cal settled on one of the fluffy floor pillows and gestured for Sophie to join him. She lay down settling her head on his stomach and he wrapped one arm around her waist the other playing softly with her hair.

Just then it started and Sophie gasped as a brilliant white light streaked through the sky before glittering away. And soon, it was really a shower as hundreds of the sparkling meteors soared through the black velvet sky.

"Cal that was beautiful" Sophie said ten minutes later. She wished that it happened every night.

Cal pulled Sophie up to him and kissed her more passionately than he ever had. He unbuttoned Sophie's coat, but then pulled away hoping that she wouldn't be angry as he had gotten a little carried away.

Instead Sophie just leaned in and kissed Cal even more passionately. She moved so that she was straddling Cal, her hands in his hair. He couldn't help himself, he just wanted to touch her so bad and slipped a hand under her shirt. Her smooth warm skin felt so wonderful to his touch. Sophie broke the kiss. Cal pulled away quickly.

"I, I'm sorry, I won't-" Cal immediately started stammering.

"No, no it's okay Cal. I, I want you to" Sophie whispered against his lips her chest heaving against his.

Sophie took off her jacket and then reached for the hem of Cal's sweatshirt revealing the perfectly defined chest and arms, the tanned six pack that belonged to her. She had seen his body before, but hadn't touched it. Cal moaned at the feeling of her tiny hands on his body. Cal tentatively reached for her shirt and looked into her searing blue eyes. She nodded yes and he gently lifted the shirt over her head. Now both topless, she leaned down to kiss him again, pressing her body against his. He could feel her heart racing against his chest. Her body, her bare skin on his, was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced.

This time he pulled away first. "Sophie" he gasped, "I just, I know we haven't been together that long, but that doesn't mean anything" He looked her straight in the eye, nervous, but knowing all the same, that he was bursting with the need to say this, "I love you"

Sophie felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. Who knew those three small words could make her feel as if she was floating? She smiled broadly and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Cal" she said breathlessly, "I love you too"

She kissed him again and he smiled. She nestled herself against his chest and he grabbed a couple of blankets spreading them down over he and Sophie. He reached for his wand and flicked it at the ceiling again, so that the glass returned keeping out the December chill. He stroked her soft chocolate hair gently till they fell asleep with the ones they loved in their arms.


	12. Christmas Wishes and Gala Bitches

**The Quidditch Chronicles XII**

_Finally, Christmas is here. I feel like it's taken forever. I'm excited for Christmas and New Years. If the New Year is only half as great as the last month has been, well that's alright with me. I just have this feeling, and I can't seem to shake it, buts its like everything is going too well. I mean you know how when everything is too perfect. I'm not trying to be a cynic, but well I haven't done a whole lot to deserve anything good. I feel like its going to catch up with me. Whatever, I'm just trying to do the best I can._

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"Do you need help?" asked Sophie for what must have been the tenth time in the span of ten minutes.

Cal didn't bother looking up from where he was trying to wrap Christmas presents. "I can do it. It's not like it's that hard" he pouted before crumpling up yet another piece of torn gift wrap and tossing it aside.

"Oh you definitely know how to make it look easy" Sophie giggled and looked around the room at the bunched-up colorful wrapping paper littering the floor of Cal's bedroom suite.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and later that night everyone would head to Arthur and Molly Weasleys' for the night and the following day.

"So is this like a macho thing? Is that why you won't let me help? Do guys not only compare muscles and penises, but also gift wrapping skills?" Sophie teased joining Cal on the plush carpeted floor from where she was sitting on a comfy black velveteen armchair.

"Among other skills" Cal said, mock glaring at Sophie, before spreading out yet another sheet of dancing Santa gift wrap. He stared at it blankly for a good five minutes, every now and then making little gestures as if to fold the paper before pulling his hands away again, confused.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment. Now move out of the way or this is never going to get done" Sophie said rolling her eyes and quickly and neatly wrapping the box of pink cashmere lined leather gloves and Bliss spa gift certificate, his gift to Luella Biltmore.

"Thanks" Cal said giving Sophie a light kiss.

"No problem, now we only have like twenty more presents to wrap before tonight" Sophie said with a little laugh.

"So tonight at your grandparents' house, how many people did you say are going to be either"

"Um, well I have nineteen first cousins, plus we have a lot of family friends that spend Christmas with us and…Well let me put it this way, if the noise and chaos around here is like a single snowflake, then an entire Weasley clan Christmas is similar to an avalanche.

With that, Cal grabbed a set of blocks that when properly put together looked like Hogwarts castle that he bought for his younger brother Dane.

"We can skip this one" Cal said, "Dane is four, he's just going to rip the paper to shreds anyway"

"We have to wrap it. That's one of the best things about getting a gift, eagerly trying to find out what is inside", Sophie insisted

Cal passed the box of blocks to Sophie and she wrapped it before handing it to Cal who sighed before placing a big red bow on top.

"Stop sighing Cal, all you have to do is stick on the bow"

"I know, and I promise I'll make this up to you. Maybe you should think about it this way: instead of you having nineteen more to wrap, you've already got two presents finished. And they do look wonderful", Cal said with a little smile.

Sophie threw one of the many crumpled piles of wrapping paper at Cal, "Well maybe, next year, you should just go with gift bags"

* * *

"Come on everybody lets go! If you're not downstairs in thirty seconds then we're leaving you behind!" called Ginny from the main entry to Potter Manor hurriedly trying to button Dane's coat, and keep Tierney from kicking off her stiff black patent leather shoes.

"Give it back!" yelled Charlotte from where she and Maxim were standing at the top of the grand main staircase. He dangled her diamond teardrop earring out of her reach. Charlotte leapt for the earring again then kicked Maxim in the shin.

"Ow! Don't kick me!"

"Then give it back!"

"No. You kicked me, now you're never getting it back!"

"Dad!" yelled Charlotte

"Maxim, give Charlotte back her earring! Charlotte don't beat up your brother!" Harry yelled.

They made their way down the stairs, but not without beating up on each other all the way down.

Eventually everyone made their way downstairs their packages having been sent ahead. They each took turns flooing, Ginny going with Tierney and Harry with Dane while the rest of them impatiently waited their turn and ended up piled on the floor of The Burrow

"The Potters are here!" yelled a redhead as soon as the nine of them spilled out of the fireplace.

"Jude you're on my sleeve!" squeaked Charlotte unable to move

"Well if Cal got off my hand then maybe I could move!" Jude insisted.

"Max you're the one holding everybody up. Get off!" Cal said and with a gigantic heave everybody separated apart. Cal helped Sophie up off the floor where she had also been stuck under Maxim.

"I think I just got further with Sophie than you have" snickered Max quietly.

"Shut up" said Cal hitting Maxim over the top of the head none to gently.

The Christmas Eve dinner went well with only one small explosion, two bruised eyes, three drunken uncles, four crying children, and five angry wives. After dinner, Sophie who tried to help with cleanup was ushered out of the kitchen by the women to enjoy a game of exploding snap with Cal, Fabian, Charlotte, Max, their cousin Whittaker and Delilah Longbottom and Colton Lupin, family friends who also happened to be Charlotte's best friends.

"So Sophie I was wondering if you could find me a nice girl for Fabian here" said Hermione Granger-Weasley who was married to Caliber's Uncle Ron. Hermione tousled Fabian's red hair.

"Mum, I need a girlfriend. Besides now that Cal's taken, there's more girls for me"

"See, do you see what I mean? I don't what the other parents must think of my son. Really Sophie, you've got to know someone."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, my best friend and her boyfriend have been together for almost two years now" laughed Sophie.

Hermione whacked Fabian on the head.

"Oww! Mum!"

"Look you fool around with too many girls and now all the good girls are taken. I don't know where he gets it from. His father wasn't much of a ladies man"

"I had my fair share of girls back in the day" said Ron indignantly as he heard himself brought up in the conversation.

"Oh, yeah so many. I swear Ron must have been with two different birds" said Fred

"Mate, he's right, it was Lavender and Hermione" said Harry, "that's…two"

"I'm so glad I married a man that could count" teased Ginny.

"You know it's not so much about quantity as it is about quality" Ron said defensively.

"Ok thanks Dad, but really no one wants to know where you're going with this" said Ron and Hermione's fourteen year old daughter Leona.

"Can we open presents? Please! Please Grandpa please!" pleaded the thin little voices of Tierney and Dominique, Bill and Fleur's three year old.

"Like I would be able to say no to the two of you" said Arthur with a laugh, picking each of his two youngest granddaughters up.

"Come on! Everyone around the tree its present time" yelled out Arthur

And soon everyone was tearing off the pretty patterned paper, and the glossy candy colored ribbon. Filmy, tissue paper flew around the room as people unwrapped sweaters and gloves. Dickon, Fred and Angelina's other son tried on a jacket while Jamie threw a singing glow-in-the-dark ball across the room at Jeffrey. Farrah, Charlie and his wife a Romanian girl by the name of Tatiana, blew pink and green perfumed bubbles around, Bill and Fleur's son, Rance's head.

Sophie received a wonderfully soft pink cashmere sweater and black onyx necklace from Ginny and Harry. Charlotte had given her an at home manicure set and Maxim and Jude had bought her a pair of blue slippers. Dane had handmade a card with pasted on pasta and Tierney had finger-painted a white t-shirt for Sophie. Her mum had sent a box of Swiss chocolates and a funny little sweater.

Cal finally handed over his gift. She pulled off the shiny red paper. It wasn't very hard since evidently Cal had ripped this gift himself and the wrapping paper had barely stayed on.

Cal waited anxiously, her present to him still on his lap.

Sophie opened the silver velvet box from Jane Diamonds inside to find a gold heart shaped locket, a little S in diamonds on the front. Inside was a picture of Cal and Sophie from the Halloween masquerade back in October.

"Luella gave me the picture," Cal said, "It was the first time we danced together. She said she had to take the picture because she knew something was going to happen between us eventually"

"Cal, I love it. Thank you" Sophie said sincerely. Cal kissed her sweetly.

"Okay, open mine"

Cal ripped off the wrapping to find a small cloth covered book inside. Flipping through the pages were all the letters they had written to each other while apart for the first portion of vacation.

"I know that you'll start playing Quidditch professionally at the start of summer. I'll have to stay here to attend medical school at St. Mungo's. I want you to take this with you on your travels. And anytime you want to tell me something and I'm not there you can just write it down in here and then when we see each other, I'll know. I bought one for myself as well."

* * *

Sophie played nervously with the gold and diamond engraved locket hanging from her delicate neck. Cal placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it reassuringly. The carriage was about to pull up to the Metropolitan Museum of Wizardry commonly referred to as the Met where Dumbledore's Hearts of Gold Winter Gala was set to take place.

Already she could see the never ending red carpet rolled out for the event and the rows of paparazzi were at least eight to ten deep on each side. The cameras flashed incessantly as the people in the carriage ahead exited and walked the red carpet posing here and there.

"Oh, we're almost up. Walk out there like you're the hottest thing since the discovery of fire, because lets face it you are" said Tabitha wiping a little lipstick smudge off Jonah's cheek.

"Pose with Cal, that way you'll be less nervous and don't answer any questions just keep walking. Cal will guide you" added Brigette fastening the strap on her exquisite, but nevertheless painful stilettos.

"And most importantly, just don't stop smiling" said Luella fixing Fabian's tie.

Finally their carriage came to a complete stop and their driver opened the door. The other three couples got out first.

"Are you ready?"

"Not much choice now is there"

"Let's go"

And then Cal stepped out and turned to help Sophie out. She took a deep breath and took his hand the other hand holding the train of he long dark blue dress.

Cal slipped an arm around her waist and smiled as the two walked down the carpet.

"Caliber!"

"Caliber over here!"

"Caliber look here!"

"Caliber who is she!"

"Caliber!"

Everyone seemed to be yelling his name and she was just smiling going along for the ride. Ahead she could see Luella and Fabian posing. Luella had one hand on her hip and arched her back. Then she turned smiling over her shoulder showing off the back of her dress.

"Come on" Cal whispered, and the two walked further up the carpet.

The couples were spaced about three photographers apart and soon the paparazzi began yelling out for a group picture. Then everyone wanted a picture of Tabitha, Luella and Brigette together. They were the golden girls of society and were the envy of every young socialite at the party. And it was clear from the way they calmly posed and worked the red carpet smiling and flirting with the camera, they weren't at all shy about it.

Then after much ado, Cal and Sophie entered the Met and were blown away by the splendor of the gala. The theme was Forever Young and the décor Ginny Potter had chosen seemed to take inspiration from the elaborate nursery and playroom at Potter Manor. Sophie had wondered how such a childish theme could work at such an elaborate and sophisticated party, but there was a surreal coolness to everything.

Finally, it was time to meet and greet with people Sophie had only previously seen in the society pages of The Daily Prophet and Bewitched magazine.

Cal was easily one of the most popular and sought after guests. Not only was he the hostess's son, but with his innate charm and handsome face, everyone wanted to talk to and be photographed with him.

And in the span of forty five minutes Sophie had mingled with the Zonko's family; the Gringotts family; the descendants of the creator of butterbeer's family; Quidditch club owners; quite a few notable surgeons whom Sophie hoped to make a lasting impression upon; several real states tycoons including Jonah's parents Mr. and Mrs. Leonard Pearlsteen, artists, photographers, magazine editors whom Luella knew well as the heiress to the largest publishing company in the wizarding world, and the Firebolt brooms family with whom Tabitha Nimbus exchanged some friendly banter that barely covered up the competitive aspect of their relationship; it was understandable as Nimbus and Firebolt were the main players in the racing broom industry.

She had also met a Mitzi, a Muffy, a Bunny, a FiFi, a Trixie, a CeCe, a Bebe, and a Byrdie and realized why these women did not in fact hold real jobs. Eventually, it was time to be seated and Sophie gratefully took her seat at her table with Cal.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the 18th Annual Dumbleore's Hearts of Gold Winter Gala: Forever Young" began the illustrious Ginny Potter in a beautiful sweeping emerald green Christian Dior couture gown. "I would first off like to thank all of you for coming. Tonight thanks to everyone's contributions, we have raised 40 million galleons., making this year the most prosperous yet for DHG. In addition, I would like to offer a personal thank you to those on the Winter Gala committee: Hermione Granger-Weasley, Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, Shelby McCain, Kinsey Bones-Pearlsteen, CeCe Nimbus, Georgina Biltmore, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Parvati Finnegan, and Gabrielle Delacour-Wood. All of these women have made a enormous difference in our community because of their contributions to this gala and to this charity. We chose the theme Forever Young because tonights profits will be 100 contributed to the building of a new free clinic and children's wizarding hospital in South Africa set to open next summer. Once again, thank you all for attending, and for your wonderful contributions. Now it is time for some fun, so please eat, laugh, dance and enjoy!" Ginny said exuberantly.

Everyone gave a standing ovation and Ginny gracefully descended the stage as the orchestra behind her began with a delightful classical tune as the dinner was served.

Dinner was pleasant enough. Every now and then people came up to Cal to ask him how school was going, to congratulate him on his signing with Puddlemere United. Everytime, Cal introduced Sophie as his girlfriend and Sophie shyly smiled and shook hands with people she forgot the name just five seconds later.

"Your parents certainly have a lot of friends" remarked Sophie halfway through dinner as Mr. Sedgwick Smythson the owner of the wizarding wireless network and his much too young wife walked away.

Cal laughed "Some of these people are merely acquaintances, but they are big donators to my mum's charity"

"Harry and Ginny Potter rule the social scene" explained Tabitha "If you aren't invited your reputation would be questioned to say to the very least. And if you don't show up, well Cal's parents are cool about it, but the rest will have no qualms gossiping about how you snubbed the Potters".

"Skank alert" said Luella from across the table.

"Cal, quick, get under the table" teased Fabian, only half-joking.

Cal ran a hand through his jet-black hair "Milly Scrimgeour"

"Worse" said Jonah

"Fuck" Cal muttered.

"Hello Caliber" said a skinny blonde thing placing a hand on Cal's shoulder.

"Sienna Smythson, I thought you would be in Paris with your mum" Cal said a tight smile on his face.

"Oh darling and miss the party of the year I don't think so" she said leaning in close to Cal. She was a pretty thing, but from this angle Sophie could see right down the front of her too low beaded gown. Not to mention, this girl definitely put Sophie's guards up.

"Now I couldn't help but notice you said hello to Daddy and Stepmum #6, were you too busy being your sexy self to say hello to me"

"The night is still young Sienna"

"Oh but you must know how I miss you. Beauxbaton doesn't have a single guy that can compare to you"

"You might have to believe her Cal. My cousin Lillionette says she's been seen with enough boys that it's clear she's been really looking" interjected Brigette with a prim smile. Colin and Fabian snickered next to her.

"Brigette, it seems you're just as witty as ever" said Sienna her face also plastered with a brilliant fake smile, but her eyes glaring at everyone around the table.

"Oh, and who are you" said Sienna, spotting the pretty brunette and sounding not unlike the cat that got the canary.

"This is my girlfriend" Cal said "Excuse me Sophie, for not introducing you before"

"Sophie, is it? Sophie what now?" rudely asked Sienna.

"Harlow" said Sophie looking Sienna straight in the eye, clasping her hand Cal's, "My name is Sophie Harlow"

"Harlow, as in Samuel Harlow. I heard a rumor he had a daughter about our age" said Sienna.

"What's it to you?" asked Colin

"Just thought you should know what kind of riff raff you're associating with"

"That's enough Sienna, just shut the fuck up" said Cal. Sophie cheeks flamed in embarrassment and she was looking away as if in a daze.

But Sienna ignored Caliber and continued on "You've heard the story of the scandal at St. Mungo's, the disgrace her father was responsible for, the cover-up that nearly got the hospital shut down."

"You have five seconds to leave Smythson, or be prepared to have your ass beaten down right here in front of everybody. You better believe I'm not afraid to rip your fucking cunt face apart with my stilettos" said Luella still smiling, her voice light as if she were commenting on Sienna's bracelet.

"Such language Biltmore, that's not the kind of lady your mother raised you to be, but enough of this. Save me a dance for later Cal", said Sienna before sauntering away.

"If, if you would just excuse me" said Sophie standing up, breathing deeply, trying to steady herself, trying her best not to cry.

"Sophie" Cal protested as soon as Sophie started to walk away. Cal too started to stand up.

"Don't" said Tabitha reaching out to restrain Cal, "We'll go"

"Tell her I didn't… I love…" Cal stuttered sitting back in his chair.

"Callie baby, it's not your fault" said Luella. And she, Brigette and Tabitha scurried off after Sophie, their stilettos clicking across the floor.

"Sophie, are you okay?" asked Luella after finding her in an Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

Sophie was sitting on a statue of a golden cat, even more embarrassed now at being found by the three girls.

"Who I was kidding?" she said through her tears, "getting all dressed up, pretending I belonged here."

"Oh Sophie," said Tabitha sitting next to her and giving her a hug "Sienna Smythson is a bitch. Everyone knows it and no one takes her seriously."

"Yeah, and that was low even for here. She's nothing but a social climber that thrives on ruining other people's lives" said Brigette "She's nothing but an attention whore"

"I've never been so humiliated in my life"

"Well, you're crazy if you think that we give a shit about what your father did or where your mum comes from" Luella said "And your even crazier if you think Cal loves you any less because of it"

"I should just leave. I can catch a cab or something. It seems ridiculous to stay here" confessed Sophie.

"No, you can't let her win" insisted Tabitha

"Here's what you have to do okay. You have to go out there and own this place. You're with Cal; he's the one everyone wants to be with. Now answer this, were you having fun before that anorexic slag from hell came along?" said Luella

"Yes" answered Sophie truthfully. She had been overwhelmed, but she was definitely having fun.

"Then lets get you cleaned up" said Brigette.

"Fuck" said Cal as soon as the girls were gone "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Look mate, you didn't do anything wrong" said Colin.

"Yeah we all know you're a sap that loves Sophie, don't let that little psycho bitch ruin the night for you" Fabian said clapping a hand on Caliber's back.

"I just don't see why Sienna would say that. What the hell was she trying to prove?"

"Cal, she's a fucked-up slut who's just trying to get back at you after what happened in Monte Carlo" said Fabian.

"The girls will take care of Sophie, and she loves you. It'll be fine" said Jonah lighting a cigarette and handing it to Cal. He accepted it gratefully and took a nice long drag.

"I've got to tell her. What happened between Sienna and me was a mistake. I've got to make sure Sienna doesn't trying anything again" and with that Cal got up and walked swiftly towards Sienna's table where she was sitting with her fellow society skanks.

"Sienna, can I have a word?" Cal said interrupting the mindless gossip.

"Cal, you know you can have whatever you want" she said and got up and followed Cal outside through the freezing air and onto a small patio that was part of the museum's café.

"What the hell was that about?" Cal asked

"It wasn't about anything it was the truth" said Sienna stepping closer to Cal

Cal backed away "Yeah well I already knew the truth and for your information, I don't give a fuck"

"Don't be an idiot Cal, everybody gives a fuck. I thought it was peculiar though, I never took you for the slumming type" said Sienna forcing him to move back yet again.

"Why are you doing this? Do you think by hurting her it's going to make me want you? You're nothing but a psychotic slut" he said unfortunately backing himself into a wall.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty. But it's been so long. Don't you remember in Monte Carlo?" Sienna said rubbing her hands up Cal's chest.

Cal pushed his hands off of her "I was wasted and you were desperate as usual. I hardly call that a confession of undying love"

"Oh and you expect me to believe that this Harlow girl isn't just another mistake, albeit a sober one. What's so special about this one, huh?" Sienna moved in closer whispering hot into his ear "Haven't had a virgin in a while? You're wrong if you think it's going to be better. We have a history together. She doesn't know your ins and outs like I do. Because in case you don't remember, we had sex three times that day. You can't really say you were drunk the entire time, can you?" She said pressing her body close against Cal, her hands rubbing across the front of Cal's trousers. Caliber could feel his body responding and immediately pushed her off.

"What's the matter, afraid you want it?" Sienna said seductively.

"It isn't about sex with her" Cal said.

Sienna laughed out loud "Not about sex. You're Caliber Potter. It's always about sex"

"What the fuck do you not understand? I love her and I'm never ever going to love you"

"Please say this is a joke. She can't handle this. She can't handle you. I saw her, and she's not one of us, Cal. She maybe all dressed up but that doesn't mean shit"

"And you're a real good example of how money may buy a lot, but it certainly can't buy class"

"That trash, she's LMC at best. She's nothing"

"Shut the fuck up, Sienna. You're nothing. You always be nothing. And Sophie, she's everything to me" Cal said and with that he walked away determined to find Sophie.

Unfortunately for him however, both Cal and Sienna had failed to notice the tabloid photogorapher lurking in the bushes nearby.


	13. Rumor Has It

Hi everyone, I hope your holidays went well. I've finished another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed that you didn't receive personal thank-you notes. I was having technical difficulties with the review reply thing. I wrote some quick thank-yous at the bottom.

Please read and review

**­**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**The Quidditch Chronicles XIII**

_So it is safe to say that the DHG gala was a disaster. Of course after Sophie came back with the girls we just continued on enjoying the night, but the vibe was different. Thankfully, however I had upset Sienna enough to leave us alone. I want Sophie to trust me, to trust in my love for her. Of course I should have known this wasn't all going to be fluff and kisses, having a real girlfriend and a real relationship. I can't believe I just said fluff and kisses. Anyway, usually when it comes to something like this I would walk away and just be like 'Hey, I tried' but no matter what Sophie is worth it. I want us to work because I love her. And because with Sophie I can better than a playboy, or a rich kid, I can just be Caliber Sirius Potter._

* * *

Caliber adjusted the strap of his Puddlemere United training bag and continued to walk down Quartermaine St. in Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow was a mostly residential place that was home to several of Wizarding England's most prominent and wealthy like the Potters and the Pearlsteens. One of the reasons that Harry and Ginny had decided to call Godric's Hollow home was that it was a very private and inconspicuous place despite its mansions. Everyone respected the fact that the Potter family had called Godric's Hollow home for several generations, there was no media circus every time they walked down the street, they were just another family. The town boasted a charming town square with upscale boutiques, quirky shops and several restaurants including Rumeur's Tea House where Cal stopped off for some breakfast post practice before heading home. 

He sat down sinking into a plush armchair by the roaring fireplace. His muscles ached after yet another long and grueling practice. Thankfully, however it had taken his mind off the disastrous events that had occurred at the DHG gala three days prior. Cal had of course apologized profusely to Sophie explaining that Sienna was a former summer fling. He had left out his confrontation with Sienna of course. It wasn't necessary he thought to inform Sophie of Sienna's crotch-grabbing. Still, Sophie had been acting a bit odd since that night. She had been a bit more cold and distant as could only be expected.

"Hello Caliber, come from practice I see", said the pretty, young waitress, Beatrice Bledsoe.

"Yeah, another early morning. Your Christmas went well, I hope".

"Yes, we went to visit my sister in Switzerland. And yours?"

"Great, thanks. We went to my Grandmum's and it was full of that wonderful family chaos".

"Well, what can I get you this morning?"

"I'll have the breakfast platter and bring a pot of black tea"

"Okay, I'll be right back with your tea"

Cal looked at the shelf of daily periodicals not noticing anything the Potters either didn't already subscribe to or was remotely interesting. It was then his eyes fell upon the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

Among the pictures of the glamorous girls and handsome men the headlines read:

_Witch Weekly _

_The Gala Issue!_

_Harry and Ginny Potter host the bash of the year!! _

_185 pages of exclusive coverage on the DHG Winter Gala._

_The nights Best and Worst Dressed. _

_Plus, the gossip, catfights and surprise love connections of the night. _

Cal flipped through the pages of the tabloid stopping when he spotted a full page spread with his name splashed across the top.

_Caliber's Crazy Night_

Below the headline was a full page picture of Cal up against a wall and Sienna pressed up against him, her hands grabbing the front of his trousers. Superimposed was a much smaller picture of him and Sophie on the red carpet pre-party. The paragraph coinciding with the photo read:

_The Potter heir turned professional Quidditch player arrived with a mysterious, but beautiful brunette. So who's the blonde? None other than Caliber's former gal pal Sienna Smythson. The two were hot and heavy in Monte Carlo last summer, though it was a short affair. And it seems that Caliber and Sienna got up close and personal again at the gala. Recently, however Caliber was seen around town several times with previously mentioned brunette, who an inside source says is seventh-year Hogwarts Ravenclaw, Sophie Harlow. Caliber and Sophie are said to be in a committed relationship. But could that prove to be too much for the infamous playboy? _

Cal immediately closed the gossip rag and threw it into the fireplace. He finished his cup of tea and dropped a handful of money on the table. He grabbed his quidditch gear and headed home, furious.

He was certainly used to things being printed about him that weren't true. But now it became a question of did he tell Sophie or would he wait for her to see the pictures elsewhere?

Cal opened the front door and walked upstairs flinging his sports bag into one corner of the large room before flinging himself on the bed.

"Cal, are you there?" asked a voice from the fireplace across the room from his bed.

Cal sat up to see Tabitha and Luella in the ashes. He ran his hands through his hair and with a sigh sat in front the hearth to talk to the girls.

"So I take it you saw the article then?" Cal said noticing the girls' anxious expressions.

"Look, Cal, we both know that even if you aren't the most honorable guy, but you're always loyal. What happened?" asked Tabitha.

"Well" Cal said letting out a slow breath "when you girls went to go find Sophie I confronted Sienna about the whole ordeal. I figured if I made it clear that Sophie was my girlfriend and that the only thing I had wanted from Sienna was sex she would leave me alone"

"Okay, but explain the pictures then" said Luella, exchanging a look with Tabitha.

"She came onto me Luella! How the fuck was I to know there was a photographer there!"

"I'm not getting angry with you" Luella insisted, "We knew the pictures were misleading. Have you talked to Sophie?"

"No, I- I'm going to have to though"

"Yes, before she finds out on her own too" added Tabitha.

"What do I say to her? Do you think she'll be upset?"

"Of course, but she'll get over it. This isn't the worse thing that could happen. But Cal she's going to ask questions" Luella

"Questions, what are you talking about?"

"Your past was going to catch up to you eventually. She's going to have her doubts about you. I mean she's going to want to know how many girls there've been, and what she's really getting herself into".

"I agree" said Tabitha "and but you have to rebuild her trust. I hate to sound like that Smythson bitch, but she has to trust you implicitly because she hasn't been groomed for this sort of life".

"But I love her; I'm not going to let something like this get between us" said Cal earnestly

"We know, Cal" Luella said "We just don't want you to be caught off guard if she's more upset than you anticipated"

"It'll be okay, really, just know it's going to require an explanation, and probably a little groveling" Tabitha said.

"Yeah, thanks. Umm, I guess I should probably talk to her now then"

"No time like the present. We'll see you soon then" said Luella.

Cal took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say. He hadn't actually done anything. But he sincerely doubted Sophie was going to see it as nothing.

He went downstairs and grabbed their own issue of Witch Weekly off the table in the foyer where the morning's periodicals were placed. Then his hands shaking he went back upstairs and knocked on the door of Sophie's guestroom.

"Just a minute" Sophie called pinning her hair on the side of her head. Sophie opened the door.

"Hi" she said happily giving him a kiss. Cal turned his head so she only got his cheek.

He took her hand in his and led Sophie over to the chaise at the foot of the bed.

"I need to talk to you" Cal said not looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

He handed Sophie the tabloid "page 52"

Sophie quickly turned to the page and was taken aback at what she saw. There was her boyfriend, the man she loved, one of the few males she had ever loved and trusted, and he was being fondled by a girl who had treated Sophie as practically sub-human. She was struck speechless and her hands clenched around the magazine tightly.

"Please, before you make assumptions, just let me explain" Cal said slowly

"What-What is this?" Sophie asked her voice trembling.

"These pictures, they don't mean anything okay. I went to talk to Sienna after you got upset. I told her to stay away from me and to not try to hurt you. I was there with you. I love you!" Cal said his voice pleading, he reached out to touch Sophie's hand, but she pulled away.

"Cal, what do you want me to say? She's all over you"

"Listen to me; the paparazzi live for manipulating shots like this. Yes, she came onto me. But you can't believe that anything happened"

"I don't, I don't know. I mean what I am supposed to believe. It was obvious you two had a history together"

"She's just a girl, okay. It never meant anything. Sienna Smythson is always at the events and things that my family and friends are at. Last summer in Monte Carlo we had too much to drink one night and slept together. It never went farther than that. You're the only girlfriend I've ever had. She got the wrong idea"

"And how many others have got the wrong idea?! You've got one night stands everywhere" said Sophie standing up angrily.

"That's exactly it Sophie. All it was were one night stands and you knew that about me"

"You're right. Oh how foolish of me. There's no reason to be upset about the fact that my boyfriend has had sex with girls across the globe"

"No, Sophie that's not what I meant"

"How many, Cal?"

"They don't matter-"

"-How many?" asked Sophie vehemently

"I don't know, honestly I don't" Cal confessed

"My mother is going to see this, and my friends and the rest of our classmates, and our professors, and half of fucking England" Sophie said sitting on the floor her hands on her temples. She was feeling dizzy as this realization came over her.

Cal was silent, since she was right. But it was true; Cal had lived with it all his life. He didn't know what to say, but realized that she was going to face a lot of shit over the whole thing. Especially since the new term began in only three days.

"You know I don't care about what people think about me. I never have. I'm shy as it is and so lots of people think I'm just some bookworm. I don't like to attract attention, I never have. And I can't do this. This isn't me. I can't be photographed wherever I do. I don't like the attention or the gossip. I knew people started talking when we began dating. But, that was fine because I just wanted to be with you. I don't want this sort of public life. And it's not just that, these pictures have made a fool out of me, Cal"

"No, Sophie, no. Nobody believes these stories. I'll call my agent, Cameron Barry and we'll start damage control. It won't be a big deal. I'll file a lawsuit against Witch Weekly if I have to. Please, don't say this can't work. It can, I love you and that's what matters"

Sophie got up and went to the closet pulling out her suitcase and began neatly folding her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked watching her.

Sophie felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "I'm leaving. Dailey's back now, I'm going to go there. Look, Cal, it's not you, I just need some time away. I need to live the way I do, because right now this is just a little bit too much to handle"

Cal went over to her and placed a hand softly on her cheek, he wiped away her tears with his other hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Cal whispered

"Tell you parents thank you for everything, they've been so kind to me" Sophie said gathering her things together.

"At least, let me call the car for you"

Sophie shook her head, "I really need to do this my way"

Cal nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you, okay" said Sophie

"When?" Cal asked

"I'll see you. I'm not sure if it will be before school, but I'll see you" and then she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Dailey opened the front door of her Winchester home and was pleasantly surprised to see Sophie standing there with her luggage behind her. 

"Hi! What are you doing here?!" Dailey said giving Sophie a huge hug.

"I know it's really sudden and everything, but can I stay her with you till we go back to school" said Sophie returning the hug gratefully.

"Well yeah of course, but what's wrong? Why do you look as if you've been crying?" Dailey said as the two girls lugged the suitcases into the living room.

"Dailey, who is it" said Quinn of all people walking down the carpeted stairs.

"Dammit, I forgot you were here" murmured Dailey to herself. Truth be told, Quinn and Sophie hadn't talked since she and Cal had gotten together. Quinn had gone on adoring the pretty brunette, but they hadn't spent time together. They stood there staring silently at one another.

"Hi, Quinn" Sophie said weakly.

"Sophie, how are you? Are you okay?" he asked noticing her red and swollen eyes

Dailey looked back and forth between them, "Will you two just get on with it, then?"

Quinn stepped towards Sophie before she closed the gap and hugged him tightly. She had really missed him as a friend.

"Finally, anyway Sophie what happened at Cal's?" asked Dailey as the three of them settled into the living room.

"I guess you haven't seen the latest Witch Weekly" said Sophie

"It actually just came" said Dailey going into the kitchen and coming back with the issue.

"Page 52" Sophie said as if it were a curse word

Quinn and Dailey read the short article.

"Wait, did the asshole cheat on you?" asked Quinn angrily standing up as if ready to fight.

"No, it's not that. That Sienna Smythson is a right slag and was horrible to me at the gala. It's just that is what the article implies. She is something of an ex of Cal's. But, Cal attracts so much attention I just needed to be away from all that. I needed to be away from all that high society gossip and everything he does is publicized. We went to Hogsmeade one time for dinner and we were practically attacked by photographers outside the Three Broomsticks" Sophie explained "I'm just so humiliated"

"He won't get away with this" said Quinn

"Quinn stop, he's the one that told me" Sophie said placing a hand on Quinn's arm forcing him into his seat.

"So did you two break up?" asked Dailey

"Yes, well no, I don't know, I just left. I didn't want to deal with this. I mean it wasn't his fault exactly, and I love him" Sophie said the tears starting to fall again.

Dailey hugged Sophie tightly and gestured for Quinn to make some tea, instead of just sitting there awkwardly as most buys do when girls cry. Quinn was furious at Cal for hurting Sophie however indirectly it may have been. And for once, it wasn't about the fact that he was too loved Sophie. It was simply a case of a friend's heartbreak.

* * *

Cal had just sent a letter to his agent Cameron Barry requesting that a statement be made denying rumors regarding a reunion with Sienna Smythson. Cameron had asked if he wished to address his relationship with Sophie Harlow, though as Cal wasn't even sure where they stood anymore he chose to leave Sophie out of it. Sophie wouldn't want to be brought into the ordeal anyway.

* * *

"Do you love Michael?" Sophie asked the next afternoon as she and Dailey lounged about eating ice cream and wallowing in Sophie's sadness. 

"Sure, I guess"

Sophie gave a disbelieving look at Dailey

"He's nice, smart, sort of funny, and polite. What's not to love? But, he doesn't make me feel the way Cal makes you feel. I've never had that sort of love with anybody. Which is why I broke up with Michael a few days ago"

"Wait, what? Are you serious? I can't believe you didn't tell me. Are you okay? Are you sad?"

"I didn't tell you, because it wasn't a big deal. I just didn't care anymore. Besides, you're the one having real boy drama. This, this was nothing."

"Was he sad?'

"Yeah, though it was nice to see him get worked up over something though. It was the most passion I had ever seen out of him" Dailey said "But anyway, do you think Thomas McMann likes me or am I just like his go-to girl for dances"

"He definitely likes you. Why do you like him?"

"Yes, and I think I'll remind him when we get back that he is free to take me to the next Hogsmeade trip.

"Well, good luck with that" Sophie said to Dailey as the blonde got up to search for yet another gallon of ice cream.

"Sophie, just talk to Cal, okay? I mean it's not everyday you're going to meet a guy that makes you feel like that" Dailey said with a smile.

* * *

Quinn was a man on a mission. Lucky for him, Puddlemere United training sessions were open to the public and he had watched the entire afternoon practice. He couldn't help but be impressed by Cal's flying skills. However, that wasn't enough to distract from his real purpose. 

Practice was now over and Quinn was waiting outside the back entrance to the stadium, the one used by the players. He wasn't supposed to be there, but he had to confront Cal. He knew Cal was coming when he heard a gaggle or reporters and photographers asking questions about the team and more importantly the gala scandal.

Cal was trudging through the corridor surrounded by the paparazzi he had found waiting outside the locker room.

"What do you have to say about the pictures?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"Has it caused a rift between you and Miss Harlow?"

"Tell us about Sienna Smythson"

There was a door leading into the main entrance from the tunnel which would be the door the press must leave through as Cal continued on.

"Alright everyone, Caliber Potter has released a statement and no other questions regarding his relationship with Sienna Smythson, Sophie Harlow or any others will be answered at this time, please exit through your designated door and respect the wishes of my client" said Cameron Barry shuffling and guiding the hordes of reporters through their door.

Finally the press left and Cal sighed, "I don't know what to do Cameron, they follow me everywhere"

"Just stay low for a while, it will blow over. Ask your father, these things come and go"

"Yeah, but-" Cal stopped walking when he spotted a familiar looking boy standing just outside the door.

"Bloody hell, look kid, I don't know who your working for, but Caliber Potter isn't answering any quest-", started Cameron.

"No, it's okay. I know him" Cal said looking at the boy directly in the eye.

"Okay well then if you don't mind I'm going to wait in the car. Being your agent is a lot of fucking work" said Cameron gesturing to Cal's chauffeured town car.

Cal nodded and turned his attention to the blonde boy standing in front of him, "I'm sorry, I know you're the one that Sophie had that thing with, but who are you?"

"Quinn Markham" , he said looking Cal square in the eye, "I'm Sophie's other best friend. Because of you, we drifted apart however".

"You don't like me" Cal said blankly.

"I don't care for you, but I love her. And I know how remarkable she is, which is why I don't understand why you would make her cry?"

"The whole thing was a misunderstanding, please if you see her tell her I love her"

It was then that Quinn raised his fist and punched Cal square in the jaw. Cal was taken completely off guard by the boy who was at least three inches shorter and skinny, probably fifty pounds lighter.

Cal stumbled backwards out of surprise. Quinn felt immensely satisfied with himself, as he had wanted to do that for a long time. Cal rubbed his jaw where he had been hit and looked at Quinn seriously. The two boys were silent, looking at each other stonily. Quinn knew that Cal could beat him to a pulp if he wanted.

"How is she?" Cal finally asked.

"If you ever hurt her again, I may not be able to beat you up, but I will certainly find someone that will" Quinn said before stalking away, knowing that despite Sophie's tears, Cal and Sophie were inevitable if inexplicable together.

Cal gathered his things together, grateful that despite it all, there was still hope. He walked towards the car.

"Tomorrow night, the Leaky Cauldron, seven o'clock" yelled Quinn, not looking back.

* * *

Cal took a long drag on his cigarette and let it out watching the smoke mingle with the frosty December air. He had met with Colin at the Crown Royale hotel in wizarding London where the McCain family kept a suite. They were sitting at the hotel bar drinking firewhiskey and smoking. 

Cal had gone to Colin because he was the only one of his friends in a real relationship. He and Brigette had been together for about nine months now and just that morning had gone flat-hunting so they could move in together after the school year was over.

"I've already apologized. Luella said Sophie would get over it, but it's been three days"

"You're going to the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of hours aren't you to meet that Quinn kid"

"Yeah, but I don't know if Sophie is going to be there. I think that's what is going to happen, but I'm not sure"

"I still can't believe he punched you" Colin said with a smirk

Cal rolled his eyes "I'm doing the best I can, you know. And at first we were perfect. How do you and Brigette do it? I mean don't you ever argue?"

Colin sighed and looked at Cal miserably "Of course, but I've known Brigette was the one before we even got together last year. I mean, I know absolutely that she is the perfect girl for me. But that doesn't mean she's perfect or I'm perfect or that our relationship is perfect. But she's the one mate and besides this is life, not heaven. You don't have to be perfect."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: 

romantic rose- I hope your vacation went well

angel of darkness- thank you so much I'm glad you are enjoying the story

princess gumdrops- your reviews always make me smile

eaglesnest- thank you for continuing to review.

bratski- again thank you for reviewing

Please read and review


	14. Let's Talk About It

I know this chapter is incredibly late and I'm really sorry. I have a million excuses like my sister who lives in Paris had a baby and so we went to see her for almost two weeks and then with the ballet winter season, I have about three shows a weeks plus school and practice. Anyway, enough of my excuses, usually I post much sooner and I'll try to. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

**The Quidditch Chronicles XIV**

_I've learned a lot since September. I've learned more in this year, than I have learned in my entire life. I don't know if I'm altogether comfortable with that. Ignorance was better, stupidity was fun. Life is ultimately much easier for the very shallow. And my new favorite number has become one. There isn't much time left before we all have to get out into the real world, just one semester. There are so many things out there, but I've become comfortable with one. One group of amazing friends, one career path that I'm passionate about, one girl…I hate being so smart all of a sudden. _

Cal waited patiently at a table in the back corner of the dimly lit Leaky Cauldron doing his best to look inconspicuous. He had ordered a butterbeer and a cherry cobbler but had barely touched either. The clock had struck seven but nobody had yet arrived to tell Cal what he was doing there.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't a typical hangout for Cal and his friends, so his appearance was causing a bit of a stir. Wizards, goblins, and banshees sat whispering as to what Cal, looking quite handsome in a blue cashmere sweater and finely pressed jeans was doing there all alone. He wasn't sure what to expect when Quinn or whoever finally arrived, but too impatient to just sit there Cal lit a cigarette and watched the tip burn, without inhaling, then just a few seconds later stubbed it out.

The door of the charmingly run-down pub and inn, clanged open and finally this time it was Quinn who walked in. Quinn spotted Cal immediately and Sophie and Dailey who were following saw Cal too. Sophie stopped dead in her tracks, clearly surprised. Then taking a deep breath quickly walked over to Cal's table leading Quinn and Dailey.

Cal, a born and bred gentleman stood up and shook Quinn's hand then gave Dailey a warm hug. He hesitated upon greeting Sophie, before ultimately opting to pull out a rough-hewn wooden chair and gesturing for her to sit. Sophie looked at Dailey suspiciously before sitting down. Dailey just shrugged in response.

The four of them were silent for awhile and Cal, with nothing else to do, picked up his fork and took a bite of the desert he had ordered.

"What is this is? Some sort of trick?", asked Sophie, who had been silently fuming.

"No", Cal said swallowing thoughtfully, "actually it's cherry. It's a bit tart, but-"

"Cal, shut up" interrupted Sophie, "Dailey, why is he here?"

"How should I know!" exclaimed Dailey.

"Because you set this up"

"Actually, I did" interjected Quinn

"You! But, you don't even like him!" Sophie said indignantly

" I'm still sitting right here" Cal said casually

"Cal, shut up" Sophie said again.

"I don't really think shutting up is the best idea here, considering you two have a lot to talk about" said Dailey exchanging a look with Quinn.

"Yeah, we're going to go" Quinn said "I guess I'll see you at school day after next then"

"What? No, you guys" Sophie pleaded getting out of her seat and following Quinn and Dailey to the door. Quinn stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie, turn around, sit down and talk to him, alright" said Quinn "I love you and I also know it's the only thing to stop you from moping around all the time"

"Bye" Dailey said with a little wave and smile. Quinn gave Cal a stern warning look and Cal nodded in response and then they were both gone. Sophie with no other viable options turned to Cal with a little huff.

"Don't look so pleased", said Cal with a sardonic little grin, trying to not show his displeasure at the fact that Sophie was so reluctant.

Sophie sighed, "Cal, you do understand don't you? That this is not about you, but about me"

"Sophie, don't be like that. If this is going to work then it can't be about you or me it has to be about us. That is if there still is an 'us'?"

"Cal, of course there is still an 'us'. That is, I want there to be. I just don't know if I can live with having my life documented in front of the cameras", she said glancing around the room and noticing the whispering and stares.

"Let's be real about this. That's never going to change, its part of my life, and its part of who I am. And I want to share my life with you, all of it, and this is something you'll have to accept. That's why I'm saying that this is your decision. I know it sounds harsh and I'm not trying to put all this on you. But we're a new couple; people will get bored eventually. The public has a very fickle attention span."

"I just want to be part of the so-called public" Sophie contested "half of Hogwarts didn't know my name till I became Head Girl and now half of England knows who I am"

"Well forget about all that, because I love you. I meant it when I said that, I've never said that to anyone before. And I hate that you're walking away from this"

"I'm not walking away"

"You are, you are and you don't even realize how little the press or anyone else has to do with us, with me. I can't help but take it all a little personally. I gave you time to think about this, but if you're sure that we can't work because of all that shit, then tell me now. Just let me know, and I'll stay here and I'll keep my mouth shut and I'll let you keep walking away"

"Cal, I just don't see…"

"Why do you doubt everything? I know I'm far from perfect and I know my dating record isn't exactly admirable, but it's not like I've ever been in love before. So trust me, love me, for god's sake have a little faith in me" Cal said one arm reaching out for Sophie, but then stopping, his hand falling limply onto the table. It was one of those rare moments of doubt that confident Cal only really ever experienced around Sophie.

"I'm sorry and I know I've been difficult, but you can't possibly understand what this is like for me" said Sophie, but she was already relenting inching her hand across the distressed wood table towards Cal's.

"You're right, I don't, but I can try, if you let me" Cal said tentatively placing his hand in Sophie's hand. The gesture may not have seemed daring, but Sophie's response would make or break this moment.

Sophie smiled and then grasped Cal's hand tightly.

Cal's face broke into his famous charismatic grin, "Come on, let's get out of here"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I heard that Sienna Smythson is pregnant, she told Cal at the gala" said Blair Martin to Chrissy Barnum at breakfast the first day back after vacation.

"Well, I heard Sophie was the one pregnant and like Sienna was jealous so they got into a huge fight in the bathroom" gossiped Chrissy to Lindsay Bridges.

"I heard Cal used to do coke and Sienna was like his dealer so she wasn't trying to feel him up, she was giving him his supply" whispered Lindsay to Mary O'Grady.

"No, stupid, Sienna's like an escort, you know a high-class hooker, she was trying to get Cal to go for like 10 grand" interjected Sarah Brown.

"But didn't you hear what happened after, apparently Sienna was so upset that Cal turned her down that she slept with the Interior Minister of Magic, in like a closet 10 feet away from his wife" said Kate Russell.

"Yeah and Sophie got so mad she slapped Cal, threw a huge tantrum and drank so much she passed out in the ancient Egyptian exhibit" added Blair.

"And then Cal slept with Luella Biltmore, because, you know, they fuck sometimes, even if they've never dated" finished Lindsay.

"Oh my god!" the rest of the gossiping Gryffindor girls all exclaimed.

Sitting just a couple people down the table, Tabitha Nimbus rolled her eyes while Colin McCain and Brigette Baccarat laughed out loud.

"I love how they're doing that yes-I'm-whispering-because-this-is-really-juicy, top-secret information,-but-I'm-still-whispering-loud-enough-for-everyone-to-hear thing", giggled Brigette.

"Lindsay" loudly whispered Tabitha "psst, Lindsay"; next to her Jonah Pearlsteen was trying not to laugh. Lindsay turned her attention eagerly to Tabitha, and of course all the other girls did too, hoping to get the scoop from Tabitha, a prime source as part of Cal's inner circle.

"If you weren't there, then why are you even talking about it?" Tabitha said in her most condescending, aristocratic drawl that spoke of a luxe life, one filled with nannies and personal maids.

Lindsay looked at her speechless for a moment and then turned back to her friends, embarrassed.

"Looks like the talk will have to stop now" said Jonah gesturing towards the entrance to the hall where Cal and Sophie walked in hand in hand, looking as happy as ever. The gossipy chatter stopped and the entirety of Hogwarts population was silenced as everyone stared as Cal walked Sophie to the Ravenclaw table, kissed her on the cheek, and then proceeded towards the Gryffindor table. Cal noticed and with a smug little smirk sat down next to his friends, knowing he and Sophie had surprised them all. The hall immediately went into uproar again at this new development in the endlessly interesting Cal-Sophie romance was presented.

* * *

**Three months later**

It was March and the first signs of spring were in the air. The students were milling around the Hogwarts grounds, studying during a midday break and enjoying some sunshine. Among them were Sophie and Cal lying on their stomachs beneath a tree near the edge of the forest. Their charms textbooks were splayed before them as Sophie did her best to tutor the easily distracted Cal.

"Okay so according to page 468 in the book and my lecture notes, the oxygen charm is…Cal, Cal are you listening?"

"Not really" Cal admitted, hoping to distract Sophie by kissing her on the back of her graceful neck. Sophie turned and kissed Cal sweetly. Cal tried to deepen the kiss, but Sophie pulled back.

"If you finish this essay, you can kiss me all you want" said Sophie with a cheeky smile.

"Tease" Cal muttered before picking up his quill.

Sophie just rolled her eyes "Maybe if you actually did your homework…"

"I did do it"

"You wrote four sentences: Oxygen is really good for you. Without oxygen you can't breath. That's why this charm is important. This charm can save your life."

"Well, that's what the prompt was: explain the significance"

"A five-year old can do better"

"There's the problem, I need to get myself a five year old"

"Thank goodness you're better at Defense of the Dark Arts" Sophie said checking her watch and picking up her books to go to her next class.

"You still want me to help you after dinner for the practical exam tomorrow" Cal said standing up and stretching exposing the well-toned abs underneath his un-tucked school shirt and drawing more than a few looks.

"Could you? What time is practice?"

"5-8, I'll meet you in that empty fourth floor classroom" Cal said kissing Sophie before she ran down to the greenhouses for herbology and he headed back into the castle for Potions.

**Later**

Sophie concentrated hard repeating the incantation: Viaticum Incendium again and again in her head. She gave her best impression of the wand motion Professor Lupin had taught in class. Still, she was disappointed when only a few wisps of smoke and a few sparks flew out of the tip of her wand.

"I don't get it, I know I'm doing everything right" Sophie said frustrated.

"If you were, you would be able to do it" Cal teased.

"Says Mr. Oxygen is clear, as in you can't see it" Sophie retorted.

"Hey I can't be good at everything. I mean if I was ace at Charms too, that would make me perfect. And nobody likes perfect people"

Sophie gave Cal a look, but her sparkling blue eyes betrayed her.

"Okay, okay do the hand motion again" Cal said

Sophie took a deep breath and then repeated the swish, flick and jab motion, her movements exact and precise.

"See that's your problem, you're trying too hard to be perfect, defense spells are very personal. You have to use the model movements as a base and then do what works for you" Cal said after watching how stiff Sophie was.

"Relax" Cal said coming up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders rubbed them all down her back. Sophie felt herself melt under his touch.

With another deep breath, Sophie tried again. This time the spell was stronger.

"Okay, good, now what are you thinking about"

"The spell, I keep repeating it over and over. I'm trying to concentrate"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't think too much. This is what I do, I tell myself a story in my head. In defense spells, its important to remember what you are fighting for"

"I don't understand"

"Just listen" Cal said standing behind Sophie and talking slowly, rhythmically "Once upon a time there was a little girl. Viaticum Incendium. Her eyes were as blue as the purest ocean and her hair the color of melting chocolate. Viaticum Incendium. She hoped to become a Healer, because she was a kind hearted girl who loved to help others. Viaticum Incendium. When she grew up, she met a handsome Quidditch player and they fell in love. Do the hand motion. Viaticum Incendium"

And this time as Sophie followed his directions and his words, the spell worked and out of her wand came an explosion of orange and pink light that burned a perfect circle through the practice cushions set up on the floor.

"I did it!" Sophie exclaimed "Finally, I did it!"

She turned to Cal and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him wildly.

"I knew you could, that was perfect" Cal said in between kisses, holding her close to him. She breathed in his scent of subtle, expensive cologne and fresh grass from being outdoors endlessly playing Quidditch.

"I love you" Sophie said with a smile.

"I love you, god you can't ever possibly know how much" Cal said seriously.

Sophie reached up and kissed him slowly, deeply. Soon his lips were off hers and down her neck, along her delicate collar bone. Sophie threaded her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. He unbuttoned her white oxford and slipped it off her delicate shoulders, her warm skin, burning even more under his touch. Then he unhooked the delicate tissue thin white bra, letting it fall to the floor. She reached for the hem of his Puddlemere United T-shirt and slid it up over his strong torso kissing his stomach, his chest, everywhere she could. As soon as his shirt was off Cal pulled Sophie towards him kissing her intensely, passionately. He pulled back and with their foreheads touching, they looked deep into each others eyes.

"I can't believe we're in a classroom" Sophie giggled breathlessly.

"Most people settle for broom closets" Cal said laughing softly as well.

"We should go back, its past curfew" Sophie whispered against his lips.

"Yes" Cal said hearing though, not wanting to listen.

"Yes" Sophie repeated before kissing Cal, this time arching her back so that her breasts were pressed up against him.

"Don't tease me, while I can still stop" Cal practically moaned.

"Sorry" Sophie whispered before pulling away feeling an ache at the loss of his touch.

They dressed quickly and walked back to the Heads dormitory.

"Cal, I need to ask you something" Sophie said as she sat down on the long velveteen couch.

Cal, who was pouring himself a glass of water, joined her on the couch and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not going to be jealous or anything, I just feel like this is do something I need to know"

"Okay" Cal said slowly with no idea what she was talking about.

"I've fallen completely in love with you and I just want you to know that I want you to...be my first. But, I just, I just need to know, who was your first?"

Cal was a bit surprised, but tried not to show it. If anything, he was glad they were having this conversation. He wasn't going to lie, he had wanted to sleep with her for a while now. He did his best to constrain himself during more than a few makeout sessions. It was natural. She was a beautiful, wonderful girl and being in love with her as he was, made the anticipation of their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible, all the more sweet and all the more agonizing.

"Luella was my first" Cal said finally.

"Luella Biltmore"

"Yes"

"But, did you ever go out?" Sophie said more confused than surprised.

"No, it was sort of random I guess. It was years ago. I don't know. But you realize too, right? Sharing something like that with you would be more than just sex. I mean for the first time, it would be making love" Cal said, unaware of how Sophie was taking this latest bit of information on Cal's past.

Sophie reached forward and hugged Cal "Thank you for telling me. Well, I'm going to bed then. Goodnight"

Cal kissed her goodnight and went up to his bedroom, now he was the one feeling confused. Though needless to say, he was relieved that Sophie hadn't freaked out.

* * *

Tabitha, Brigette and Luella had invited Dailey and Sophie to a sleepover at the Sovereign hotel in Hogsmeade. It was a little thing the girls did every couple of months or so because, as Tabitha pointed out, the 700 thread count Pratesi cerulean Eygptian cotton sheets were just divine compared to Hogwarts. Of course they weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade, but that was beside the point. The large suite with a king sized bed and two smaller queens was sumptuous and currently covered with candy wrappers and fashion magazines. Sophie had been a bit hesitant, as she couldn't afford to be caught and get in trouble like the other girls who could buy and charm their way out of pretty much anything.

"Oh my god! Brigette I found my bridesmaid dress!" exclaimed Luella, "flipping thorugh the latest issue of Bewitched magazine.

"Who's getting married?" asked Dailey

"Brigette" explained Luella, "Well, I mean when Colin proposes"

"Is he really going to propose?" asked Dailey intrigued.

"Colin told Fabian he was thinking about it" said Tabitha.

"When? Like, before school ends or after?" asked Sophie

"I don't know, but he spoke to my father over Christmas" said Brigette

"It better be soon, because I need this Alexander McQueen" Luella said still obsessing over the gown in the fashion glossy.

"Oh, we're out of chocolate frogs" said Brigette

"I'll go downstairs and get some" said Luella immediately tossing the Bewitched aside.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Luella, wants to bang the bellhop" she explained to Dailey and Sophie.

"He's adorable. He looks exactly like Vance Bartley from The Crucibles" Luella said

"She also wants to bang most drummers" half-teased Brigette

"Anyway, I'll be right back" Luella said primping her long blonde hair and grabbing her Chanel purse thrown carelessly in a corner.

"I'll go with you" said Sophie who had been meaning to talk to Luella about something.

The two girls headed down the white carpeted hallway with the gold striped powder blue walls and down the polished cherry wood stairs.

"Look there he is" said Luella gesturing to the main desk where the handsome bellhop was conversing with the concierge.

"What's his name?" asked Sophie

"Henry, god isn't he divine" Luella said "Oh I have an idea"

And she opened her purse and let a pink Yves Saint Laurent lip gloss roll across the champagne marble floors and land at the feet of Henry the bellhop.

"Miss Biltmore" Henry said picking up the lip gloss and coming over to hand it to Luella.

"Oh thank you Henry" Luella said with a flip of her long blonde "How is work going for you today?

"Miss Biltmore you're the best part of my day" said Henry. Clearly, Luella wasn't going to have to try to hard, Sophie noticed, because Henry obviously adored Luella. Then again, there were not many people that didn't.

"This is my friend Sophie Harlow" said Luella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Harlow" Henry said though he barely glanced at her as he was too busy staring at Luella, "any friend of Miss Biltmore's is a friend of mine"

"Please call me Luella, Henry. We see each other too frequently for all the formalities"

"Miss Biltmore, you're an esteemed customer I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Of course you can, please just say it"

Henry grinned, "Luella"

"I knew it would sound delightful" Luella cooed placing a hand flirtatiously on Henry's chest.

Sophie took this as her cue to leave and decided to go into the little convenience store and wait for Luella.

"Except" she said, this time practically whispering in his ear "even though we see each other so often, I don't feel as if we _know_ each other"

"That, that is unfortunate" Henry stuttered but looking as if he had never been happier.

"We're supposed to head back to school tomorrow morning. But then again it is Sunday, and I could always stay for a little while longer" said Luella seductively and then with a flirtatious little laugh she squeezed Henry's shoulder and walked into the convenience store to join Sophie.

The girls purchased the chocolate frogs and a bunch of other candy and headed back up the stairs.

They were on the fifth floor with only two more to go when Sophie finally asked what she had been meaning to.

"Luella, what was it like?" asked Sophie.

"What?"

"Sex, with Cal, your first time" explained Sophie.

Luella looked at Sophie, clearly this wasn't something she had expected, "Do you really want to know?"

Sophie nodded.

"Okay, well it was the summer after fourth year. My sister Dabney was getting married that summer. My dad was at work and my mum and Dabney had gone to McCain & Marlboroughs to pick out china patterns for the wedding…again. My mum had mercifully let me stay home. I flooed Cal and told him to come over. We were hanging out by the pool but we weren't wearing swimsuits. Anyway, he pushed me in and ruined my brand new Marc Jacobs sundress in the process. I got out of the pool, stripped off my soaking wet dress, and yelled at him rather thoroughly. And then as I stood there in my hot pink underwear he kissed me, and now that I think about it was so weird that on that day we took it further. We had hooked up before then, but it had never been more than a little make-out session. And we were both really nervous, but it was fine because we knew each other so well, even if we weren't in love with each other. And it was fun too, because it was Cal and because he was such a gentleman about it."

Sophie took in this story in complete silence. It made Luella a little nervous, but she felt relieved when Sophie smiled.

"I think we're ready" Sophie said, "We're in love and we're ready"

* * *

Thank you again for reading and for sticking through the long break in between chapters. Please read and review. 


	15. Just A Little Time

**The Quidditch Chronicles XV**

_There's not much time left. Just a couple of months and then we're gone. Out of school and in the real world. There's not much time left at all. Who knows what's going to happen next?_

Cal lay in his bed, the sheets cool against his skin. It ha d been a very long day and Cal was grateful finally for the chance to sleep. As sleepy as he was, his thoughts still turned to the beautiful brunette in the other bedroom. Her sky blue eyes and porcelain skin, the delicate petal pink lips curving into that shy pretty smile.

She was the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing he thought about in the morning. Still throughout their five official months together, there was a line that had never been crossed. They had an unspoken boundary Cal and Sophie one Cal did not dare to cross. And he didn't know when it was going to happen, but he was certainly not expecting it to have been that night. True, Cal and Sophie had that talk about a month ago, but the conversation hadn't been brought up again until just an hour or so ago.

It was late and Cal and Sophie had been on night patrol walking the silent Hogwarts corridors whispering and laughing quietly as per usual when they made a stop in library. The library had become a favorite makeout spot for the two. Cal hadn't previously spent much time there until this year, but it was becoming one of his favorite campus hangouts…though obviously not because of the excellent selection of potions tomes. They had been kissing somewhere between Advanced Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. They had gotten to their usual stopping point. Cal had kissed his way down her neck, décolletage, her breasts. Sophie had felt Cal's warm strong chest and stomach grow even hotter under her touch. This was the point at which Cal's self-control was still in tact, if barely. But then Sophie took his hand and guided it down to the waistband of her school skirt. She placed his hand on the zipper. Fingers trembling slightly with a mix of nerves and excitement she undid the buttons on his school trousers. They stepped out of the garments and stood looking at each other in their knickers. Cal couldn't help but to admire her beautiful body, and it was all his. Cal kissed her deeply and then pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure about this?", Cal asked holding her hands in his. Sophie took each hand kissed each palm, before picking up her school blazer off the floor, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a condom.

Sophie smiled cheekily "I'm sure"

Cal smiled back, almost laughed in surprise "Did you plan this?"

"Anticipated more than planned" she replied.

Cal kissed her again and gently they lay together on the floor. He placed his hands on the waist of her blue cotton underwear and slid them down her slender legs. She pulled off his boxers began to be a little more anxious. They kissed in every kissable spot, they felt touched, explored. The condom went on and everything seemed to feel just right. Sophie winced at first, but then relaxed feeling a pleasure she didn't know existed. And then it was over and they lay together sweaty and breathing heavily both happier than they had ever been. Sophie curled into Cal's chest and could feel his heartbeat against her cheek as his breath slowed. So this is what everyone had been talking about, this was the thing that made everyone crazy, she thought to herself, she got it now, it had felt incredible.

"I'm never going to be able to look at this library the same way again" said Cal kissing Sophie's cheek.

Sophie laughed "We should go" and after a few minutes, the two gathered their things and headed back to their dormitory.

It was the last practice before the Quidditch Cup final, the last Hogwarts game Cal would ever play in and it was quite an emotional moment. He had gathered the entire team into the men's locker room for one last post-practice talk.

"All right everyone, that was a great practice" Cal began in his strong captain tone, "If we play in tomorrow the way we practiced today we'll have that Quidditch Cup for the record six years running. This is my last year here and I can't begin to tell you how much playing Quidditch for Gryffindor has meant to me. To represent our house, to wear the red and gold, to have all of you as my teammates is truly an honor and I know it sounds really cheesy and sentimental, but some of the best times of my life have been spent there on that quidditch field. For Fabian, Jack, Grace and I it is the last game of our Hogwarts career. We're a good team" Cal said his voice getting stronger, louder, "We practice hard. We play smart and we represent the Gryffindor Lions in the best way possible. This team, this house has a tradition of victory. So tomorrow when we get on that field, we honor that tradition, we play our way, the Gryffindor way, and what do we do?!"

"Win!" yelled the rest of the team loudly, cheering

"Who are we!" Cal yelled

"Gryffindor!" the team yelled back

"Who are we!" he repeated

"Gryffindor!" came the spirited response

"And what do we do!" Cal yelled as the team gathered in a circle jumping up and down

"Win!" the team yelled back again whooping and hollering as their traditional cheer ended.

The girls went to their locker room to shower and dress before going to breakfast while the guys did the same. Fabian and Cal lingered behind getting dressed talking about the practice and about the game the next day.

"Hey are you coming to breakfast?" Fabian asked turning to leave.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there" Cal said taking his school tie, and shoes out of his locker.

The locker room was strangely silent and Cal sat down on the bench in the middle of the room thinking back to all the times he had sat in there over the years. His first year, he had been terrified, he was the youngest kid on the team. Everyone was watching him, was he going to be as good as his father? Was he better? What if he messed up? What if he forgot all the plays he had practiced? But, the minute he had taken to the pitch, everything clicked. Cal had been born to play Quidditch, it was an innate talent he had cultivated to become on of the greatest players Hogwarts had ever seen. He was shaken out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

Cal opened the door to see Luella standing there.

"Hi", Luella said joining him on the bench, "So are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little bit, I guess. But, I know it's just another game. Besides, we would have to basically just not show up in order for Ravenclaw to win tomorrow"

"Did I tell you Maxim and some of his friends have already snuck in a couple of crates of firewhiskey for the after-party"

"Max will do anything for a party"

"So are you going to tell me or are you going to make me ask?" Luella said with a smile

"What are you talking about?" Cal said adjusting his sloppy school tie

Luella waved his hands away and redid the tie properly "Sophie, of course"

"How do you know, how do you always know everything?" Cal asked incredulously

"I have my ways, but that's not what's important here" Luella persisted

Cal relented, Luella had been one of his best friends since forever, if he was going to tell anybody it was her, "It was perfect Lu, she's perfect. I mean, I just didn't know it could be like that"

"Anyway, what about you? Who is the infamous Luella Biltmore doing these days?" Cal asked jokingly. The two left the locker room and started back towards the castle.

"Your brother" Luella said nonchalantly. Cal stopped dead in his tracks.

Luella looked back at Cal's stunned expression and laughed, "I was kidding. I wish I had a camera to capture that face"

"Don't joke about things like that" Cal said still a little horrified

"But, if I were going to sleep with your brother, I think I would choose Jude. I mean girls love guys with guitars and I bet you with those fast-moving fingers-" Luella continued

-Okay, stop!" Cal interrupted. Luella laughed even harder now.

"What am I going to do, Cal?" the pretty blonde asked suddenly serious.

"Well right now we're walking to breakfast"

"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean. It seems like everybody else has their life already figured out. Look at you, you have a serious girlfriend, you know your going to play professional Quidditch. Sophie is going to medical school. Colin's joining his dad's company. Brigette can't wait to be the society hostess and housewife. Fabian has that whole sports broadcasting thing. Jonah is going into Auror training. Tabitha wants to be a writer. And here we are and we only have two months of school left. I think I must have missed that moment when we all signed up for our future. I can't just be one of those people who sit around after graduation waiting for their life to begin" Luella said tears welling in her big blue eyes.

Cal placed a comforting arm around Luella's narrow shoulders, "Lu, your beautiful, witty, fun, clever. You can do whatever you want to do. Your only seventeen, you're entire life doesn't need to be planned out already. I mean I was playing Quidditch as I came out of the womb, but not everyone is going to be like that. What about that job at Bewitched that you were talking about taking? You don't have to have your entire life planned out."

"Oh, what so I could be like every other society girl. Plus, nobody is going to take me seriously. Everyone will think I just got the job because my dad owns the company and basically every other major publication in the country. I don't know. It's not like there isn't an alternative. My mum would love for me to join her and Dabney on all the committees and everything. I'm not saying its bad and for Brigette it's great. I just always thought I would do something more than that" Luella said as the two stood in an empty corridor of the castle.

Cal was surprised to see Luella like this. She never cried and was always too confident to express her self-doubts. But they were best friends, and with a comforting hug Cal said, "Luella, you will find something and whatever you do decide to do, you'll be great at it"

"Well-" said Dailey, as she and Sophie primped in Sophie's room. It was the day of the Quidditch final and everybody was getting ready for the game.

"Well, what?"

"Hello, what was it like?" asked Dailey loudly.

Sophie smiled embarrassed and then whispered "Hush, the whole world doesn't need to know. It was-I don't know. You've done it before"

"Yes, and if it was anything like my first time…Actually, I just hope it wasn't" Dailey whispered back.

Sophie rolled her eyes, but then got serious and leaned close to Dailey so only she could hear, "It was perfect, if you want to know the truth"

"That's it, that's all you're going to tell me"

"It doesn't get more perfect than perfect" Sophie said with a smile on her face thinking about the way Cal had made her feel.

Dailey said, "I still can't believe you did it"

Sophie laughed again, "Okay so should I wear my Ravenclaw colors should I wear Cal's Gryffindor scarf"

"Hmm, quite the dilemma. Well, your boyfriend is Gryffindor's star player, but it's not really as if you went to the games before you were dating Cal so…then again you might be mobbed by all your fellow Ravenclaws. Just wear both. Dress in blue and wear the scarf"

"Ooh, good idea", Sophie said and with a swipe of lip-gloss the two were done and headed down toward the pitch.

The early spring afternoon was cool and bright and the stadium was filled to maximum capacity. Sophie and Dailey climbed through the crowded seats and finally found Quinn and Thomas.

"Nice outfit" Quinn remarked seeing Sophie's efforts to cheer for both teams.

"Thanks, I figured I needed to show my loyalties to both Cal and my house" she said with a smile. That smile still killed Quinn every time he looked at her, but anyone could see how happy Cal made Sophie.

The game started and Gryffindor took the lead early in the game yet again, though Ravenclaw put up a good fight. Ravenclaw was doing everything they could to outscore the Lions, but Fabian Weasley was too good in the goal and Caliber and co. was too fast offensively. Finally at the end of two hours Christabel Wood caught the snitch and the game ended with a score of 380-200.

Caliber practically had tears in his eyes as he was handed the Quidditch Cup once again. The celebration and madness on the field was cut short however with the announcement from Maxim Potter that there was a party in the Heads dorm. Suddenly it was a mad rush from the field to the castle.

And what a wild party it was. Caliber's cousin Jeffrey Weasley, in only his plaid boxers, was swinging from the chandelier. Girls were dancing on the tables and the firewhiskey was flowing freely.

"Congratulations!" Sophie yelled over the ruckus of the party to Cal

"Thanks, you look pretty sexy in my scarf" Cal said kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"Even better than you"

"Way better, you know we can go upstairs and you can try on some more of my clothes"

"You know, Cal, I'm pretty sure you're just trying to get me to take my clothes off'

"And you're too smart for your own good" Cal said sliding a hand up under the back of her blue sweater and feeling her warm bare skin. Sophie kissed him and Cal took her hand and the two discreetly slipped away upstairs.

Cal's shirt was off and Cal was holding the hem of Sophie's shirt when suddenly Sophie felt a sharp pain in her head. She winced and put her hand on her temple trying to assuage the pain.

"Soph, are you alright" Cal asked concerned.

"Yes, I think so, I don't know, I just got the strangest headache"

"Here, why don't you lie down." Cal said propping her against his pillows, "It was sort of smoky downstairs and you've been up late all week studying. Do you need something? A glass of water, maybe? Do you want me to take you down to the infirmary?"

"No, No I think I'm okay. Maybe I'll just take a nap or something. You go back down to the par-" and with that Sophie fainted.

"Sophie, Soph" Cal said tapping her on the cheek. When she didn't respond, Cal started to get worried. "Sophie" he said again, "Come on darling, wake up"

Cal was panicking now and not knowing what else to do he picked her up and ignoring all the people staring and yelling at him ran straight down to the infirmary still shirtless.

"Miss Wharton" Cal called to the resident Hogwarts healer.

"Yes, oh Caliber it's you and what is going on here" Miss Wharton asked gesturing for Cal to lay Sophie on the closest bed.

"I don't know. Sh-, she just fainted" Cal said his voice shaking.

"Mr. Potter calm down alright. Now, was she drinking?"

"No"

"Did she use any sort of narcotic?"

"No"

"Has she been eating and sleeping?"

"Well, she's been studying a lot lately, so no not really regularly"

"Her body is probably just worn out. She's been studying so much she made herself sick. It happens to more than a couple of seventh-years" said Miss Wharton holding smelling salts in front of Sophie's face. "Miss Harlow welcome back" Miss Wharton said as Sophie began to wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around dazed.

"You fainted and you're in the infirmary now. Caliber brought you down"

"Oh, Cal we were at the party right"

"Yes, how are you feeling? Miss Wharton says with all the studying and late nights and everything you wore yourself out"

"Okay, I'm just really tired"

"I'm going to give you some dreamless sleep draught alright and you should be better by tomorrow. Miss Harlow how long has this bruise been here?" Miss Wharton asked gesturing to the back of her shoulder.

"I don't know I bruise very easily, but probably a couple of months. It doesn't hurt. I assumed it was a birthmark. Why?"

"Nothing for now, just drink this alright" she said and handed Sophie the potion. And with that Sophie felt herself drift off peacefully.


	16. For the Future

I know this is much later than I promised and I really don't have all that great of an excuse. Thank you for those that continue to follow with this story. I'm afraid I truly haven't found a couple of hours here or there to just sit and write. I don't know if I've said this or not, but I'm training to be a professional ballerina and so there isn't much free time in my schedule at all. Anyway, thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing.

**

* * *

**

**The Quidditch Chronicles XVI**

_If I knew what my future would be like…Actually I don't know if I would like to know my future. There are so many possibilities; I want to know that it's all there waiting for me to decide. Because why do we do anything really, if there is a destiny and if the things that happen to us are going to happen anyway. This is all so damn confusing. I've been getting so fucking sentimental lately, but these have so far been the best seven years of my life. Granted, now I've got Sophie the best may be yet to come. You know, I never thought I was going to be one of those people who thought so intently about the future and who really was sad to leave Hogwarts. Like before I never thought about what I was going to do. I had a plan: go through Hogwarts and have as much fun as I could, play Quidditch and then later play professionally. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan, sex was, but sex is easy. Whatever, its here. Right now, I'm here. Live in the moment, right?_

* * *

Sophie kicked off the sheets of her bed and bolted to the bathroom. With one great heave, she vomited into the toilet. Panting, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then flushed the toilet. She got up and washed her hands and rinsed her mouth, a glance in the mirror showed her skin to be paler than usual. Sighing, she walked back into her dark bedroom a little dizzy. The clock on the night stand read 2:40 AM, a rather disastrous hour to have woken up especially since she had three big tests later that day. 

Sophie got into bed again breathing deeply and waiting for the nausea to pass. She hoped she wasn't getting sick as having to miss class would be so inconvenient right now. There were only a couple weeks left before testing and she needed to be in top form if she was to score top marks. She settled into the sheets and fell asleep again.

When Sophie woke for the second time at 5:30 AM, as per usual, she still felt slightly ill. First period was Charms, a class she could fortunately afford to miss. She doubted she could function in a classroom at the moment as she wanted more than anything to just stay in bed. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and fell back asleep.

An hour later Cal awoke to his alarm. He didn't notice anything different about that morning, he simply trudged into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Within ten minutes Cal was at breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors. Cal figured that morning was the same as always: Sophie woke early, went to breakfast and then studied in the library before classes. They went their own ways in the morning and met back in the common room during morning break after their first class. And so Transfiguration ended and Cal went up to the Head dormitory. He was surprised to see that Sophie wasn't in their common room, books piled high in front of her. Cal went up stairs loosening his school tie as it was quite uncomfortable too wear during the hot nearly summer weather.

"Sophie?" he called questioningly knocking on her door. When he didn't receive a response, he opened the door. Sophie was sound asleep and Cal didn't bother trying to wake her, she really did need the rest. Cal brushed a dark lock from her smooth cheek and placed a gentle kiss.

A couple hours later, Sophie awoke feeling still queasy, but for the most part better than before. A glance at the clock said it was 11:30 meaning she had enough time to shower, grab some lunch and still make her afternoon classes.

Sophie took a fresh uniform from her armoire and went to the bathroom. She opened her bathroom cupboard looking for the bottle of aspirin she always kept next to her tampons. She took out the box of tampons realizing that this was her week, she was sure of it. In fact, she should have gotten her period three days ago, but she hadn't. And she had been nauseous for a couple days now. Her heart rate sped up at the possibility of what all that could mean. But, no, she couldn't have been…could she? But she and Cal had always…at least she though they had. Oh god, what could this mean? What was she supposed to do if she was…she couldn't even complete the thought. What would Cal say? What about graduate school, her career, the rest of her life?

She turned on the faucets of the bath, not wanting to think about any of it any further. The hot water soothed her body and began to calm her down. After her bath, Sophie stood looking at herself naked in the full length mirror. She was as thin as ever, though she placed a hand her stomach feeling where a child could possibly be forming in her. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought, its not that she didn't want children, but not now. She was scared, terrified at the possibility. What was she going to Cal? She doubted he would completely dump her, but she seriously doubted he wanted to be a father right now. There were only three weeks left of the school year, it would be easy for her to hide it.

For now, she would continue on as normal, Sophie decided. She slipped on her underwear and buttoned her white oxford. She zipped her grey skirt and slipped on her black loafers. Quickly, she gathered her school books and walked down to lunch.

"Hey Sophie's here", Brigette said, nudging Cal next to her. Cal was happy to see her up, but she still didn't look all that healthy to him. She looked pale and drawn. He waved, but she either didn't seem him or ignored him as she walked passed towards the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Dailey, Thomas and Quinn. Cal got up and walked over to her table wondering what was going on with her.

"Hi" Cal said sitting next to her and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Sophie turned her head and mumbled, "Hi". She hadn't meant to be so curt, but she was rather anxious and didn't want to say too much

Cal was taken aback, but let it go as she was obviously upset, "Are you okay? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, a bit" Sophie said avoiding Cal's gaze.

"Sophie's what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" he asked truly confused now.

That's a good question, Sophie thought to herself. Was she mad at him? It was his fault in a way. Though, it wasn't fair to blame him either. He loved her and if she was only sure of one thing right now it was that she loved him too.

"Sophie? Are you mad at me?" Cal asked again.

She could see the worry and in his bottle green eyes, his dark brows furrowed.

"No", she said finally with a weak smile, "I'm just still a little ill, that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I better get to class. I'll see you later", said Sophie giving Cal a light kiss and leaving swiftly.

Quinn, Thomas and Dailey who had been watching the exchange looked at Cal quizzically.

"Did you two have a row or something?" asked Dailey.

"No, not that I know of, anyway. Has she said anything to you?" Cal asked.

"No, but I'll talk to her. We have Ancient Runes together right now" said Dailey also gathering her things to leave.

Dailey didn't see Sophie in the classroom, but her things were on her desk. There was a restroom down the corridor, and it was the only place she could think of for Sophie to go. Sure enough, Dailey found Sophie washing her hands at the sink.

"Soph, there you are" Dailey said standing near the sink, "You don't well. Maybe you should go down to the infirmary or at least back to your dorm."

Sophie dried her hands slowly with a towel, but still did not respond to Dailey.

"Cal's really worried about you. Do you want to talk or something?"

Sophie's feelings were overwhelming her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk or what. At the moment, she couldn't do anything other than cry. She just broke down and cried. Dailey hugged her tightly as she cried, she was starting to get nervous now.

"Sophie, what's wrong? Please tell me, you're scaring me?"

"I can't, not yet. I'm fine, I'm just. I promise I'll explain everything. I just need to work out a couple of things first" Sophie said wiping her eyes and breathing deeply.

* * *

Luella stretched out on the grass, her blonde hair fanning out around her pretty face like a golden halo. She sighed dramatically and threw the issue of the Daily Prophet she had been reading aside. 

She, Tabitha, Brigette, Jonah, Colin, Fabian and Cal had just finished their last period class and were smoking cigarettes on a big hill near the Quidditch stadium. They could see the first years in flying class flying about uneasily. It was strange how that uneasiness could come full circle. Now they and the rest of the seventh years were preparing for an uneasy future. Nobody could protect them anymore. There was no security, and for once failure was becoming a distinct possibility for Cal and his friends. Not even their money could protect them anymore. It was May and graduation was a few short weeks away. Luella was the most panicked of them all as she was looking for a job and had so far found nothing. It's not like she needed a job, after all now that she was seventeen she had full access to her ample trust fund. But, Luella wanted to do something at least.

"I am just going to buy one of those television things, get a bunch of cats and join the culture of the unemployed" Luella said pathetically.

"I though cats were for spinsters" said Cal.

"Hmm, well look at this" Tabitha said picking up the paper and pointing to an ad, "they're accepting applications for culinary school"

"The only thing I've ever successfully made in the kitchen is a mess. And several small fires" Luella said.

"Oh yeah, remember when we tried to make brownies for Colin's birthday" said Brigette.

"You know Colin, even if you didn't like them, you didn't have to use them as a doorstop" Luella said remembering Colin's twelfth birthday.

"Are you kidding? That's the only thing they were good for" Colin said laughing at the memory of the heavy black and brown bricks he had received in place of brownies.

"Whatever" said Luella, "I want to work in art like as a curator, at the Metropolitan Museum of Wizadry or at one of the galleries. But, somebody practically has to die to get those jobs."

"Let me see that" said Jonah. Tabitha handed him the paper. Jonah read through the help wanted ads. "Um, would you be willing to deal art naked?"

"There's an ad for a naked art dealer?" asked Luella incredulously.

"No. But if you'd be willing to deal art naked, you might be willing to dance naked" said Jonah showing her the ad for Mademoiselle Se Découvrir's Gentleman's Club.

"Cute, Jonah, real cute" said Luella taking the newspaper and smacking him on the head.

"Why are we thinking about next fall and the rest of our lives and everything? We have the whole summer ahead of us before any of that even begins. It's our last summer to really party and do what we want. I think we should take a graduation trip. We can go someplace really exotic like Morocco or India", said Fabian.

"But whatever we do, we have to end the summer in St. Tropez. It's been a tradition since we were too young to remember", added Luella.

Cal took one last drag on his cigarette, "I'm going to go back to my dorm, and see how Sophie is doing. Maybe, I can get her to talk to me"

This time when he entered the dormitory, Sophie was sitting in the common room. She was sitting calmly, reading through a Herbology book like everything was normal. What Cal couldn't see was that Sophie had been reading that same page for the past twenty minutes.

"Hey" Cal said a little cautiously, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine or well, oh god" cried Sophie standing up, her textbook falling to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked desperately.

"Cal, I missed" Sophie said her voice breaking

"Your afternoon classes?", Cal said confused as to why she was so upset, "I'm sure its not a big deal all the professors love you so"

"No! Listen to me, Cal, I missed", Sophie said her voice more pleading now.

"Yeah and I'm sure it's not a prob-, oh, you, you missed" Cal said stuttering. He sat down now, in the closest armchair, "Um, okay, do you know for sure if you're"

"Pregnant" Sophie finished, saying the words for the first time out loud. "No, I would need a test, but I haven't missed since I was like twelve"

"Okay, okay, okay" Cal repeated slowly.

"Can you say something else, please?!" Sophie yelled, unable to stay calm anymore.

"Yes, of course, oh god. Okay, sorry, um it's okay. We'll get through this. We'll figure a plan out. We'll figure something out. Oh god"

"Figure what out, Cal. You're leaving at the end of the summer for quidditch, I'm going to medical school. Not to mention we're seventeen! We can't have a baby! I can't be a mother! I don't know how to be a mother!"

"Like I know so much about fatherhood! Sophie, if this is what's going to happen, then this is it! We'll get through this. I mean people do it all the time.", Cal was talking quickly now, "We have nine months to figure it all out. That's what okay, um, May, June, July, August…February. We have until February. I'll be done with training and it'll work out because then I'll be home and I'll take care of you…and, and"

Sophie walked over to Cal and placed her tiny delicate hands in his strong, tanned hands. She intertwined their fingers and it was reassuring to have him touch her, "You know, I was so scared to tell you. Now, I don't know why. I love you so much. And I do have to take a test still. I mean it might not be true, I might not be pregnant"

"I admit, it would be so hard to have a baby now. I would much rather it happen later than now. But if it happens don't ever think for a moment that I won't be there for you. I mean, I love you. I hadn't thought that far into the future or anything, and I can't make you any promises, but you could be it for me, forever"


	17. For Whatever Happens

**The Quidditch Chronicles XVII**

_If there's one thing I'd really hate, I mean really truly hate. It would be for Sophie to look back on her life and resent me or blame me for this pregnancy. I would hate to be the one to ruin her life. I told her that whatever happens I'll stick by her, but I can't help but feel that she with all her amibition and intelligence will only look back on this as me stealing her dreams away. Not that I care to share any of this with her. I've been trying to be strong and supportive though I only have one thing to say really: I am scared out of my fucking mind!_

"Ok, Sophie Harlow, I believe your next. Cal, ninth visit this year, you'll be after Sophie", said Miss Wharton checking the sign in list at the Hogwarts infirmary.

"Um, well, we're together actually" said Cal placing a hand on Sophie's. He could feel it shaking with nerves.

"Together?", said Miss Wharton surprised, "alright last bed on the left then"

They walked through the waiting room and were both silently grateful that the patient beds were empty.

"So, what seems to be the problem then?" Miss Wharton asked gesturing for Sophie to step on the scale. She then stuck a thermometer in her mouth for a routine temperature check.

Cal looked at Sophie wondering who should speak, she nodded to let Cal know she would talk.

Sophie took the thermometer out of her mouth, looked at the ground and spoke very softly, "I, I, I didn't have my period this month. I've been nauseous and I think, I might…I want to know if I'm pregnant"

"I see," said Miss Wharton pausing to shoot a disapproving glance at Cal, before looking through Sophie's medical records.

"Cal, does Sophie have regular eating habits? Three good meals a day?"

"Yes" answered Cal confused, but grateful that Miss Wharton wasn't castrating him.

"Does she exercise an excessive amount or use the restroom too frequently or at odd times?"

"No-" Cal said.

"-Shouldn't you be asking me those questions?" interrupted Sophie.

"You do realize what I'm asking about then?"

"Yes, to see if I have an eating disorder"

"Precisely, which if you did then it would be very unlikely that you would answer any of these questions honestly"

"So what does any of that have to do with me being pregnant?" Sophie asked frustrated.

"Well Miss Harlow, when people are pregnant they usually gain weight, you on the other hand have lost weight. Not a lot, but enough for it potentially change your body systems" said Miss Wharton trying slowly trying to calm the frazzled seventeen year-old.

"But I know I don't have an eating disorder. Can I please just take a pregnancy test?" said Sophie her voice straining to be polite. This whole situation was making her crazy, she needed to know if she was pregnant.

Miss Wharton left the room to fetch a test.

Cal thus far had said nothing else, the fear was mounting up inside of him. His mind wasn't racing with a million different thoughts the way he thought it would. Instead it was static, just white noise building up and he couldn't focus on anything.

The nurse returned holding a three inch long piece of cardboard, "Okay, so all I'm going to do is prick your finger and put a drop of blood onto this little white strip. If it turns green your pregnant, if it turns purple then your not. Now, hold out your hand she and it only take a minute" she said grabbing Sophie's wrist.

Sophie did as told without really registering what was happening. Her gaze was fixed on the tiny drop of blood. Meanwhile Cal was doing everything he could to not look at the test.

"There you go Miss Harlow" Miss Wharton said handing the test to Sophie.

"It's purple, your not pregnant" said the nurse.

"Oh thank god" said Sophie releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding and throwing her arms around Cal's neck.

Cal hugged her back, he really was the luckiest bastard alive, he thought to himself.

"Sophie, hold on just a minute, though, let me see again that bruise on your shoulder. Take off your shirt" said Miss Wharton.

"Should I step out…" Cal said backing away from Sophie

"Oh please Mr. Potter, if a pregnancy scare was possible, then I'm quite sure you've seen Miss Harlow without a shirt on"

Call shifted on his feet embarrassed. Sophie could have laughed if it wasn't for Miss Wharton's troubled expression as she checked Sophie's lasting bruise.

"Yes, it's gotten darker. Ok, I can't make any official statements about what that might mean, so here is what your're going to do. I am going to write you a note to have you escorted to St. Mungo's on Sunday. I will send them all you information and you will probably have to take some blood tests or something like that, to find out what exactly is going on"

Cal forgot his earlier embarrassment and spoke again, "Wait but if Sophie has to go to St. Mungo's then it must be quite serious"

"Yes it could be Mr. Potter, or it could be nothing. The tests are just to make sure, it won't take long Probably less time then another round of unprotected sex" said Miss Wharton pointedly.

"Got it" said Cal with a cheeky thumbs-up.

"Good now get out of here or I'll start charging you rent"

And with a little wave good bye Cal and Sophie left the infirmary and headed out onto the Hogwarts grounds where everyone was enjoying their Friday afternoon in the sun.

"So, how are you feeling?" Cal asked placing an arm around Sophie's shoulders.

"Fine, I guess, I'm definitely glad were not pregnant. But, I don't want to go to St. Mungo's"

"You know Sophie, if you want to be a Healer you should get used to being there" Cal said sarcastically.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Why be worried now over something that could be nothing right?"

"Exactly, come on let's just enjoy the good news today" said Cal, feeling reluctant to talk about anything that could be seriously going on with Sophie. The couple joined Cal's friends who were sitting at the edge of the lake.

"I think I would give up food, um yeah definitely food" said Tabitha thoughtfully.

"Yeah I agree I couldn't live without sex" said Luella.

"It's not as if you girls eat anyway" said Colin.

"So you're saying you'd give up sex then?" asked Brigette.

"No, I don't know, I mean you can't live without food" said Colin.

"Yeah, but sex makes you feel good and it gives you endorphins, so its like you wouldn't know" added Jonah.

"Oh hey" said Luella as Cal and Sophie sat down, "We haven't asked you. If you had to give up one what would it be sex or food"

"Sex" said Sophie.

"Ooh that one stings" said Fabian.

"Oh thanks so much" said Cal.

"Well I wasn't necessarily thinking of sex with you" said Sophie laughing.

"So you just mean sex with your other boyfriend then?" said Cal jokingly.

"Hey wait, Fabian hasn't answered" said Brigette

"Well, I can't its so hard. I'm Ron Weasley's kid. I eat. But I love sex…" said Fabian almost as if this was causing him physical pain.

"You have to choose one" said Tabitha

"Okay…sex. No food. No, No, I want both. I want naked girls on bread!" Fabian said clearly distraught.

Finally everybody's laughter subsided. "Oh Sophie, we're going to spend the weekend at the Sovereign. You should come with us" said Luella.

"Um, I cant this weekend, but thanks"

"Studying for NEWTs?" asked Jonah, the most serious student of them all.

"Oh, uh, yeah" said Sophie not wanting to mention the St. Mungo's trip.

"I am so glad Dabney did all of this before me" said Luella talking about her older sister, "She was perfect" she explained primarily to Sophie, "uber-smart, Head Girl, wrote for Bewitched-the chicest Biltmore publication, and then she got married, quit work and had babies. And now my parents don't expect anything of me because I have always been the wild child aka family screw up."

"I have to pass at least three or my dad says he'll start me off in the mail room instead of as President of Product Development at McCain Enterprises" said Colin.

Sophie could hardly feel bad for any of them. She needed top grades to earn her medical school fellowship. But, she couldn't resent them for being such silver spoons. Still it would have been nice to have half the handouts they got every now and then.

But that wasn't what her weekend was gong to be concerned with anyway.

Professor Corrigan, the Ravenclaw Head of House, and Sophie left early Sunday morning and headed to St. Mungo's. They were sitting now in the common area of the fifth floor of the hospital and Sophie was anxious to get these tests over and done with. She hoped her mum had got the message to meet them. She was seventeen, but she really could have used her mother at a time like this.

Sophie picked at the upholstery of the waiting room chairs. Professor Corrigan was reading old issues of Witch Weekly next to her.

"Sophie" came a soft, gentle voice behind her.

Sophie turned at the familiar voice and broke into a huge smile, there stood her mother a petite woman with a tired lined face, but still the same sparkling blue eyes and dark hair, though hers was cut into a short bob.

"Oh mum! It's so good to see you" said Sophie hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm guessing your Lucy Harlow" said Professor Corrigan standing up to shake her hand.

"Oh yes sir, its actually Lucy Bedlam. You must be Professor Corrigan. Thank you so terribly much for accompanying Sophie"

"It was really no trouble" he said.

"I doubt that, but thank you" she said and they sat down again.

Lucy turned to Sophie and placed a work worn hand on her daughters cheek, "Sophie darling we have so much to catch up, your letters are never as good as seeing you'

"I know mum, I have so much to tell you too"

"Sophie Harlow" called the nurse at the floor desk, "Healer Lyons will see you now"

Sophie and her mum walked into the healers office.

"Okay Miss Harlow, this won't take more than a half hour at most. Miss Bedlam feel free to take the other chair" said Healer Lyons gesturing for Sophie to sit on the patients table.

"I'm going to take a pint of blood first" she said sterilizing Sophie's left arm with a cotton swab. Sophie watched unflinchingly as the needle went into her arm and drew blood.

"Alright now it says here you have a bruise-like mark on your left shoulder that hasn't healed and its been there for a few months now" said Healer Lyons looking through Sophie's file.

"Yes, I don't know what it is or when exactly I got it, or even what I could have banged it on"

"Ok well let's take a look at that. Does it hurt if I push on it?"

"No"

"And the Hogwarts nurse said that the color has darkened?"

"Yes"

"And your period has stopped?'

"Yes"

"Have you ever had a cut that bled excessively and wouldn't stop?"

"No"

"Well we're going to run some tests on your blood in the lab and we wont know anything for sure until next week at which point I'll send your lab results to Hogwarts. Obviously this is a blood condition as I'm sure you could have deduced from all of this. Something is causing your blood to basically thicken and so your blood is flowing slower and your not getting enough oxygen to all parts of the body which may have caused the dizzy spells and the nausea. You may experience some shortness of breath. For now, no strenuous exercise and get lots of sleep and drink a lot of water. If you start fainting or your heart rate is irregular go to the infirmary and tell Miss Wharton to contact me immediately."

"Healer Lyons, how serious is this?" asked Lucy concerned.

"We won't know until the test results are back, but to be frank this could be a very serious issue"

"Well, thank you for everything" Lucy said and she and Sophie left the room.

"Sophie, I know you have to go back to school now but please listen to Healer Lyons' advice. I have to go back to work but tell that boyfriend of yours that your mother said that he must take care of you alright"

"Mum, if there's one thing you've always taught me its that you don't need a man to take care of you"

"Yes, but Soph, from the way you write about him, you should want him to take care of you" said Lucy and she kissed Sophie on the forehead before leaving the hospital. Sophie and Professor Corrigan left for Hogwarts.

"So how did it go?" asked Cal as they sat together in the common room later that night. He was stroking her arm softly and he loved the feeling of her warm body against his.

"It was fine I guess. We won't really know how serious this whole thing could possibly be until next week" said Sophie too relaxed to elaborate. Not to mention, it wasn't the most fun thing to talk about

"I got to see my mum. I was so glad she was able to come, I needed someone other than Professor Corrigan with me"

"I would have come with you if I could"

"I know"

"How was quidditch practice?"

"Oh it was fine"

Sophie suddenly sat straight up and looked straight at Cal, "I love you, I want you to know that, I want you to know and never forget"

Cal gave a soft laugh, "I know. Hey, Sophie guess what? I love you too."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I know this is terribly late, but I have been just all over the place. I finished up the ballet summer season with Romeo and Juliet and I had auditioned for a part in a traveling ballet company and got it so I was well, traveling. And then I went to Rio de Janeiro to visit family so I have been all over the globe this summer. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all of my readers you are very loyal even if I'm not the most loyal writer. Please offer any reviews or criticisms you can.


	18. This is Life

**The Quidditch Chronicles XVIII**

_I have never been a cynical person. I never had any reason to be. Sarcastic, yes. But cynical, no. I've always been a believer that although bad things happen to good people, things have a way of working themselves out in the end. Except here I am, seventeen years old, with wealth, love and fame and everything else I could possibly want. I'm not trying to be cynical, but something has to go wrong. What's that thing you know about the ancient Greeks and the wheel of life or something…_

* * *

"I like this one," said Fabian gesturing to the large pink diamond engagement ring, in the glass jewel counter at Jane Diamonds. They had arrived early Sunday morning at the world famous jeweler owned by the McCain family. The store had been closed specifically so that Colin could shop alone.

"That's nice Fabian, but I'm no proposing to you" said Colin waving his hand dismissively.

"I don't see why you want to get married. Anyway, if you don't want my opinion then why did you invite me?" Fabian asked indignantly.

"He didn't" Cal and Jonah said at once.

"Yeah, as I recall I invited Jonah, dumbass, you begged to come along" said Colin not looking up from where he was closely examining several diamond rings.

"And dragged me with you" said Cal with an eye roll.

Fabian ignored them and walked over to a counter filled with rubies, though it was clear the object of his affection was the beautiful brunette working behind the counter.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Perhaps, I'm looking for um a necklace, a ruby necklace" said Fabian.

"Well, we do have that. Personally, I love this large simple ruby on a fine delicate chain. Of course, we have more ornate pieces" said the employee pulling out the box with the necklace set upon it in black velvet.

"No, that one is great. I'll take it"

"Wonderful, would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Can't I just put it on you now?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"I'll take you to dinner tonight and you can show off your necklace. Come on, Mary," he said glancing at the gold name plate pinned to her black Jane Diamonds uniform.

"Not happening" said Mary snapping the black velvet box shut.

Caliber and Jonah who had been watching the little exchange from across the room snickered. Fabian just shrugged.

"So, how come Jonah is your best man again?" asked Fabian.

"I already told you, Cal will ask you and Jonah will ask me and well if you ever decided to get married you would ask Cal" Colin said exasperated.

"But how do you know Cal won't ask one of his brothers? Whose best man am I going to be then" Fabian insisted.

"First of all, who said anything about me getting married any time soon and also of course I would ask you Fabian, if only because I wouldn't be able to decide to choose between Maxim and Jude"

"So I'm just the solution then, to your problem. Thanks a lot. Actually, it doesn't matter anyway, because I am never ever getting married. Bachelor for life" said Fabian

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I mean what if Brigette says no" said Cal.

Colin shot him a look, "I'm just saying it's a possibility" said Cal.

"You mean Brigette might not say yes" said Colin incredulously.

"Well, generally speaking that's the same as no" said Jonah.

"When exactly are you planning on doing _this_" said Fabian with obvious distaste.

"Can you stop saying _this_ like its code for being trampled by centaurs, found by a dragon, eaten alive, thrown up and shat on by a hippogriff" said Colin.

The three boys looked disgusted, and Jonah added, "Thank you for that overwhelmingly vivid imagery. That was so vulgar; I'll be in therapy for years."

"Mr. McCain, we do have a splendid canary diamond selection over here" said a saleswoman.

"Actually, Christine, I think that I'd prefer a…" Colin trailed off and wandered over to the rare selection of antique jewels Jane Diamonds specialized in. "This is the one, right here, third from the left with the twisted band"

"Oh, yes" said Christine, "that is quite a special ring, Mr. McCain, very rare with-"

"hand-hewn carvings and a clear princess cut diamond from Sierra Leone" finished Colin.

"I'm impressed Mr. McCain"

"Don't forget, Christine, I will be your boss in a few months time"

"Merlin help you" said Cal.

"What about you?" said Jonah, "Maybe you should start looking, I mean you never know, you and Sophie"

"No way! Not you too! Not my best friend!" said Fabian.

"No, no, not anytime soon. I couldn't possibly, I haven't even thought" said Cal, obviously flustered.

"Never, not even when you thought she might be…you know" said Colin.

"No, we didn't really get that far, since we found out the next day she wasn't. Besides, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me just because she's pre-, you know. If she really wanted to get married, then of course we would have, but otherwise I would have been the father without getting married to her until we were ready. I mean, she never mentioned it" said Cal now mostly thinking aloud than really talking to any of them, "Look, I got to go. I'll see you guys later, alright"

The boys said their goodbyes and Caliber headed back toward Hogwarts. He was still thinking about what Colin had said. What would he have done if Sophie really had been pregnant? Would she be the one he would marry? It was too mind-blowing to think about. He arrived back at the Heads dormitory.

"Sophie, are you here?" called Cal. He wanted to talk to her about what she would have wanted had she been pregnant. Now, that his friends had brought it up, it was like he just had to know.

"I'm up here" said Sophie calling from her bedroom.

"Soph, hey are you busy I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok, but I want you to see something first. I got a letter from St. Mungos this morning. It's the test results."

"What did they say?"

"I haven't opened it yet" she said her voice growing smaller, "I mean this could be life or death"

"Don't say that" Cal said a bit of laugh in his voice as if Sophie had been joking.

"No, Cal, you don't understand", said Sophie, her hands clenching the envelope tightly, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but the healer definitely told me this could be a very serious issue"

"Listen to me. Serious does not equal fatal" said Cal his tone almost angry. Sophie didn't respond. She slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and slowly slid the letter open. She knew this could contain anything but good news and yet she felt that such a crucial letter should be treated with care. Out of the envelope came a paper with a random set of charts, graphs and numbers. At least they looked random to Cal. Sophie seemed to be studying them intently.

"Sorry if this is stupid, but I don't get it" said Cal scratching the back of his head.

Sophie made a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. Cal looked at her alarmed noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Sophie, Sophie what is it?" Cal asked his voice growing shaky.

"Cal, I have sang mechantIt's a blood disease. There is no cure" said Sophie looking Cal straight in the face. He stared back at her unable to say anything.

He didn't know how long exactly he was staring only that it must have been a while because Sophie screamed, "Cal, say something!"

Now she was crying her eyes out and looking to him for comfort. He opened his mouth but could say nothing, he was completely speechless.

"Cal, please!" she pleaded. Finally, Cal reached out for her and held her tightly to him, still not saying a word. She cried against for him a long time. Neither could be sure how long, they only knew that it was a long time before they were able to compose themselves.

"No, no, no, I love you" Cal whispered, his own eyes were red and swollen with tears.

"I love you too. I just don't understand" she said her voice muffled as she spoke against his chest.

"Sophie, what can we do? What can I say? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. But, please, please don't tell me you're hurting. How can I fix it? What can I do?"

"I'll, I'll have to go back to the hospital next week and get a final analysis, though I don't know what they can tell me that they haven't already. I have to send a letter to my mum. Oh, I can't even begin to…"

Cal finally seemed to be getting his composure back after the startling news. "Look, Sophie, this is a lot to take in right now. Why don't we just lay here a while", he said pulling Sophie towards him so that she lay down next to him, their bodies tightly pressed together.

Honestly, Cal was grateful that from this position he didn't have to look at Sophie. He held tight to her and couldn't believe that one day he might be without this sensation, this feeling of her body against his. Slowly, he felt Sophie's breathing steady and he realized that she had fallen asleep. Cal carefully extricated himself from Sophie and walked into the bathroom.

He placed his hands on the marble countertop and breathed deeply staring at his reflection in the mirror, then out of anger or nerves or what, he wasn't sure, but he vomited into the sink. As he wiped his mouth with a towel and rinsed the sink he realized that Sophie couldn't see him like this, not when she needed so much. Sophie needed someone to be strong and support her, to help her. She didn't need him to be so emotional, this pain, this helplessness he was feeling; he had to keep from her.

Quietly, he crept back into the bedroom. He stood beside the bed and stared at Sophie's calm, resting figure. It seemed so surreal, the scene that occurred a couple of hours before. He couldn't believe that this young, vibrant, perfect seventeen year old was sick, was dying right in front of him. In fact, he refused to believe it.

A glance at the window told him it was sunset. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair lightly. She stirred a little, but he hushed her back to sleep. He began thinking of ways he could support her through this. She had to fight, and he had to be there to motivate her. But the more that he thought about it, the faster it seemed that the tears started to fall from his hazel eyes.

Who knew when this would all end now? No one could measure time, no spell or incantation could predict when time, and therefore life as he knew it would end for Sophie. For once, it was something that Cal had absolutely no control over. This was something he couldn't buy or talk his way out of.

This was fate. This was life. This was too much for him to handle.

* * *

Hello, I don't really have an excuse good enough to explain the incredible lateness of this chapter. Only that I have been a very busy person, though how much of an excuse is that in today's society. Thank you for sticking with me though and continuing to support me. I know this chapter is short, but I also know what to write for chapter 19, so I can't give you an exact date, but I will promise you that it will be up before the end of the month. 


	19. Finding Strength

I apologize a hundered thousand times for this terribly late update. I'm so sorry, I just could not seem to find the time to write between college applications and ballet performances. The nutcracker makes this time of year incredibly hectic. I have only just finished this chapter and I guarantee that there won't be such a delay next time as my schedule slows down a bit. Thank you to readers and reviewers, I really hope that you like this chapter because i really wanted to make it good after such a terribly long delay.

**

* * *

**

**The Quidditch Chronicles XIX**

_What do people mean when they say someone is strong? I know its not just physical, but what is it really? how do you acquire strenght? I think I'm going to need that inner strength for the times ahead, but how do I find it? I want to be strong for Sophie, but I can't seem to stop running away from her. She will pretend like everything is okay, and so do I, though not very well. But there has to be a better way to deal with all of this, I just don't know what it is. _

* * *

Cal sat looking at the pages of his Charms textbook. He really had to get some studying in for his NEWTs before the prefects meeting that night. His mother had made it clear, that despite having a post-Hogwarts plan, and financial security from birth, he needed to graduate with semi-decent grades. As Head Boy, he had to do a lot to prepare for graduation and the commencement ball for the seventh years. He had been so busy lately. He couldn't believe it; seven years had gone by so fast. The next seven seemed like an infinite amount of time. But, Cal being Cal, he wasn't thinking too far in the future. The only long term plan he had ever made was to play quidditch professionally; he had been four years old. Not only that, but who knew what time could mean for him and Sophie. No one, not a single healer or medical book could tell them how long they had. 

"Hi" said Sophie, walking down the stairs from her dormitory. She had just woken from a nap as she had been increasingly tired sleeping around 14 hours per day. Sophie was pleased to see Cal sitting in their common room. She felt like she hadn't seen Caliber in forever. They had both been so busy, with Cal taking on most of the Head duties surprisingly, since for Sophie the exams actually mattered. In fact, when Sophie really thought about it, the last real conversation they had had was when Sophie had told him she was sick.

"Hey ", said Cal barely glancing up from his book.

"Um, so what are you working on?" Sophie asked. She walked towards him and sat on the arm of the chair Cal was sitting in. She placed a hand on his knee softly. Cal looked down at the hand. It looked different than before, the veins bluish underneath the thin white skin. Her wrist was more fragile looking than ever, like a twig about to snap if she applied any more pressure to his leg.

Something about the frailness of her hand made Cal snap, and he needed to be out of there. He slammed his book shut and stood up quickly, "Sorry, but I just forgot I have to go meet with Rem-, I mean Professor Lupin about some stuff before the prefects meeting"

"Well, do you want me to go with you?"

"No! No you stay here and rest because we have a lot of work to do at the meeting okay? I'll see you there", he said rushing, already halfway out the door.

Sophie slumped into the chair confused. This was not the first time Cal had blown her off in the past week. She knew she was sick and everything, but she was trying to keep things as normal as possible and figure out how to adjust to life while living with this stupid blood disease thing. It hadn't affected her too much yet, only that she was quite thin because her medication had suppressed her appetite and she was more tired and pale than usual. But, Sophie was trying to keep a positive outlook and act as normally as possible. She didn't want the whole school suspecting something about her. However Cal's strange behavior was worrying her, making it more difficult to maintain normality.

* * *

"Anna, make sure the seating chart for the professors appreciation luncheon is completed by tomorrow. Just, remember not to place Professor Rudolph next to Professor Brearley. Professor Brearley's wife is convinced the two are having an affair. Caleb, the picture memory board looks really good, just see if we can fit more of the non-Slytherin students on it", said Cal standing up and stretching after the annoyingly long prefects meeting, "Tomorrows meeting is at the same time, okay, good work today guys. See you all tomorrow". 

All of the prefects said their goodbyes and left the fifth floor lounge used for prefects meetings. Finally, only Cal and Sophie remained.

"You know, you're doing a really good job with all of the graduation stuff", said Sophie standing up and gathering her parchment and quills into her bookbag.

"Thanks. I bet you never would have expected it from me", said Cal.

"Well, not at the beginning of the year, no" Sophie said, walking towards Cal and placing her arms around his waist. She leaned into him expectantly, but Cal reached back to place his hands on her wrists and push himself away from her.

"Sorry, but I can't. I promised, um Fabian that I would meet up with him", said Cal lamely. He rushed out of the classroom not waiting for her response.

Sophie was getting really upset by Cal's behavior. She couldn't believe that yet again Cal had just ditched her for apparently no good reason. She hurried off to the library eager to find Dailey.

Dailey was sitting at a table with Quinn and Thomas. They were studying, who knows what, Sophie didn't even care. She was silent, and she walked up to them and tugged on Dailey's wrist. Dailey took one glance at Sophie and could see her obvious distress. She quickly got up and the two headed to a silent corner in the back of the library to talk privately.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?" asked Dailey, concerned that this had something to do with Sophie's delicate health.

"I feel fine. It's not that, it's Cal. He's been acting so strange. All of sudden I seriously think that he hates me" Sophie said a little angrily.

"Cal, are you kidding me? Your boyfriend Cal, that Cal. Don't be ridiculous, he definitely does not hate you" said Dailey incredulously.

"He turned down sex!" said Sophie

"Oh, okay that's weird" Dailey said a little taken aback, "But, you know maybe he was just tired or whatever, I don't know. Look, Sophie, Cal does the opposite of hate you, okay, he loves you"

"But he-"

"Why don't you just talk to him about it then? Seriously, Sophie, Cal adores you" said Dailey comfortingly.

"I know, but just lately…I guess I should talk to him. But I just feel like he's dealing with something that I can't help him with right now. I don't want to pressure him, I just want him to be close to me again" sighed Sophie.

* * *

**The next morning**

The week since Sophie had told Cal about everything had been a bit of a blur as far as Cal was concerned. He awoke very early in the morning at 4:30 AM and dressed for a morning workout. He would lace his trainers and slip on a sweatshirt to keep him warm in the early morning mist. Then, Caliber would go down to the quidditch pitch and run laps until his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and his fatigue made any reasonable thought unthinkable. He would grab his broom and fly higher and faster than was probably safe. The wind whistled in his ears blocking out any noise from the world down below on the ground. His vision blurred with the speed so that concrete objects, shapes, colors, everything real just disappeared. He supposed that it wasn't any safer than a drug or a drink, and provided the same effect, this wonderful escape from every reality below him.

Cal finally returned back to his dormitory two hours later exhausted. As an athlete he lived for that total and complete exhaustion after a hard workout. He stretched his arms and took a long deep breath throwing himself on his bed. He heard the door of his room open and in a flutter of long blond hair Luella Biltmore was lying right beside him on the bed.

"You smell" the pretty blonde said turning her face away from him.

"It's just the natural musk of the most desirable bachelor under 25", replied Cal cockily

"Oh, yes, thank you Witch Weekly. Personally, I prefer Guerlain Vetiver, mostly because that what Vance Bartley wears. You only beat him out by a very slim margin anyway."

"How do you know what cologne he wears?" asked Cal.

"I could smell it on him when we went to dinner last weekend" said Luella nonchalantly.

"How was that by the way? Was he everything you expected?"

"And more" said Luella, "He said to say hello to you. He's a much better kisser than you are."

"Your probably one of the few that can compare" said Cal dryly. She laughed, but didn't respond.

"How do you feel, Callie?" she asked after a moment of silence. Luella's tone was suddenly very serious and she had adjusted so that she was leaning over Cal, looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"Pardon" he said taken off guard by the sudden change in mood.

"Callie, you know what I mean. We've been friends since pretty much forever, you can't just pretend I'm not going to notice when suddenly you're acting all strange"

"Well you remember what I said about Sophie. I'm just still trying to deal with that"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you better deal quick. Because Sophie needs you to be there for her"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding her Cal. And I get that you're scared that you might lose her, but Caliber she needs you. She needs you to love her and tell her that despite everything, the headaches and the vomiting and the weakness that you're going to be there for her supporting her. Who does she have besides you really? Her only family is her mum. Dailey and Quinn are her best friends, but they can't love her like you can."

Cal lay looking directly into Luella's pleading eyes. He was listening to what she was saying and it was making sense, but all he could do was get angry. "Well I'm sorry Dr. Biltmore. Sorry I can't be this pillar of strength, sorry I can't give her everything, sorry this is harder for me to deal with than I ever expected, sorry I can't stop death. Did you remember that bit? She's dying!"

"Exactly Callie. She's dying, but she's not dead yet!"

Cal pulled Luella close to his chest, hugging her tightly. There was a definite reason why even more then Fabian, she was his best friend. She told him straight out when he was being an idiot and how to straighten up. Luella knew everything to say to Cal to make it make sense.

"I've been a real asshole lately, haven't I?" sighed Cal, kissing the top of luella's beautiful blonde head.

"Yes", Luella mumbled into his chest, "But, that's just one reason why Sophie is such a saint, she still loves you anyway"

She pushed herself off his chest and smiled at Cal's sorrowful face. He was a hundred times more vulnerable than normal, prince of Hogwarts, Cal.

"Be good to her alright" said Luella. Cal sat up running his hands through his hair. Luella kissed his cheek and with one last hug said, "I couldn't wish for a better girl for my best friend"

* * *

That night Cal went to bed thinking about all of the ways he could apologize for being such a prat over the past few days to Sophie. She was everything to him, and he felt like if he could distance himself from her, he wouldn't be so hurt by the fact that she was slowly dying before his eyes. 

Cal stood up, suddenly struck with the need to confess all of this to Sophie. He got up and quietly exited his room and walked across the stair landing to Sophie's room. He opened her door and tiptoed carefully across the room. She looked so small in the big four-poster bed, her tiny body breathing thinly. He slowly slipped into bed beside her. She stirred and then awakened when he placed his arm around her thin waist.

She grasped at his arm tightly as he murmured "I'm sorry" into her back. Sophie began to cry as all of her anger and frustration about his behavior and everything came out.

She turned to face him, her blue eyes heavy with tears, "I don't understand, you haven't touched me, you've barely looked at me in a week. Did I do something? Does my disease make me ugly to you?" she sobbed out.

"Shh, no, no. It's nothing to do with you. You're perfect. I just, I'm scared Sophie" admitted Cal. It was hard to be ashamed and to look in her eyes all at once.

"Well I'm scared too", she said angrily.

"I know, I know, but what I mean is, I'm afraid to be so in love with you, when I know I'm going to lose you"

"What do you think scares me the most about eventually dying? It's not that I can't get older and continue living, it's that I'm going to have to leave you" said Sophie, her tears quieting.

"I love you Sophie, forever, whether you're here or not", said Cal kissing her for the first time in a week. He kissed every tear away, drying the salt of her sadness. He kissed her deeply and slowly.

Sophie pulled away first, placing her hands on either side of his face, "Cal, please make love to me"

"But I-" started Cal.

Sophie sensed his doubts, "Shh, you won't hurt me. I know I'm thin, and a little weak, but please touch me. Make me feel strong and alive"

Cal tentatively grasped the bottom of her nightgown pulling it slowly over her head. The thin cotton came away easily and she lay there completely topless, bonier and paler than before, but still she was beautiful. He kissed her sensuously and ran his hands slowly over her collar bones, breasts and waist until finally he reached her cotton underwear. He pulled them down slowly. He kissed each of her inner thighs and Sophie moaned a little with anticipation. As he positioned himself over her, he looked once more to her bright blue eyes, she reached up and kissed him softly. And he entered her, filling her with carnal pleasure and strength. She needed him to feel whole, to be strong enough to fight this disease, this force that would tear her away from him. He felt himself growing stronger through her, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Ignoring Sophie had made him weaker, and if he could be strong for Sophie, he could make it through anything just as well.


	20. Graduation Gifts

**The Quidditch Chronicles XX**

_You would think that at this point, the right before graduation, nothing new is just going to pop up. How many surprises can there be really? I'm supposed to make some dumb speech, talking about how great it all was at Hogwarts. And yeah it was great, but that's dumb harping on about our dreams, and goals, and the future and all its endless possibilities. Granted, life is actually full of all those things, but commencement speeches always sound sooo lame. I remember when my cousin Etienne (that's Bill and Fleur's oldest son, if you couldn't guess) graduated a couple of years ago, the Head Boy some kid named Carson went on for like half an hour about how Hogwarts was like the greatest thing ever and how he was all successful and getting some high-powered ministry job because of it. All anyone remembered after that was that he was seemed like a total jackass. I'm just no going to write anything, it will all seem so contrived and sweet anyway…yeah not a very Caliber Potter thing to do. But, hey, we're graduating, and so I guess I'll be really corny and say, Hogwarts changed my life, and I'm scared shitless, but I can't wait for the future…or something like that._

"This white dress thing is seriously annoying. What am I going to wear without looking like a bride, that stupid cousin who tries to steal the bride's thunder by also wearing white, or a wedding cake", complained Brigette rifling through the McCain and Marlborough catalog.

"Someone has wedding on the brain", remarked Tabitha marking a picture of a potential graduation dress in the Bewitched magazine she was flipping through.

"I'm really getting pissed off now, when the hell is Colin going to ask me to marry him?!"

"I cannot believe we left this to the very last minute. We're usually on top of this sort of thing", said Luella looking at BonChic a French magazine also owned by Biltmore Publications.

"Hey you guys made the best dressed list in Bewitched", said Sophie surprised.

Sure enough the three girls were on the Bewitched Annual Best Dressed list under the title of the It Girls.

"Oh my father hinted that this year's article was special. What does it say?" asked Luella.

"The three young beauties graduating this month from Hogwarts have been stirring up the social scene since they were fourteen, but this year the press just couldn't get enough of Luella Biltmore, Brigette Baccarat and Tabitha Nimbus. From the Eres bikinis, Missoni dresses and Emilio Pucci scarves of summer holidays in Monte Carlo and Capri, to the couture gowns by Valentino, Chanel, and Dior worn with such ease and grace that the girls seemed to be born style icons. We'll be keeping our eye on these girls as they make their mark on the young and fabulous crowd. Upcoming fashion opportunities: The Rocking the Wards gala thrown every summer by Ginny Potter, whose son Caliber is a close friend of the girls, and possibly a wedding gown in the near future for Brigette Baccarat the longtime girlfriend of retail heir Colin McCain. It Girl Info: Luella Biltmore, the wildest of the three, is being linked to rock star Vance Bartley after starring as the model on the cover of The Crucibles newest record. She's reportedly been asked to be the face of Marc Jacob's latest fragrance and Tabitha Nimbus, the on-again/off-again girlfriend of real estate scion Jonah Pearlsteen is looking forward to a career at the Daily Prophet and as a contributing editor to Bewitched" read off Dailey.

"Is it just me, or do they think Colin and I are getting married too?" asked Brigette.

"Brigette, he'll propose, now shut up about it already", said Luella.

"Oh, you are so not maid of honor"

"Everybody pick something so I can owl my father and tell him to send it over from the fashion closets. In case you don't remember graduation is tomorrow"

"Fine", said Brigette ripping out a picture from her magazine and handing it to Luella.

"Now she's mad" whispered Tabitha to Sophie.

"I'm not mad Tabitha, I just don't understand why Colin would go through all that trouble of talking to my father over Christmas and here we are six months later and he still hasn't asked me to marry him. Did he just change his mind or something?" said a very frustrated Brigette.

"Did you already write your speech?" Luella asked Sophie, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and it's awful, really awful" said Sophie

"I'm sure it's not that bad"

"I'm telling you it's not that good either. I just really hate public speaking"

"Is Cal doing a speech too?"

"Yeah, but for him it's no big deal. He hasn't even written it. I don't think he will either. He told me he's just going to go for it, whatever that means" said Sophie laughing, "Anyway, I'm tired I'm going to go take a nap before dinner"

"Alright, we'll see you later, but, wait what dress do you want?" asked Luella

"Um, hold on let me find the page…okay this one" she said pointing to the white Louis vuitton prêt-a-porter dress in an April issue of BonChic, "If that's alright. There's no price, so it's probably really expensive-"

"Sophie, seriously don't worry about it" Luella said cutting her off. She sometimes forgot that it wasn't normal for everyone to be able to walk into the fashion closets at the fashion magazines owned by their father's publication companies, because, of course, that was normal for a lot of people.

"Okay, well tell your father I said thank you then" said Sophie leaving the girls lying on the grass by the lake and walking back up towards her dorm room.

Sophie lay down on her big, fluffy bed and closed her eyes thankful for the wonderful sleep ahead. She slept so often these days, but now that NEWTs were over and graduation was less than 24 hours away, she was really looking forward to a long relaxing vacation.

Cal on the other hand was getting nostalgic. He had taken his broom out for one last ride around Hogwarts. This was where he had really grown as a quidditch player and gained the experience that was giving him the chance to fulfill his ultimate dream of playing professionally.

He couldn't believe that graduation was finally here. He knew it was, because of course he had worked on planning and organizing the entire event, but it still seemed so surreal. Cal would never walk these halls again as a student. Cal would be a real adult, out of school, in the real world. Tonight, was in fact his last supper, he would be gone by afternoon the next day. It's not really as if he would never come back to Hogwarts again. After all, he had three siblings currently at Hogwarts and two more still at home. But Hogwarts would never be his again. Still, there was so much life to be lived. There was so much more that he had to look forward to: a quidditch career traveling all over the country and the world, his own house, his own life waiting to be built away from the shadow of his parents, a life with Sophie…That was a new thought. Obviously, he hadn't though about a life away from Sophie, but somehow she hadn't really figured into his future before then either. So strange, but it was what he wanted. He didn't want just to go on being with Sophie, he wanted to live with Sophie, and he wanted to marry Sophie.

It seemed weird how at nine, ten years old, the whole point of life was going to Hogwarts. Everything else was so far ahead of you, it didn't even matter. Up until this year, it never occurred to him that actually there was in fact life beyond Hogwarts. But, now was the distant future.

"Oh my god! What time is it?!" said Sophie as she bolted out of bed.

"Cal, Cal! Wake up!" she said shaking his bare chest.

"Uh, Harlow, what is it" he said groggily.

"Caliber, wake up its nine o'clock we only have an hour to get showered and dressed and everything before graduation" she said hitting him roughly on the shoulder.

"Ow, okay, okay I'm up" he said stretching his arms over his head. He woke up a lot faster when he realized Sophie Harlow was running around her room pulling out her dress, shoes and graduation robe completely naked.

"Harlow", he said.

"What is it?" asked Sophie visibly stressed. Cal got of bed and walked up to Sophie kissing her suggestively.

"Cal we can't" she moaned, "wasn't last night enough"

"With you it's never enough" he said despite the fact that they had had sex four times the night before. They didn't want to waster their last night at Hogwarts

Cal kissed her neck and nipped at her collar bones before working down towards her breast. Sophie knew she wasn't going to be able to say no now.

"Fine, shower, now, but we'll have to make it quick" said Sophie.

"Sounds perfect"

An Hour Later

"Cal, hurry, zip me up, we're going to be late!" Sophie urged slipping into the white silk Louis Vuitton dress. Cal immediately obeyed.

"Thanks, okay, where's my speech? Oh my go, where's my speech, I can't find it?! Where is it?!" said Sophie looking frantically.

"Will you relax? It's right here on top of the dresser, right where you put it yesterday" laughed Cal.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just so nervous. Hurry, fix your tie" said Sophie as she slipped on the white manolo blahnik sandals borrowed from Tabitha.

The two ran down towards the Great Hall, Cal slipping on his suit jacket as he went. Cal opened the door quietly, though the grand, antique doors of course creaked embarrassingly. Cal and Sophie each scurried quietly to their respective tables and sat next to their parents who were all there for the seventh year commencement champagne breakfast.

"The purpose of a Hogwarts education is not to just prepare you for your career. Here at Hogwarts, we intend to prepare you for life. We work towards making all of you intelligent, thoughtful, open-minded, courageous witches and wizards. And some of you will have success beyond measure, and at some point all of you will fail, but it is how you deal with failure, disappointment and divergences, so to speak, from the plan that will truly measure the success in all of you. What you should leave Hogwarts knowing isn't just facts, and spellwork, but a message of love and tolerance for all magical creatures" finished Deputy Headmaster Remus Lupin, "and welcome by the way to our Head students, Caliber Potter and Sophie Harlow, so glad you could make it."

Cal stood up and waved while Ginny just shook her head. At the Ravenclaw table, Sophie blushed bright red and tried not to draw attention to herself.

"Hey Cal, thanks for taking time out of your active sex life to join us for a lovely meal" joked Fabian who was sitting with his parents Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Fabian don't be crude" admonished Hermione. Just then Ron let out a small belch after downing his glass of champagne.

"He learned from the best" teased Harry.

"We're having a party after at out house. I'm sorry I meant to send out invitations, but I've been working on that bid for the new hospital proposal, and I just never got around to it" said Ginny, choosing not to acknowledge any comments about her eldest son's sex life.

"Mum, is it just family or can Sophie and Colin and Luella and everyone come too?" asked Cal

"What do I care? There will be plenty of food, just tell whoever to stop on by" said Ginny, knowing that trying to maintain control over the party was just plain stupid.

"Speaking of Sophie, is her mum here today?" asked Harry looking towards the Ravenclaw table.

"She's supposed to be. I would introduce you, but I haven't met her either"

"You know I forgot to tell you, but her mother sent us a lovely cheese and wine basket after Christmas for having Sophie to stay with us"

"So what's this I hear about you making a speech?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yeah it's a Head Boy thing"

"Is it any good or would you be seriously offended if I used the time to catch up on my sleep?" teased Fabian

"Didn't you get any last night?", Hermione asked her son.

Fabian ignored her and whispered to Cal, "Actually I got plenty last night, that's why I need the sleep"

Cal laughed and was about to respond when he noticed a tall, thin man slip into the Great Hall. Obviously he was a parent, though Cal had never seen him before. But, it wasn't like he recognized half of the parents there anyway. The man however seemed keen not to be noticed. He headed toward the Ravenclaw table, and looked up and down the table, presumably for his young graduate. He seemed to find what he was looking for and then turned and walked back out of the hall. It was on his way back out the hall that Cal noticed the man's intense blue eyes. Cal thought the man was rather peculiar, but ignored it.

An hour or so later, Professor Lupin stood up again and spoke, "We hope you all enjoyed this morning's champagne breakfast. Thank you all for joining us on this joyous occasion of your sons' and daughters' Hogwarts graduation and now if we could please have all the parents follow our fifth and sixth year prefects who will escort you to your seats for the graduation ceremony. Seventh years remain seated please until all parents have left"

"Okay, darling, good luck and we'll see you out there" said Ginny giving her eldest son a quick kiss on the forehead. Harry clapped Caliber on the back and the couple continued out with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the parents.

Finally, after all the parents were out and situated, the seventh years all lined up alphabetically. They were handed their robes and a medal containing all of the four house symbols. Cal was more nervous than he thought he would be. He was literally shaking in anticipation. Finally, a swell of music was heard and the graduates walked out of the castle and down the steps towards the lake where a large stage had been set up to hundreds of chairs.

The ceremony began and Professor McGonagall gave her commencement speech, then it was time for Caliber and Sophie to speak. They walked up to the stage slowly, careful not to trip on their long robes.

Sophie went first, and spoke quite nicely of all of the great things that she loved about Hogwarts. She spoke about how Hogwarts had given her the foundation and motivation to continue towards wherever life took her, and the courage to handle adversity with dignity and grace. When she finished everyone clapped and the parents whispered to each other about what an eloquent and intelligent young woman she was.

Then Professor McGonagall introduced Caliber Potter. For the first time Cal realized how stupid he was not to write at least something down. Cal took a deep breath and looked out at the hundreds of expectant faces. He spotted his father snapping away pictures eagerly and his mother smiling and waving.

"Firstly, I want to say thank you to Headmistress McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Lupin for allowing me to speak today. I have been honored to be your Head Boy for the past year, and I am glad that I will be a part of your graduation memories. How glad you are about that, I don't know. Now parents, I realize that for some of you it may have been quite a while since you graduated, no offense, so I'm just going to verbalize what some of your sons and daughters thoughts are right now: What's going to happen now? Will I find my place in the world? Will I be successful, happy, and important? Will my life matter? Am I really going to graduate a virgin?

Seriously, though, most of us would not be here today if it weren't for the support and generosity of our families. To all the graduates, your families are extremely proud of you. You can't imagine the sense of relief they are experiencing. This would be a most opportune time to ask for money.

To those of you who graduate from Hogwarts with honors, awards and distinctions, I say well done. To those of you who haven't, well, our diploma still looks the same. We all have learned tremendous amounts of…stuff, but it ultimately we choose how we use our magic, our education and our talents. Some of us will use these talents to be writers, aurors, lawyers, healers, shop owners and at least one of us will have a very prosperous career in the pornography industry. Beyond knowledge, though, we take away our memories and the moments that have shaped us into the people we are today. Here at Hogwarts, we made lifelong friends and discovered passions, we laughed and we cried and we fell in love. So thank you Hogwarts, thank you parents and a personal thank you to all of my fellow students for giving me the memories I will never forget. Congratulations, we finally did it!"

The students cheered and the parents applauded. Cal returned to his seat with numerous claps on the back, and finally Professor McGonagall began to call the names of the students.

Before he knew it, the headmistress had begun the Ps.

"Genevieve Elizabeth Payne…David Carpinter Perth… Aislinn Marie Pierce…Caliber Sirius Potter"

Cal calmly walked up the stage and received his diploma. He could hear and see the red headed, occasionally inflected with a brunette or blond, mass of people cheering for him. It was official, he had graduated.

He returned to his seat and smiled, he was actually proud of himself.

"Caliber!" yelled his mum, hugging her eldest son tightly, "Oh, I'm so proud of you! But, really darling next time lets keep the sexual references down to one per speech, okay? But, oh, congratulations!"

"Yeah, thanks mum, I'll keep that in mind" said Cal his voice, muffled to the point of choking by her hug.

"I really am proud of you kid", said Harry, Caliber much more lightly, than Ginny.

"Thanks dad"

"Callie!" he heard Luella call from behind him. He turned to see her standing with her parents and two older sisters Dabney and Channing and their families.

She ran up to him quickly, "Hi Potter Family, anyway Cal, come on, Colin's proposing to Brigette"

"What?!" yelled Cal completely unaware of this plan. Luella grabbed his hand and the two ran past the Biltmores and towards the other side of the lake where sure enough Colin McCain was down on one knee proposing Brigette Baccarat.

Fabian, Jonah and Tabitha quickly joined Cal and Luella as well. They all stood silently, Brigitte's back to them as Colin asked, "Will you marry me?"

Brigette practically tackled him with her response as she kissed him hard. Colin looked happier than anybody Cal had ever seen. Brigette pulled away and began yelling, "You asshole, I can't believe you, you are such an asshole"

Suddenly Colin's face fell, "Wait, what does that mean, is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it's a yes, but you asshole! Making me wait and wait, you talk to my father over Christmas and then you don't ask me for months! I love you, but you asshole!" she explained, still yelling.

Colin got up off his knee and grabbed Brigette in his arms, "I'll keep being an asshole, if it means you'll be my wife" he said kissing her.

Cal, Tabitha, Jonah, Luella and Fabian erupted into cheers.

"I cannot believe this, our friends getting married", said Tabitha smiling.

"Finally" said Fabian exasperatedly.

"This coming from Mr. Murder Me Before You Marry Me" remarked Luella

"Well, you know, for them…I'm warming up to the idea" Fabian said trying to cover up.

Cal wished his friends congratulations and then went off in search of Sophie. He found her with Dailey Segerstrom and a couple of people he found out were Dailey's parents.

"Did you guys see? Colin propped to Brigette" Cal said gesturing to where the happy couple were showing off Brigette's new engagement ring.

"Yeah, we could here Brigette from here" laughed Dailey, "Anyway we're going to take off. I'll see you later then"

"Oh, wait, my parents are throwing a big party at my house" said Caliber, "All of you are more then welcome to come"

"That's sounds great, maybe we'll stop by" said Dailey.

"Okay, I'll owl you with a floo address after" said Cal, and they said their goodbyes.

"Sophie where's your mum? My parents really want to meet her, and I think I probably should as well" Cal said to Sophie.

"She was here just a minute ago, but then she saw some guy she knew and walked away to talk to him" said Sophie looking around the crowds of people, "Oh, wait I see her, over by the castle steps"

"Okay", said Cal before searching around for his own parents. "Mum!", he yelled, but about thirty women turned at this. "Ginny! Harry!" he called this time, and sure enough they spotted him.

"There you are" said Ginny, "So great about Colin and Brigette. Oh hi, Sophie, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks. Hi, Mr. Potter" greeted Sophie.

"Hey, Sophie"

"I want to introduce you to my mum. She's over by the castle" Sophie said leading the way.

As they got closer to the castle, Cal realized Sophie's mum was talking with that peculiar man, with the bright blue eyes, that he had seen earlier at breakfast.

"Still Samuel, you had no right to-" her mum was saying.

"Mum, hey, I want you to meet Cal and his parents" Sophie said, quietly interrupting.

"Hi, I'm Caliber Potter", said Cal, "I hope we're not interrupting"

"No, no, its fine we're quite through" said Lucy, glancing back at the man a little harshly, "It's wonderful to meet you, Sophie just adores you"

Cal smiled embarrassed, while Sophie blushed, "Anyway, mum, these are his parents Harry and Ginny Potter"

"Lucy Bedlam" said her mum extending her hand, "It's nice to meet you as well, I've heard a lot about you"

"Yes, unfortunately that happens sometimes" said Harry shaking her hand graciously.

"You absolutely must come to the graduation party we're having back at our house. Your friend can come too, if he'd like" said Ginny gesturing to the man Lucy had been speaking with.

"That would be great" Lucy said, but she looked back at the man anxiously, "If you would excuse Sophie and me for just a moment"

"Of course, meet us by the gates and we can all leave together" said Harry and the three Potters walked away.

"Mum, who is that?" Sophie said gesturing to the man.

"Um, well…", said Lucy nervously.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sophie asked eagerly.

"Sophie…"

"If you would allow me" the man said cutting into the conversation.

"Actually" said Lucy

"Mum, let him talk" said Sophie, convinced it was a boyfriend, her mum hadn't mentioned.

"My name is Samuel, Samuel Harlow, Sophie, I'm your father" said the man slowly.

Sophie looked at him blankly. She examined his face, long, thin, his short dark hair, his big bright blue eyes, her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're my what?!" said Sophie completely shocked. She didn't say anything more.

"Thirteen years later and you still have absolutely no tact" said Lucy, "Samuel, I told you not to tell her"

"No time like the present, besides I was going to tell her eventually"

"No you weren't Samuel, because the plan was that you weren't going to stick around long enough"

"Lucy, if you would just let me-"

"Let you what, disappoint her, ruin her life, thanks but you've already done that once"

"I just want to know-"

"No, you don't deserve to know her"

"Will you please both just stop!" Sophie said. Her mum and her supposed father immediately stopped arguing. A million thoughts were running through Sophie's mind. But, this was her graduation, she was class valedictorian, Head Girl, she had worked so hard and she was pretty sure she had received top grades on all her NEWTs, she didn't need the drama right now.

The three stood in a rather awkward silence, before Sophie sighed, "Okay, this is how its going to work, we're going to go to the graduation party at Cal's house, I'm going to enjoy the night and celebration of my hard-earned graduation, the two of you are going to try not to kill each other, than you", she said pointing to her 'father', "and my mum and I are going to go home and you will sleep on the floor and tomorrow we'll talk about who the hell you are, what the hell you're doing here and then we'll see what happens okay? But for now, I'm going to celebrate with my friends and my boyfriend. Now can we all live with that?"

Lucy and Samuel had no choice but to agree.

"Good, now the Potters are waiting for us", said Sophie walking away. Lucy and Samuel hurried to follow her.

"Hey, there you are" said Cal who was waiting by the gate with his parents, siblings, Fabian, Fabian's sister Leona and his aunt and uncle.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Don't worry about it, how about some quick introductions then" said Harry, "This is in age order, Maxim, Jude, Charlotte, Dane and Tierney and this is Ron, Hermione and their son Fabian, who graduated with Cal and Leona their daughter"

"Pleasure, to meet all of you" said Lucy, "I'm Lucy Bedlam, Sophie's mum and this is um, Samuel, he's just, well he's Samuel"

Nobody asked any further questions, since it was obviously an awkward subject.

"Well should we get going" said Ginny breaking the silence, "We called in for a portkey to take us back to the house"

"Yeah, lets go, make sure everything is ready for the party" said Hermione quickly.

Sophie grabbed Cal's hand and they hung back a minute following everyone else.

"Hey Cal" said Sophie.

"Yes, Harlow?"

"That's my dad"

"I'm sorry, your what?' said Cal completely taken off-guard. He actually stopped walking.

"I know, keep walking, and don't tell anyone okay?"

"Of course, but wait, why is he here?"

"I don't know, I don't think I want to know. Let's just enjoy tonight yeah?"

"Yeah, are you sure? Maybe you should"

"What, bond with him, ask him why he left us when I was four?"

"Good point, maybe we should discuss it tomorrow"

Hi, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I tried to make this one more light hearted and exciting, since the last two chapters were definitely more depressing. Anyway, I really, really appreciate all the support I've received for this story and sorry I didn't send personal messages because usually I do, but I really wanted to post a new chapter. Thank you and I hoped you liked it, don't forget to read and review.


	21. The GrownUp World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter related

A million apologies could not tell you how I feel about the lateness of this chapter. Thank you to everyone, I hope you enjoy.

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXI**

_So apparently I'm a grown up now. Its not like what I thought it would be like. Everyone always asks what you would like to be when you grow up? They usually mean a career, but I would like to be strong, smart, loving, gracious and a million other things that Sophie seems to have that I sometimes lack. But , here I am all grown up and I don't feel any different. Colin and Brigette are getting married, I'm starting summer training, Jonah beginning his first job; everyone is off doing all these grown up things. Grown-ups aren't all that great anyway. They argue and whine and yell and cry and pout and laugh hysterically and embarrass themselves and make mistakes just like any kid. Even worse, their mistakes have repercussions that are far greater than any Hogwarts student might be able to create. Certainly, there has to be more than being an adult than being adult age and out of school. Maybe I don't have it all figure out, but I do have this…I have a grown-up love. I have that true, deep, lasting kind of love, the kind people spend their lives and waiting and searching for. _

"Mum, please enough already" pleaded Cal from where he was standing against the railing of the stone loggia in the back of Potter Manor. Ginny had insisted upon taking some pictures of the new graduates and Cal was fine with that, but they had been at it for more than ten minutes now.

"Caliber, do me a favor and just shut up and smile" commanded his mother.

Cal's cheeks were sore and his eyes were glazed from all the camera flashes. First, there had been five pictures of just him, then him and his siblings, then him and his friends, then him and his parents…it just never ended.

"I think we can release him now" said Harry wryly.

"He's our first-born, already an adult and growing up and…"

"Mum, you have five more that will all go through the same thing; I bet you all of this will be boring by the time you get to Dane"

"That is exactly why you should appreciate it. Just a couple with Sophie and then you can go off and do all those things I pretend I don't know about" said Ginny taking the camera from Hermione.

Cal called Sophie over from where she was talking with Dailey and Tabitha.

"I really am sorry about this" he whispered to her as his mum positioned them into a picture worthy pose.

Sophie just laughed and smiled for the camera.

"Okay, you're finished I'm through with you" said Ginny handing the camera to Harry.

"Finally! Thanks mum" Cal said and he and Sophie went off to join their friends.

The party which had begun three hours earlier had started with a rather formal dinner and had quickly moved into a lively nighttime soiree. Cal wrapped his arm around Sophie and scanned the party scene. He could see Luella and Vance Bartley dancing wildly on one corner of the dance floor. Fabian was busy hitting on Dailey Segerstrom's little sister Marley and Jonah and Tabitha were now snogging behind the bar. Caliber knew that couldn't end well, but he never did understand their relationship. Colin and Brigette had actually disappeared a while ago, but it was easy to guess what they were getting up to. Cal was convinced that now they were engaged, they were going to be positively insufferable.

After a few hours alternating between the dance floor and the bar Sophie was completely partied out. She had to admit that these rich kids and their families had incredible party stamina.

"Let's get out of here" Sophie finally murmured to Cal at around 2 AM.

Cal grabbed Sophie's hand and they ran straight up to Caliber's bedroom. It wasn't a complete escape as you could still hear the party down below.

Cal threw himself down on his bed and waited for Sophie to join him. But, she seemed to be more entertained by his bedroom décor. She was running her hands over the mantel of the wood fireplace that was positioned across the room from his bed. She picked up the model sailboat Cal had made when he was seven with his father one rainy day. On the same corner table were some picture frames. One was of Caliber and his three brothers and father playing the snow. Another showed Cal and his friends standing on the balcony of a palatial white home, the busy Monegasque in the background. This must have been one of the many summers spent at the famous Baccarat Monte Carlo estate.

"What are you doing?" Cal called to Sophie from the bed.

"I'm just looking around. I spent an entire week here and I never really saw the inside of your room"

"Well, then what do you think?"

"It's perfect, it's perfectly you, right down to that slightly grassy smell"

"Thanks, I think. Are you going to spend the night here? Fabian and Luella and everyone else are"

"No, I better not, with everything going on with my father; I really don't think I should leave my mum"

"They can spend the night here too. I don't mean to sound pretentious but we have plenty of room"

"Yeah, but I think the situation is uncomfortable enough…it's just my mum has always been so private about the whole thing"

"No I understand. I hope she's enjoying the party"

"Are you kidding? If it weren't for the fact that my fa-,Samuel, gosh I do not even know what to call him, anyway if he hadn't showed up, my mum would be going crazy. You should have heard her going on about your house. Oh but don't mention it to her, she would be totally embarrassed if you knew about her starstruck ways"

"I promise not to say a word. You know, you look a lot like her. Except you definitely have your dad's eyes"

"Speaking of my parents, I should probably get back to them"

"I wish you could stay"

"Me too, in the absolute worst way" Sophie said. She kissed Cal deeply then got up from the bed where she was lying next to him.

"I'll see you out"

"No, it's okay. I would rather leave as inconspicuously as possible. Tell your parents I apologize for sneaking out on them" and then Sophie left.

Cal meanwhile lay back on his bed thinking about the very eventful day. He couldn't imagine trying to be Sophie at the moment. He was extraordinarily lucky that his family, though occasionally chaotic was crazy in only the best sense. But, Sophie's father was an interesting character and at the party he had sat himself in a corner of the loggia with a drink and spent his time just looking out at the Potter's expansive gardens. Cal figured he was trying to avoid attracting the attention of anybody who might know him. The party was filled with illustrious company including Oliver and Gabrielle Delacour-Wood, not to mention many of St. Mungo's biggest donors who knew all about the scandal involving Sophie's father, even if the general wizarding population had no idea. He could tell that Sophie was trying really hard to have a good time at the party, but still she was tenser than usual. He wondered if there was anything, he could possible do to absolve some of her stress.

He heard a knock his door and said, "Come in"

Luella entered the room looking a little tired, but as beautiful as ever in a white lace Valentino dress.

"You knocked, you never knock" said Cal in mock shock.

Luella smiled, "Just wanted to make sure I was not interrupting anything. I was wondering where you disappeared to. Where's Sophie?"

"She left, she wanted to leave quietly. Where's Vance?"

"He's meeting up with the band. They are leaving for Amsterdam in just a couple of hours. It's the first stop on their European tour. I'm going to join them in Paris in a couple of weeks"

"Here today, gone tomorrow" remarked Cal lazily.

"Such is the problem with dating a famous rock star. You know, you're going to be in the same situation with Sophie once the Quidditch season starts. At least you'll be within England most of the time though, so you won't be too far"

"I know, I've thought about that. I was thinking about talking to Coach Haxton, about seeing if I could defer into the reserves for a year so I could stay local"

"Cal, that's a very noble thing to do, but I think maybe you should discuss that with Sophie first. From what I know of Sophie, from what I've learned about her these past few months, she wouldn't want you to give up your life long dream, even if just for a year, to take care of her. She needs your support, but she does not need to be waited on hand and foot. In fact, she would hate to be responsible for you staying with her"

"But, she wouldn't be responsible, it would be my choice"

"I know, but Sophie would still feel that she's holding you back"

Cal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sophie was thinner and more fragile than ever these days, but Luella was right. If there was one thing Sophie hated it was to be dependent on someone else. That spirit was just one of the many reasons he loved her.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" asked Cal

"No, I'm going to be hung over tomorrow" Luella answered massaging her temples with diamond-adorned fingers.

"Can you come with me to the shops then?"

"Do I ever say no to a shopping trip? Besides, I wouldn't dare let you go alone. Anyway, I'm awfully tired. I'm going to bed," said Luella before leaving the bedroom and heading to one of the eight guest suites.

Cal, now alone again, stared at his ceiling and smile to himself before slipping into bed himself.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"This is where you live?" asked Samuel glancing around the dark narrow alleyway where the dingy flat building stood. The tall, gray stone building wasn't so much disgusting or dirty, but sad looking.

"Yes" answered Sophie flatly. Lucy glanced at Samuel, but didn't say a word. Lucy opened the building door and led the way up to the fourth floor of their building.

"You know if this is an imposition, I can always book a room at a hotel" said Samuel as they entered the small four-room flat.

Lucy opened the linen closet that doubled as a kitchen pantry, took out an extra blanket and pillow, threw them directly at Samuel, and then walked straight to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Sophie half-smiled amused by her mother's obvious contempt for her ex-husband. "Well you can sleep on the couch. We usually get up pretty early, and mum will be gone by sunrise"

"Ok, good night" said Samuel

Sophie walked to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning when Sophie woke up, Samuel was still sleeping in the main room. Sophie tried to be quiet as she tiptoed into the closet sized kitchen that housed only a stove, a sink and two cupboards.

She prepared some tea and toast for breakfast. While waiting for the water to boil she looked out the window of the London flat and sighed not sadly, just heavily. Her neighborhood was a long way from Godric's Hollow. But, Sophie loved it just the same. This little flat was where Sophie grew up, it was small, and plain, and comforting. In fact, she hardly remembered the suburban home where she had spent her toddler years…when it had been Sophie, her mum, and also Samuel, her dad. Strange, but that tiny little girl seemed like a completely separate person, not because she was young or naïve or any of those things, but because she couldn't remember that family. Sophie, no matter how hard she tried, could not remember really sitting on her father's lap or playing with her father. The few memories she had of her father she thought were all happy, but they were rather hazy.

They must have been happy though, because once when Sophie was about eight, she had snuck into her mum's room to play with her makeup. While rifling through her drawers she had come across a picture of her and her father and mum playing at a park. Samuel had one arm around Lucy and his other arm was holding Sophie's hand as she stood on the top of, what must have seemed a very high jungle gym. When her mum entered she was shocked at Sophie's discovery and hurried Sophie away. That was the last time she had seen the picture, it was the only picture she knew of that contained her father's image, but when she went back to look for the photograph, it was gone.

The person, now stirring in the living room, hardly seemed like the man in the photograph, the man that had been, and still was, her father.

Samuel walked into the tiny kitchen, still in his rumpled suit from the night before. He sat down at the two person table across from Sophie.

"Tea?" asked Sophie flatly, though not impolitely.

"Yes, thank you" Samuel said, as Sophie poured some tea for him.

They sat in silence for a while. Samuel was looking at her from across the table, but Sophie refused to look him into the eye. This was just too weird for her. She bit her lip nervously, thinking about what she could, or should say to this man. But, shouldn't he have been the one making explanations.

"Why are you here, I mean, why did you come back?" Sophie asked bluntly.

"That is a very good question, and I'm afraid I will be unable to provide any sort of satisfactory answer"

"Try"

"About once a year I write a letter to your mum. It's never very long; I mostly ask how the two of you are doing. She never writes back. Well, she writes back maybe once every four or five years. But, Lucy she wrote back this time write away. She told me that I really didn't deserve to know, but that she felt that she should mention that you were graduating. I don't know if you know about these letters. Don't be angry at your mum for not telling you. All these letters represent are evidence that the two of you are still alive"

"I'm not angry at her. I just think it's a little odd. That still doesn't explain though why you decided to show up now".

"Sophie, I'm running out of time with you" at hearing this, Sophie immediately panicked that Samuel already knew she was sick.

But then Samuel continued, "I already missed out on your entire childhood, I don't want your entire life to bypass me. I know your mum doesn't want me here, but you don't know how hard it is to know you're out there and you exist and I can't ever know you or see you"

"I know exactly how hard it is. I've grown up entirely without a father. And then here you are and I don't know if I like you or I don't like you. I don't want to forgive you for leaving us and I don't want to like that your back here. You've just totally complicated my life all over again", said Sophie, growing more agitated by the second.

"I mean, can you believe that I didn't know for more or less my entire life the truth about why you left. All this time, I thought you had run off with your secretary or something. Mum never brought it up and I certainly never wanted to upset her. I found out at a ball over winter break. I was angry at mum when I found out the truth, but I was even angrier that you could do something like that. You hurt people when they trusted you to heal them. And you want to know what's worse? Cal and all of his friends knew about it. Cal's family is friends with Gabrielle Delacour- Wood. Cal's aunt is Gabrielle's sister. Do you have any idea how humiliating that situation is? Not to mention, I want to be a healer, I've wanted to my whole life. I'm thinking about enrolling as Sophie Bedlam in the fall instead of Harlow, just to avoid any suspicion"

"Sophie, I am sorry for everything and I don't think I can ever atone for the pain I've caused you and your mum. You have to believe me when I say I wouldn't have left if I could have figured out how to make our family work. But, I couldn't take you to Canada with me. That was part of the deal, that I live under complete surveillance, and that's no way to raise a family. And anyway, your mum didn't want to have anything to do with me after the scandal broke. Rightly so, of course, I would have been appalled by myself as well. I was being exiled from England, and I couldn't ask Lucy and you to have to live like convicts with me. I'm not asking you to forgive me, just to let you know who I am. Your already so grown up and to think I missed out on eighteen years with you. And here you are and you're the smartest witch of your year and you're beautiful and you have a boyfriend and you and your mum…believe me when I say that just because I needed to leave, I never stopped loving you or your mum for that matter. I'm just as in love with her now as I was when I met her"

"I really do appreciate you talking to me about all of this. I still can't figure out how I feel about you. That's going to take a while…forgive me, but I can't see you as my father"

"No, I understand, you can just call me Samuel"

"Okay well, Samuel, I'm going to work. I have a summer job as a waitress. I'll be back around five or so"

"Okay, I'll see you later"

* * *

Cal trudged into the dining room where his sisters Charlotte, Tierney and his brothers Dane and Jude were already sitting down to breakfast. Also at the expansive table sat Fabian, Tabitha and Jonah. Everyone including Cal was still wearing pajamas.

Cal yawned loudly and sat down helping himself to some pancakes and pumpkin juice. No more than five minutes later Luella came in and sat down beside Cal.

"Good morning, graduates," said Ginny entering the kitchen with a platter of fresh pancakes. Hermione followed with new pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Did Colin and Brigette not stay here last night?" asked Hermione noticing the familiar faces missing.

"No, they are at the Crown Royale at the McCains suite. Brigette said that's where they are living until they find themselves a flat" explained Tabitha.

"Being newly engaged, they probably wanted some privacy last night anyway" joked Fabian.

"Really Fabian, Tierney and Dane are sitting right next to you" chided Hermione.

"Mum, they didn't understand that, I bet Charlotte didn't even get it"

"Actually I did, and they didn't wait till they got to the Crown Royale either. Colton, Delilah and I found them in the garden house" remarked, Cal's thirteen-year old sister Charlotte with a look of amusement and mild disgust on her face.

"You better have one of the housekeepers clean up in there later, Mrs. P" said Jonah laughing.

"Oh goodness, well at least they're getting married. I know Harry and I were the same way on the day of our engagement" said Ginny a little wistfully.

"Mum, I'm trying to eat here" said Maxim disgusted.

"What time did you want to leave?" Luella asked Cal.

"Probably in about an hour or so" Cal answered.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny asked.

"Luella is helping me with some shopping" Cal said.

"I've got to head out. Today's my first board meeting at Pearlsteen International," said Jonah rising from his chair, "I'll see you guys later. Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. P".

"Anytime, Jonah. Good luck today" replied Ginny.

Slowly everyone began to trickle out of the dining room. Hermione and Fabian left to meet Ron and their Weasley's other daughter Leona because they had Chudley Cannon tickets. Tabitha went home to pack before her family's annual trip abroad. They always explored the most exotic places like Morocco or Thailand. Charlotte, Maxim and Jude all went off to enjoy their first day of summer vacation in the river that ran along the edge of the Potters property, while Ginny took Dane and Tierney to go watch their Daddy's first day as assistant coach of the new England national team.

Cal told Luella to come shopping with him, but he hadn't said where, so Luella was a bit surprised when they ended up outside Jane Diamonds.

"Are you buying me a graduation gift or does this involve a particularly special item and a special person?" asked Luella skeptically.

"The latter" said Cal. Luella gasped excitedly.

"I didn't tell you, because I actually only decided last night, but I think this is right. I know its right" continued Cal.

"Well, how come you didn't ask Fabian to do this then?"

"I love the guy, but he cannot keep a secret"

"When are you planning on proposing? Have you talked to Sophie about it? What did she think? Maybe you should ask her friend Dailey for advice on the ring instead?" Luella asked all her questions rapidly and joyfully.

Cal laughed, "I don't know the answers to any of those questions actually. Sophie and I have only ever mentioned our future in passing and it's never been about marriage. Anyway, I know Dailey knows her better than anyone, but you're my best friend and I really trust you. We have to keep this a secret though because if the press find out they'll go crazy. Plus, then she won't find out before I even ask her and then if she says no, it won't be a big deal"

"She won't say no"

"She very well might. I mean I know I have limited time with her, but I would much rather marry her for a week than never marry her at all"

"Say that when you propose, that's golden" said Luella leading the way into the world-famous jewelry retailer.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Biltmore, welcome to Jane Diamonds" greeted a saleswoman immediately recognizing the tabloid favorites.

Cal and Luella said hello back and then immediately headed to the engagement ring room.

"I don't even know where to start" confessed Cal looking down at the glittering diamonds. After a good hour spent wandering the expansive engagement ring department looking at everything from marquis to oval, to canary yellow to pink diamonds, Cal was still very lost.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked a different salesman.

"Yes, actually, I would like to purchase an engagement ring" answered Cal.

"Do you have a particular style in mind?"

"No, I have no idea actually"

"Are you the fiancé?" the sales attendant asked Luella

"No, no I'm just a friend helping him out"

"I see, well any man would be just as lucky to have you," the sales clerk said flirtatiously.

"Sir" Cal said trying to get the sales clerk's attention back to him.

"Yes, of course, what is your budget?"

"I don't have one actually", Cal said scratching the back of his head self-consciously.

"My favorite kind of customer, okay, well take a look at these here" said the salesman bringing them around the counter to a set of rings with twisted bands, carvings, and multiple diamonds.

"No" said Luella, "this is just much more complicated than anything Sophie would ever wear"

"Tell me more about this Sophie, then, the personality of the woman in question is very important" said the salesman.

"Alright, well she's beautiful, stunningly so. However, Luella is right; she is a simple kind of girl, very unfussy. She's very smart; she's studying to become a Healer. She's incredibly kind, but she's spirited"

"Hmm, I'm thinking a solitaire ring might be best" the salesman said, leading them to a display of simple, single diamonds on a plain band.

"These are perfect" Cal said immediately drawn to a brilliant-cut 6-carat ring, "may I see that one near the back"

"Of course"

"It's gorgeous, Cal" Luella said a little breathlessly.

"Try it on" Cal said.

"No, I couldn't. It's Sophie's"

"I just want to see it on"

Cal slipped the ring on Luella's slim, elegant ring finger.

"Its magical properties are such that the ring attaches to the finger of the betrothed until death do you part. The accompanying wedding band attaches to both the husband and wife until then as well. It's the purest quality diamond available and I guarantee you will be unable to find anything comparable"

"Cal, you have to buy this one. You just have to" Luella said looking at the gorgeous diamond and sighing deeply. She took it off her finger, gave it back to Cal, and hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe her best friend going to propose.

Cal took a deep breath, "Yes, this is the one"

"Excellent, it's been my experience that no woman can say no to a ring like that"

"I sure hope so," Cal said smiling.

* * *

1 Month Later

"Dammit, Jonah, push harder," yelled Colin who was doing his best to move his brand new furniture into his brand new townhouse. Unfortunately, they had not gotten very far.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can. It's not my fault you're too weak to pull the damn thing," Jonah yelled back.

"Will you two stop yelling? Colin I told you we should have just hired movers" said Brigette who had just walked downstairs after unpacking yet another box of shoes.

"Brigette, I told you, they're a waste of money and they steal all your good silverware. It happened to this guy at work" said Colin.

Brigette rolled her eyes and looked at Fabian and Cal apologetically.

"Why did we agree to help them move again?" Cal muttered to Fabian from where they were carrying boxes into the kitchen.

"You, I have no idea, probably cause your just a good friend. But they promised they would name their first-born son after me"

"And if they have only daughters?"

"That's what their counting on" said Tabitha entering the kitchen with another box.

"Where's Sophie?" Cal asked noticing she was the only one missing from the scene as Luella was on tour with Vance and the rest of The Crucibles.

"She's just lying down for awhile on the bed upstairs. She's a little tired. She's okay" Tabitha said seriously.

'Should I go check on her?" Cal said his brows knit with worry.

"She's asleep, Cal, she's okay" Tabitha insisted.

Unfortunately, Sophie's health in the last month had seriously deteriorated. She had quit her job as a waitress at a restaurant near her flat, but was still trying to complete her summer course work before beginning healer training in the fall.

Sophie physically was beginning to look and feel a little worse for the wear however. Her skin had paled to an absolutely ghostly white since her blood vessels weren't being filled fast enough. She was weak and incredibly thin from all the nausea she experienced as a result of not getting enough oxygen to the brain. She was cold all the time wearing layers of jackets and sweaters even now in the middle of July. Cal was again terrified to touch her sometimes, feeling she might break in his arms. But, Sophie had remained incredibly strong and positive through all of it.

Cal decided to go check on her anyway. He slipped into the dark guest bedroom that had only a bed and some sheets as makeshift on the windows that overlooked the Thames. He sat on the edge of the bed very gently, trying not to wake her.

"Cal" came a tiny voice.

"Hush, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"No, no it's fine, do you think you could take me home? I'm just so tired and I don't want to impose"

"Of course, yeah, of course" Cal said, "I'll be right back, just let me get you stuff and call Jonathan with the car"

"How is she?" Brigette asked when Cal returned from upstairs.

"She's alright, just tired. I'm going to take her home and then I'll be back," Cal said gathering a bag with blankets, water and medication.

"Hey mate, don't worry about it, I think we can manage it" Colin said clapping Cal on the back. As he said that, Fabian toppled over a box of linens sending bed sheets all over the foray.

"We may hire some help," said Brigette firmly.

"Hey Ms. Bedlam" Cal said opening the door of Sophie's tiny flat. He held Sophie in his arms and Jonathan had Sophie's bag behind him.

"Cal, how are you? Come in, come in" Lucy said ushering them into the flat.

Cal walked into the flat, Sophie still asleep in his arms and feeling like nothing against his quidditch toned muscles. He went back into her bedroom and laid her very gently on the bed. Jonathan left her bag beside the bed.

"Thanks Jonathan"

"No problem, Caliber, I'll be waiting in the car"

"How is she today?" Lucy asked arranging her pillows and sheets so that Sophie was more comfortable.

She's okay, just tired I think. If you have the time, I'd like to talk to you for a minute"

"Of course, sit down in the living room and I'll make us some tea," Lucy said leading the way out of the bedroom and into the multi-purpose main room where Samuel was still spending nights on the couch. During the day he had begun working on getting a work permit to do medical research for St. Mungo's like he had been doing in Canada.

"Is Mr. Harlow here?" Cal called from the couch doubling as Samuel's bed.

"No, he had a meeting this afternoon at the Canadian consulate"

"Oh, well I wanted to discuss something very important with you" Caliber said taking the cup of tea handed to him by Lucy.

Lucy sighed and took a sip of tea, every discussion she had these days seemed filled with heady topics.

Cal took a deep breath and said, "I want to ask Sophie to marry me"

"Oh Cal"

"Ms. Bedlam, I know we don't have any idea how long Sophie is going to last, but this is something I have to do"

"Cal, don't you think you should think about this? I really do feel your subjecting yourself to unnecessary grief. We have to be realistic"

"With all due respect Ms. Bedlam, I am being realistic. Sophie is the one, and I would want to marry her, even if we had a million years to live still. Of course, I would have preferred for us to wait a while and explore ourselves and our careers and whatnot a little more, but we don't have a while"

"Look, Cal, I'm not going to say no. I know that you love Sophie and I know that she loves you more than anything else in the world. I'm just worried that you're making this harder on yourself than it already is. You're an incredibly decent fellow, and I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law"

"Thank you Miss Bedlam. Thank you, thank you, thank you"

I apologize more times than you could possibly know and I won't make excuses but finally I have posted a new chapter. The problem is mostly that I don't have a clear outline for the next few chapters. A million thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and been a supporter of my writing. Please read and review.

-prinadean


	22. The Last Dance

The Quidditch Chronicles XXII

Finally I have updated. These past few chapters have been late mostly because I didn't know what I was going to write about. But, I've outlined the rest of the story very briefly so the rest of the chapters should be quicker. Again, thank you to absolutely everyone who had read and reviewed for this story. I have enjoyed working on it tremendously.

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXII**

_I don't think I really understood the value of life, the pure preciousness of life until Sophie became sick. I can't imagine growing up in my parent's generation with all the death that was around them all the time. I forget sometimes how much my father has really been through and how much my mum and dad lost in the war. I always take for granted how much good they've really done. Though, I don't know if either my mum or my dad would be the people they are now if they didn't have each other. Their love is so pure and so complete, I don't think I recognized how perfect their love is until I fell in love myself. _

"You know you don't have to go to the gala if you don't want to" said Cal. He and Sophie were sitting on the bank of the river that separated Potter Manor from Riverwind Heights owned by the Gringotts family.

"I want to go. I've been looking forward to your mum's Rocking the Wards gala all summer. When else am I going to hang out with famous rock stars? Besides, I haven't been out in ages and I want to get all dressed up again. All I've been doing is staying in bed. I've never been so bored in my entire life" said Sophie splashing her feet in the river.

"You're supposed to be resting. That's what the healers told you to do. You have to listen to them Sophie" Cal said his voice growing more concerned by the second.

"Cal, calm down. I am listening; I'm taking all my potions and medications. I just want to live my life too, you know" said Sophie earnestly.

"I'm sorry, you're right", Cal said looking away from Sophie. A little ways down the river he could see his sister Charlotte playing in the water with her two best friends Delilah Longbottom and Colton Lupin.

It was, he thought, one of those perfect summer days. It was one of those beautiful days with the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky, a quite rare find in England. As he looked around the lush riverside with its patches of overgrown wildflowers and ancient willow trees; to where his sister and friends were swinging on the rope swing over the river; and back to his beautiful girlfriend with her shining blue eyes and perfect pink lips and the always brave face; Cal sighed contentedly. He forgot sometimes how truly luck he was.

He put an arm around Sophie and pulled her close to him before kissing her passionately. She was startled, but then swung her arms around his neck forcing them together as close as possible. Finally, after much jeering and yelling from Charlotte, Delilah and Colton and the need for air became too much they slowly pulled away from each other.

Breathing hard, Sophie looked Cal in the eye and laughed, "That's more like it Caliber Potter"

* * *

Today, today was one of those British summer days that were all too common. Caliber zipped up his Puddlemere United track jacket as he continued walking around wizarding London.

Today was nothing like the sunny, lazy day he spent by the river only earlier that week. No, today was cold and dreary with the promise of rain and bad news.

Caliber was on his way to St. Mungo's Research Center. Sophie, her mum Lucy and he were meeting with Sophie's father Samuel. Samuel had managed to obtain a work permit and ever since learning of Sophie's illness had taken to learning more about the illness as possible.

The treatments Sophie was currently undergoing were incredibly tiring and wearing on Sophie's already weak body. She usually tried not to show her tiredness with a constantly bright smile and a forced bounce in her step, but it was clear she was putting on a show.

Cal opened the door to the tall gleaming white marble building. He walked to the reception desk to tell them he had an appointment with Healer Harlow.

As he walked through to the lobby he saw Sophie and her mum already there sitting in some chairs by a fountain that was meant to complement the room's feng shui or whatever purpose it was those insipid adornments were meant to serve in office buildings and otherwise sterile environments.

"Hi" Sophie said rising from her chair. Cal hugged her tightly and kissed her quickly in greeting.

After ten minutes or so spent talking about anything but the purpose of their being at St. Mungo's Research Center, Cal, Sophie and Lucy followed an assistant to Samuel's office.

The office was small and cramped, lined with bookshelves. In the center was an overlarge desk that was cluttered with tons of papers and files as well as books filled with cramped notations and dog-eared pages.

Samuel came into the office from a door opposite from the one Cal, Sophie and Lucy had entered through. Samuel, Cal noticed, looked exceptionally tired and overworked.

"Alright, do you want refreshments of any kind before we get started? Coffee, water, tea?" said Samuel settling himself down in his chair.

"No, lets just dive right in" said Sophie smiling wryly.

"Okay well, this is really an interesting illness. Not is only sang mechant very, very rare, but because of its rarity there has been little to no research done on the illness" said Samuel gathering notes and flipping through the books on his desk to lay out the research he had done so far.

"After I saw the results of your blood test, Sophie, I was quite surprised as you have a P blood type. It's almost exclusively found in pureblood wizards, hence the name. Usually, any interaction from muggle blood kills the blood type immediately. It's not hereditary though families made of strictly pureblood wizards with the intermarriages and small gene pool tends to have the highest amount of P blood type wizards. In your case, it's a fluke, as it has been in only 98 other documented cases. In purebloods, the P blood strain poses some health problems, such as a slightly weakened immune system, but only so that the person poses a higher risk of catching a cold. The problem is in muggleborn or half-blood wizards with a P blood type it is almost always a precursor to sang mechant. When I say almost always I mean in 96 of 98 cases, 80 of which were fatal".

Lucy jumped a bit in her chair at this last piece of information. Cal too was suddenly having a hard time sitting there in the office. His crewneck T-shirt felt uncomfortably tight on the neck all of a sudden. Sophie meanwhile, seemed to be handling this information with remarkable aplomb. Cal had grabbed Sophie's hand for support halfway through Samuel's speech, and the only difference in her demeanor was that now she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

20 chance, that's all Sophie had. Her life had come down to this.

Having letting reality sink in, Samuel continued, "There are some experimental treatments available, but there's no guarantee they will work. In fact, these treatments they may weaken you more. We just don't know. Not to mention they are very expensive"

"Don't worry about the money, whatever it takes, just let me know" Cal said immediately. If there was one thing he had been raised to believe by his dedicated philanthropist mother, it was that a person's bank account should never impede with a person's health.

"Would it help others?" Sophie asked her father, speaking for the first time since they had entered the tiny office.

"How do you mean?" asked Samuel.

"If I went through these treatments, would you and the healers be able to use my responses to the treatments for research later?" Sophie elaborated.

"Sophie, honestly-", Lucy started indignantly, terrified by the idea of her daughter undergoing dangerous treatments for others.

"Mum, stop, working in healthcare has been what I have wanted to do my entire life. If I cannot be a healer, then giving my body for the sake of medical research will be the only thing I can do"

"I suppose it could, but Sophie I would never. That's not a reason to try these treatments. In the people that recovered after being diagnosed with sang mechant, no one knows why they did, and they weren't as weak as you are now"

Silently, Cal wanted to protest. He agreed with Lucy and Samuel. The disease was so rare, what benefit could possibly be gained from Sophie enduring such treatments involving Merlin knows what? He didn't like the sound of anything experimental. Then again, if it would save Sophie… If there was one, tiny chance it could save Sophie, then Cal was all for it. Unlike the nobleness of Sophie's reasons for undergoing the treatments, all Cal cared about was Sophie staying alive. He didn't care how selfish it was; he wanted her for himself, forever. But to see her any weaker…

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Cal knocked on the door of the room Luella, Tabitha, Brigette, Dailey and Sophie had taken over to get ready for the Rocking the Wards gala hosted every year at the Sovereign hotel.

"Are you girls almost ready?" Cal yelled when no one came to the door. He could hear lots of laughing and loud conversation, as well as the sound of the radio in the background.

Cal stepped back as the door opened to reveal a pretty brunette. Brigette stood before him as he tried to get a peek into the room but all he could see was his friends and girlfriend in various states of dressing.

Brigette giggled, "Give us five minutes and we'll meet you in your room"

Cal rolled his eyes in mock irritation but walked down the hall back to the suite that he, Jonah, Colin, Fabian, and Dailey's boyfriend Thomas were using to prep for the party.

He smiled, as he realized how many times this scene had played out before. Caliber and his friends running amuck in an expensive hotel preparing for yet another gathering of the high society that almost single-handedly ruled the wizarding world. Though everyone agreed that no one threw a party quite like the Potters and the Rocking the Wards gala was basically a music festival for the social elite.

"The girls said they would be here in five" said Cal when he returned.

"Now that's momentous news, let's pour the champagne," said Fabian grabbing a magnum off the marble bar.

"You've been waiting for an excuse to pop that thing open for an hour" remarked Colin combing his dark blond hair into place. He looked every bit the distinguished gentleman he was born to be. Not to mention, since his engagement to Brigette, he had become one half of the hottest society couple around. Caliber was grateful for this, since it meant the press was hounding them for wedding details rather than following him around the quidditch pitch. Colin and Brigette were less than amused however.

Fabian passed around flutes of champagne around to the guys, all of Caliber's oldest and dearest friends with the exception of Thomas McMann, though the more time he spent with Thomas, the more he liked the easygoing former Ravenclaw.

And then in a cloud of perfume and laughter the glamorously dressed girls burst through the door of the boys' hotel suite.

Cal's eyes immediately went to Sophie. She wore a cerulean silk gown with a deep v-neck that ran to just below her ribcage. The gown had a simple cap sleeve and fell to the floor. The silk was light and Cal could see every movement of her petite body through the gown. Although her décolletage seemed painfully thin and her skin was practically translucent, all Caliber had to do was look at those bright blue eyes to see the spirited girl he had fallen in love with.

Since their meeting with her father, Sophie had started a new blood replenishing system. It was experimental, and they had to stop because Sophie became nauseous after her body rejected the new blood. Still, they pressed on.

Fabian immediately began passing out flutes of champagne to the girls. They lounged around the hotel room sipping champagne and talking and laughing.

Tabitha glanced out the window of the penthouse suite to see the high society crowd walking through the lines of press to enter the Sovereign hotel. The gala had started 45 minutes earlier so everyone was of course arriving fashionably late.

"We should probably head downstairs" she said.

Cal checked the clock on the bar, "Yeah, my mum will kill us if we're late"

They were all heading towards the door of their hotel room when Luella noticed that two very important members of their little group were missing.

"Where are Colin and Brigette?" she asked adjusting her gold gown. The gang all looked as if to make sure Colin and Brigette weren't standing right next to them.

"Was I seriously the only one that noticed?" Jonah said incredulously.

He walked across the gilded living room of the suite and down the marble hallway to the master bedroom and threw open the double doors. There on the bed were Brigette in nothing but her delicate lace thong and bra and Colin wearing only his black silk boxers. They were so tangled up that it was a bit hard to decipher where exactly Colin ended and Brigette began.

"Oy! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!" Colin yelled as he turned around at the sound of the doors flying open. Brigette gave a half-hearted yelp in shock, but she was so absorbed in Colin at the moment that she didn't really care who saw. Besides, it wasn't exactly an unfamiliar situation as Colin and Brigette had been walked in on more than once by each of them. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but now that they were engaged it was getting to be quite ridiculous.

"Just wanted to let you know we were heading downstairs" Fabian laughed.

"Thanks! Now leave!" Colin yelled back in response, his hands still in the process of removing Brigette's bra.

"Are you sure, because we could always stick around…" Fabian began before ducking as a shoe flew at his head. Colin had somehow extricated himself from Brigette and yanked the doors back shut before locking the doors.

"Yeah, well, so much for your perfectly combed hair" Fabian retorted to the slammed door.

"Good one, Fabian" said Cal rolling his eyes.

When the group arrived in the grand ballroom Red English, a slightly older, but absolutely classic band was playing their first song. Sophie and Dailey exchanged an excited look as they glanced around the party to see every famous and important witch or wizard in the country as well as a few of the finer continental exports. Thomas too was turning his head in every direction and judging by the way his arm was clamped firmly to his side, he was resisting the urge to jump and cheer as his favorite quidditch player Ridley Smith walked by.

Caliber and his friends meanwhile didn't seem at all fazed or star struck by the array of celebrities, politicians and wealthy. After all, the most famous and respected of them all happened to be Cal's father Harry Potter.

Cal and his friends cheered as Red English finished their first song. Well, almost all of his friends; Luella had spotted her drummer boyfriend Vance Bartley with the rest of The Crucibles behind the stage and they were engaged in some intimate behavior better left with Colin and Brigette upstairs.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Cal asked Sophie with an extended hand. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and he wanted her so badly in his arms that dancing seemed like the most perfect activity right now. Actually, after studying the several inches of exposed flesh down Sophie's chest, Cal could think of another activity, but again it was more of the Colin and Brigette variety.

Sophie smiled back at Caliber and took his hand and the two made their way to the dance floor. Sophie was having more fun than she had in a very long time as she twirled around with Cal. After twenty minutes the band slowed down their tempo,

"Do you remember back to the Halloween masquerade when I was so reluctant to dance with you?" Sophie asked Cal as he pulled her in close when the band struck up a ballad.

"Yes, well you despised me back then. Not that I blame you, I was quite the arrogant asshole" Cal said with a little laugh.

"Did you already love me then?"

"Yes, not that I would have admitted it to anyone, but yes I had already fallen for you" said Cal pulling her even closer so that his face pressed into her hair and he was consumed by the scent of her apple shampoo.

He could feel her smile into his chest, "And when was it exactly that you found me so incredibly irresistible?"

Cal moved so his lips were no more than a centimeter from her ear and whispered, "That day when we snuck out to Hogsmeade to meet The Crucibles. You got so angry and you slapped me across the face and then ran down the steps of the castle. You looked so irresistible with your cheeks flushed in anger and your hair flowing behind you begging to be touched. It was so soon after we really met, but I wanted you right away. And you resisted, you made me prove myself to you. And I messed up along the way, but I swear when you said you loved me, you made me complete. On that day though, I had to try so hard to resist the urge to run after you, grab you and kiss you till you agreed to be mine forever"

Sophie felt the emotion stir in her chest before she felt the tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't believe that she would ever be without this feeling now. She blinked back the tears and then realized that it didn't matter anyway, she would never be without Cal's love.

"I love you so much" Cal whispered as he moved one hand away from her waist to turn her head to his and kissed her with an aching tenderness on the lips.

Sophie felt herself go weak in the knees at Cal's kiss. But as she tried to steady herself again, she found that she couldn't. Now, she was going weak for a complete different reason.

Cal felt it too. He felt her slacken in his arms and heard her breath go short. He could see as she struggled to maintain upright.

"Cal-" Sophie barely managed to whisper, but her eyes filled with anxiety communicated everything Cal needed to know.

"Okay, we'll get you out of here right now Sophie, just stay awake" Cal said trying to keep his voice steady, but inside he was terribly fearful. She had seemed okay just a minute ago. He turned behind him looking for help as he held Sophie in his arms. He saw his father across the dance floor by the bar but didn't want to leave Sophie.

"Jude! Jude! Go get Dad! He's by the bar talking to Uncle Ron! Hurry!" Cal called anxiously behind him when he saw his brother talking some friends no more than three feet away.

Jude took one quick look at Cal and a nearly unconscious Sophie and ran off to their father. Dailey who had been keeping an eye on her friend all night had seen Sophie collapse and her and Thomas quickly ran over to help.

"What's wrong?" asked Dailey worriedly.

"I don't know. Thomas get me that chair" Cal said gesturing to a table and chairs at the edge of the dance floor. Thomas quickly obeyed and Cal sat Sophie in the chair.

"She has an emergency portkey to St. Mungo's in her bag. Her bag is in coat check" Cal told Dailey as he tried to get Sophie to drink some water. Dailey quickly ran off.

Jude and his Dad had made a quick return to the table where Cal and Thomas sat with a barely breathing Sophie.

"Okay we need to get her out of this ballroom" said Harry immediately.

"I'll go tell Dailey to meet us in the foyer" Thomas said before running off

Cal gently picked up Sophie in his arms. The mere frailty of her frame scared Cal. He swore if he clutched too hard she would break. He followed as his dad led the way creating a clear path for Cal to walk through. They weren't attracting too much attention, which Cal was especially thankful for.

Harry pushed open the doors into the foyer and Cal set Sophie down gently onto a chaise outside the ballroom doors. Delilah and Thomas hurried over to them holding Sophie's bag. Cal began rummaging through the bag looking for a gold thimble that served as the St. Mungo's portkey.

The doors of the ballroom burst open again and Fabian appeared, "I saw you guys leaving the ballroom"

"Okay, we're going to St. Mungo's. Tell everyone to meet us there. Dad, can you contact Sophie's parents"

"Of course, we'll see you at the hospital. Good luck" Harry said hugging his son quickly.

Cal, Dailey and Sophie attached to the portkey. Thomas would follow later with Fabian and everyone else.

When they got to the hospital's emergency ward, Delilah immediately ran up to the front desk and told them of Sophie's condition.

Immediately a team of healers brought Sophie a wheelchair and got her into a private hospital room. Cal tried to follow, but was held back and forced into the waiting room by a group of healers. No more than ten minutes later, Fabian, Luella, Jonah, Tabitha, Colin, Brigette, Thomas Harry, Ginny and Cal's siblings burst through the doors of the waiting room.

"Oh Caliber" Ginny said rushing up to her eldest son and hugging him tightly. It was a slightly uncomfortable hug as Ginny was holding Cal's three-year old sister Tierney in one arm.

Despite the fact that he was eighteen and a very independent young man, Cal couldn't help but feel comforted by his mother's hug.

"Have you heard anything?" Harry asked.

"No, it's been…agony, pure agony" Caliber said rubbing his hands over his face and sitting in one of the black chairs that made up the waiting room.

He could feel everyone looking at him intently. Cal looked around their room trying to avoid their gaze. His eyes roamed over the bad artwork on the walls and the old copies of Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. In an effort to deflect attention, he tried to make conversation.

"Mum, what about your party?" Cal asked

"Georgina and Hermione agreed to take over" Ginny said gratefully. Cal would also have to remember to thank Luella's mother and his aunt at a later date.

"Come on, why don't we all sit down. We may be here awhile" Ginny said, shepherding her children into chairs.

Cal immediately stood up when he saw Sophie's parents enter the waiting room.

"Have they…?" asked Lucy, but stopped when Cal shook his head.

"What happened?" asked Lucy, terrified that she hadn't been there for her daughter.

Cal quickly described how Sophie had gone weak in his arms, how Cal had watched in horror as Sophie went from smiling and dancing to collapsing and there was nothing for him to do.

"Do you think we shouldn't have danced? What if this is my fault?" Cal started suddenly.

Samuel stood in front of Cal and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Listen to me, Sophie is extremely ill. There was nothing you could have done, any of us could have done. This is not your fault"

At this point a healer walked over to their group "Are you the family of Sophie Harlow?" she asked looking a little startled to see the mass of people in the waiting room.

"Yes, we are" said Samuel stepping forward.

"Surely not all of you, because I'm afraid I can only talk to family" the healer started again.

This time Harry stepped forward, "We are all family"

The healer recognized Harry immediately, "Yes, of course. Well, Miss Harlow is not doing well, but she's fully conscious. We are going to keep her here indefinitely. She says she is welcome to visitors. Though may I suggest you do not all go in at once" she said with one last glance around the waiting room.

Lucy and Samuel were of course the first to visit, though Lucy graciously asked Caliber to come with them.

When Cal entered the small room to see Sophie lying there, he felt the air leave his lungs as if being sucked out by a Dementor. She looked so fragile and so painfully helpless, Cal was just completely shocked.

"Hi" Sophie managed to say when she saw her parents and Cal. But her voice was so faint she could have whispered halfway across London. Her parents rushed forward with "I love yous" and little prayers of thanksgiving.

Caliber hung back a minute before he managed a weak smile and leaned forward to kiss her, anything for her to not see the tears that were suddenly dampening his eyes.

"I'm okay Cal"

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to the gala"

"Oh Cal this has nothing to do with any of that. I'm sick, this night… I wouldn't have chosen to spend it any other way"

"I love you so much" Caliber said choking back the tears.

"Mum, Samuel, can I have just a minute with Cal?" Sophie asked, her parents nodded and kissed her before leaving the room.

Sophie turned to Cal and made him look her in the eyes, "You know when I knew I loved you? It was the day you sat on that bench across the lake when I was doing homework with Quinn. You just looked at me and I felt like you were staring straight into my soul. I felt like you had stripped me bare, like I couldn't hide from you and the way I felt around you anymore. You made me feel loved and desired in a way no one else ever had before. You made me strong because you gave me all of you totally and completely. You made me want to give myself to you, and I don't even think you know how hard I tried to fight it. But you love me and that's all I need"

In turn everyone popped in for a quick visit with Sophie, and she seemed visibly cheered by the attentions of Cal's friends and family as well as Dailey and Thomas.

Caliber did everything he could think to force the hospital to allow him to spend the night in Sophie's room. But, after much exhausting arguing Cal conceded to go home with his family. When he got home, he immediately threw himself into bed, so that he would wake in time for the first visiting hours. Not to mention, he didn't feel like talking much to anyone.

The following morning Cal rushed to get ready. He showered quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen grab an apple before heading to St. Mungos.

"Cal, are you off already?" came a voice he recognized as his father behind him.

"Yeah, they said they would let me in at seven this morning. I don't even care if Sophie's awake. I just feel better being there with her", Cal said

"Before you go, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry said leading the way into the breakfast nook.

"I want to talk to you about Sophie's treatments" Harry said taking a sip of the coffee he was drinking before Cal came downstairs.

"I'm only paying for them, because the Harlows can't afford it. They are experimental so it's hard to get funding" Cal explained.

"I understand that, but I think you should stop. Caliber, these treatments…like you said they are experiments and they aren't helping Sophie. If anything they are hurting her"

Cal felt like his dad had just slapped him in the face. How dare he say that?

"Dad, we have to try. I would do anything to save her!" Cal said standing up in anger.

"I know you would. Okay and I want Sophie to live as well"

"Then how could you say that? How could you want us to give up? You can't possibly understand"

"Caliber believe me; I know how hard it is to watch someone you love die. But, it's a fact of life, it happens. Death takes people without waiting for us to understand, the good, the young, it happens"

"Dad, I don't care what it takes. I'll spend every galleon I've got" Cal responded defiantly.

"Dammit Cal, it's not about the money! This is about Sophie. She's been through too many treatments already. She has suffered more than was necessary. Money can't save her, Caliber. Nothing can. You might be able to prolong death, but these treatments…They are dangerous Cal. Samuel told us that they were"

The emotions that Cal had been keeping inside; the fear, the anxiety, the sadness suddenly overcame Cal and he felt himself gripped with tears.

"Dad, I tried so hard. I wanted her to live, but I can't do anything. I'm completely powerless. I failed" Cal said as the tears began to rack his strong, athletic frame.

Despite himself, and his earlier anger, he went to his father who placed an arm around him and held him close. Cal felt about two years old as he cried into his father's shoulder. The tears went as quickly as they came and he felt the pressure in his chest lessen. If anyone knew what he was going through as the innocent bystander to Death, it was his father. And anyway, his father was right. The last few treatments they had tried seemed to hurt Sophie more than they helped and he couldn't bear to see her suffer more than was necessary.

"Caliber listen to me, you've done all you can; for Sophie, for her family. Anyone can see how much you love Sophie. This isn't going to get any easier, but all Sophie needs from you is your love"

When Cal arrived at the hospital that morning, Sophie was still asleep. She seemed stronger than the day before, but it was only as Cal watched her body struggle to breathe that he realized what Sophie had been through. Two weeks of varied and intense treatments had left her body so incredibly small. Truth be told, as much as he loved her, he was a little afraid to touch her. She seemed unreal, like he was touching merely a holographic image that would disappear at any second.

Sophie stirred gently in the bed and finally opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Cal sitting there on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Did you spend the night?" Sophie asked scooting over so Cal could lay with her.

"I tried, but they wouldn't let me" Cal explained brushing her chocolate brown hair out of her brilliant blue eyes.

"Sophie, I want to talk to you about all these treatments you're going through" said Cal trying to think of a way to delicately bring up the subject.

"I'm supposed to start some new method on Thursday. Honestly though, I don't know how much more I can take"

"That's exactly it. Sophie, these treatments aren't helping you. We can talk to Samuel, but I'm scared of what your body is being put through"

"I know, Cal I don't want to give up…but I just. I'm okay; I'm making peace with this whole situation. I'm scared, but I'm ready"

"Oh Sophie" Cal whispered, "You're so brave"

"I'm not trying to be brave, Cal, but your love makes me strong" Sophie said turning into Cal's chest.

Just then a Healer entered the hospital room followed by an assistant who brought a tray of food.

"Hi, I'm Healer Lyons" the Healer said extending her hand.

Cal shook her hand and introduced himself.

"So I have some good news. You're going home on Friday. We're setting you up with an at-home nurse, courtesy of your father Samuel" the Healer said.

"Really, that's great" Sophie said visibly cheered by the prospect of being out of the sterile, fluorescent hospital.

"Yes, you'll continue to come to the hospital twice a week, just for progress updates. And you will still be on bed rest"

"But, at least I'll be home again" Sophie said with a contented smile.

* * *

Cal knocked lightly on the door, heard a faint "come in" and then walked into Sophie's tiny childhood bedroom. Sophie was sitting in bed looking as thin and pale, but as beautiful as ever.

"Hi", Sophie said her eyes never leaving the book she was reading. Caliber kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice, it's by a muggle author"

"Oh, yes. It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. " Cal said fondly.

"You know Jane Austen" said Sophie surprised.

"Of course. My aunt Hermione is obsessed with Austen and she passed the books on to my mum and then she became obsessed too. So, instead of hearing bedtime stories about dragons and princesses, we heard tales of the Bennet sisters and Mr. Darcy".

"You, Caliber Potter, continue to surprise me," said Sophie before leaning forward and kissing his lips gently.

"Well, I do have one more surprise for you", said Cal his voice growing serious very suddenly.

"You see," he said, getting up off the bed, kneeling down on one knee and reaching into his pocket for that fateful black box, "I am a single man in possession of a good fortune, and I am in want of…you" and he opened the box and revealed the sparkling diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Sophie?"

"Caliber, I, yes! But, Cal, what about-", Sophie said, referring to her illness.

Cal interrupted her, "-I know, I know, but please Sophie. Luella helped me pick out the ring and I told this to her, just like I am about to tell you: I would rather be married to you for a week than spend a lifetime never married to you at all"


	23. The Good, Bad and Beautiful

The Quidditch Chronicles XXIII

Thank you to absolutely everyone who has reviewed this story. I wish I could write personal replies, but I don't think this site has that feature anymore or at least I can't find it. Some of you have asked if this is based on A Walk to Remember but I have never read the book or seen the movie. It is actually more based on Love Story which I recommend if you have not seen it. Thank you again to everyone. This is not the last chapter by the way, there are still a few more chapters to come.

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXIII**

"_What if" is the most dangerous game, yet is irresistible in its allure. It's a game full of hope and faith at its best and empty promises at its worst. What if I was the best quidditch player in the world? What if I was the wealthiest man in the world? What if Sophie wasn't dying? What if we could have the life that I've dreamed of after marriage? I know my father's played the game before, and he has been the biggest support through this all. After all, what if he hadn't been the boy-who-lived? What if he had chosen not to acknowledge fate, but let Voldemort be everyone else's problem instead? Sometimes what ifs are unfulfilled dreams, mostly what ifs are efforts to cast an illusion over what we cannot control. What if I gave up all my money, fame, looks, my last name, what if I gave up absolutely everything, if I could save Sophie? Behind the illusion, What if doesn't matter._

The flowers had been hastily ordered and the invitations had been rush-delivered from Ginny Potter's favorite stationery in Godric's Hollow. In three weeks the wedding had been planned and had come together beautifully. Even if it was just a small backyard wedding at Potter Manor and nothing like the society wedding Colin and Brigette were sure to have the following spring. But it was the last week of summer now and the weather just happened to be cooperating.

This was going to be a good day, Cal could feel it. After all, today was his wedding day. He opened the wide French doors that led to the wraparound veranda. Down below, past the stone loggia, the immaculate gardens, the garden house, the practice quidditch pitch was the grassy knoll by the riverside. Cal could barely see it from the veranda, but rows of chairs had been set up and adorned with bouquets of blue delphiniums mixed with white roses. Beneath a white lattice arch draped with gold ribbons and crowned with morning glory would be where Cal and Sophie would marry in less than an hour. He smiled at the prospect of him and Sophie being together in marriage; somehow it seemed just so much more complete than simply dating.

Cal walked back into his bedroom where his friends were lounging around his bedroom.

"Are you guys ready?" Cal asked buttoning the sleeves of his white tuxedo shirt.

"Hey, the real question is are you ready?" Fabian said clapping Cal on the shoulder.

Cal took a deep breath, "Surprisingly yes, I've never been more sure about anything. You have the rings right?"

"Of course I do, I'm your best man"

Harry opened the door to his son's bedroom and peeked in, "You boys almost ready to go. Ginny says to be down at the river in ten minutes"

"Yeah, we'll only be a minute more" Cal said.

"Good, Fabian do you have the rings?"

"Got them right here Uncle Harry" he said holding up the black box that held the wedding bands.

"Good, do you guys mind if I have a minute with Cal?" Harry said and Colin, Fabian and Jonah left the room to wait outside in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Great" Caliber said with a smile. Caliber was taller, broader than his father, and when he looked his father in the eyes this time he felt like the adult he had become too. He was no longer a child, but a man about to begin his life away from his parents and siblings and Potter Manor and everything that went with it.

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you and everything you've done for Sophie" said Harry, "I just want you to know that even though you're moving out and you're beginning your own life you can always come back to us. The times ahead aren't going to be easy by any means, but you have a family who loves you and friends that will be there for you and for Sophie. We'll be strong for you, now you be strong for Sophie"

Harry gave Cal a quick hug, "Boys, get back in here. I think its time for a little toast"

Fabian, Jonah and Colin returned and Harry poured each of the boys a glass of champagne. They had their celebratory drink before Harry ushered them all down to river for the ceremony.

In the garden house the girls weren't quite as ready yet. The girls had taken over the garden house and we're still in various states of dressing.

Sophie had chosen Dailey to be her maid of honor while Luella, Tabitha, and Brigette made up the rest of her bridesmaids.

Sophie' hair and makeup was finished, and she was getting ready to put on her dress. Tabitha, Brigette and Luella were currently putting on their own dresses and making sure everything else for the wedding was finished in time.

"Okay step in" said Dailey holding the dress for Sophie.

Sophie stepped into the dress and Dailey helped her slip it on before zipping the dress up.

Sophie turned to see herself in the mirror and smiled as she actually felt that she looked beautiful for the first time in a long time. Her hair had been gently pulled back at the crown of her head and adorned with a crown of blue delphiniums and a white chiffon veil. She wore a simple white silk dress that had a modest v-neck in the front and back. Her makeup was just a touch of color on her lips and cheeks that added a warmth and radiance to her already pretty face.

"Oh Sophie, you look gorgeous" said Dailey with a radiant smile of her own. She hugged Dailey tightly.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" Sophie said smiling broadly.

There was a knock at the door and Tabitha answered the door, before coming upstairs to the bedroom where Sophie and Dailey were giving Sophie the finishing touches.

"Sophie, its Samuel. Are you dressed because he wants to know if you have a minute" explained Tabitha.

"Yes, I'm dressed and ready. He can come in"

"Okay, you look incredible by the way"

Samuel walked into the bedroom and saw Sophie standing there in her wedding dress and he stopped almost not believing this was the same person as the little four-year old girl he had left behind. It was true that in almost every way that counted she wasn't the same girl, but the realization struck Samuel quite suddenly.

"Dad?" Sophie asked as Samuel looked at her a little oddly.

Samuel smiled; this was the first time Sophie had called him Dad. Sophie herself didn't even realize that she had said it for a moment, but she was glad she did. He hadn't been her father for many years, but they may still have a little time left to repair that, and he had done so much for her family already.

"I wanted to give you something" Samuel said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver jewelry box. Inside was a simple white gold chain with a solitaire diamond. It was a beautiful necklace and although the diamond was much smaller than the one on her engagement ring, the pieces complemented each other perfectly.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" Sophie said hugging her father for the first time.

"It was the only piece of jewelry I ever bought your mother other than her engagement and wedding ring. Our wedding, which I'm sure as you know, was a rushed affair and although we initially married because she was pregnant, I do very much love your mother. Anyway when I left she sent it back and I've kept it all these years as…I don't know a bit of hope I suppose. I know I don't deserve any of this, but I'm just so grateful that you gave me a chance and that I know you. I'm privileged to call you my daughter and I'm so proud of you. Now you're here on your wedding day and I-" Samuel broke off as tears began to dampen his eyes.

"Oh Dad, don't cry. I'm glad you're here too. I am, I didn't know how much I missed you, till you came back into my life. I'm glad I have my family here, you and mum" Sophie said with a bright smile.

It was strange how much one summer could change her entire life. She was dying, but she was also the happiest she had ever been.

Lucy walked into the room now, and as much as she still wanted to hate her ex-husband, she couldn't not after that summer and not when she saw Sophie and Samuel embracing.

"It's time" Lucy said.

And so it was as Sophie and the rest of the wedding party made their way down to the river.

Cal and the groomsmen were already standing at the wedding arch and anxiously waiting. All of the close friends and family immediately stopped chatting as the orchestra began and the ceremony began.

Caliber couldn't believe how beautiful Sophie looked when he saw her walking down the aisle. Her white dress made her look just like an angel as the diaphanous fabric flowed with her every movement. He saw Sophie blush when they locked eyes, and his look of awe became a smile of pure ecstasy. He didn't take his eyes off her the entire ceremony. The ministry official magically bonded their rings, and before he knew it, it was kiss time. Cal leaned forward ever so slowly almost not believing they were about to take their first kiss as husband and wife. Cal's lips touched hers ever so gently and then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. It took all of Cal's will power not to sweep Sophie into his arms right then and carry her away where they could be alone together forever.

The reception too was a beautiful affair filled with laughter and dancing and the kind of merriment that had been lacking recently in the lives of the young bride and groom.

Currently, Sophie was dancing with her father while Cal spun his mother around the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" asked a familiar voice, though one Sophie hadn't heard in a while.

Sophie turned to see Quinn Markham there and smiled as he placed a hand around her tiny waist.

"I'm so glad you're here" Sophie said.

"I wouldn't miss it. Sophie, I know this is neither the time nor place, but- I still love you more than I should really. I just, I figured that you know, all things considered, I should at least tell you the truth"

"Quinn I-"

"That's why I've been distant lately and why I haven't been to see you much. I am so happy for you though. I mean, I only hope that one day I find someone who loves me the way Cal so obviously loves you"

At the mention of Cal's name Sophie looked over to see him dancing with his sister Tierney. He was carrying the three year old in her white patent shoes and white lace dress, and Tierney couldn't be more thrilled to be dancing with the older brother she so admired.

"You will Quinn, and you'll have every happiness" Sophie said with a brilliant smile.

As the song ended Cal set his sister down and looked up and locked eyes with Sophie. He began making his way across the dance floor towards her.

"Quinn, please come see us. I miss you, I really do. Don't let another month go by, before I hear from you again" Sophie placed a little kiss on Quinn's cheek, hugged him quickly and then made her way over to Cal.

"What do you say Mrs. Potter, shall we take our place as husband and wife in our new home?" Cal said wrapping his strong quidditch-toned arms around her.

"Mrs. Potter, I quite like that. Now, you still haven't told me where it is or what its like or anything really" Sophie said kissing his neck discreetly.

"Will you stop it, or else I'm going to have to take you in the garden house and ravish you there instead of our marriage bed" Cal said only half-teasing.

"We better make these goodbyes as quick as possible then" Sophie said grabbing his hand.

* * *

"It's beautiful here, but where are we?" Sophie asked. They had left their wedding reception and after a rather long car ride they had arrived to their destination, a large stone mansion the color of sand with blue-shuttered windows and large overgrown gardens. The house was gated only in the front as the back descended into a grass covered cliff that bordered the ocean. The house itself was smaller than Potter Manor but not by much.

"Welcome to Seashell Cottage, Cornwall" Cal said proudly.

"This is what passes for a cottage in the Potter household" Sophie said incredulously.

"Well, it only has seven bedrooms, not fifteen" Cal said pointedly as the two made their way into the large entrance hall.

"Now come on, I'll give you the grand tour" Cal said, "Now on the left side" he said pointing vaguely, "is the kitchen, library, drawing room, morning room, sun parlor, dining room, game room, recreation room, living room, gallery, and some other rooms of no particular purpose or importance. On the right, are all the living quarters. And we are headed to the upstairs master bedroom" he said sweeping Sophie into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

"You suck as a tour guide" Sophie said kissing Cal.

They finally reached the master bedroom and Cal carried her over the threshold and into a bright sun-filled bedroom that looked straight over the ocean. He placed her gently on the large bed with its faded gold coverlet.

"You know, Mrs. Potter, I have other skills, far more important than being a good tour guide" Cal said as he kissed her neck gently.

"Mmm" Sophie moaned softly, before pulling Cal's lips back up to hers in a searing kiss, "Prove it"

And with that Cal swiftly slipped an arm behind Sophie's back and slipped down the straps on her wedding dress revealing the porcelain white skin that only he was privileged to love for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The following morning as Cal sat on the bed as Sophie continued sleeping soundly next to him. The sheets ruffled as a slight salt-scented breeze blew threw the bright, airy bedroom. Sophie stirred slightly in her sleep beside him. Cal rubbed his hand against her bare shoulder trying to settle her, and she curled into him.

Caliber couldn't believe she wouldn't be here always, and he smiled at the thought of them waking up today as husband and wife.

Cal knew it was a dangerous thing to be thinking about; but as he sat in his marriage bed, his wife sleeping next to him, he began to think of the life Sophie and he could have together if she wasn't dying.

After all, this would have been their home. Seashell Cottage belonged to the eldest Potter child as well as Potter Manor, which he would inherit at some point. But Seashell Cottage with its overgrown gardens and fields of wildflowers nestled along the beach would have been an idyllic place to raise a family, his and Sophie's family. He could imagine with far more detail than he would care to admit.

They would have two children. A boy first, with his father's unruly black hair but his Sophie's bright blue eyes. Then a little girl with her mother's chocolate brown hair cascading down her back in glossy waves. Maybe two little girls, because as much as Cal wanted a boy to bond with and roughhouse with, he had always had a special place in his heart for his two younger sisters. He would spoil his daughters with the most beautiful dolls from Paris and the prettiest hair ribbons that Sophie would plait into their hair before she went to work. She would be a marvelous Healer, the best at St. Mungos. And his little girls would want to be just like their mum when they grew. While his son would go on to a dignified profession like an auror or maybe a professor, perhaps even a quidditch player like Cal. Their kids would play quidditch on the beach with him while Sophie worried about them falling.

Cal would spend his days at Quidditch practice and occasionally he would be away if the game was somewhere on the continent. But, he would come home and he and Sophie would usher the servants out of the kitchen so they could have their alone time making dinner and sipping wine, just enjoying each others company. And as the kids got older, Cal would teach his son to protect his sisters from roguish boys and broken hearts. Cal would punish his son when he broke his curfew and Sophie would argue with the girls as they began to dress themselves in something outrageous. He and Sophie might fight over what color to paint their bathroom and what to serve when they hosted Christmas dinner. And eventually Cal would walk his own daughter down the aisle and give her away, even though her husband would never be good enough for his little girl. And then the house would be silent as his children moved away until again it was just him and Sophie. And maybe his hair would be gray and his athletic physique will be lost beneath sagging skin and Sophie's hands might be vein-y and blue and the skin around her eyes like crinkled crepe paper, but they would love each other just the same, holding with them the memories of a life well-lived.

Cal tried not to cry as he thought of everything that couldn't be. He knew it was a bad idea to let himself dream this way.

Sophie groggily awoke and placed a kiss on Cal's bare chest, "morning"

Cal cleared his throat and blinked away the hot tears before mumbling his own good morning against her dark hair.

They spent the rest of the day that way, just lying in bed together while the house-elves and servants brought their meals and began to undrape all of the furniture and ready the house for the new Potters.

Cal and Sophie had no where to be except with each other and that was just the way they liked it.

* * *

The months past as summer became autumn and Sophie's health slipped further and further away. Cal attended quidditch practice six days a week for five hours each day while Sophie spent the days in bed reading or visiting with family and friends. Eventually, Cal told Sophie that he had deferred into the Puddlemere United reserves for the year and while Sophie protested with all the strength she could muster, Cal had made his decision. And Sophie both loved and hated that he had made the decision for her.

Sometimes they had good days like Halloween. The children in St. Ives made sure to make the five minute walk to Seashell Cottage and they walked through the entrance hall which had been transformed into a haunted house with Cal, Max, Jude and Fabian scaring the children in their tremendous costumes. Sophie sat at the exit of the haunted house, dressed as an angel and passing out candy to the children and enjoying the looks of terror, bravado, and joy on the kids' faces.

It was on one of those good days that Sophie felt it necessary to talk to Cal about the future, the one without her. They sat on a swing in the wildly beautiful gardens of Seashell Cottage, the orange and red leaves of autumn littered the yard, but Sophie thought with a rare bright October sun shining down, it only made the garden glow.

"Cal, I need you to promise me something" Sophie said as her and Cal swung gently. He had one arm around her shoulders holding her close while the other arm held the blanket over them.

"Of course" Cal said.

"I need you to promise me you'll fall in love again. If it can't be me, then someone needs you to love them"

"I don't, I don't know if I can love after you, Sophie. I don't know if I'll have anymore love"

"Listen to me Cal, you're too young not to love again, and have a family and give that love to others. You'll be a wonderful father and husband to someone, when I'm gone"

"No you're too young to die is the problem"

"Cal, you promised me! You'll meet her I know you will, but just promise me that when you do you'll give her your love. Don't be afraid, because, because being in love is the absolute best feeling in the world, and the only reason I know that is because I'm in love with you"

"Sophie-"

"Promise me" Sophie said and this time with so much fierceness that Cal could only say one thing.

"I promise" Cal said and then kissed her passionately his fingers twining in her hair so and he concentrated so hard on never forgetting this feeling, and on never forgetting what it was like to be in love with her.

As Halloween gave way to Christmas season, Cal wrapped Sophie up in blankets and jackets and they went down to St. Ives and they drank hot chocolate and bought one-of- a- kind necklaces, paintings by local artists and handmade toys from the boutique shops for their friends and family. Sophie watched as Cal ice skated and she loved being out when the snow began to fall in flakes fat and white like diamonds from the sky. When they returned they curled up in front of the grand fireplace in the living room and drank even more hot chocolate and with the fire still barely flickering they made love slowly and tenderly treasuring every touch, taste and moment. A week before Christmas was their last good day.

And then there were dark days, when everything seemed to hint that today was the day. On those days the nurse shooed Cal away as Sophie was too weak to lift her head and too tired to take in food. On those days Sophie slipped in and out of sleep and Cal smoked on the balcony or played cards with one of the servants or drank cup after cup of coffee, anything to keep his hands occupied so he wouldn't check Sophie's pulse every five seconds to see if she was still breathing. On those days, Cal hurried to send out owls to their friends and family to alert them that today just might be the day…

But, Cal was lucky as they were able to have one last Christmas together. Christmas was hosted at Seashell Cottage that year since Sophie was too ill to travel, but everyone tried to make the house as cheery as possible. Fabian came over and he and Cal did their best to decorate the beachside mansion throwing tinsel everywhere and filling the house with no less than six Christmas trees. And everyone put on a brave face and sang carols while Jude played on the piano. And Sophie was happy, happier than she could have believed herself to be.

Yet, all their pretending and bravado couldn't keep the truth away. Two days after Christmas was an especially bad day. Usually, the day would have been reserved for the DHG ball. Ginny had canceled the ball that year. Instead, Sophie's parents, Cal's and Sophie's friends and Cal's siblings and parents made their way to Seashell Cottage.

Sophie lay in bed breathing softly, slowly, but her forehead broke out in sweat with the effort. Everyone had come to see Sophie one last time. Now was the waiting period as Cal wiped the sweat from her forehead and held her close. Her parents sat at her bedside and her mum was crying as softly as she could so as not to startle Sophie.

"Cal, can you just give me a second with my mum and dad" Sophie whispered panting.

"Of course" Cal said with a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom to stand right outside the door. He found he couldn't cry, rather his grief was just a weight atop his shoulders, in his heart, in the very pit of his stomach.

Truly no more than a minute later the bedroom doors opened and Samuel and Lucy exited the room. Lucy turned to Cal and hugged him tightly and Samuel placed a heavy hand on his shoulder before murmuring, "She wants you"

Cal nodded and returned to Sophie. He joined her on the bed again and wrapped his arms around her molding his body to hers.

She turned her head, wincing with the effort, to look at him. He saw her brilliant blue eyes, her ocean eyes, sparkle with the last of her strength. She placed her hand against his chest; his deep life pulsed against her paper thin hands as she felt his strong beating heart. Sophie knew he would be okay.

"Sophie" Cal whispered as the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Cal" she seemed more to breathe out then whisper. He clutched her closer feeling her hot breath against him.

"Cal" she repeated and then she was silent, and he couldn't feel her breath any longer. And he was silent too.


	24. As Time Goes By

Hello everyone and again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As you can see the story has not yet ended, and there are a few chapters more to go. I'm not sure yet if I would like to do a sort of two-part epilogue attached to this story or an actual sequel. Also, I began working on a new story about Maxim that's more humor based. Its kind of a romantic comedy or at least thats what I'm going for, but I'll probably post the first chapter of that story before I finish this one, just in case your interested in reading anything else by me. It has been hugely complimentary for many of you to read not only this story but also confessions of a potter princess. This chapter was hard to write as I kept wanting to write in Sophie, but she is in fact truly dead. This chapter kind of meanders a bit and it is a bit of a filler chapter before I move on to an adult age Caliber. Yet, I have a lot of the next chapter already written so it should be up soon. Also, in case anyone gets confused this chapter starts right after Sophie's death and ends about five years after her death. Again thank you to absolutely everyone who has reviewed this story, your support is unbelievably valuable and cherished

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXIV**

_I was never one to really to do well with sharing my feelings and all that. I mean, I had for the most part experienced a pretty easy life and there was never a problem I couldn't solve on my own. Until now, of course. I think I knew it was coming…well obviously I knew it was coming, Sophie I mean. But, I couldn't have been less prepared for it, though I don't think there was a way for more preparation either. Because, I have never felt more helpless in my entire life. Yet it's not like relying on anyone else will make the pain go away either. Regardless of what I have been told, spilling your heart out seems only to make your problem someone else's problem as well. I realize that is sort of the wrong attitude to have, but its true…the only thing that might make me feel better; the only thing that could even begin to make me feel whole and happy again would be to have Sophie back. All the tearful emoting in the world can't accomplish that._

It wasn't until four hours later that Cal was able to extract himself from Sophie's lifeless body. He had been in a trance of grief, and when he finally awoke, the world was a completely new and different place. Somehow the good days never seemed possible again.

Cal knew he had to go downstairs and tell everyone. They would be waiting for him. And so he sat up slowly and the world seemed to spin, he stretched his legs out; his grief had made him sore.

He walked down the stairs each step heavier than the last and even his vision seemed blurred. When he finally arrived at the drawing room, and the walk had seemed endless, he saw everyone sitting, talking quietly, drinking tea, playing cards, Charlotte reading a book to Dane and Tierney, anything to keep occupied. But the world seemed to stop when he entered the room.

He couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say, and so he nodded slowly and the realization of Sophie's death was met first with silence and then endless, relentless tears from Lucy as Samuel held her tightly.

Everyone had stopped moving and then Lucy quickly turned and ran out of the room and out to the terrace, Samuel quickly followed. Dailey was crying silently but steadily, as were Quinn and Thomas. Luella's usually carefree demeanor was stonily silent, but her tears were hot on her cheeks. Ginny was crying softly and holding Harry's hand tightly. Everyone was grieving in their own way. Even Dane and Tierney too young to understand the finality and grief of death could sense something was wrong and sat confused looking at each other and the tearful faces of their family and friends. Tierney had looked to Ginny and Ginny welcomed the three-year old in her arms and held her close before whispering in her ear.

Cal was still standing in the middle of the drawing room, completely silent. Immediately Tierney ran to Cal and she tugged on Cal's gray jumper. He automatically leaned down and swept her up in his arms. He tried to speak to explain to his littlest sister the sheer reality of Sophie being dead. He wanted o say something but his throat had dried up after hours on in use so nothing came out.

Tierney placed one tiny hand on Cal's check and said, "Mummy told me. But we're still here".

And Cal hugged her tightly grateful for her innocence and her unconditional compassion that was clouded with the insecurities and complexities of adulthood. She hugged him right back throwing her arms around his neck, not at all self-restrained by the "I-don't-know-what-to-say" conundrum.

And soon Cal was enveloped in the arms of everyone present. And the tears and the pressures of their comforting bodies still could not force Cal out of his grief-induced trance. But a tiny part of him, the part that still seemed alive, the part Sophie knew would help him go on living, remembered to be grateful for the people that embraced him now.

**Three Months Later**

Cal looked around his new penthouse, in the trendy Chelsea district of London. His flat was large and empty, very modern and very envied. It depressed Cal immensely.

Though it was better than staying in Seashell Cottage, which was defined, by him and Sophie and all the things that could have been but sadly never were. Sadly wasn't even the right word for it, Cal's anguish went beyond sadness and veered more towards a complete and utter lack of a will to go on living.

Just yesterday he and the servants had closed up Seashell Cottage. The furniture was once again draped in white linens and the reminders of his time there with Sophie; pictures, the books she had brought to the home, and all of her clothes had been packed up methodically by the servants and shut away in trunks in the attic. Cal couldn't touch or look at any of it; he couldn't function in even the most basic sense if she was near.

"Come on let's get something to eat before we start unpacking" Luella said tipping the movers as the last of Cal's stuff was moved in.

"Yeah, sure" Cal said lighting a cigarette.

They had walked down the block to a small café and were sitting eating their lunch. Cal had actually returned to eating somewhat regular meals, and was finally starting to put back on the weight he had lost in the month after Sophie died. That was December.

This was March and everyday all Cal could think about was that fateful day of December 27, just two days after Christmas. At least Cal was letting go of the anger that had seized him, and the sheer injustice of losing Sophie. Now it was just this interminable feeling of sadness in his bones that he feared would never go away. He was on his own now.

Sure he had his family and friends, but Cal had gotten used to living with Sophie and being her husband even though they were only married for five months. They were in equal parts the best and worst five months of his life.

Cal sipped his coffee and ate another bite of the pasta he had ordered. Luella was studying him over her own pasta plate. He had gotten used to the anxious glances of the acquaintances that had heard about Sophie and yet didn't know what to say as well as the stares of his close friends and family as if they looked at him long enough they would find a way to cure his grief. But never were these little case studies from Luella, who had known him too long and too well than to believe pitying Cal would work. So it was possible, that Cal simply had marinara on his face.

"What?" Cal asked

"You look good….Well maybe not good, but better" Luella said taking in his first effort in a long time to wear something other than his quidditch tracksuit.

"Coming from you, that really does mean a lot" Cal said the ghost of smile on his lips.

"Callie" Luella said rather seriously, her dark blue eyes boring into his hazel ones.

Oh no, Cal thought, now they were going to have the dreaded conversation, and she was going to ask him how he really felt.

"Yes" Cal sighed; readying the responses he had given to his family, the therapist Puddlemere had hired for him, the random people that came up to him to offer their sympathies.

"Do you think you're going to use those blue silk curtains in the guest room, because if not they would look quite perfect in the living room at my new flat?"

Cal breathed out another sigh, this time of relief. He should have known Luella would never force him to talk until he was ready.

"Luella, their all yours" Cal said with something resembling a laugh in his voice.

"Thank you, my living room would simply not look half as good without them"

"I probably wouldn't be in half as good a shape without you" Cal said truthfully. After all it was Luella who had been more or less his baby-sitter, telling him to eat, drink, bathe and do all those things normal, functioning human beings do.

"Callie, come on you're my best friend"

"I know, but…you've been so good at this, at helping me. Much better, than that crackpot Coach Haxton hired for me"

"Callie, you don't have to say thank you. It's not like I've never cried on your shoulder before"

"Isn't that what's wrong with me though? I haven't shed a single tear since the day…" Cal waved his hand noncommittally as his voice faded on the last part. No way were the words Sophie and death coming out of his mouth.

"There's no right or wrong way to deal with this you know" Luella said placing a comforting hand on Cal's arm.

"I know, at least I think I do" Cal said looking down at her hand.

"Three months isn't exactly a long time Cal. Don't worry, don't force this. Just take it one day at a time"

"Yeah. Come on, I think I'm going to at least need to get my bed set up and some food in the kitchen" Cal said as they put on their coats getting ready to leave.

**One Week Later**

Cal knocked on the door of Luella's townhouse. It was late, and he shouldn't be here, but he was. Cal didn't know how he ended up at Luella's door at two in the morning on a Thursday. She didn't answer, so Cal knocked again louder this time. This time a light went on and he saw a shadowy figure moving around.

Cal didn't know what to do. He was in the middle of a nervous breakdown. It had all started twelve hours ago after Cal came home from a rather terrible quidditch practice and had wanted to make himself a sandwich. Except he couldn't find the bread, or the plates. And he looked everywhere in every drawer in his kitchen, but there was nothing. It was so frustrating. He pulled at his hair and stomped around the kitchen.

But if Sophie were there, she would know where to find the bread and plates. He turned around as if expecting Sophie to be there to tell him where to look. Except she wasn't there, he was totally alone. He sat looking around the big empty kitchen with its blonde wood cabinets and sleek glossy black countertops. He had chosen this place because it had completely not at all reminded him of Sophie. But then here she was again invading his thoughts and he couldn't escape from that.

After the failed sandwich idea, he had walked down to a deli near his flat, and he seemed okay for a while. Perhaps a walk would do him good, and so he walked and walked around wizarding London, but it didn't matter, everywhere he went, he was still alone. Still he walked for hours in the cold, gloomy weather. Eventually he ended up in a less affluent part of town and he realized that he was in front of the flat where Sophie had grown up. The curtains were open and Cal could see Sophie's father Samuel sitting down reading the paper. Sophie's mum sat in a chair opposite and was knitting rather distractedly. Cal wondered if perhaps he should knock on the door, he hadn't seen or talked to them in about a month. They didn't look very good then, and hadn't improved from what Cal could see now. Samuel's hands were shaking badly, and Lucy looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Cal knew he should have gone in there, that it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't bring himself to ring the doorbell. What if he was no help at all, what if he just made them more miserable. Cal couldn't even help himself; he couldn't even make a sandwich for crying out loud.

It was getting dark now, much too dark to be walking around dodgy neighborhoods in middle of London. And also, Cal was getting tired of walking. What he really needed was a drink.

Eventually Cal made it back over to Chelsea and had found himself the first bar he could. It was a loud, trendy place where the women were dressed in skimpy, sparkly type outfits and the men were all of the young toff variety. Cal glanced around the crowded bar and noticed he was acquainted with many of the people there. He quickly made a beeline right for the bar and chose the stool farthest against the corner of the room.

Cal ordered a firewhiskey and then another and finally a third before he was thoroughly sloshed. He quickly paid and then stumbled along the three blocks to Luella's townhouse.

And that was how he ended up here at Luella's knocking on her door at two in the morning on a Thursday. Luella finally came down and answered the door. She was wearing a silk nightgown and had thrown a cashmere robe over. Her blonde hair was a little mussed, but she was still as gorgeous as ever.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Luella asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

"I, I don't-" Cal managed to slur out.

"Oh god, you're drunk. Come on, get in here. I'll make you some coffee" Luella said holding the door open. She helped him into the living room and sat him down before leaving to make the coffee.

Cal lay back on her couch; his head was spinning a little and his vision only slightly blurred. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as he had hoped.

Luella came back with the promised cup of coffee and some aspirin. Cal took them and then sat up and made room for Luella to sit next to him.

And then for no particular reason at all Cal turned to Luella and kissed her hard. She was taken off guard and took a moment for her to realize what was happening before she placed a firm hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Luella asked, not angry, not even upset, just confused.

"Luella, please, I'm sorry I just" Caliber said placing his hands on her arms for a moment and then letting go.

He rubbed his hands over his face and then gave a little cry of frustration, "god, I don't know. I mean we used to…all the time when we felt lonely or wanted a bit of fun"

"Callie, you don't want me, you don't. Its okay, I'm not mad. I just hate seeing you like this."

"I know, S-Sophie would never want this for me either" Cal said, it was the first time in ages that he had said Sophie's name aloud.

And for the first time since the day of Sophie's death, Cal felt tears spring to his eyes, "I know I have to go on living, but…I just don't think I can do that without her"

And suddenly the tears were falling hot and fast and Cal spilled everything. About how he feared he would never be able to function let alone play quidditch again because the grief had settled in his bones and his muscles, how he couldn't make a sandwich without her, how he seemed always just in trance and the world kept on moving and people kept on living, but Cal could not, how his anger and frustration had dissipated into sadness so permeating and yet he couldn't cry until today.

It must have been hours that Luella held him as he cried, because when Cal finally calmed the sun was peeking through the clouds.

* * *

After that breakdown, which was of course what Cal really needed, everyday became a little bit easier. The months passed and time healed the initial pain and sadness until one day, six months later, the pain became a dull numbness in his heart that was neither happy nor sad, but simply there.

Slowly, Cal began to get his life back. He started the new quidditch season on top of his game for the first time in a rather long time. After the episode with Luella, he realized how disappointed Sophie would be if she saw how he was throwing his talent and passion away over her death. Quidditch had always occupied his life; even before Sophie and it was the only thing that remained constant after her death.

At Brigette and Colin's wedding, which was quite easily the society wedding of the decade, Caliber truly did feel happy when he saw them together. While his own marriage had been short, it had also felt so completely wonderful to be together based on the promise of eternal love. Cal and Luella had arrived at the wedding together, as she and Vance had ended their passionate affair. Though, Cal knew from the way she had cried when she told Cal it was over that she was still very much in love with Vance. It was her first love after all, and Vance had truly broken her heart when he felt he couldn't be tied down. Not only had no one ever broken up with Luella, but she had also never fallen in love before. And so they accompanied each other to the wedding as was fitting their groomsmen and bridesmaid status. They were two broken hearts, two lonely souls; but they didn't sleep together as might have happened in the past. Rather, they were best friends who loved each other dearly though were never in love. And both feared they would never be in love again. Tabitha and Jonah on the other hand had gotten back together for quite possibly the thirteenth or so time since they first hooked during their fourth year. Well perhaps that wasn't quite accurate. They were having sex, but were both in supposedly significant relationships with other people. Basically, they were being Tabitha and Jonah who were too complicated for Cal, Fabian, Brigette and Colin to ever figure out. In fact they were too complicated for other people as well, which is probably the most real reason as to why they always went back to each other.

Yes, life was continuing to be lived by him and his friends and family. It was true even if life seemed a little less beautiful for Cal these days.

Still in many ways Cal had isolated himself a bit, never wanting to venture too far from his family and friends. His friends from Puddlemere, the non-married ones at least kept asking Cal to go out with them when they were traveling, but he chose not to for the most part. After all, if he were married he would be returning to Sophie at the end of the day, like the rest of his married teammates returned to their own spouses.

Except, then one day about a year and a half after Sophie's death, Cal did say yes to hitting an exclusive nightclub after a big win against the Oxford Owls.

There he had met a beautiful girl from Monte Carlo who was in London visiting her sister, meaning she was leaving in a couple of days and wasn't looking for anything except a bit of fun. Cal to be perfectly honest; was looking for a bit of fun himself.

And that was it. Juliette was her name and she became the first in a long series of short, not at all intimate affairs that had nothing to do with true love.

They did nothing to cure his loneliness or make him feel whole again; it was a fact Cal was perfectly aware of. However, Cal had to admit, sex was fun, and besides he wasn't ready for love. Every week when he visited Sophie's grave in Godric's Hollow was evidence of the fact that he was still very much in love with Sophie. That hadn't subsided with the pain of her death. Cal felt his love for her never would, and to pretend otherwise would have been even more cruel to the women he found himself in bed with.

So one-nightstands became the norm since absolutely was Cal in no condition to love again, even if he had promised Sophie he would fall in love again one day if he met the right woman.

So far the gorgeous, but otherwise insignificant women that undressed for him in his Chelsea bachelor pad didn't tempt him much. Not that he would have realized it, if one the young women did have the potential to be something more; not two years, three, four, even five years after Sophie's death. Cal had realized something though.

Sex was really easy. There was sex everywhere. It didn't really mean too much. Love, love was the hard thing to find. Because even if you found it, which not too many people did, even if you had it, even if it was right there in front of you… No; how could you see it with all the sex in the way?


	25. A Past Understanding

Cal walked across the dry grass crunching the leaves beneath his brown leather shoes

Hi everyone and thank you for the great response from last chapter. I'm excited about this chapter because I have had parts of it written for a while now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm only going to write one more chapter and an epilogue I think. But, it might be two chapters and epilogue depending on how many of my plot ideas I want to use. I'm also definitely going to post the first chapter of Maxim's story in a couple of days because now I think I finally have an outline for that story. Again thank you to all my readers and reviewers, your comments are always welcome. This story advances a few years later after chapter 24 and if your confused I'm hoping to use flashbacks in the next chapter to clarify gaps in the plot. Please read and review!

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXV**

_On the eve of his wedding, Maxim asked if I would ever marry again and give up the bachelor life. Although he wasn't married yet, he said that he could tell that promising to love and be loved by Delilah for the rest of his life was bringing him more peace and happiness than he could describe. I said first, that he was extraordinarily lucky. Then I told him that I had already had the love of my life and that I was afraid everyone else would always be second best. That was seven years after Sophie's death and while there had been too many women that had found their way into my life and into the tabloids I didn't attend Maxim's wedding with a date. Something about weddings seemed to intimate and precious to be shared with some girl more interested in my inheritance than me. I wanted to love again, sort of, I just was afraid I couldn't…_

Cal walked across the dry grass crunching the leaves beneath his brown leather shoes. He took a deep breath more consciously aware than ever of his surroundings. He stopped walking when he came across the marble headstone gleaming in the brilliant late summer September sun. A little over ten years had passed.

"Hey Sophie," he began the simple statement coming out shakier than he intended.

"So I know you were never much of a flowers and chocolate type, but I was walking past that little flower shop by Rumeur's Tea House and I saw these blue forget-me-nots. And it was such a prophetic name, because this morning I realized that I don't remember the sound of your laugh, and every time I try, it sounds tinny and hollow. And I've forgotten your smell and the feeling of your hand on my chest. I know it felt good and I know it seems not exactly right with the women I've been with since, but I'm scared Sophie. I'm scared that I'm forgetting you. That everyday I'm losing you, I'm losing us and I've tried so hard to fill that fear with women, every type of woman all across the world. But, all it seems to do is make me more lonely, more likely to miss you. I'm only 30, but all I see is an endless life of loneliness in front of me. I love you. You're my first love, the first one I ever made love to, the only girl I ever needed. Sophie, I know you probably hate the way I'm living these days, and I can't promise you that I will change. I miss you everyday and part of my heart may always be with you no matter who I meet. You told me if I found someone special I should do it, I should love her and not feel like I'm betraying or abandoning you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready Sophie, and I want to fall in love again"

Caliber carefully placed the pretty blue flowers next to the headstone. He crouched low down to the headstone, and cleared away some stray grass. Cal kissed his fingertips and then touched them to the headstone that read _Sophie Harlow Beloved Wife and Daughter. _He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing up and walking away, feeling more content then he had in a very, very long time.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Cal fingered the sleeve of the finely tailored striped shirts hanging on the mahogany racks of McCain and Marlborough's fourth floor- Men's Casual. Luella Biltmore, his best friend had planned to meet him for one of their tri-annual shopping trips for Cal. But, as usual she was late and he was hopeless in the expansive department store filled with luxury goods like cashmere sweaters, Italian leather shoes, fine-gauge cotton tees and even crocodile Hermes condom cases.

"Cal! Cal!" someone's voice was calling out behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman holding the hand of a young boy. Her eyes were scanning the store rapidly, searchingly. Clearly it wasn't Caliber Potter she was looking for. It was then Cal noticed a pair of little brown saddle shoes peeking out beneath a rack of rather grandly displayed polo shirts. Cal walked over to the rack and pulled apart the shirts to reveal a small dark-haired boy who merely stared back at Cal, his face blank of any emotion.

"Are you Cal?" Caliber asked squatting down so that he was the boy's height.

"Yes", he said still staring at Cal impassively.

"I'm Cal too. I think your mother is looking for you. It seems you've given her quite a scare"

"Yes, it seems that way" said the boy in a rather eloquent and precocious way for a seven-year old.

"Maybe you should go back to her"

The boy waved his hand in a dismissive nature and Cal resisted the urge to laugh.

"Is your Cal short for Calgary too?"

"Not it's Caliber"

"Well I'm Calgary. You're the quidditch player, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, so what do you say, shall we go back to your mum?"

"Perhaps" the boy said, and they walked over to his mother who was turned around and scolding the other boy with her.

"Darwin, honestly I asked you to look after him for no more than a couple of minutes. Oh, where could that boy have walked off to?"

"Mum" said Calgary tugging the back of his mother's knee length skirt. She turned quickly and in surprise and relief she dropped her handbag before kneeling to hug her son tightly.

"Oh goodness! Where on earth?!", she said her tone relieved and then scolding. She huffed and placed her hands on her slim hips, "where were you?"

"I was sitting under a shirt rack", Calgary said nonchalantly, "but Mum, this is-"

"Why? What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I was just sitting, it was peaceful", the boy said as if people did such things all the time. "Anyway, Mum, this is Cal too. He's Caliber though. You know the quidditch player"

The woman turned to face Caliber with a look of restrained shock, clearly noticing Caliber for the first time.

"Hello," Caliber said handing her dropped handbag to her.

"Thank you", said the woman before extending her free hand, "I'm Bethina St. Jordaine-Dupont"

"Caliber Potter. American?" he said noticing her accent.

"Among other things", she said with a little laugh.

As Bethina laughed Cal was able to get a good look at her for the first time. Cal could only describe her as striking. Bethina was remarkably sophisticated looking with her dark hair pulled back into a glossy chignon that managed to look both chic and effortless. She had dark glistening eyes, high cheekbones and an aristocratic little chin. Everything about her was polished and glamorous from her perfectly manicured nails, to the tailored black sheath she was wearing, to the delicate diamond tennis bracelet hanging on her thin wrist. Her features seemed carved of stone and were perfectly symmetrical. She was extraordinarily pretty and refined.

"You don't happen to be related to the Dupont butterbeer family"

"My late husband was William Dupont" Bethina said smiling shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried"

"No it's fine. After all, it's been five years. Did you know him?"

"Not really, he was three years ahead of me in Hogwarts. Though my parents know the Dupont family quite well"

"Of course, the famously small world of high society" said Bethina with a small smirk. The smirk surprised Cal as based on appearances alone; he would have suspected Bethina of being a bit of an elitist.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Darwin, Cal, stay close", she said aside to her two young sons. "I went to Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm actually from New York though"

"You're from New York. Then you're of the St. Jordaine banking family"

"Guilty again" said Bethina

"Trust me, I know what you mean" said Cal who truly understood what it meant to always be recognized by simply your last name.

From where he stood he could see Luella exiting the bank of elevators. She had finally arrived 45 minutes late. But now he didn't feel much like shopping. In fact, he was most interested in continuing his conversation with Ms. St. Jordaine-Dupont.

She was a fascinating woman, with her perfectly put-together appearance which seemed so much more refreshing than the trashy, wild look of many of the girls he met in the nightclubs. But then that earlier smirk lent an edge to her sophistication. She was already full of mysteries Cal couldn't wait to solve.

"Mummy I'm hungry" said Calgary pulling on his mother's wrist, to get her attention.

"When are you not? And how did your shirt get un-tucked here, mister" said Bethina kneeling down to Calgary's height and fixing his clothing. When she was finished, she kissed him on the forehead and told him to be patient for just a minute more.

For some reason, the motherliness of Bethina's simple gestures tugged at Cal's heartstrings.

As Bethina tended to her children, Cal was able to make eye contact with Luella. She began to walk over to him and Bethina who was still kneeling. Cal put his hand up to indicate she should stop and then made a gesture indicating that Luella should go back to the elevator bank. Luella shrugged in confusion but then when Cal pointed to Bethina Luella got the message, smiled and waved then walked away.

"You know, I haven't eaten myself. Would you like to go to lunch at the café?" Cal asked. He had to admit he was a bit nervous about her response, though he tried to ask as casually as he could. Still, his confidence was shaken by her obvious strength of character.

"Mummy, ice cream, you promised!" protested Calgary to the suggestion. He was starting to seem more like a seven year old now.

"Yes, you're right. I did promise" said Bethina standing back up, "I'm sorry Caliber, I'm afraid today we're skipping lunch and going straight for the ice cream"

"Can Caliber come with us?" asked Calgary.

"It's perfectly fine with me. But why don't you call him Mr. Potter?" responded Bethina

"Oh, no, Caliber is fine. Actually most people call me Cal, but Mr. Potter is definitely my father"

"Well, Cal, are you in the mood for a chocolate sundae?" asked Bethina.

"Always" said Cal with a smile.

"I'll race you to the lift" Bethina's older son Darwin said to Calgary.

"No you won't" called Bethina after them, but her voice faded as the two boys sprinted towards the elevators.

Caliber, Bethina, Darwin and Calgary sat at the gilded bar of the old-fashioned ice cream parlor on the seventh floor of McCain & Marlborough's.

The ice cream parlor was decorated in the Victorian fashion with lace trimmings on the windows that overlooked the Thames and gold fixtures on the mahogany counters and tables.

Darwin and Calgary were currently entertaining themselves by making a sculpture out of whipped cream on an extra plate. Caliber had suggested the idea after telling the story of a whipped cream quidditch pitch he had made when he was ten with his brothers after their mum treated them to ice cream on one of her shopping trips.

Bethina had sort of mock-admonished Caliber for suggesting her two rowdy sons play with their food, but as it was keeping them occupied and for the most part quiet, she could hardly complain.

Even with hired help, Cal could imagine that it was quite difficult to raise two young sons on her own.

He already knew that he liked her very much after a bit of conversation with her. She was intelligent and witty and Cal could tell she had a sort of quiet strength about her.

"You haven't always lived in London have you? I mean I'm sure I would have seen you around. And I had heard that William had moved to the States. Is that where you met?" Cal asked, hoping she wasn't offended by his curiosity.

Bethina was usually a pretty guarded woman, never allowing for interviews or inquiries about her famous family, but something about Cal seemed so honest and she found herself trusting him with remarkable ease.

"Well, no actually we met while I was doing graduate studies in London. Franklin, Will's father, made Will president of the American branch of the Dupont Beverage Corporation and just a couple of years after we had Calgary we moved to San Francisco. After Will died, it was just me and the boys as I was never close to my family. I'm an only child and my parents split when I was twelve so when I was offered a job here six months ago I didn't hesitate to move to London as I've grown quite close to the Duponts over the years. We actually live with Franklin and Will's older brother Graham at Dupont House in Belliston Square"

Cal knew of the large London mansion that had housed the moneyed Dupont family for generations. In fact he remembered attending parties there as a kid with his parents when they happened to be in town at their own Grosvenor Square townhouse.

"What do you do then?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that" Bethina said coyly.

"Why? Private investigator, call girl, assassin?" Cal said teasingly.

Bethina rolled her eyes, "Unspeakable"

"Aw, I knew you were mysterious" Caliber said only half-joking.

Bethina helped herself to another bite of ice cream heaped with chocolate sauce. Cal watched her every movement as she brought the spoon to her perfect lips and then released the spoon again clean, except for a tiny hint of chocolate that was left just above the right corner of her mouth.

She had noticed the chocolate too, and as she brought her right ring finger to gently swipe the chocolate away, Cal noticed that a rather large diamond ring gleamed there.

So she had moved her engagement ring to her right hand, just like Cal had switched his wedding band two years after Sophie died.

She was quite possibly the only person who could understand what Cal had been through with Sophie.

Bethina glanced down at her watch, a rather masculine looking piece made of white gold and a bright mother of pearl face. The watch on her thin wrists and feminine hands might seem out of place, but looked solid and reliable and from the slight scratches on the band, well worn. Cal understood what it meant to have something, however insignificant and material to ground you. He wanted to know if maybe the watch had belonged to Will as well.

But Bethina was standing up and reaching for her purse. Cal realized she meant to pay for the ice cream, but Cal beat her too it and quickly took out a handful of galleons and placed them on the mahogany countertop.

Bethina saw and frowned slightly, "You don't have to pay. In fact, I would rather-"

"Please, I know I don't have to. I want to" Cal said gently.

Her expression didn't waver and Cal thought she made even something as unpleasant as a frown seem elegant and pretty.

"I insist" Cal said more firmly this time and his tone made her dark eyes, like liquid onyx, pull up to meet his own.

She smiled shyly, clearly not used to being taken care of, and nodded. Bethina then turned her attention to her boys who were reluctant to leave the cheery ice cream parlor.

After a few minutes during which she impressively managed to force coats and scarves around Darwin and Calgary as well as wipe the extraordinary amounts of chocolate and vanilla off her sons' faces, the Dupont family was ready to leave.

"Bye, thank you for the ice cream" Darwin said tugging at his tightly wrapped scarf.

"Bye Cal, thank you," said Calgary in agreement. The boys were all politeness because of their mother and grandfather.

"Goodbye" said Bethina extending her hand and smiling brightly.

Caliber took her hand, but didn't release it immediately, "Wait, when can I see you again…I mean, if you want to" Cal said quickly, hoping he hadn't presumed anything.

"Well, I-" Bethina struggled for something to say. She did want to see him again, but she wasn't sure exactly in what capacity.

"How about a quidditch game? We're playing QC Wimbledon on Saturday, and it promises to be a good game. I can get you seats in the top box", Caliber vaguely wondered if he sounded like he was begging.

Darwin and Calgary, listening in immediately began pleading with their mum to say yes.

"Alright, yes. That sounds wonderful", Bethina said after a moment.

"Good, great, okay I'll owl you with the details" Cal said flashing Bethina one of his famous melt-your-heart smiles. He was pleased to see the faintest blush creep into her cheeks as she, Darwin and Calgary left the parlor.


	26. A Beautiful Feeling

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It a long chapter thats sort of light and romantic and I hope it does Cal and Bethina justice. I'm thinking I might add more chapters instead of just one because the characters are really becoming more developed in my head and I want to give them their due. Just a quick warning, this chapter does have a mature scene, nothing too graphic but more detailed than anything I've done before. I know I said I was going to use flashbacks, but thats actually going to to happen in the next chapter instead. Please read and review, its so helpful and really makes me as a writer feel good about my story. I am also going to keep working on Loving Like a Potter while finishing this story and hope to get the second chapter up in the next week. Again, a huge thank you to everyone

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXVI**

_The quidditch game was a success. And I don't just mean because we won. Bethina actually did come to the game with Calgary and Darwin. I was a little surprised at how excited I was to see them there. After the game, I met Bethina and the boys and we all went out to dinner. This time, she let me pay. She's so beautiful and so completely unaware of her effect on me. I've been spending a lot of time with the Duponts lately. Calgary and Darwin are great kids and I enjoy being around them as much as I enjoy being around Bethina. I can't tell if she's attracted to me as powerfully as I am to her. I want Bethina to want me. I doubt it, she's so cool and collected all the time, I just wish I understood her a little better. This is what I do know: she's smart, a wonderful mum, absolutely stunning; she's independent in a way that's almost intimidating; she's passionate about her family, her work, and the royal ballet theatre; she doesn't give herself to anyone easily but she seems to be warming up to me, she loves the color purple, and she hates pumpkin juice; she's also a very easy person to fall in love with._

Cal rang the doorbell of Dupont House. Bethina had invited him over for dinner with her family after he had taken her and the boys to the circus the weekend prior.

A house-elf answered the door and led Cal into the parlor where the family was gathered. Calgary and Darwin both greeted Cal excitedly while Bethina made introductions with Franklin, the boys' grandfather, and Graham the boys' uncle.

Caliber joined in with Franklin, Cal and Darwin in a game of exploding snap.

Bethina had gone to get Cal a glass of wine and Graham had followed her over to the bar.

"So that's Caliber Potter?" Graham asked with a smile.

"Yes" Bethina said with a smile of her own.

"I know I've seen him in the press all the time, but he is seriously gorgeous, Bethina. Not to mention, he's wearing black alligator Gucci shoes. Do you have any idea how many straight men own such nice shoes? Not very many. Now, I know how you are about men, and I don't even know him yet, but seriously this one is a keeper" Graham said refilling his own wine glass.

Bethina looked over at Cal and as she watched the natural, easygoing manner in which he interacted and played with her two young sons she couldn't help but feel a little excited about Caliber. He did seem like a truly decent guy. And he already seemed to have the approval of her sons and Graham. She knew it wasn't just her when she had Graham's expert opinion and he was an expert on three things: men, shoes, and the beverage business.

"He is incredibly handsome, isn't he?" Bethina practically gushed. She felt so silly and Bethina St. Jordaine-Dupont was anything but silly. Cal looked over at her then and grinned and she smiled back giggling softly.

"Why are all the good ones straight?" Graham sighed as they joined the rest of the family and Cal.

**One Week Later**

"Push me on the swing, Cal, make me go really high" yelled Calgary running towards the swings.

"Can you please stop being so bossy?" admonished Bethina.

"Please, can you push me on the swing, Cal?" Calgary called already waiting on the swing-set.

"Of course" Caliber said.

"Mum, I'm going to play on the jungle gym"

"Alright, Darwin. Be safe"

Bethina and Caliber had taken her two young sons to the private park and gardens in the exclusive neighborhood across the street from Dupont House after a late morning brunch.

"Look, Mum, I'm higher than the trees. I'm almost higher than our house" exclaimed Calgary from the swing.

"You look great, darling" Bethina called.

"Bethina! Bethina, this just came for you" called Graham walking through the garden gates and handing Bethina a ministry edition letter.

"Oh thanks" Bethina said taking the letter and quickly reading its contents. If the ministry was sending her mail on a Sunday it must have been important.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked as Bethina's face fell into the prettiest frown he had ever seen.

"There's a bit of an emergency at work. I have to go into the office" Bethina said, "I should get Cal and Darwin home"

"No it's alright. I can watch them"

"Are you sure? You already spent the morning with us, I don't know if you'd like to stay the afternoon"

"Honestly, I'd like nothing more" Cal said sincerely.

"Oh, thank you. I should be home by dinner", Bethina said.

She called Darwin over from the playground and she gave a hug and kiss goodbye to Darwin and Calgary each.

"Alright, so Caliber owl me if you need anything and boys on your best behavior okay? Cal, thank you so much for doing this" Bethina said before kissing him quickly on the lips with such nonchalance and distraction that the gesture seemed very wife-like to Cal.

He wanted more than anything to step forward and give her a proper kiss goodbye, but Bethina was already walking back towards Dupont House. He wondered if Bethina had even noticed that she kissed him and if it meant anything to her. Probably not, because she was thinking about work and the kids, but maybe she would think about it later. Perhaps, she wouldn't think of it at all, as she was most certainly not analyzing the kiss like Cal was at the moment. That would be a blow to Cal's ego. What if she regretted it, because she wasn't interested in Caliber as more than a friend? No, that would be much worse than forgetting about the kiss completely.

"Now that mum is gone, can you teach us to ride your broom?" Calgary asked, breaking Cal's train of thought.

"Ride my broom? It's a Lightningbolt and a little dangerous for a beginner. I don't know if your mum would appreciate that, besides I don't have it with me."

"That's okay, Uncle Graham and grandfather have brooms" Calgary said.

"What do you think Darwin? Do you want to ride too?" asked Cal, with a bit of hesitation. He could see this going terribly, horribly wrong.

Darwin frowned and kicked the ground, "Sure, I guess"

"Darwin never rides brooms. Uncle Graham always asks if he wants to, but he never wants to, and I always want to" Calgary explained not wanting to be thwarted by his brother's indifference.

"Shut up Calgary" Darwin said his voice filled with anger.

"Are you scared?" Calgary taunted.

"Hey, hey boys enough" Caliber said trying to sound disciplinary, but even to him the tone sounded weak.

Nevertheless Calgary apologized to Darwin and they headed back to Dupont House to get brooms.

The house was silent and empty except for the housekeeper and the cook. Franklin was at his gentleman's club discussing the literature, politics and business of the day over expensive brandy while Graham was spending the evening with friends. Calgary led the way through the entrance hall, the main corridor and the kitchens into a small, mainly empty patio room with a large closet. In the closet were four brooms and Calgary eagerly took his Uncle Graham's broom.

"Are you sure your mum is going to be okay with this? What if you get hurt?" Caliber asked.

"Then you take us to St. Mungo's. Mum will be fine, Cal" Calgary said with more sarcasm then Caliber believed possible for a seven-year old. Calgary was a peculiar mix of precocious attitude and childhood immaturity.

Caliber looked to Darwin and so did Calgary. Darwin sighed, "You are a professional quidditch player. We can't really be much safer"

"Great, which broom do you want, Darwin?" Calgary said.

"I don't know, I don't think I want to ride" Darwin said looking away from the closet.

"Please" Calgary pleaded, "Please!"

"Just give me a minute" Darwin said irritably. And then he walked out of the room.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Caliber asked Calgary.

Calgary shrugged, "I told you he's scared"

"I'm going to talk with him. Wait in the entryway and we'll go down to the park together", Caliber told Calgary who nodded and eagerly bounded out of the room.

Caliber sighed before following Calgary out. Cal had no idea where Darwin had gone off to and Cal knew well that in old mansions like this, hiding places were abundant.

"Anne, do you know where Darwin disappeared to?" Caliber asked the housekeeper after searching the first level of the three-story home.

"I don't know exactly, but check the little library on the third floor off the parlor. Make a left off the landing and it's the fourth door on the right" Anne said.

Cal said a quick thank you before quickly heading back to the main corridor and up the staircase. He had no problem finding the parlor, but the inconspicuous library door was trickier as it blended with the elegant white paneled walls.

"Anne told you" Darwin said when the door opened, though he didn't look up from the tiny library floor.

The room was small and lined with bookshelves. The walls were white, the shelves painted a robin's egg blue and the plush carpeting was a neutral sand color lending the room a bright open quality.

Darwin was sitting in the middle of the room rather than on the caramel colored-leather chairs with a broom in his lap.

"Afraid so" Caliber said walking over to Darwin in just a few strides and sitting on the floor across from him.

"Nimbus 4000X, that's a beautiful broom" Caliber remarked.

"It was my dad's. This whole room was. Grandfather told me that he and grandmother never used it and so Dad made it his special place. These are all his books and things from when he was a kid. He was teaching me to fly right before"

"Have you flown since?"

"A couple of times. I'm not scared of falling or the speed, I don't know"

"Do you enjoy flying?"

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes I do go by myself when Uncle Graham and Mum are at work and grandfather is out. Uncle Graham always asks if I want to go flying, but…"

"But it was something you did with your dad"

"Yeah, I guess that's it"

"Five years is a long time not to go flying. I don't think I could last that long"

"But if I go flying with someone else I'm scared I'll forget what it was like with my dad" Darwin said, "I don't have that many memories of my dad but my best ones are of us flying together. Calgary was only two, he doesn't remember anything, and he never knew our dad at all really. But, I was five and five-year olds remember stuff, but I'm still scared I'll forget"

Cal nodded slowly, "I understand. Did your mum ever tell you I was married once? She was a wonderful, beautiful girl. We were only eighteen when we got married and she died five months later. Even now I remember that being in love with her was the best experience of my life, but I don't remember everything and that hurts. I'm scared one day I'll forget her completely"

"Yeah and its like, like then they never existed. I'm not that sad anymore, I just don't want to lose my dad"

Caliber reached out and placed a comforting hand on Darwin's shoulder. Darwin looked up from the broom finally and into Caliber's eyes.

"Did you ever think that flying again could help you remember?"

"I…no, has that worked for you?" Darwin asked, slightly confused.

"Well...yes. I don't know how you feel about this and I'm a little nervous about telling you actually", Caliber said running a hand through his hair self-consciously, "but I think meeting your mum has helped me remember how to love again"

Darwin studied Caliber for a moment and Cal resisted the urge to break eye contact with the ten-year old.

"Okay, let's go flying. I want you to teach me that spin move that you used in the game against QC Wimbledon when those two bludgers were chasing after you", Darwin said his voice growing more enthusiastic with every word.

Cal smiled, "Alright, we'll see what we can do"

Cal stood up and extended a helping hand towards Darwin. Darwin took Cal's hand, but paused, "You know, if you wanted to take my mum out on a date or something, that would be okay"

Cal pulled Darwin to his feet, "Thanks, I would like that"

They walked down to the entryway in a silence filled with a new, shared understanding and mutual admiration.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting ages" Calgary exclaimed impatiently.

"We're here now, aren't we? Let's go" Darwin said just as eager to get outside now.

They walked back to the park and Caliber showed Calgary how to hold the broom and how to kick off the ground to launch him into the air. Calgary struggled to fly higher with Darwin, and he whooped so excitedly when he began flying around Caliber's head that he threw off his balance, though Cal caught him easily.

Darwin on the other hand, kicked off the ground with ease and soared through the treetops. Caliber was impressed by his skill, clearly those "couple of times" he had gone flying in the past five years, were more frequent than Darwin had let on. He was an absolute natural on the broom. Not to mention, he was happy in a way Cal had never seen the quieter Dupont boy. He was smiling broadly and laughing as he zoomed around the park; his facial expression was one Cal was familiar with when he flew- pure exhilaration.

Darwin was as reserved and quiet as Calgary was assertive and outgoing.

Calgary was the type to start a conversation with absolutely everyone everywhere and his emotions were never a secret. Darwin on the other hand kept everything inside. He was independent and straightforward, but chose not to make himself the center of attention; basically he was a lot like his mother.

After a few hours in the park, Cal took Darwin and Calgary back to Dupont House. The three boys gathered in the informal family room to snack on freshly baked cookies and play board games eventually joined by Franklin.

"Boys, I'm home" Bethina called out arriving home around seven thirty.

Calgary immediately ran out to the entryway to meet her. They hugged in greeting and before Bethina could even ask, Calgary launched into a narrative of everything that had happened that day, including that Darwin had gone flying with him and Caliber that afternoon. Bethina who had been nodding along while slipping off her black high-heel shoes and letting her hair down, immediately looked up curiously at this bit of information. She followed Calgary into the family room.

"Cal, I didn't expect you to be here still" Bethina said. Cal was glad that she didn't sound disappointed, but pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I've overstayed my welcome-" Cal said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm glad you're here" Bethina said with a smile. She looked gorgeous as usual in a slim black skirt and white blouse. Her dark hair tumbled down her back in lush waves that he longed to run his hands through and she looked at him almost shyly beneath dark lashes. Cal smiled back at her and he didn't realize that he was staring at her, until she blushed hotly under his gaze.

"Mister Franklin, Miss Bethina, dinner is served" said Anne, the family housekeeper.

The family, including Caliber, all went to the dining room to enjoy their Sunday dinner. Cal sat across from Bethina and he found himself staring at her through much of dinner like a besotted schoolboy. But she was just so beautiful and mysterious. She was all grace and stunning beauty, but she was also intelligence and warmth, as well as peculiarly seductive as her top blouse button was undone and Cal could follow the seamless line of her neck down to the inches of perfect porcelain skin and the hint of curves beneath.

Dinner was filled with happy familial chatter mainly from Calgary. After dinner, Calgary and Darwin went upstairs for their baths while Bethina, Caliber and Franklin went to the parlor for coffee. Eventually, the time came for Bethina to put the boys to bed and Caliber joined her.

Darwin and Calgary now freshly bathed and in their pajamas didn't, however, seem the least bit tired as they ran up and down the second floor hall where their bedrooms were located.

"Boys, come on, please get in bed" Bethina said standing in the hall, with her hands on her narrow hips.

"I don't want to go to sleep! All it means is that we have to go to school in the morning!" Calgary protested.

"Well, yes, but you should be excited about school" Bethina said. Darwin and Calgary stopped running around and they turned to Bethina to stare at her.

Bethina laughed, "Okay that one was weak, I admit it, but please can the two of you get in bed, it's going to be ten o'clock. And like it or not, you boys are getting up for school in the morning"

"But, Caliber is here…" Darwin began to protest.

"I'm going to leave after you two are in bed" Caliber insisted, though he wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"Mum" Calgary said his voice suddenly hoarse, "I think I'm sick" he added a cough for emphasis.

"Too late, don't even try" Bethina said, pushing Calgary into his bedroom.

"Goodnight Caliber" Calgary said as Bethina turned down the bedsheets.

"Night, kiddo" Caliber said with a grin.

"Night, Caliber" Darwin said going into his own bedroom.

"Goodnight"

Bethina slipped out of Calgary's bedroom and into Darwin's bedroom to say goodnight to her elder son.

"I'll just be a minute" she told Caliber with a smile that wasn't meant to be seductive, but somehow was.

Cal's thoughts immediately went back to that afternoon in the park. She had kissed him goodbye but it had been so quick and so light he wasn't even sure it counted as a kiss. He wondered what it would be like to really kiss her, not just in goodbye, but deeply and truly kiss her. She was such a mystery, and it was so frustrating wondering if his feelings were simply one-sided. But then there was the way she blushed under his gaze and those small private smiles.

"I should probably get going" Cal said, when Bethina exited Darwin's bedroom. He was already walking down the hall back towards the staircase.

"Yeah" Bethina said following Caliber down the hall.

When they arrived at the entryway, Caliber slipped on his coat and readied to leave.

"Goodbye, thank you for dinner"

"No, thank you for watching the boys earlier and for brunch. They love it when you come by. We all do" Bethina said placing a hand on his forearm. She moved her thumb back and forth across the fabric and Cal didn't think she knew what her slight touch, even through the coat, was doing to him.

"Darwin told me about flying today with you in the park. I don't think you know how much it means to me, that you were able to get him to fly. Graham tries all the time, and Darwin is stubborn but he listens to you and…He told me what you said, about remembering"

Bethina had stepped closer to Cal and her hand had slid from his forearm, up to his shoulder and finally across to his chest. She hadn't meant to touch him, it was like her delicate hand had a mind of its own. But she could feel the firm, warm skin of his chest beneath his shirt.

The sexual tension between the two of them was palpable. She was so close to him now that all Cal wanted to do was wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to him and kiss her. He was dying to know what it would feel like.

He wasn't the only one either. Bethina looked up at him through dark lashes and studied his face. He was so handsome, with his messy black hair and those mesmerizing hazel eyes. And those shoulders. Something about those shoulders made Bethina feel so secure as she pictured herself being embraced lovingly in those arms. She knew he liked her in some way and she was attracted to him in a way that was far beyond the physical. She trusted him easily and loved the way Darwin and Calgary admired him. But was it enough?

Cal had no idea what was going on behind those dark eyes. It infuriated him that he never what she was thinking.

She took the tiniest step back and Cal couldn't stand the distance and so before either of them knew what was happening he had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. They stared at each other for a long time, breathing softly. Cal could smell the scent of her perfume a mix of spicy musk and soft vanilla, mixed with the natural carnal scent of her skin. It was devastatingly sensuous and Cal wondered how any man could stand next to her without devouring her in every sense of the word.

Cal kissed her forehead softly and her eyes fluttered close. He kissed each of her eyelids, then her cheek, along her jawline and finally as she pressed against him, their lips met softly, tenderly. It was short, but very sweet and when they slowly pulled away Bethina sighed happily. Her fear, her doubts were all ridiculous. Caliber was more than enough.

"I should go" Cal whispered still a little breathless.

"Yes" Bethina said reluctantly stepping back, away from him. She opened the front door and he stepped out onto the front stoop.

"Goodbye" Cal said and when he looked at her he smiled brightly in a way that made Bethina weak at the knees. She leaned against the doorjamb for support.

He was turning to leave when she grabbed his hand, "Wait, I have tomorrow off, because I worked today. Are you free?"

He grinned at her again "I have practice, but not until the evening"

"Do you-"

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. We'll spend the whole day together. And maybe you won't seem such a mystery to me anymore"

"How do I know that's not the only thing that keeps you coming back?" she said smiling flirtatiously.

Cal kissed her again leaving Bethina completely breathless, "Trust me"

And Bethina did.

**The Next Morning**

Cal sat down on the long velveteen couch in the parlor of Dupont House. He watched through the open doors across the corridor as Bethina prepped sandwiches for Calgary and Darwin's lunches while also forcing a comb through Calgary's untidy brown hair and telling Darwin not to untuck his neatly pressed uniform shirt before carting the kids off to school at Magical Minors Academy. She bustled around the kitchen in old jeans, a lean gray tank top and a cashmere cardigan, though all her hurrying still seemed effortlessly graceful and elegant.

Cal laughed quietly to himself as Calgary pulled away from his mum's kiss and then as soon as she turned back to the counter, he immediately hugged her around the waist. Caliber didn't notice another person enter the room until he felt someone sit down beside him on the parlor couch. He had been too absorbed in watching Bethina. Cal looked away to see Franklin sitting beside him and they nodded at each other in greeting.

"She's extraordinary" Cal said turning back to the scene in the kitchen.

"Yes" Franklin said, with a quiet understanding. Caliber in his time spent with the Duponts had learned that Franklin wasn't a man of many words, but he was a keen observer and very insightful.

"Alright, so I'm going to drop the boys off at school and then I'll come home and get ready" Bethina said walking into the parlor, Calgary and Darwin behind her.

"Have fun at school" Caliber said to the boys. Darwin said thanks while Calgary just snorted incredulously in response and Caliber couldn't hold back a laugh.

When they left Caliber relaxed back into the overstuffed sapphire colored cushions.

"May I speak with you, frankly" Franklin asked after a minute.

"Yes, of course", Caliber answered confusedly.

"This family has been through a lot in the last five years. First their father's death and then their grandmother. Graham and I are the only family Bethina's really has. Now, I like you a lot and Bethina is my daughter in every way that counts and so I have to look out for her since Darwin and Calgary aren't quite old enough to do so yet. She doesn't make it easy, you see how independent she is, but that's why I'm talking to you. Bethina would never need you, but she wants you. And this isn't just for her but for the boys too. They admire you, they see a man they respect and cherish in a way that would be the envy of any father. What this family needs is a commitment, Caliber. I don't think you would ever hurt her, not purposely of course, but that's not good enough. You've given them their spirit back and they want you to love them", Franklin's voice broke at the last part and he looked away from Caliber.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, I haven't seen Bethina so alive since she met Will eleven years ago."

"That much I can understand. I didn't believe it was possible to fall in love so completely, twice in one lifetime" Cal said, and though he hadn't meant to reveal that to Franklin, it was true nonetheless. He was falling in love with Bethina, there was no other way to explain it.

"I'm back, just let me change and then we can get going. Where are we going?" Bethina said running upstairs.

"I don't have a plan actually. But it's a nice day outside. We could walk around London, until we find something to do" Cal said following her up the stairs.

Bethina let Cal into her bedroom and he sat on a chaise at the edge of the bed while she went into the adjoining dressing room and pulled on brown leather boots over a pair of slim-fitting dark jeans and a chic red peacoat.

"Let's go to breakfast first though, I'm absolutely starving" Bethina said exiting the dressing room.

Cal pulled on his navy coat and they walked the three blocks to a restaurant named Castello.

"I've never been here" Bethina said as they slipped into an ivory suede banquette.

"My brother owns it" Cal said.

"Really? Maxim right, he's the restaurateur?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful by the way. Do you ever get tired of people telling you that?" Cal said.

Bethina laughed, "What makes you think I hear it all the time?"

"Are you kidding? I've seen what they say in the society pages about you, the stunning but reclusive Bethina St. Jordaine-Dupont who breaks the hearts of many admiring men by not deigning to give them the time of day"

"Is that what they're writing these days? I'm not a heartbreaker by any means. It's mostly sheer indifference towards the men that do show interest in me"

"What about me?"

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm beautiful" Bethina said blushing hotly and looking down.

"But you don't believe it?"

"I don't know. Being beautiful isn't the same as feeling beautiful, and it's been a long time since I've felt truly beautiful"

"Why not?"

"I'm a working mum with two kids. You saw the way I was dressed this morning, my hair in a ponytail, that's what I look like most days" Bethina said shaking her head.

"I love the way you look all the time, at any time. Whether you're making Darwin and Calgary's lunches or you coming home from work or your gardening like we were last weekend. Even with dirt smudges on your cheek you were still beautiful and sexy and completely desirable. How can I make you see that?"

"That kiss last night helped" confessed Bethina with a flirtatious smile.

Cal smiled and pulled Bethina closer to him on the suede banquette, she went willingly.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you" Bethina whispered, "just me and you today"

"I'm happy too" Cal said and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

They finished their breakfast and walked around London for a while talking and laughing about nothing and everything.

He asked her about San Francisco and she told him it was her favorite city even more than New York and London because of the eclectic mix of cultures and even the city looked more colorful and how it was laid-back and sunny even though it was never very warm. But, she was glad she had moved to London, to be close to Franklin and Graham and because here she had met Cal.

They walked around the lake in Kensington Gardens and Cal told her about his family and friends. How Colin and Brigette were about to have their sixth child in ten years, how Luella after dating a string of famous rockstars was now engaged to the owner of a small rare bookshop in a tiny wizarding area of Copenhagen, and funny stories about incidents he had growing up with all of his siblings and how now even Tierney was fifteen and far from a little girl anymore. He promised to introduce Bethina to them all very soon.

It was different falling in love at thirty-one as opposed to seventeen. So much more life had been lived and both Bethina and Cal now had the wisdom and maturity of adults as well as insecurities and baggage that only seemed magnified by adulthood.

Eventually morning became afternoon and they bought paninis at a little café and enjoyed them by a fountain in Hyde Park. The park was crowded with people on their lunch breaks enjoying a rare sunny March day.

"So how did you become an unspeakable?" Cal asked as they ate.

"Well, I was in graduate school studying comparative languages and I had a class on the Rosetta Stone which has known and unknown magical properties. I had this great professor for that class who got me interested in, I suppose you could call it conspiracy theories. I loved the mystery and the whole research process, it was kind of taboo and secretive and it all seemed so glamorous. My professor was a retired ministry official and he recommended me to the Department of Mysteries. And that was it, and I love my job. You know when you asked me what I did, I was tempted to say assassin, just to see if you would be intimidated"

Cal was about to respond when a couple of kids playing football sent the ball soaring into Bethina and Cal's vicinity and knocking a bottle of cranberry juice right onto Cal's beige coat sleeve. The boys immediately ran over and began apologizing profusely and once Cal insisted that it was fine the boys left.

"We should get you home, or back to my place. Otherwise that will stain" Bethina said trying to pat the bright red stain dry. Cal could feel the juice soaking through to his sweater and making him sticky and so he reluctantly agreed to leave their perfect picnic and head back to Dupont House.

Bethina led the way into a laundry room tucked into a back corner of the house.

Bethina grabbed her wand and box of stain removing powder from a cabinet, "Take off your coat and let's see what we can do"

Cal obliged and handed Bethina the coat. She placed the coat on an empty counter and began working on the stain, her back turned to Cal.

After a couple of minutes she turned back and handed Cal the coat perfectly stain-free.

"You're a miracle-worker" Cal said with a smile.

"I'm a mother" Bethina said with a shrug.

"Oh, your sweater too. I guess if you take it off, I'll fix it quickly", Bethina said noticing the bright red stain on the forearm of the sand colored cashmere sweater.

Cal lifted the hem of his sweater and peeled it off revealing his supremely toned torso and powerful-looking shoulders.

Bethina felt her breath hitch at the sight of his bare body. How was any girl supposed to resist a man that loved her kids, was incredibly charming, kissed the way he did and had that body?

Bethina quickly grabbed his sweater from his hands and poured some of the cleaning powder on it. Turning around and not staring at that body had been hard to do, much harder than she wanted to admit, but that bare torso was very dangerous territory.

"Um, so what time is your quidditch practice?" Bethina asked, hoping that if they could start a conversation she would resist the urge to jump on him.

"Two hours" Cal said.

"So not for a while then?" Bethina asked, though the answer was obvious.

"No, we still have plenty of time" Cal said, his voice lower, huskier all of sudden.

She turned around to face him. Her dark eyes were practically smoldering at the promise in Cal's last few words. She seemed to breathing a little more deeply and Cal took a step forward also breathing harder in anticipation. He brought his hand up to her smooth white cheek and she closed her eyes at the caress. He kissed her full, luscious lips teasingly and she let out the lowest moan when he pulled away. He smiled at the effect he was having on her, as her scent and the little moan were driving Cal crazy too.

"I'm in love with you, Bethina" Cal whispered against her lips.

He was about to kiss her softly again when she threw both her arms around his neck and launched herself at him kissing him passionately.

Their lips still moving wildly against each other, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his. Cal backed her up against the counter and she threw her head back as he kissed down her neck and she arched against him in response, her breasts straining against her sweater and his chest. Cal reached for the hem of her sweater and immediately pulled it over her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him again. She reached down for his belt, and Cal used every bit of his self-control to stop her.

"No, we'll do this right" Cal whispered hotly against her ear and Cal lifted her against him and carried her quickly up two flights of stairs to her bedroom, thanking the gods that there was no one else home.

He laid her on the oversize bed gently and kissed her more tenderly this time, slowing down their frantic pace in the laundry room. He kissed his way down her neck and all the way down to the swell of her breasts still encased her black bra. Cal moved down to her stomach stroking the soft white skin with his roughened fingertips. Just as Bethina was about to get impatient he quickly slipped her boots off and then undid the buttons on her jeans and she arched her hips so he could pull them off. She pulled him back up to her and kiss him again and once his lips were back on her Bethina rolled over him so that she was on top. She kissed down his impressively toned chest and stomach, loving the way his muscles tensed beneath her touch. He shuddered when her lips kissed their way down the v of his hips. Bethina quickly undid his belt and this time Cal let her, though there was absolutely no way he could have stopped. He kicked off his jeans impatiently. She straddled him again and ground her hips against his arousal and he groaned in pleasure. She leaned down to kiss him and Cal took advantage of the position by unhooking her bra and slipping the straps down her arms. His hands immediately went to her breasts and she moaned as he massaged her full womanly curves, the skin soft and supple.

He flipped them over again and kissed her before raising himself off of her and gazing at every bit of her appreciatively. He had daydreamed of course of this moment. What straight man wouldn't? But the dream did not even come close to the reality of Bethina laying before him, her skin milky white against the light blue silk duvet.

"I don't know how you could ever doubt how beautiful you are" Cal whispered making eye contact with her.

Her dark eyes smoldered with lust and love as well. The look he was giving her only heightened her already intense arousal and at that moment she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Cal felt like his body was on fire; never had he felt this much raw passion for someone. He hooked his fingers into the top of her black underwear and slid them down her shapely legs. He ran his hands up from her ankles to her warm inner thighs and she moaned in anticipation. When he finally touched her hot center, slipping one finger inside she moaned so sensuously Cal very nearly lost control. He couldn't wait any longer and from the way she panted his name, neither could Bethina.

Without a second thought he thrust into her and they both gave a primal moan of passion. They moved together finding their rythym easily and she wrapped her arms and legs around him so that her breasts pressed against him with each thrust and he drove even deeper into her.

The tension in Cal's body was reaching the breaking point. With one more thrust that sent them both over the edge Cal and Bethina came together panting.

Cal was reluctant to let her go, but he didn't want to crush her so he rolled over onto his back bringing Bethina with him. Their bare bodies were warm against each other and Cal loved the feel of her soft dark hair against his chest.

"I love you too. I completely forgot to say it earlier, but I love you too" Bethina said smiling brightly.

"Mmm, no you attacked me instead" Cal said smiling just as brightly right back. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

"Say it again" Bethina said kissing his lips sweetly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Cal said holding her face between his hands, "and I'll never ever let you forget it"

Bethina beamed at him, "I am deliriously happy. You are the most remarkable man, Caliber Potter"

"And you Bethina St. Jordaine-Dupont are the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world"

"You know what? Right now, because of you, I think that's true", Bethina said and she kissed him, loving that she had fallen in love once again.


	27. The Only Thing I've Ever Wanted II

Hello readers,

This is the final chapter of The Quidditch Chronicles and I would just like to say thank you to absolutely every reader, reviewer and supporter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading half as much as I have enjoyed writing because this has been so incredible. My appreciation for you has no bounds and I hope this ending satisfies as it is always difficult to end my writing on a truly proper note.

Everything in italics is a flashback while the standard text is present time. I wrote this a little differently, but I hope you enjoy.

Again, a huge, boundless thank you to each and every one of you.

-Prinadean

**The Quidditch Chronicles XXVII**

"_So who is she?" asked Luella, taking a sip of pinot grigio. She and Caliber had gone out for lunch like they usually did at least once or twice a week._

_Cal knew it was ridiculous to try and play and dumb with Luella, "Bethina St. Jordaine-Dupont"_

"_Will Dupont's widow? I hadn't heard she was back in London" _

"_Yeah, she just moved back a few months ago"_

"_And you're showing her around town?" asked Luella in a tone that insinuated much more._

"_Not exactly", said Caliber wryly, "I mean I wouldn't say no, but one: she'd never go for it and two: she's different than the other women I've met since Sophie"._

_Luella noticed the ease Cal now felt at using Sophie's name again. Something had shifted in Cal's life in the past six months that made him seem healthier somehow. He hadn't spent the last six months with a different girl in his bed every other night. He was living with a purpose these days that extended beyond that week's quidditch match. _

_And Cal did feel refreshed these days. He had made peace with Sophie's death after visiting her grave nine months previous. He was tired of being lonely and he saw the opportunity now with Bethina to change for the better, to change for her. When the time was right, and he knew it would be eventually, Cal would introduce Bethina to Sophie. _

"_Are you sure you're ready for this? Not just for Bethina, but for children as well?"_

_Cal paused thoughtfully before speaking, "I wouldn't be mentioning her, if I felt it wasn't right"_

"_And you're confident she feels the same way?"_

"_Not at all, actually. But, I'm not just doing this for her. I mean Bethina is a beautiful, wonderful woman and I'd like nothing more than for her and me to be together. Her kids, Calgary and Darwin, they're terrific kids. I want to be there for them too; it's not fair that they lost their father so young. A part of me just really wants to be their friend and help them out."_

_Luella nodded understanding, "You really care about them. I'm happy for you, Cal. Sophie would want this, to know you're there for Bethina and that you're giving love a chance again."_

_If any other person had said this to Cal, he would have been angry for anyone presuming they knew what Sophie wanted. Luella, however, was his best friend and had always had this bond with Sophie that his other friends didn't. They were the two people Cal was closest to in the world. _

Cal looked out over the grounds of Potter Manor from the loggia. Inside in the large dining room his extensive family was hosting a Sunday evening dinner. Actually, it was just Cal's immediate family though as time had passed significant others became a part of the equation.

There was Maxim and his wife of five years Delilah with their two young children. There was Charlotte and her husband Colton Lupin who had been married for four years now and we're trying very hard to have children. Then, there was Jude who was still a bachelor and because he was 29 was getting a lot of grief from his mum at the moment. Still, Cal knew he had been in a quiet relationship for some time now, though it was complicated and Jude never talked much about his love life even with his family.

He leaned against the stone balustrade watching his youngest brother Dane, now 17, running around on the lawn below the terraced gardens with Darwin and Calgary. They were sloshing through the remains of that morning's snow, their boots muddy and wet. He smiled at the three boys and was grateful that his family had so easily come to accept Bethina and her sons into their family. In fact, Dane was becoming a sort of older brother figure for Darwin and Calgary.

Cal felt a familiar hand on his back and he straightened up to slip an arm around Bethina's waist. It felt good to be with someone so easily and comfortably after years of jumping around from one girl to the next, lost and alone.

It had been five months since he and Bethina began their romance and ten months since he and Bethina had met that fateful day at McCain & Marlboroughs. Now it was Christmas season, which for many years after Sophie's death had always been the absolute hardest time of the year for Cal. In fact, now just a week prior to the eleventh anniversary of Sophie's death, Cal was missing her again. It didn't pain him anymore to think of Sophie.

He remembered the day he introduced Bethina to Sophie for the first time.

_It was a brisk fall day. The October sun was shining brightly. How ironic that on a day that was filled with a fond sadness, the weather should be so beautiful. In fact, it was the only day that week that it hadn't rained. Cal felt like maybe the sunshine was an omen, a good sign that Sophie was smiling just as brightly down on them; telling him this was the right thing to do. He and Bethina walked hand-in-hand silently to the headstone of _Sophie Harlow Potter Beloved Wife and Daughter._ When they stopped in front of the headstone, Bethina began rubbing comforting circles into the back of Cal's hand with her thumb. She wasn't sure if she was comforting him or herself, however. She had her own past to reconcile with. If she and Cal we're going to make this work, then they must carry their pasts with them. _

_Cal did feel comforted by Bethina's touch. It felt right, easy, natural. He squeezed Bethina's hand lightly and then began, "Sophie, I'd like you to meet Bethina. She's the first person I've fallen in love with since you and she's remarkable, really. Bethina has two sons Darwin and Calgary, and I guess you could say that it's because of little Cal that we met. Though, I have a feeling you might have brought Bethina to me, to make me see what love was like again"_

_Bethina knelt down, and sat on her knees before Sophie's grave, "I think maybe Cal has it wrong. I think you gave him to me. Cal has given me so much and I could never, ever thank you enough for letting me love him and letting me know a love I didn't believe could ever exist again"_

_Bethina began to cry silently, softly for many reasons. For Cal and Sophie, and her and Will. She cried that two good people could be taken from this world so young; Sophie at 18 and Will at 29. Mostly though she cried out of gratefulness and happiness for what Sophie had given her in Cal. _

_Cal had knelt down next to Bethina and placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly as a couple of silent tears rolled down his own cheeks. _

_A couple of weeks after he and Bethina met, she had told him the story of Will's death. It had been a terrible accident. He was an adventurous sort, and he had been sailing in rare hurricane-type winds on the rockiest cliffs in San Francisco. Will's boat had overturned so suddenly against the rocks thrashing his body about, that he had no time to use magic before he was knocked unconscious from a fall against the jagged coastline._

_They had found his body the next morning after Bethina had sent out a search party all night. His body was barely recognizable beneath the blood, bruising and swollenness. A week after he died, Bethina had left the boys with Franklin and Graham and scattered the ashes over the Pacific Ocean coastline, tossing the ashes into a strong wind, confident that he would be satisfied with the unpredictability of the wind and waves as his body was taken on an adventure as unknown as the adventure of his departed soul. _

_She knew all was not lost though. Will lived on so strongly in his two young sons, just five and two at the time. Bethina saw him more clearly now in Calgary's precocious recklessness and Darwin's steadfast protectiveness. _

"_There's something we want to tell you Sophie" Cal said, once the tears were settled. This was a happy announcement and he smiled, "We're engaged Sophie. I'm going to marry this beautiful, wonderful woman. We know it's soon but we can't wait any longer. We're going to spend our lives together"_

Cal brought Bethina's hand up to his mouth and kissed her diamond engagement ring. He still hadn't managed to pick out the ring himself, but Luella had been more than eager to help Cal in search of the perfect ring. Luella and Bethina had fast become friends once Cal had introduced them and Luella couldn't be happier for him and Bethina. Then again, she was on a bit of a wedding high at the moment with her wedding to her Danish boyfriend Felix Jorgensen.

Cal was happy for Luella and he thoroughly approved of Felix who was a simple bookstore owner and very different from her high-profile rock star boyfriends of years past. In fact, Luella had four number-one hit singles written for her including one that was declared the greatest love song of the decade by Hearsay magazine. Tabitha and Jonah had married a year ago after two broken engagements and had also each had an affair with other people. There was no use in trying to understand any of it. Fabian was working as an editor at Quidditch Quarterly magazine as well as a sports columnist for the Daily Prophet. He was still unmarried and unlikely to be committed anytime soon.

"Mum says dinner is ready" called Charlotte from one of the back doors that led to the loggia of Potter Manor.

He and Bethina gathered Dane, Darwin and Calgary from the lawn and ushered them into the dining room. The dinner was a bright, happy jovial affair. Everyone was laughing and talking and enjoying themselves immensely. There was something so comforting about family dynamics; good or bad, they were something you could count on and something you could trust.

**Five Years Later**

Love has been the greatest adventure of my life. I've been everywhere and I've done everything. Despite what my accomplishments may be, the one thing that has made the greatest impact on my life has been falling in love. I never believed I would be part of a great love story like that of my parents. Instead I was part of two great loves.

Once the press learned that I was to be married again, the society pages were teeming with the most random pieces of information about my relationship with Bethina. After all, it was marriage of two of society's most powerful families. We didn't care, and when we did marry the following July nine months after our engagement it was a small wedding with no more than sixty close friends and family. Of course most of that was my mum's family.

I didn't have a best man, rather Luella Biltmore-Jorgensen stood by my side. Bethina didn't have a maid of honor either, instead Graham stood next to Bethina. He was her best friend and they had grown close especially in the ten years since Will's death.

At our wedding we left two empty chairs, one for each of our lost loves so they could see us moving forward with the happiness and joy that could only be found in true love.

Samuel and Lucy came to the wedding. They had grown to be friends in the years since Sophie's death and Lucy had remarried Professor Corrigan, who was Sophie's head of house at Hogwarts. Samuel meanwhile had done much with sang mechant research and had even begun developing treatments specific to the disease. He always thanked me for my donations, but I would never have it any other way. It felt good to have them there and to know that they were happy for me.

Franklin walked Bethina down the aisle and gave her away. He had been more of a father to her than her own father had ever been. It was like everything was coming full circle and I just know that Sophie and Will approved.

After the wedding, we moved out of London to Seashell Cottage and Darwin and Calgary just love being by the sea. Darwin says he feels closer to his father that way. Calgary has actually taken to calling me dad.

I didn't think I would be able to come back here, but I knew then that it was where I was meant to raise my family. Four years ago Bethina and I had our first child, a boy named Harlow Caliber Potter. He's a rambunctious kid and he loves to be just like his older brothers now 15 and 12.

Six months ago Bethina gave me the most precious gift of all though; the daughter I always dreamed of. Wilhelmina Dupont Potter is absolutely the apple of my eye. So here I am now, holding her in my arms and looking out over the coast from the balcony of her nursery.

She's a beautiful baby, with the pink cheeks of new skin. She looks so much like Bethina with her aristocratic features and dark hair, but she has my hazel eyes. She's sleeping softly now, and her tiny chest rises and falls gently against my own. I swear she's got a magic all her own, she enchants everyone who sees her and her older brothers just adore her.

I've made the decision to retire after this next season from quidditch. I'm thirty-six years old, which means I'm quite the veteran player. Not to mention with four children now, I want to spend as much time as possible being the type of father that my dad was to my siblings and me. Two years ago, Bethina and I started Childs Play, a non-profit program for wizarding children who either couldn't afford prep school or had no place to go after school. My mum whose charity has contributed so much for the past 38 years to the wizarding world helped us get started. Bethina is still working at the Department of Mysteries though she's taking a year off to stay at home with Wilhelmina.

"There you are" Bethina says softly from behind me, "I woke up and you were gone"

"I just wanted to check on Wilhelmina," I say

"You're going to spoil her rotten," Bethina says hugging me from behind and laying her head against my shoulder.

"You bet I am" I say with a smile. I turn to face Bethina and carefully lean in to kiss her softly, careful not to squish Wilhelmina between us. Bethina presses her lips against mine more urgently and I feel a frisson of pleasure all over my body.

"Do you think she'll sleep through the rest of the night?" I whisper against Bethina's lips.

"She usually only wakes once" Bethina whispers back gently taking Wilhelmina from me, and placing her into the bassinet.

She leans over and tucks the blankets around Wilhelmina's tiny pink body. I walk up behind her and her skin rises in goosebumps in anticipation before she shivers as I kiss her neck.

"Good, because now I'm going to spoil you" I whisper sliding my lips in a trail of kisses down her neck and across her bare shoulder.

She turns in my arms and we kiss each other with an unrestrained desire. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her down the hall back to our bedroom.

I lay her on the bed, but she sits up and rests her forehead against my own, her dark eyes look at me lovingly and the urge to show Bethina how much I love her overwhelms me.

"I love you," she whispers against my lips. My heart soars as I hear those words and I kiss her passionately and we fall to the bed together.

I hold her close to me, feeling her body pressed against my own, curled around each other in our desire.

"I love, love, love you", I say, and I know that a love like this is the only thing I've ever wanted.

The End


End file.
